Naruto's True Identity
by KsNandS
Summary: The Great Kyuubi; lover, Demon King... and father? Kyuubi's child, Naruto, born of Demon Blood was raised outside of Konoha. However, every parent knows that a bird must spread it's wings, and when that happens; Romance is sure to blossom. FoxNaruSaku AU
1. The Birth of The Demon Boy

Hello again. If you liked my story "The Wish Granter" Then I'm pretty sure you'll like this fanfic. Although you have to read it and find out! The story will eventually lead into the time-skip, so do not worry. Also this is based off of the TRUE MANGA IN NARUTO! Thank you Kishimoto, I solute you! Also opening by: Long Shot Party. (I will try to get a new opening later)

Normal Character

Kyuubi/Hachibi/Sheichibi/Rokubi/Gobi/Shibi/Sanbi/Nibi/Ichibi 

_Thoughts, Skips, (Etc.)_

He was walking. Walking with his beautiful wolf demon wife. She was large, beautiful, green colored fur and 8 tails. He was bigger, red colored fur, muscular and had 9 tails. He looked over at his beautiful mate and she looked at him. It was then that the Kyuubi, and Hachibi decided, that they would have a human demon. One that was handsome, and would grow up to be a fine man.

"**My beautiful Hachibi, tonight we shall make a demon/human. I shall mate with you with my up-most love and strength."** Kyuubi said and licked her mouth. She licked his and they both engaged in a lust filled tongue lock. They separated for air.

"Yes, my handsome demon. I shall bare your child, and we shall make him both up of you, and me." Hachibi said and the demons made their way back to the mountain cave, just next to the Hidden Leaf Village. As they were walking a villager saw them and shouted in terror at the two monstrosities. 

"DEMONS! HELP THE DEMONS ARE ATTACKING!" She said and soon leaf village ninja heard her and got on the walls. They gasped and alerted the other ninja. Then the ninja started to attack the two loving demons. Kyuubi got in a defense stance and the ninja started to blow fire in his direction. He took the fire without getting one scratch on him and screamed. A giant wave of red chakra pierced the sky, killing the opposing ninja.

"**Run my 8 tailed beauty! I will hold them off here, just run!"** Kyuubi shouted and screamed again. Hachibi ran for her life and got to the, humongous, mountain cave. She his inside the hole until her love was finished. Kyuubi screamed again and more ninja fell dead. The ninja called for more of their forces and Kyuubi ran away, trying not to provoke them. He ran into the mountains and disappeared.

"FUCK! IT GOT AWAY!" One ninja shouted. Kyuubi walked on all fours inside the cave (Not like they were walking on all fours in the first place) He saw his green beauty laying down.

"**Are you okay, my beautiful demon?"** He asked with concern and worry. She perked her head up and ran over to him and she kissed him on the nose, using her own nose. She rubbed her head against his furry neck and he licked her neck, making her moan. She then saw something on his fur. She gasped as she saw him bleeding.

"**Oh no! You're hurt!" **She said and licked his wound. He rubbed his face against her neck and after she was done licking his wound they both engaged in a lustful kiss. Kyuubi growled at her seductively and she licked his lips.

"**It is time, my beautiful demon, to share the gift of love, and produce our offspring."** He said. She nodded and turned around to wear he was facing her back. He smiled and hoped up on top of her and thrusted his long, thick penis into her. He was 20 feet long and 10 inches thick. He started to thrust into her, slowly, making her moan in pleasure.

"**Kyuubi, go faster, harder. SHOW ME THE DEMON WITHIN YOU!" **she yelled. Kyuubi did as he was told and went faster and faster, harder and harder. She moaned his name and soon she felt herself about to cum. Kyuubi was feeling it to. Then they both let out a deep groan and they cummed into each other. Kyuubi released his seed into her, fertilizing her egg.. They were both panting and Hachibi fell to the ground and curled up in a ball. Kyuubi, satisfied with his work joined her and they both fell asleep, and waited, till it was time for her to give birth.

_9 months later_

Hachibi was about to give birth and Kyuubi stood at her side, waiting for their family members to get there. The other tailed demons arrived and saw the pregnant female wolf.

"So good of you all to come. I have been waiting for you all to see the child that we gave birth to." Kyuubi said. The massive demons walked in and went over to the pregnant female.

"Oh I'm so excited to see what little demon pops out today!" Nibi said excited.

"Yes we shall see what it is that you two have made." Ichibi said. Soon the air grew silent and Hachibi let out a piercing scream. They all watched as she gave birth to their first child. Soon the room erupted with the small cry of a small baby boy. He slid out slowly and they all looked down at him. They all then shrunk to a size small enough that they could see the small child. It was a boy, and he had small whisker marks on his face, and small furry blond ears sticking out of his small head.

"IT IS A HUMAN! NOT A DEMON!" Gobi shouted. They all studied the boy and Hachibi was panting. Kyuubi looked down at his new son and licked the blood off of his baby.

"Oh he's so cute! I just want to eat him up!" Sanbi said. Kyuubi and Hachibi growled at him. "I was just kidding! Geez." He said. Kyuubi sniffed the baby and smiled. He used his tail and carried the boy to his mother. She rejoiced and held her son in her tails grasp. She licked the boy and soon, she thought of a name.

"What should we call him?" Hachibi asked. Soon an eruption of names filled the room.

"We shall call him Juubi!" Sheichibi yelled.

"No we shall call him Kuzoku!" Rokubi yelled again.

"No!" Shibi said. They all looked at him. "We shall call the boy! DINNER!" he yelled. Kyuubi and Hachibi growled at him. Soon Kyuubi came up with a perfect name.

"NO! We shall call our child. Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune." He said and the room came about in roars of rejoice and comments. Kyuubi smiled at is beauty and kissed her, then looked down at their baby.

"Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune it is then. I will love you, even when I die." Hachibi said. After all the demon left Kyuubi and Hachibi looked at their sleeping child. He coughed a bit and just continued sleeping. The demons both smiled at each other of their creation and kissed.

"He is beautiful, my green furred demon." Kyuubi said. Hachibi looked at him and smiled. Then Naruto started to cry. Hachibi knew what to do. She gripped him softly with her tail and held his mouth up to one of her six nipples. He started to feed on her warm milk. They both heard him grunt a little, enjoying the warm taste of her milk. They smiled and waited for him to finish. Then they all went to sleep, and awaited the years to come.

_7 years later after Naruto's birth_

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain dashou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND!_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yai._

_EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de._

_I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE! Koro de miosame no FUN DAYS._

_TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi, TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON! _

_I'LL GO THE DISTANCE! Mihatteru sora SO FULL nonkonda STARTING ore ga saikou ne POWER, FULL TILT!_

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuetenain dashou? _

_YOU ARE MY DREAM! aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND._

_Woah ima tabidatsu yai. _

_THANK YOU MY FRIEND. aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeturu kara._

_YOU ARE MY DREAM. aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY._

_Woah the distance!_

A streak of blond rushed into the forest. He was about 4'8 and had blond hair. He had small gangs and small ears that were blond, and blended with his hair. Naruto Uzumaki was running throughout the forest. He was wearing no clothes, yet, and played near the river of the nearby mountain bank. As he was playing he heard the sound of his father calling him.

"Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune! It is a time that you and I have a talk about something!" His father roared, not angrily. Naruto ran back to the cave. He could see his father in the distance since, well, he was 100 meters high! Naruto laughed as he moved throughout the trees.

"Wonder what dad wants? Maybe it's something important." Naruto said and got to the cave. His dad was waiting for him and Naruto approached him. "Hey dad! What do you need me for!" He yelled at the Fox. The fox lowered his head and licked his son on the face.

"Naruto. Your mother is going out to get you some clothes, and I think that it is time for you to become a ninja of Konoha. No matter how much I despise you being there, I want you to become successful." The fox said. "Your mother has gone to pick you up some clothes for your time in the village. You will not live in the village, but you shall go there and attract a trustful mate using you charms, brains, and overall your seductiveness. But also be aware that you are not ready to mate until your manhood is fully grown. I see that it is growing very well. By 18 years old you shall be a man, and have a fully grown manhood." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded, then got confused.

"How is mom supposed to fit in with all the other females. It's not like a 90 meter tall wolf can walk into the village!" Naruto said.

"Your mother has the ability to change into a regular women, along with the rest of us." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded.

_With Hachibi_

Hachibi was walking around Konoha as a beautiful green haired women. She had very big breasts, and her eyes were also green. She had a lean sexy figure and she had a long green dress. She was looking around and didn't see anything, until she came to a store. He eyes caught something immediately. She saw an Orange jumpsuit. It had a white collar, had blue coloring near the chest, and it had matching pants, that were also orange. She looked at the price. It was on sale for only 10000 yen. She checked her wallet and had enough. She went inside and all the other ladies looked at her and smiled and said hi. She smiled back at them and went to the counter. The lady looked at her and smiled.

"How may I help you ma'am?" She said happily.

"Yes I would like that orange jumpsuit please." Hachibi said. The woman nodded and got the jumpsuit off the hanger. Hachibi had also found some boxers for Naruto and laid them out to.

"Your total will be 10900 ma'am." She said. Hachibi paid the money and she left the store. She exited the village and got far enough to wear no-one could see her and she transformed into her natural green beauty of a wolf she was carrying the bag in the teeth and ran home. Naruto and his father, Kyuubi, were waiting and Hachibi arrived.

"Mom!" Naruto said and ran over and hugged her. She smiled and leaned down and licked him on the cheek. He kissed her on the lips in return. She lowered the sack to her child and he looked inside. He took out the orange jumpsuit and put on the boxers that had a heart shaped pattern on them. His eyes gleamed as he saw that orange jumpsuit. "Thanks mom! This looks awesome! I'm going to try it on!" He said and put the Orange jumpsuit on. The demons watched as their son put on his suit. "How do I look?" He asked.

"My, my. You look very handsome in that suit. If I were a mate I would very well fall for your handsomeness." Hachibi said. She looked at Kyuubi and he smiled to and nodded.

"Now my son, you must use the genjutsu that I taught you to cover up your ears. If you don't the villagers will not hesitate to kill you, my son." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and made a tiger seal. Then his small blond ears turned into regular ears on the side of his face. He looked at them and smiled. They smiled back and looked at him.

"Alright! I'm ready to become a ninja! I'll see you guys tonight!" Naruto yelled and sprinted off towards the village to become a ninja, and to find the girl of his dreams.

"There he goes. Off to become what he was destined for. A ninja of that pathetic village. He will surpass them all with the training we gave him." Kyuubi said and licked Hachibi. Soon they both felt a rumble in the Earth and they saw Sheichibi running with all the other demons behind him. He was carrying Rokubi on his back. The two couples rushed over and helped her. Hachibi's eyes widened as she saw Rokubi had a small bulge in her belly, and was gradually going down.

"Hurry! We must get her in the cave at once." Hachibi said. They all nodded and ran into the cave.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto had entered the village and he looked around. The people smiled at him, having no idea he was the Kyuubi's son. He smiled back, even though he didn't want to, and looked around. He went to the Hokage Tower and saw the Yondaime Hokage at work at his desk. He sensed Naruto's chakra and looked behind him. He saw Naruto and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and observed him. He had blond spiky hair like Naruto, and he wore a white cloak with a dragon on the back. He wore a Konoha forehead protector that kept his hair up. Underneath the white cloak he wore a green vest and wore a regular pair on black pants.

"Come on in there son. What do you need?" He said smiling. Naruto nodded and pushed and went inside the window, since it was open. The Yondaime got up and shook Naruto's hand. "Well look at you. Judging by why you had come here, you must be looking for the Academy, right?" He asked.

"Ya, that's exactly what I was looking for." Naruto said. The Yondaime Hokage nodded and gave Naruto a slip.

"Sign your name here and you'll be able to access the Academy." He said. Naruto nodded and signed his full name. The Yondaime's eyebrow rose as he saw the last of Naruto's name. "So you last name is KITSUNE?" He asked. Naruto nodded and the Yondaime thought. _"Could he really be the child of those two demons? Well, unless we don't want the village attacked, then I shall let him enter." _He said mentally. Naruto handed the signature to the Hokage, but he shook his head. "You're supposed to put your age, date of birth and I'll accept it." He said smiling. Naruto nodded and put that he was 7 years old, and he was born October 10th. He handed the paper to the Yondaime and he looked at it. "Alright, welcome to Konoha Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune. Glad to have you here. I'll give this to your instructor and you will be going to the Academy tomorrow, okay? Also you're entering the Academy at the same age I did." (I made it up. Just wanting to be fluid is all) He told Naruto.

'Whoa, really? Are you serious?" Naruto asked. He received a nod and Naruto smiled his 100 percent smile.

"Okay then, well I hope to see you tomorrow. I'll be looking forward to your abilities." The Yondaime said. Naruto smiled and bowed. The he jumped out the window. The Yondaime closed it and thought to himself. _"If he really is __their__ son. Then we will have to keep an eye on him in the mean time. But I will assemble that when he reaches the age of 12."_ He said mentally and returned to his work. Naruto was walking through the park and watched as the other children played. He was about to go join them when he heard a small shriek. He averted his gaze over to the shriek and gasped as he saw a pink haired girl being harassed by a group of 5 boys. They looked about 12/13/14/15 years old even.

"Okay guys, let's have her one by one." The boy leader said and the others yelled 'yes.' He was about to grab her until his hand was caught by another hand. The pink haired girl looked up. She gasped as she saw a blond haired boy with small blond ears and red eyes.

"What the hell? Let go of me you freak!" The boy yelled. Naruto threw him against the tree and scratched his stomach, making it bleed. The boy yelled in pain. Naruto looked at the older boys and they started to back away. The leader knew that this was not the time for a fight. Naruto looked at him.

"Never, ever! Do this to another girl again! If you do I'll kill you and your buddies. Also I was holding back, just so you know, and promise never to tell anybody about me, or your life will be mine. Capiesh!?" Naruto said angrily. The boy nodded and his friends grabbed him and they ran away. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and smiled at her. His crimson eyes frightened her and she cuddled herself. Naruto's eyes returned to normal and he bent down and stroked her hair. Her eyes shot wide open as he stroked her hair, softly. "Don't worry, I will never hurt someone as cute as you." Naruto said. The girl looked at him and she nodded. "What's you name anyway, cutie?" Naruto asked and winked at her. She blushed and smiled.

"M-My name is S-Sakura Haruno." She said.

"Sakura Haruno, eh? That's a perfect name for you, because in my eyes, you're perfect." He said. She blushed madly, about 10 shades of red. Naruto moved in and hugged her. She felt his warmth. She was absorbed in the hug, until she realized what she was doing. She let go and pushed Naruto back a bit. He looked at her confused.

"Umm, what's your n-name?" She asked. Naruto smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"That's an easy one! My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki Kitsune!" He said giving her a foxy grin, which he inherited from his dad. Sakura nodded and looked at his features.

"Why do you have those whisker marks on your cheeks? And why those furry ears?" Sakura asked.

"My dad passed them on to me I guess." Naruto answered back. Sakura nodded and got curious. She extended her arm and felt the whisker marks on his cheek. He flinched a little. "Not to hard now. They're very sensitive." He told her. She nodded and scratched the mark softly. It made him start to purr a little. Sakura laughed at him and stopped caressing his cheek. He looked at her with some bit of confusion. She looked at his head and saw the two small furry blond ears he had.

"Your ears look so cute. Can I, umm, maybe touch them?" She asked. Naruto smiled and bent his head down so she could reach his ears. She started to rub them a little bit, making him purr again. She laughed and stopped. Naruto looked at her, and observed her. She had emerald eyes, bubble gum pink hair, she was wearing a pink t-shirt, and light pink shorts. She also had a wide forehead, which really brought out the beauty in her. Naruto extended his hand and rubbed her forehead, out of curiosity. "I know, it's big isn't it?" She said and frowned a bit.

"It may be big, but it brings out how cute you look in my eyes." He said and his beautiful blue eyes sparkled at her. She had a small tint of red crawl across her face. Naruto saw it and smiled back at her, showing his growing fangs. Then Naruto looked behind him and the adults, kids, ninja, and everybody were staring at him. "Oh crap my ears! I have to hide them quick!" He half yelled and made a tiger sign. His ears disappeared and he had the regular ears of a normal regular 7-year-old kid. The other people were only smiling at them both, and had not noticed his small demon ears. Naruto sighed in relief and looked back at Sakura. She was smiling at him and blushing. The position they were in made Naruto blush as well. Naruto was leaning over Sakura, who was against the tree. Naruto smirked and put his arm against the tree, as if he was shielding her from harm. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened and she felt dazed as his soft lips, and fangs, hit her forehead. Naruto pulled away and he lifted her hand and they both got up. They smiled at each other. Naruto was a little bit taller than Sakura. Then Sakura held his hand and they both walked off to go get something to eat. "So what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought and probably knew that Naruto couldn't afford her tastes.

"How about some ramen from Ichiraku's ramen shop?" Sakura asked. Naruto perked up immediately.

"Sweet! Ramen's my favorite meal of the entire world!" He said practically drooling at the mouth. Sakura laughed and they both ran to the ramen shop. Once they got to the stand Naruto ordered an extra large miso-ramen with chicken. Sakura had a small bowl of the shrimp ramen. "Idaktadimasu!" Naruto yelled (At least I think it's spelled that way) and started to eat like a pig. Sakura smiled and looked at her bowl.

"Idaktadimasu!" She copied and they both ate. Naruto couldn't believe he was actually on his first date with a girl he had only met 20 minutes ago. It made him feel good inside to see that he was going to have Sakura as his first mate. After they finished eating Naruto and Sakura walked over to the academy playground and Naruto saw a small swing for him to push Sakura.

"C'mon Sakura! I push you on that swing over there!" Naruto stated and Sakura nodded. Sakura got on the wooden swing and Naruto got behind her. Naruto started to push her and she was enjoying it by how she laughed. Naruto then did an underdog and went under Sakura while she flew in the air. But she had lost her grip and she fell to the ground. She screamed and waited for impact and closed her eyes! But she had been caught by something. She opened one eye, and there was Naruto, holding her small body. She blushed and Naruto set her down. "Are you alright Sakura?" He asked checking for any wounds, bruises and such.

"I'm okay, and thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto's eyes widened and smiled at her while his hand was on his cheek. Sakura smiled back and Naruto sat on the swing and waved her to come over and sit with him. She did and she sat on his lap and Naruto just rocked them both slowly. "So, how old are you? Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I'm actually 7 years old." Naruto said proudly. "How old are you, not that it's any of my business." Naruto asked her. She giggled at him and looked up at him.

"I'm 6 years old, and when I grow up to be big. I want to become a ninja, just like all the other girl ninja in the world." Sakura asked.

"Hey! I'm going into the academy tomorrow! Would you like to come with me and see me smoke the others?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled again.

"I would like to do that, thanks." She answered back and sat back to wear she was against his chest. Naruto smiled and kissed her head. Soon the sun was going down and Sakura had fallen asleep in Naruto's lap. Naruto looked at her and smiled. He got up and lifted her up bridal style. Then he went to take her home. But the problem was, that he didn't know where her home was.

"Maybe I can take her back to the cave?" Naruto asked himself and smiled and then nodded. He ran out of the gates of Konoha with his pink haired girl and along the way. Released the genjutsu on his ears. Once he had gotten back to the cave he heard a ruckus in it and went, with Sakura in his hands, to investigate. His eyes widened as he saw his whole clan talking over something with Rokubi. They heard him come in, and once they saw Sakura in his hands they all gasped. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and the girl in his hands and smiled.

"**Ah, my son. It seems as though you have already found yourself a female. I'm very proud of you. Also please come here. There is something we would like to show you." **His father said. Naruto nodded and the other members moved so he could get through. He saw his Aunt Rokubi, cradling something in her hands up to her nipple. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a small baby, feeding off of her milk, grunting like he did. Rokubi looked at him and smiled.

"**Hello there Naruto. Come closer if you like."** Rokubi said. Naruto nodded and went closer. He saw the baby feeding and his eyes lit up. He looked at Rokubi and smiled.

**You now have a brother, my son." **Kyuubi said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-I have a brother now?" He asked. Rokubi only nodded and Naruto got a little to excited. "I HAVE A BROTHER NOW!" He yelled and made the baby cry. As soon as he heard it he zipped his lips tight.

"**Oh boy, well nothing lasts forever." **Rokubi said and rocked the baby back and forth. It calmed down after a while and she started to think of a name for the boy. Meanwhile Sakura had woken up and saw Naruto, cradling her. Naruto perked up as he heard her yawn and looked at her. She smiled and he did to.

"**Wait for it."** Ichibi said. Sakura rubbed her eyes and looked around. She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw the legendary beasts, all-looking at her. She cuddled up to Naruto and hid her face. Naruto cuddled with her and she looked again. Naruto was looking down at her and she got the courage to say something.

"N-N-Naruto? Where, where am I?" She asked as she clutched onto Naruto's jacket.

"We're in my home. Sakura, this is my family. I want you to meet my uncles. Ichibi, Sanbi, Shibi, Gobi, and Sheichibi." He said and Sakura waved a small hand, while still clutching onto Naruto's jacket.

"**It is nice to meet you." **Gobi said.

"**Yes, I can finally rest now that your son got a girl. Now can I eat her please, I haven't eaten anything in what seems like days. And that girl looks awfully tasty."** Sanbi said. Naruto shot a death glare at his uncle and his eyes turned blood red. "**Alright, alright! I was just kidding!" **Sanbi said and Sheichibi hit him on the head with his paw, making him yell 'OUCH'.

"**You'll have to excuse our brother. He only thinks about his gut sometimes, you know. Anyways, I'm Shibi, it is very nice to meet you." **Shibi said.

"**I'm Sheichibi, also known as the 'Nightmare' if you will. It is glad to meet one of Naruto's most prestigious female counterparts."** Sheichibi said.

"Now I want you to meet my Aunts. Nibi, and Rokubi." Naruto said.

"**Oh my, well aren't you just the cutest little thing! I hope you treat her with care Naruto!."** Nibi said in her, always but sometimes annoying, perky voice.

"**My name is Rokubi, the one who had just given birth to this beautiful child of mine. It is nice to meet you." **She said. Naruto nodded and Sakura waved. Kyuubi and Hachibi were patiently waiting for Naruto to introduce them.

"Now I want you to meet my Mom, and my Dad." Naruto said. Sakura looked at them and they smiled, while waving their tails.

"**Oh my, it's very nice to meet you now. I've been wondering when Naruto would be coming home with a girl. But not this soon, anyway, but nice to meet you. My name is Hachibi, and the handsome boy holding you in his arms, is my only son." **Hachibi said smiling. Sakura looked at Naruto and he was smiling also.

"**I am Naruto's father. I was also wondering when my son was going to be bringing home a female of your species. I hope that one day you will see my son as one person you can depend on, and love with all your heart. That is all, and I am known as the Kyuubi, leader of this powerful clan, we call, the Kitsune."** Kyuubi said. Sakura's eyes widened as she was now waiting the Kyuubi of legend, right in the face. She swallowed hard and smiled a bit.

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you, sir. My name is Sakura Haruno" She said and buried her head in Naruto's jacket so they couldn't see her. Kyuubi and every body nodded in approval.

"Well, anyway now that the introduction is over, we should be coming up with a name for the baby, umm, is it a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked. Rokubi checked and smiled.

"Tis a boy, Naruto." She said. Naruto nodded and thought. Just then the room filled up with screams of names for the newborn.

"I want to call him Toku!" Gobi said.

"No! We should all call him Juubi!" Ichibi said.

"NO!" Sanbi said. "We shall call him. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Dessert!" He yelled, earning an unpleasant growl from Sheichibi and the rest of the gang, including Naruto. "I was just kidding, gosh, what's a demon to do around here to get something to eat?" Sanbi asked.

"Well if you would quite thinking about that gut of yours then you wouldn't be so chunky, honey!" Nibi said. Every body laughed. Sakura was even laughing and they all stopped and saw that she was cracking up, and tears were coming from her eyes.

"Chunky! Ha ha ha! That was really funny!" Sakura said. Sanbi growled at her, and she stopped and hid inside Naruto's jacket. He smiled proudly and looked at Naruto. He lowered his ears because Naruto shot him a death glare. Every body smiled and Kyuubi and Sheichibi thought.

"Maybe we should call him. Kimimaro?" Kyuubi asked. Sheichibi's eyes shot open and looked at his brother.

"Good start old chap. But we shall call him, Kishimaru Kaguya Kitsune." The intelligent dog demon said. The room was then filled with rejoice and happiness as they all had a new member of the family. Naruto smiled and Rokubi was getting annoyed at the shouting, because it was waking Kishimaru up.

"Every body shut up! You're waking my child." She shouted angrily. Every body closed their mouths. Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at Sakura. She was shaking in fear of making them all mad, and they would soon put her on a plate and stuff an apple in her mouth, only to feast on her. Naruto rocked her back and forth. She calmed down and Naruto leaned down and kissed her on the head. Every body awed and Sakura looked from out of Naruto's jacket. Naruto set her down and she stood up, knees shaking.

"It's okay Sakura, they're not going to hurt you. I won't let them in any way. I promise" Naruto said and hugged Sakura. She blushed a little and Naruto shot her a foxy grin.

"Thank You Naruto. I'm really glad there are people like you in his world." Sakura said and kissed him on the cheek, earning a seductive growl from him. Kyuubi heard it and eyed Naruto. Naruto looked at him in a confused way.

"What? I didn't mean it in that way! Geez." Naruto pouted while gripping Sakura. She giggled a bit and hugged him.

"So, my son. Did they let you in the academy?" Kyuubi asked and every body listened.

"You bet! The Yondaime Hokage let me in! Now I'll be able to make you proud, and when I'm a ninja, I'll be able to go to all sorts of places!" Naruto said back. Kyuubi nodded in approval. Naruto looked at Sakura and she was feeling very sleepy and leaned against Naruto. "Hey, dad. Can Sakura stay here tonight?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, she may stay the night with you. BUT NO MATING!" Kyuubi yelled. Naruto nodded at his fathers' words and went over to his bed that was made of straw, and other things to keep them both warm. Naruto pulled some of the straw over them and pulled Sakura into him so she would stay extra warm. Naruto then watched as she fell asleep next to him. He then fell asleep to and they both drifted off too sleep, dreaming of each other in their future. "Isn't that sweet. My son has now found his girl." Kyuubi said.

"You know honey, that kind of reminds me of when you and I found each other, and went on our first date and fell asleep. Yes, you cuddled around me and kept me warm. Oh it was so romantic." Hachibi said. Kyuubi blushed a little and cleared his throat.

"Well, brother I shall see you and your child tomorrow, and we shall see what happens." Kyuubi said.

"Okay, brother. See you in the morning. Bright, shiny, warm and whatnot. Well come along Rokubi my sweet. We must be on our way. Cheerio every body!" He said and they both left with Kishimaru on tow. Every body else left and the loving Kitsune couple stared at their son and his girl. They both smiled and got in their bed. Hachibi snuggled up to her red fur coat. And Kyuubi cuddled around his mate. They both kissed, and licked and fell asleep.

Well there you have it. Another story successfully done. The next chapter will be here shortly. So be patient and stayed tuned for the next chapter.


	2. Minato's Past, and Naruto and Sakura

Hello again. Well here is the second chapter to "Naruto's True Identity." Also I have a new opening. Introducing YURA YURA: By Hearts Will Grow. Remember that you can hear these openings on But anyway, lets start the chapter.

Normal Character

Kyuubi/Hachibi/Sheichibi/Rokubi/Gobi/Shibi/Sanbi/Nibi/Ichibi 

_Thoughts, Skips, Opening Lyrics (etc.)_

Sakura was rustling a bit until she woke up. She felt something against her body, something warm and pleasant. She opened her eyes to see what it was. It was Naruto, holding her to his side to keep her warm. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He woke up and stared at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning, Sakura. Did you sleep good last night?" Naruto said stretching his arms out.

"I slept great. What about you?" Sakura asked.

"Who me? I slept better than ever! That had to have been thee best sleep I've had this year." He said cheerfully, also yawning a bit. He looked over at his mom and dad. They were sleeping like a happy couple, proud that the love they made produced such a child that only a demon parent could dream of having. He smiled at them and Sakura looked at them to.

"They look so happy Once you get passed the teeth, tails, and color. They don't really seem very bad. They're just parents, happy that you came into their lives." Sakura said and looked at Naruto. He smiled back at her with a 100 percent smile he had been working on. Sakura's little heart melted at the site of seeing him so happy. Though she couldn't deny it, she wanted to live with Naruto forever. She smiled back at him and they both touched noses. Kyuubi and Hachibi woke up to find their young boy and his girl touching, and rubbing, their noses together. They both looked at each other and smiled. Naruto and Sakura stopped and they looked behind them. They both blushed a bit as Naruto's parents had caught them nose kissing.

"**You two look so cute together."** Hachibi said.

"**Now son, you must take care of her, and Sakura, you must take care of him. It is a bond that we all share together when you love someone."** Kyuubi said and kissed Hachibi on the neck. She giggled a very womanly giggle and Kyuubi did a very demonic chuckle that she loved.

"Mom, Dad, you're embarrassing me in front of Sakura." Naruto complained. They looked at him and smiled at him.

"Oh Naruto, my parents embarrass me all the time. Sometime I wish they would go somewhere else and do that love stuff." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and they both got out of bed. Kyuubi and Hachibi did the same and Naruto then went out and got some fresh air. He sucked it all in and breathed out. He was excited because today he was going to start the academy. Sakura came out and ran up behind him and hugged him. But as soon as she was about to hug him, he back-flipped over her and caught her in a hug. Sakura pouted and Naruto smiled. Soon they both felt the ground rumble. In the distance Naruto saw his Uncles and Aunts, and he even saw his baby brother being carried in Rokubi's mouth, wrapped in a white cloth. He waved at them and Sakura did to. They all smiled at the two children and the demons got to the cave.

"**I say, look at you two.Aren't you the happy couple? Naruto, I am very proud of you, very much with great sinctatude."** The brilliant demon dog said and they all went in the cave with the baby.

"**Brother, welcome back. There is something that I will need to discuss with you." **Kyuubi said. Sheichibi looked at him questionly. He set the baby down and went over to his brother.

"**Well hello you to! I hope you're happy, because I am!"** Nibi said in her normal perky voice. Naruto and Sakura smiled. Soon Naruto noticed that his dad and uncle were talking over something.

"**Are you mad! I cannot let my newborn son go into the wretched village with all those people!" **Sheichibi said utterly astonished.

"**Come on brother, I am sure Naruto could get used to spending time with Kishimaru. It shall be a good experience for him. Especially since he has a girl now. Just think, when they mate and have a child themselves Naruto will know what to do when the baby cries."** Kyuubi said. Sheichibi thought about it, and his brother did have a point.

"**Oh, fine as you wish. But if any thing happens to my child I will never forgive you, and you and Hachibi will make us another baby."** The dog said and turned to Naruto. _**"I actually wonder if the boy could handle such a responsibility. Well as the saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover."**_ He said mentally.

_YURA YURA to yuganda sore e_

_Kimi no moto e toned yuke_

_Zutto soba ni itta kara_

_Aita sukima ooki sugite_

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji_

_Matta dare ga sabishii_

_Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara_

_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

"**But one more thing, brother. How is my child going to feed on milk if there isn't any around?"** Sheichibi asked. Kyuubi thought and a light bulb dinged in his head.

"**Well surly we can get some baby bottles in the village and fill them with your milk Rokubi."** Kyuubi said. The purple female, younger, timber wolf looked at him and nodded.(I couldn't decide so I went with another wolf , but this one is younger than Hachibi) "**Great, now all we need to do is get Hachibi to go into the village."** Kyuubi said and looked at Hachibi. But she was already on her way out the door.

"**I'll be right back, and I know, the store is only a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower."** She said and ran off. Kyuubi chuckled.

"**It seems she has been able to use her mind reading powers to full use. We don't call her 'The Psychic Green Beauty' for nothing now do we, brother?"** Sheichibi said. (I made it up too) Kyuubi chuckled and looked at Naruto and Sakura. They were hugging each other, and it made Kyuubi feel very warm hearted. Not that his son was with a girl, but he was growing up to be a fine young man, despite his age. He had always taught Naruto to be polite and say thank you whenever he got something, or bought something. Naruto looked at his dad and smiled.

With Hachibi 

Hachibi had turned into the sexy, green haired beauty and went to the store to bye some bottles. She found the store and went inside. There were a lot of mothers in it, and only a few men. The men looked her way and winked at her. One even had the guts to go up to her.

"Hello sexy, want to run away and get married? I promise to be gentle with you." He said in a flirty tone.

"**Sorry, but I am happily married and do not need another man in my life."** She said coldly. The other men shook their heads as the embarrassment to man just got shot down by the beauty. Hachibi looked around and after 5 minutes she found 5 baby bottles. She looked at the price. They were 100 yen each. She took the bottles and went to the counter.

"Hello ma'am would you like for me to ring those up for you?" The counter woman said. She had pink hair like Sakura and she looked like she was in the worst shape possible.

"**Yes, I would like you to ring these up, please. And may I ask what the problem it is that you're having?"** Hachibi asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Well, yesterday my daughter went to the park, and she never returned. I was worried sick about her. What if some lousy pieces of garbage take off with . . . . . . with my baby." She said and broke down into tears. Hachibi put the money on the desk and looked at the woman crying.

"**What is her name? I will find her for you and get her back."** Hachibi said. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Her name is, Sakura Haruno. I am Tenka Haruno and I am worried sick about my daughter." Tenka said (I think that is her name, correct me if I'm wrong please and I will slap my self in the face, and correct it) Hachibi's eyes widened.

"**I now your daughter. She is with my son. He found her yesterday and saved her life from a gang of boys around and in their teens."** Hachibi said. Tenka looked at her.

"My-my daughter is with your son? He didn't do anything to her did he!" Tenka asked.

Hachibi shook her head.

"**No, he did nothing to her. All he did was comfort her and protect her from harm. She has even fallen for my son, strange, as it is that they are so young. Isn't young love beautiful?"** Hachibi asked. Tenka's eyes widened and she stopped crying.

"You mean, my little daughter, my 6 year old daughter has fallen in love, already?" Tenka asked. Hachibi nodded. "Thank you, now I can rest easy to know that your son is taking care of my daughter, and please tell her to come home." Tenka asked and handed her the bag of bottles.

"**I will, don't worry, my son will keep her safe."** Hachibi said and walked out of the store. She walked out of the gate of Konoha and transformed into her demon form and ran home to tell Sakura that her mother is worried sick about her. Naruto and Sakura had sat down and Sakura was snuggling in Naruto's lap. Soon Hachibi came in and saw the two. Her eyes softened and went over to them.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"**Sakura, your mother is worried sick about you. You need to go home and tell her that you're okay."** Hachibi said to the small girl. Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, I will, as long as Naruto comes with me so he can meet my parents." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her and then at his mom. She smiled and nodded. "Yay! Okay Naruto, you can come if you want. But it will have to be before the academy okay?" Sakura said.

"Sure, that sounds fine with me." Naruto said and they continued to cuddle. Hachibi nodded and went over to Rokubi, who was nursing Kishimaru. She set the bag of bottles down in front of her and Rokubi smiled.

"**Thank you Hachibi. I will get the milk into the bottles." **Rokubi said and she did as she was told. She put the bottles up to her remaining nipples and pumped milk into them. After she was done she screwed them on tight. She put them in the bag that Hachibi brought and after Kishimaru was done feeding, she put her baby in his small white cloth wrap, and licked him as a kiss.

"**Naruto, could you please come here for a second?"** Rokubi asked. Naruto nodded and went over to her. "**Your father wants you and Sakura to take Kishimaru out with you. You must feed him every hour, and once you run out of milk bring him back. Is this understood?"** She asked. Naruto's eyes sparkled and he nodded.

"Ya! You bet! This is going to be a good time to spend with my brother!" Naruto shouted. Rokubi smiled and Naruto picked up his brother and held him in his arms. Sakura got the bag and Naruto put the genjutsu on his ears and they both left to go to the baby store and the academy. Naruto and Sakura had gotten to Konoha and they got a few surprising looks from the adults. "Don't worry every body, we didn't, this is my baby brother. We're just taking him for a stroll around town." Naruto said. The adults and some teens sighed in relief and Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other. So they continued on going to the baby store. They found it, and as soon as they stepped in the mothers of the store all gasped. "This is my brother for the last freaken time." He said. They all sighed in relief and soon the mothers all came over and 'owed' and 'awed' at the small baby, begging to hold him. Naruto nodded and the mothers took him each, one by one.

"Oh he's so cute! What's his name?" One mother asked as she cradled Naruto's baby brother in her loving hands.

"His name is Kishimaru." Naruto said. They all awed again and soon Tenka came in and saw her daughter and Naruto. She ran over to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby! My sweet precious baby! I was so worried about you!" Tenka said as she almost squeezed the living daylights out of her daughter.

"Hi mom! Guess what? Naruto saved me from these mean bullies!" Sakura said. The other women all looked at Naruto and he blushed a bit.

"Well, I was only doing what I thought was he right thing to do. I mean just because I'm 7 years old, doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." Naruto said and put his fists up and started to swing, sending imaginary bullies flying with one punch.

"My, my, Tenka. It looks like you've got yourself a little hero over here." One of the mothers said.

"I'm not little! I am going to become a grown man! I'll even become, umm, Hokage if I have too!" Naruto said. The room went silent and the mothers just stared at the boy in awe. They all clapped for him and he smiled. Sakura got out of her mothers arms and went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. The other mothers wooed and Tenka was astounded, baffled and, yet, happy for her little girl.

"Sakura, Naruto. I heard that your mother, Naruto, said that my daughter has fallen for you. Is this true, Sakura? Have you already been hit by cupid's arrow of love and fallen for this boy?" Tenka asked.

"Well, if you think of it that way, then yes mommy. I have fallen for Naruto. You're not mad at me are you?" Sakura asked. Tenka wrapped her daughter in a warm hug and looked at her daughter.

"Of course not. It's only natural that you would fall for a boy. But you falling for a boy at this age is very shocking." Tenka said. Sakura smiled at her mother and looked at Naruto. Naruto gave her his 100 percent smile. She giggled and Tenka smiled and released her from her grip on her daughter. Sakura kissed her mom and went over with Naruto and they waved good-bye and left to go to the academy, but not without Kishimaru in tow.

Tenka watched as her little girl left with the boy of her dreams.

"They grow up so fast, don't they Tenka?" One mother asked.

"They do sometimes, and sometimes they don't. But in my case, they could never be to old for a parents love." Tenka said and they all got back to work. Naruto and Sakura walked hand-in-hand and the villagers looked at them and smiled at the small, but happy very young almost couple. They both smiled back, and on their way to the academy some women stopped to take a look at the baby. One of the questions they asked was. "How old are you?" They always asked. Naruto spoke and told them that the boy was just his baby brother, the teens, and adults especially sighed in relief. Once they got to the academy Naruto went inside and saw a man and other student's having a small talk, with the Yondaime Hokage at his side. The Yondaime saw Naruto, and Sakura and gasped as he saw a baby in Naruto's arms. They all looked back and gasped also. The Yondaime ran over to Naruto like lightning.

"Where did you two get that baby? You didn't **do** anything did you two?" The Yondaime asked seriously.

"Oh no, this is just my baby brother, Kishimaru. For some reason every body has been asking if **we **had the baby. But we didn't, just taking my baby brother for a walk." Naruto said smiling. The Yondaime sighed in relief, and then looked at Sakura. His eyes widened as he saw her holding his hand. He smiled and bent down to her.

"Well, look at you. You're only about 6 years old and you already have the boy chasin after ya." The Yondaime said. Sakura blushed and the Hokage knew that they had, indeed, fallen for each other. "Well, Naruto, come this way. I suppose that your girlfriend id here to watch you, right?" The Yondaime asked. Naruto and Sakura blushed at his comment and looked at each other, and smiled.

"Yep, that's why we're here." Naruto said. The Yondaime was a little surprised, but smiled anyway. He looked at the baby in Naruto's hands. It was so innocent, and it reminded him of his child, and wife whom he had lost in a war, years ago.

_Flashback_

_The Yondaime was fighting off sound ninja that Orochimaru had sent to destroy the village. It was raining and blood had swamped the battlefield._

_"RASENGAN!" He yelled and his hand went right through one of the opposing ninja. He smiled and then he heard a cry. He looked back and his eyes widened as he saw his beloved wife and their newborn son, in Orochimaru's clutches._

_"MINATO! HELP!" Kushina shrieked. The Hokage looked at her and his son. His son was now in the clutches of Orochimaru. The Yondaime rushed over to Orochimaru with a Rasengan in hand. But stopped as Orochimaru held up a Kusunagi sword that he had grabbed from his mouth. He held it up to her neck. The Yondaime froze in fear._

_"That's a good Hokage. Now I will enjoy experimenting on this wife of yours. And don't worry, the child shall grow up, and I shall use him as my next body, once he is old enough." Orochimaru said evilly. The Yondaime was frozen too much and Orochimaru disappeared in thin air, with his beautiful wife, and their newborn baby._

_"KUSHINA!" He screamed as the rain drenched his face._

_Flashback ends_

The Yondaime kept looking at the small boy and a small tear fell down his cheek. Naruto and Sakura saw it and looked at each other and the Hokage confused.

"Can I. . . . . . . .please hold. . . . . . the child?" The Yondaime asked. Naruto smiled and gave the delicate boy to the Hokage. He held the boy in his arms and stood up. Then he looked at Naruto and Sakura and waved his head for them to come over and join the group. They both smiled and walked with him over to the group. Every body looked at the small child in Minato's arms and the girls awed and the boys just looked at the baby. "Okay, Iruka, you may continue with the speech." The Yondaime said and looked at Naruto and waved his head for him to stand by his side. Naruto nodded and kissed Sakura on the cheek and went over to her. They all opened their mouths in disbelief. Naruto ran over to the Hokage's side.

"Thank You, Lord Hokage." Iruka said. The Hokage nodded and Iruka began the speech. "Now you will all be tested in your abilities as a ninja. We will start the exams of with the shuriekan toss. This will demonstrate your aim with the shuriekan." Iruka said. "Now please line up in a single file row and we shall pass out your tools." Iruka said. All the boys got in one line and the girls in another. Naruto was in the back of the line and looked at his brother. The Yondaime's head was low and Naruto saw something fall from his eyes. Naruto went over to the Hokage and looked up at him. What he saw he couldn't believe his eyes. The Yondaime had his eyes closed and was crying. A tear streaked little by little down the grown mans face. He opened his eyes and they widened as he saw Naruto looking at him. He smiled at the boy and Naruto smiled at him.

"Sorry, I just got a little emotional. It's just, every time I look at a child with his parents I tear up, and I can't help it." The Hokage said.

"Well, I hope that you will be able to separate your hands from my brother is all!" Naruto said and laughed. The Hokage laughed to and Naruto went back to the line. It was his turn now and The Hokage watched. Naruto took the shuriekan and threw them all at once and they ended in a perfect row in a diagonal line. They all owed and awed, and Iruka and Minato's eyes widened.

"It's is true, he is their child. Then this child must be theirs also. But this one looks like it came from two different demons. If the Kyuubi and Hachibi had Naruto. Then I'm pretty sure that the next two in line, the Sheichibi and Rokubi, had this one. This is Naruto's brother I am to presume. Oh Kushina, my beautiful wife, Noaki, my child. If you are watching me, then I hope that you are seeing this child." The Hokage mentally said. He looked at Naruto and smiled. Then Kishimaru started to cry and Naruto and the whole group heard it. Minato started to panic and looked around. Naruto went to the bottle and blew on it. A small flame came from his mouth and it warmed the milk to a perfect temperature. The others just stood there in awe as Naruto did that. He put some drops on his arm and it was a perfect temperature. Naruto walked over to Minato, who saw the whole thing, and gave the bottle to the Hokage. The Hokage was confused, and Naruto smiled.

"Would you like to feed him?" Naruto asked. Minato's eyes widened and he nodded. He took the bottle from Naruto and put it in the babies' mouth. Kishimaru stopped and was enjoying his mothers' milk. Naruto smiled and every body watched. Minato smiled also and enjoyed the time with Naruto's little brother. Sakura, who was sitting on the swing went over to Naruto and looked at the Hokage, who had his eyes dead fixed on the baby to notice her. Sakura put her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto put his head on hers as they watched the Hokage feed Kishimaru. The bottle was empty and Minato held Kishimaru over his back and patted it softly. Kishimaru burped and Minato rubbed his back and Kishimaru fell asleep. Minato looked at Naruto and Naruto gave him thumbs up for a good job. Minato smiled and winked, since he had a baby in his hands, and the rest of the group continued with their training, while Minato took care of Naruto's baby brother. Naruto had passed every exam with flying colors and Sakura gave him kisses on the cheek for it. As the exams went on, 9 figures stood there watching Minato take care of Kishimaru. They also watched Naruto and Sakura. They had hair that was prier to their color. One had red hair, the other green, blue, purple, gold, silver, orange, black, and finally bronze hair colors.

"**That man, he is holding my baby! I want to kill him for that! How could Naruto let him hold my baby?" **Rokubi asked.

"**It seems as though the Hokage of the village has no family, and he considers our Kishimaru as one of his family. He must have had a terrible past. But on the bright side he is taking care of our child so much."** Sheichibi said.

"**Well, all we can do now is watch his moves to see if he does something."** Kyuubi said.

"**You are all being foolish. That man, I sense, has had a terrible past. I can read his mind. His wife and only child were taken away by one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. This man has had a terrible life, so we should not get in the way. If he sees's Kishimaru as one of his children, then that is the way it shall be. I will talk to Naruto tonight, and we will see what is going on with him."** Hachibi said.

"**But Hachibi! My baby cannot be in the hands of some mortal!" **Rokubi said angrily.

"**Hachibi is right, Rokubi. The Yondaime had had a terrible past, and if he sees Kishimaru as one of his, we shall grant him that request. After all I also heard he lost his only family. It was a war that happened nearly 20 years ago. And he lost his only child and wife. So I say we help the guy, even though we despise this village, the Hokage would protect our Kishimaru from any harm, what so ever." **Kyuubi said. They all nodded and Rokubi looked at the man.

"**He looks kind of like Naruto, doesn't he?"** Rokubi asked. They all looked at Naruto and Minato.

"**Yes, you're right he does. Well then we shall try to get him to see Kishimaru every day, just so he feels better."** Nibi said. They all shook their heads and continued to stare at Minato, Naruto, and Sakura. After the day was over, Naruto had gotten his head band and he put it on. Sakura blushed as she saw him look even better than what he did when he didn't have one.

"You look very cute, Naruto." Sakura said blushing. Naruto blushed also and smiled.

"Thanks Sakura, well are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yes, but let me tell my mom first, just so she doesn't freak out again." Sakura said and Naruto nodded. But first they had to find Kishimaru. They looked and over by the wooden shuriekan pole and there was Minato and Kishimaru, sleeping together. Kishimaru was bundled up and Minato was cradling him, like his own child. Naruto and Sakura walked over to him and he woke up. The looked at them and smiled. He looked at Kishimaru and smiled at the baby. Then without thinking Minato leaned down and kissed Kishimaru's forehead, gently. Naruto and Sakura watched and smiled. The Kyuubi and every body also stared in awe. Rokubi also looked at the man and his expression was, glad, and also sad. Minato stood up and gave the baby back to Naruto and Naruto gently took him.

"Thank you, Naruto. You made me feel better about myself. Also congratulations on your becoming a genin. Wear you head band proudly." Minato said and ruffled Naruto hair. Naruto smiled and Sakura did to. Kyuubi and Hachibi smiled also as their son had made friends with the Hokage of the village.

"Anytime, well see you later, my parents and family are over there." Naruto said and pointed to the 9 people/demons near a tree. Minato waved at them and they waved back. They all walked over to Naruto and Kyuubi lifted Naruto up and hugged him, with Kishimaru, trying not to squish them both. Minato smiled and Rokubi walked over to him. He noticed her and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Naruto's aunt, correct? It is very nice to meet you. That so of yours, he is one great kid." Minato complimented. Rokubi smiled and looked at Kishimaru, and back at Minato. She thought about what Hachibi had said and made a decision.

"**If you wish, you may take my baby tonight, if you want."** Rokubi said. They were all shocked, especially Minato.

"W-What? What did you say?" Minato asked not hearing correctly.

"**You may take my baby tonight, and be the father you always wanted to be."** She said again. Minato just stared at her and hugged her. Sheichibi was also very surprised, and yet happy.

"Thank you, I shall take good care of him. I will have him back tomorrow." Minato said and released her. Rokubi smiled and Kyuubi did too, along with the rest of the gang. Kyuubi set Naruto down and Naruto gave Minato Kishimaru. Minato held Kishimaru in his hands and smiled. "My son and wife were taken away, just after my son, Naoki's birth. I felt like I never meant anything to anyone. But now I can finally see what's it's like to be a father." Minato said. "Also by the way, I know who you all are, just so you know. Naruto, your mother and father love you very much, and they would do many things for you. Just remember that they will always be in your heart. Kyuubi, Hachibi, Sheichibi, Rokubi, Gobi, Shibi, Sanbi, Nibi, Ichibi. You should be very proud of yourselves for raising such a wonderful boy like Naruto. But mainly you two Kyuubi, and Hachibi. You have a wonderful son here, and his little girlfriend here loves him very much. Thank you all." Minato said. They all nodded and smiled.

"**We shall be back to get the young one in the morning. But please enjoy fatherhood. It will be one of many things that you get to do in this world."** Kyuubi said and put his arms around Naruto and Sakura. They both smiled and as they turned to face each other, their lips touched and they had their first kiss. They both had wide eyes, but closed them and got absorbed in the small kiss. They separated for air and Sakura and Naruto both had small blushes on their faces. Every body smiled and Minato looked at the time. It was exactly 7:34.

"If you want to get to the baby shop and tell Tenka that Sakura is staying back at your place, you better go now." Minato said. They all nodded and left. Minato looked at Kishimaru and left for the Namikaze estate. Tenka was about to leave her shop when Sakura and Naruto show up with Naruto's family.

"Oh my, hello Sakura, Naruto. Oh and hello there, you're that woman I met today and told me about Sakura, yes. Is this your husband?" Tenka asked. She was pointing to Kyuubi.

"**Yes this is my husband. We came here to tell you that Sakura wishes to stay with us for the night. Would that be acceptable?"** Hachibi asked. Tenka looked at Sakura and she had her head on Naruto's shoulder. Tenka saw that Naruto had a leaf head band and smiled.

"Well of course she is welcome to stay at your place. As long as she's with a string ninja like Naruto here, you have my consent." Tenka said. She looked around and saw that the baby was missing. "Where did the baby go? I thought he was with you?" Tenka asked.

"**He is staying with the Hokage tonight. The Hokage never felt what it was like to be a father. So we let him stay with our son for the night."** Rokubi said.

"Oh, well okay. Sakura have a good night, and see you I the morning sweetie." Tenka said and kissed her daughter and they all left. Sakura had fallen asleep, so Naruto carried her and they all went back to the cave.

With Minato and Kishimaru

Minato had gotten home with Kishimaru and went straight to bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had abs, pecks, and a six-pack and his muscles were very big, and he thought to himself. "Kushina, I love you with all my heart, and I will protect this boy as if he was my only son." He said mentally, and then looked at Kishimaru, who had fallen asleep on the bed. Minato smiled and turned out the lights and got in bed with Kishimaru.

"I will protect you, my son." He said and drifted off to sleep.

Back with Naruto

Naruto had undressed and got a clean pair of boxers. They had a small fox design on them. Naruto put on a shirt and some pants and climbed into the straw bed. Sakura followed him and she sore some shorts with a pink nightshirt. She climbed in bed and snuggled up against Naruto. Naruto kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him on the cheek to and they both fell asleep, dreaming of the years to come.

Wow that was a long chapter, well see you next time. I will need lots of reviews, around 10 of them please.


	3. Years to come by, and Challenges to come

Hello again (Geez, it's not like I say that every time) Well this is one of the chapters that leads into the time skip when Naruto is 13, and Sakura is 12 years old. It just makes sense to me. But this will eventually lead into their teenage years. So please be patient with me. **Opening is** **YURA YURA by: Hearts Will Grow go to youtube to see it. It is Naruto Opening 9.** Please enjoy the story.

Normal Character

Demon Talk 

_Thoughts, Skips, Song Lyrics (etc.)_

Little 6-year-old Sakura had woken up and was sleeping next to Naruto, cuddled in his chest. His breathing made her feel relaxed, and she felt that she could stay there all day. She rustled a bit, and it woke Naruto up. He yawned and stretched and looked at Sakura. She was lying next to him and she looked at him. She smiled at him, and he gave her a big good morning smile. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, and he gave her a small growl, which meant he liked it.

"Morning, how'd ya sleep last?" Naruto asked.

"I slept fine, how did you sleep last night?" Sakura asked back and answered at the same time.

"I slept like Kishimaru did in the Yondaime Hokage's hands!" He responded happily and gave her a small lick on the nose. She giggled and he started to tickle her. She erupted in a series of laughs and giggles. "You can't hide those tickly spots from me Sakura!" He told her. While they were both laughing, Kyuubi and Hachibi had been up and were watching the whole thing. They were lying down, Kyuubi resting his head on Hachibi's back and Hachibi resting on the comfortable hay that warmed them both. They just sat there, smiling as the room was erupting in a series of laughs.

"**Well, this is sweet don't you think Hachibi dear?" **Kyuubi asked kissing her neck. She smiled and spoke.

"**Yes Kyuubi, it is very nice to see my son and his girl getting along perfectly. I'm so happy for him. Also, I wonder how Kishimaru is doing?"** She asked. Kyuubi shrugged and knew that the baby, that was his brothers, would be fine in that hands of the strongest ninja in Konoha.

With Minato 

Minato had woken up and yawned. He was holding something and he looked down. He smiled as he saw Kishimaru snuggled up to him like a bug in a coat. He looked out his window and the sun was shinning bright and the birds were chirping. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled wider. Kishimaru rustled a little and Minato felt it. Minato looked at the time and found that it was already 10:00. He got out of bed and took Kishimaru with him and got a shower, also washing Rokubi's baby. Even though Kishimaru was the baby of a demon, he didn't want Kishimaru dirty. After Minato had washed the baby, he washed himself and his spiky, unruly hair. _"If you think about it, Naruto and I have kind of the same type of hair, blond and unruly. But I can't complain I guess, I mean I, myself, wasn't really interested in combing my hair, nor styling it."_ Minato said mentally. "But I guess he and I are just the same!" Minato said aloud. He got out of the shower and dried Kishimaru off, first, and then fried himself off and got dressed. He wore his white cloak with a red dragon drawn on it and put on his vest and black pants and went down to have something to eat, with Kishimaru wrapped in his small white blanket. Minato got out a baby bottle and blew on it, also making a small flame appear from his mouth and warmed the milk perfectly. He pulled his right sleeve up and tested the milk. It was perfectly arm and stuck it in Kishimaru's mouth, also while hearing some grunts from the Naruto's baby brother. Minato just smiled and readied some water on the stove to boil. (You can probably guess what he's going to eat. It starts with an "R" and has a "am" in the middle ends with "en") The Hokage reached the second shelf of his cabinet with ease, since he was nearly 6'5 inches tall, and grabbed a package of instant ramen and put it in the boiling pan and waited till it was time to eat. While he was waiting Minato looked at the baby that he was cradling in his hands. The small boy was eating his mothers' milk perfectly, since Kishimaru had not eaten the entire selection of milk in the bottles yesterday. Minato smiled and the water had come to a boil. Minato walked over to the stove and got a bowl out of the cabinet. He poured the ramen inside the bowl and got some chopsticks and broke them apart. "Idaktadimasu." He said and began to eat. After he was done eating he cleaned the bowl and went to the Hokage Tower and entered his office, but without people noticing the baby in his hands. Minato just told them that he was taking care of the child for a while, and it was not his own, even though he hated to say it. Then he sat down, with Kishimaru in hand, and started to wait for Rokubi, and Sheichibi to come and pick their newborn up. Just then, after about, 12 minutes of waiting, Rokubi and Sheichibi open the door, in their human forms, and notice the Hokage smiling at them with their baby in hand.

"**So, how did last night go? Did our little offspring give you any trouble at all?"** Sheichibi asked. (By now you all should know that he has a somewhat British accent)

"Oh no, he was great last night. In fact it seemed nice to have a little bit of company. After all, I live alone since the incident." Minato said smiling.

"**Well that's good, I hope you had a good time practicing the likes of fatherhood. Maybe you may one day have a family."** Rokubi said. Minato smiled and gave her the baby.

"So how are the little love couple? Are they getting into mischief yet, or are they just cuddling?" Minato asked.

"**They are doing just fine, Naruto and Sakura. They are very much in love, despite their ages. It is nice to young love once in a while." **Rokubi said answering the Hokage's question. Minato smiled at her and nodded.

"**Well we should be on our way, maybe you can watch over our little boy again, someday."** Sheichibi said and he and Rokubi walked out the door. Minato smiled and went back to his paper work waiting for the years to pass, when he would one day become another father.

_5 years later_

Naruto and Sakura had grown up a bit. Naruto was a 13-year-old boy and Sakura was 12 years old, and was growing taller. Much faster than Naruto, but Naruto's spiky hair made up for his stature. Naruto's hair had grown a tiny bit longer, and Sakura's had grown out very long, making her look like a pretty girl, which Naruto took full advantage of saying to her. Sakura had changed her appearance to wear she wore a two-piece dress. On the front end, and on the back end were pieces that covered her, while on the side of her hips, it was cut separating the two dresses, she had also become a ninja over the years, just to be with Naruto and not watch him take all the glory about being a ninja, but she still loved him either way. She wore her headband to where it was tied around her head and pulled her hair back a bit. Naruto still wore his orange outfit, which was getting to fit him better than when he first got it. Naruto's ears had also grown a bit and were not so small anymore, but were looking like a regular pair of fox ears. His fangs had grown to where they stuck out of his mouth, giving him a fox-like appearance, which Sakura liked. They both were having some ramen at the Ichiraku shop and Naruto had polished off 12 bowls, since his appetite had also grown also. Sakura could never compete against him, and had only finished off two bowls.

"That was a great meal!" Naruto said happily. Sakura smiled, and noticed over the years that Naruto's voice had actually deepened, and the fact that he had grown out his side-burns.

"Yes, that was good Naruto, thank you." Sakura said back. Her voice had grown a bit, but was still feminine, as Naruto liked it. Naruto smiled at her and kissed her. One thing that had very much changed was the fact that they were now lip kissing. Sakura let him take her lips for a ride and loved how his mouth tasted after eating ramen. Sakura had started to taste like fresh strawberries, since she had been eating them every morning with a part of her diet. They both stayed there for about two minutes, until Mr. Ichiraku came in. His eyes caught the couple and smiled at them.

"Well, are you going to stay there, kissing all day, or are you going to pay the 1550 yen?" Mr. Ichiraku asked, jokingly. But he saw that the money was already on the table and the two had left. "That would be kissing all day." He said. Naruto and Sakura walked hand-in-hand and went over to the academy. Naruto sat on the swing and Sakura sat on his lap and they watched the kids play, and the academy ninja train. They were both enjoying themselves when a raven-haired boy walks up to them. He had dark eyes and wore a blue shirt with a small fan on the back. He also wore white pant with pockets and his hands were in them. He also wore a Konoha forehead protector. Sakura had noticed him and looked at him. He was smiling at her and she smiled back. Naruto had also noticed him and wondered what he was doing, interrupting their time together.

"What do you want? Is there something we can do for you? If there's not, then go away." Naruto said in a protective tone.

"So, you two are together, eh? What would a pretty girl be doing with a loser like him?" The boy asked.

"What was that?" Naruto said grinding his teeth. Sakura glared at the boy.

"My name's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." The boy known now as Sasuke said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Sasuke. My name is Sakura Haruno and this is Naruto Uzumaki." She said. Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto. Naruto was eyeing him and Sasuke noticed that he had gripped Sakura tighter, Sasuke was getting very jealous, and would never lose to a guy like Naruto.

"So, Sakura, would you like to go on a date with me and leave this loser behind?" Sasuke asked coolly. Naruto was getting madder by the second and Sakura could feel him boiling.

"Sorry, Sasuke, but I'm already taken. Naruto and I are a couple. Sorry, but maybe you could get another girl." Sakura said. Sasuke was a little peeved that he had not won her heart with his looks and coolness, so he decided to challenge Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, I challenge you. If I win, Sakura is my girlfriend, but if you win. Then she stays yours, deal?" He asked. Naruto perked up and growled at him angrily like a fox. Sasuke and Sakura both noticed it and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Also receiving a glare back from Naruto.

"Fine, asshole, if you want to lose so badly then we can do this." Naruto mocked. Sasuke got pissed and gritted his teeth.

"Fine, loser, we will spar. Whoever wins gets Sakura, and the other one has to find another girl." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sakura's head. Sakura got an uneasy feeling and got up from hi arm lap. Naruto sat up and put Sakura on the swing and kissed her soft pink lips. She blushed a bit and Naruto and Sasuke went over to the sparring area and stared at each other. "Sakura's mine, Naruto. She deserves better, better than what you are." Sasuke said.

_YURA YURA to yuganda sore e_

_Kimi no moto e toned yuke_

_Zutto soba ni itta kara_

_Aita sukima ooki sugite_

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji_

_Matta dare ga sabishii_

_Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara_

_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

"Well if she deserves better, than she won't be with a sack of trash like you." Naruto answered back. Sasuke ran after him and reared his fist back for a blinding blow. But Naruto just moved his head slightly and Sasuke missed. Sasuke pulled back and flipped back. Naruto just stood there, and yawned. Sasuke then jumped in the air and made some hand signs.

"FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!" He yelled and a bunch of fireballs erupted from his mouth, aiming at Naruto. Naruto just stood there and let the fireballs land. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Naruto just get hit. Fir engulfed the area and Sasuke landed. "Too bad, loser looks like I win." He said and the fire cleared. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened, as Naruto just stood there unscathed. He wasn't even burned; nothing was on him, not even a scratch. Naruto just stood there, picking his teeth for some left over ramen with his fingernail

"Was that all you could do? You must be weak, but I guess this is to be expected. Looks like I should just end this right now." He said and a light speed rushed over to Sasuke and appeared right in front of him. Sasuke was blinded by his speed, and Naruto kneed him in the stomach, followed by an uppercut to the chin. Sasuke flew back and landed on the ground. He was bleeding from the mouth, due to the impact.

"Yay! Naruto! Show him whose boss!" Sakura cheered. Naruto looked at her and smiled. But was then sent to the ground by a punch to the face. Sasuke had landed a punch to him and he went back 5 meters. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto just got up and rubbed his cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto just got up and looked at him. Sakura sighed in relief and kept cheering.

"That was a cheap shot." Naruto said and held his hand out. A swirling ball of pure chakra formed in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened and gripped his hand and a ball of lightning formed in it. Naruto rushed over to Sasuke and Sasuke ran at Naruto. They both held out their hands and the two jutsu collided. "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted back and they collided. Both of them were evenly matched and Sasuke's hand started to go back a little. His eyes widened as Naruto smirked and Sasuke was sent back, spinning like pinwheel in a tree. Naruto just smiled and held his hands up in a victory pose. Then looked at Sasuke and went over to him.

"Never challenge me again. I could have killed you if I brought my true power out." He said and held out his hand out to help Sasuke. Sasuke slapped it away and tackled Naruto to the ground. But Naruto turned around and held Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke struggled to free himself, but failed. "You're pretty desperate. You just don't go and make challenges to other guys for their girls, just because you want one." Naruto said and pulled out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke flinched and Naruto smiled and put it back it his holster and got off Sasuke, then went back to claim his prize. Sasuke got up and watched as Naruto kissed Sakura on the lips and pushed her on the swing, making her laugh. He glared at them and put his hands in his pockets and stormed off. Naruto watched as Sasuke left and did an underdog to the swing. Sakura smiled and jumped off, only to land in Naruto's hands. She had landed bridal style and she smiled and kissed her love on the lips. They both engaged in a loving kiss, until they heard a very childish voice call out to them. They both looked over and saw Naruto's baby brother running over to them. They both smiled as Kishimaru ran to Naruto, but he tripped and fell. They both went over to him and helped Kishimaru up. Kishimaru had grown up a bit to over the years. He had gray hair that was in strands along the front of his face, which were also tied at the bottom with small clips that had red in the middle, and white ends. Kishimaru had sapphire eyes like Naruto and he wore a sapphire blue cloak that completely covered his body. He was only half the size of Naruto and at the neck, hands, and bottom ends of his cloak was one white ring that circled all the way around the blue cloak. His hands were covered because the sleeves were too ling, his mouth was also covered by the cloak, just to were the white line of the cloak circled. Naruto and Sakura helped him up and he smiled at them, or what they thought was a smile. Kishimaru had also grown small, gray ears along with his growing up that made him look like a small wolf, like his father.

"Hi Sakura, big brother!" He said in a childish voice, which was like Naruto's when he was younger, but Naruto's had a deeper tone, since he had been older back then.

"Hey squirt! What are you doing here? And what did I tell you about covering you ears with that genjutsu I taught you? Some body could have saw you and warned another ninja, most likely a Jonin, or an Anbu" Naruto scolded.

"Naruto, Kishimaru is only 5-years-old. He doesn't understand why you have to have a genjutsu." Sakura said rubbing Kishimaru's ears. He started purring a bit, and Naruto sighed. Sakura stopped and Kishimaru opened his small, sapphire eyes.

"I know big brother. I just forgot was all. Kishimaru sorry." He said. (He's five years old, so he says his own name in his sentences) Naruto looked at him and smiled. He picked his little brother up and hugged him. Then Naruto started to run around, also giving Kishimaru a piggyback ride. Sakura smiled as she watched the two brothers laugh. Kishimaru held his hands out, making his sleeves feel the blow in the wind, and laughed. Naruto just ran and stopped. Naruto went back to Sakura and kissed her lips, making her blush. Kishimaru looked at his brother and smiled. Naruto and Sakura separated and Naruto licked her face, making Sakura giggle and set Kishimaru down. Kishimaru grabbed Naruto's hand and Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's strong one. Naruto had been training and was getting very well built for his age. Naruto had achieved getting abs, now all he needed was pecks, and a six-pack. Then Sakura could look all she wanted, and drool over his well built body. Naruto's arms had also thickened a bit, making his arms look like they were bricks compared to Sakura and Kishimaru's small hands.

"So, Naruto, where are we going?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and looked at Kishimaru. The small boy was just holding his sleeve to his mouth and gripping Naruto's hand, like all 5 year old do.

"Well, we can go to the Hokage Tower and visit the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto answered.

"But, he's probably busy, and we shouldn't disturb him and his work." Sakura said.

"Aw c'mon Sakura. You know I've been popping in on him since I was 7 years old." Naruto said. Sakura thought, and he did have a point. So she nodded quietly and they all made there way to the tower to visit the Hokage. Minato was at his desk, working on his paper work. He was working when he heard a small tap on his windowsill. He looked behind him and smiled as he saw Naruto, Sakura, and Kishimaru looking at him smiling. He went over to the window and opened it.

"Hey guys! What's up? Are ya lookin' for something?" Minato asked.

"Na, we just came to bug you because we're bored." Naruto said, earning a groan from the Hokage. Sakura hit him on the arm. "Ow! I was just kidding!" Naruto shouted and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, Lord Hokage, we just wanted to visit you. We knew that you were probably lonely and wanted some company." Sakura corrected. The Yondaime smiled and looked at Kishimaru.

"Well, haven't you gotten big?!" The Yondaime asked. Kishimaru looked at him and pointed towards himself. "Yep, I'm talking to you. The first time I saw you, you were only a baby. But now look at ya. You've grown up quite a bit." He said. Kishimaru jut smiled and they went inside through the window. As soon as they were inside the Yondaime looked at Naruto and Sakura. "Well, look at you two. First you started out a young couple, and now you guys are already going steady." Minato said. They both blushed madly and Minato laughed. "Yep, just like a regular couple to me. So how's your mom and dad doing Naruto?" Minato asked.

"They're doing great, thanks. They're really proud of me for getting a girl, and becoming a ninja. I'm glad they're my parents. When I get older, maybe I'll get an apartment and we can live happily." Naruto said happily. Minato smiled and looked at Sakura. "Are you doing okay, Sakura? You look like something went wrong." Minato asked. Sakura looked at him and Naruto frowned a bit and sighed.

"Well, Naruto and I ran into another boy on the way here. He had raven colored hair, and he had a very big attitude towards Naruto. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He challenged Naruto to a spar, and after a bit, it was like a battle to the death. Sasuke tried to kill Naruto with a Chidori, but Naruto countered back using a Rasengan. It seemed that Naruto was a lot more powerful than Sasuke. But still, I feel uneasy with him around." Sakura said and nuzzled into Naruto's jacket. Minato nodded.

"He's stuck up that way because his brother, Itachi Uchiha, had killed their whole clan. Sasuke was the only survivor." Minato said. Their eyes widened at the statement.

"That's horrible! I feel his pain." Sakura said. Minato looked at Naruto and Naruto comforted her.

"By the way, Naruto. That jutsu you used. It was the Rasengan right?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded and held out his hand to show the Hokage. A ball of swirling chakra formed. Minato looked at it and held out his hand also. His hand also bared a swirling ball of chakra. Naruto's eyes widened, and so did Sakura's. "Yep, looks like you got the Rasengan down quite a bit. It took me three years to complete this jutsu." He said.

"It took me four years to master it with one hand. It's a difficult technique to learn." Naruto answered back. Minato smiled and ruffled his hair. Then he looked at Kishimaru. "Have you learned anything? Maybe a clone technique?" Minato asked. Kishimaru smiled and Naruto and Sakura were also curious as to what he learned to do over the years. Kishimaru unzipped his cloak to where his small shoulder was showing. Then his shoulder bone came out of his skin. Their eyes widened as he pulled the bone out with his hand.

"Kishimaru, learn the Shikotsumyaku." He said. Minato's eyes were fixed on the technique, and the bone. "Kishimaru can use bone to fight." He said. Minato nodded and Naruto and Sakura did to. Although it creeped Sakura out a bit that Kishimaru could do that.

"Interesting, I've heard about this. It's supposed to be a Kekkie Genkai of the Kaguya clan." Minato said. "They can manipulate their skeletal structure and use it to fight their enemies. It's a very odd technique, but the thing is how you learned it. You had to be a descendant and apart of the Kaguya clan to use it." Minato said. They were all puzzled as to how Kishimaru could use the bloodline limit. Kishimaru just stood there, smiling. "But we can discuss this a little bit later. But anyway, what do you three really want?" Minato asked.

"Like Sakura said, we came here to visit you!" Naruto said happily. Minato smiled and nodded.

"Alright, you can keep me company, but if you can, try not to annoy me though, I'm very busy as you can see." Minato said. Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru nodded and they all started to help and keep the Hokage company. For some odd reason, Minato like their company, it felt like he was a father. Naruto and Sakura had to deliver some papers to the council, leaving Kishimaru and Minato alone for a while. Kishimaru just sat there, on the Hokage's desk being a good boy while Minato discussed something over with the feudal lord of the bird country. Apparently there had been a ruckus about a spirit called the "Noroumushi" Minato was deeply concerned and decided that he would send some Anbu to work the order out. The Feudal Lord nodded and Minato would send the best Anbu squad ever created. "Okay, Kakashi, Rin, Yamato. You can come out now; I have a mission for you three." Minato said. Soon three Anbu appeared and one all of them were wearing dog masks. "Okay, your mission is to travel to the Bird country and see what this Noroumushi business is all about." Minato said.

"Yes Minato-Sensei, we will do our best." Kakashi said.

"We'll try no to screw up this mission, little alone die." Rin said.

"We will return Lord Hokage, and one more thing. When did you have another boy?" Yamato asks. Minato looked at Kishimaru who was smiling with his eyes closed and moving his feet back and forth, as they dangled from the desk.

"We thought Kushina died because of Orochimaru." Rin said.

"She did, this is Naruto's little brother Kishimaru. He and his brother have been keeping me company today." Minato said. Soon Naruto and Sakura walk in the office to find three Anbu in the office. The Anbu looked behind them and Naruto looked at them. Sakura saw them and huddled lose to Naruto by cuddling into him. Kishimaru saw Naruto and ran over to him.

"Big brother!" Kishimaru said happily, as if Naruto had been gone for 100 years. Naruto smiled and hugged his brother. The Anbu took off their masks and revealed themselves to the three. Naruto and Sakura got a better look at them this time.

"Hello there, your cute. I am Rin, one of the Anbu." Rin said introducing herself. Naruto blushed a bit, but Sakura glared at Rin. "Oh, is he your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend, don't ever forget that." Sakura warned. Rin just smiled and looked at Kakashi and Yamato.

"I'm Yamato, it's very nice to meet a great couple like you two." He said

"Thanks, we've been like this since we were 7 years old. Although Sakura was 6 years old though." Naruto said happily. The three'e eyes widened.

"So, you two have been a couple since you were 7 years old, and she was 6 years old? That's a bit young isn't it?" one Anbu with a mask covering his face asked.

"Dude, she fell for me over a bowl of miso-ramen. Could that get any better than what any one could have wanted." Naruto said and pulled her close and kissed her lips.

"I see, well any way's I'm Kakashi Hatake, leader of this squad. I wonder how your parents have reacted to this?" Kakashi asked and half said.

"They've already approved. Sakura's mom said it was okay, and my mom and dad said it was okay also. So every one wins!" Naruto said. Kakashi, Yamato and Rin all nodded and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru was just as perky as could be and opened his eyes o look at them. Although the team did happen to see Kishimaru's small, gray fuzzy ears.

"Nice ears, Kishimaru. Are they just for show or are they real ears." Rin asked. Kishimaru felt is head and Naruto and Sakura started to get nervous.

"Nope they real. Kishimaru got ears from daddy, and mommy. Mommy and daddy love Kishimaru." Kishimaru said happily. Naruto slapped his face, trying not to think that Kishimaru just told the Anbu that he and Kishimaru were demons. The Anbu got in defense position to guard the Hokage. Naruto held Sakura and Kishimaru to his jacket. Getting ready to pounce and protect his mate and little brother from the three Anbu.

"Yamato, Rin, Kakashi. They are not the enemies here, nor are their parents. They are just here to keep me company and that is all. Besides you don't want the legendary tailed demons and the Haruno clan all together to get pissed at us for killing their children, now do you?" Minato asked. The three Anbu's eyes widened as they heard the demon part.

"You mean, that these two boys are kitsune?" Kakashi asked. Minato just smiled and nodded. "Well, we don't want that, but we'll be keeping an eye on you three, so watch your step." Kakashi warned.

"Ya, you don't want to mix it up with us, kid." Rin said. Yamato was just silent and Naruto glared at them.

"Well, I guess you should also be warned. You don't want to mix up with my mother and father. My father is the Kyuubi, and my mother is the Hachibi, so I'd watch your step." Naruto said. Their eyes widened.

"Oh oh! My mommy is the Rokubi, and my daddy is the Sheichibi! They love me so much." Kishimaru said. The three-stunned Anbu looked at Naruto. He had a serious face on him, and also a smirk.

"We should be on our way now, please excuse us Minato-sensei." Kakashi said and they all disappeared. Naruto smiled and Minato did to.

"Well where are you three going this time?" Minato asked. Naruto thought and an idea popped up in his head.

"Hey, maybe I can ask my mom and dad if we could stay the night!" Naruto happily said. Minato's eyes widened.

"What? Why would you want to spend the night over with me?" Minato asked.

"Well, I want to keep you company is all." Naruto said.

"Ya, it sounds like fun. I always wondered where the Hokage lived and what he had for dinner every night." Sakura said. Kishimaru heard it all and smiled happily.

"Kishimaru thinks it sounds like fun!" Kishimaru said. They all smiled happily and Minato smiled also. He might have three kids over at his house tonight. It made him happy just thinking about it.

"Well you know, you mom and dad have to decide that, not me. But if they ask, then I would be more than happy to have you all over for tonight." Minato said smiling. They all nodded and Naruto looked at the time. It was already 7:30 and the sun was setting.

"Well, we have to go now, if we show up, then the party has arrived, but if we don't then I'm sorry." Naruto said a little disappointed. Minato nodded and Naruto and Sakura, with Kishimaru in tow, headed out toward the cave. Minato just got ready to leave, and prepare for tonight, if it happened. Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru had gotten outside of Konoha and Naruto dispelled the genjutsu that hid his ears. They had grown long and Sakura blushed at how handsome he looked with his ears poking out behind his blond, unruly hair. Kishimaru didn't care if his ears were showing; they just made all the teen girls, and mothers awe at him with love in their eyes. Once they had gotten to the cave, they went inside and saw Kyuubi, Hachibi, and the rest of the demons, waiting for them to arrive. "Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing much there Naruto old chap, just waiting for you and our little boy to get here so we can go home is all." **The demon dog said.

"Daddy, I'm not little! You know I don't like being called little!" Kishimaru said pouting. They all laughed and Kishimaru hid his face in Naruto's jacket. Naruto smiled and rubbed his gray haired head. Sakura smiled at Naruto and kissed him on the lips, earning a blush and a lot of compliments from his demon family. After they separated, Naruto got straight to the point.

"Hey mom, dad? I was wondering if we could spend the night with the Hokage, you know. It's just a small sleep over. Besides, we spent the day with him, and Kishimaru spilled some of the inside-info about him and me being demons to three Anbu. So it might be a little rough. But as long as they keep their big mouths shut, then we should be fine, and no one will ever know. But there is also the point in which Sakura's mom doesn't know who I am yet, she still thinks I'm a normal boy." Naruto asked and said. Kyuubi sunk it all in and tried to get it all out piece-by-piece.

"**So you say that Kishimaru accidentally told them that we were demons, eh? Well they were bound to find out sometime or later. But Sakura already knew that we were a family of demons, but about her mother. I will expect you to tell her mother, when the time is right. I trust you to tell her when she can handle it thoroughly, understand? Also about spending the night with he Hokage is something that might be going over board. Only those three Anbu know about us, and if you go into town again, well, it could be very dangerous as they could have warned the others about our status. I will allow you to spend the night, my son, Sakura. But it is up to your father, and mother Kishimaru."** Kyuubi said.

"**Well, we might as well let the boy go. He will be fine as long as Naruto and Sakura are there. Also that his mother passed on that Kekkie Genkai ability, he should be fine."** Sheichibi said. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

"So, you passed on the Kaguya clans traits? But how is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"**Anything can be possible once you think about it, legitimately anyway."** The wolf said. Naruto and Sakura nodded and Kishimaru just smiled and Naruto ran over and hugged his mom and dad, mostly their legs, since they were a good 100 meters taller than him.

"**Now, be good my son, and keep your wits about you, and protect Sakura with your heart." **Hachibi said and bent down and gave Naruto a small kiss on the cheek. Naruto kissed her nose and they all left. They had gotten out of the cave, Naruto also putting a genjutsu on his ears and Kishimaru's, and were on their way to Minato's house, without any idea where the hell it was.

"Man, where the hell is his house any way?" Naruto asked. Sakura hit him on the arm. "Ouch! What was that for!?" Naruto asked rubbing his arm.

"Watch your mouth around Kishimaru! He's only 5 years old and doesn't need to be hearing your mouth and saying it to others." Sakura said. They looked at Kishimaru. He was happily walking, while holding Naruto's hand. "Also we can go ask my mom where his house is, she knows where every thing in the village is." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and Sakura laid her head on his shoulder as they walked to Sakura's house. Once they got there Sakura opened the door and went in. Naruto and Kishimaru followed her and looked around. The house was nice inside. There was a living room with a walk in kitchen and there were stairs leading to the bedrooms on the upper level. Sakura's mom was cooking and at the stove when she heard somebody walk in. She turned around and smiled as she saw Sakura. Sakura ran and gave her mom a hug. Tenka accepted it and they both shared a daughter/mother moment. Tenka looked behind her and saw Naruto and his little brother.

"Well don't you look very handsome today? You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you." Tenka said. Naruto blushed a bit and Tenka looked over at the small boy that was smiling with his eyes closed and swinging Naruto hand. "You look so cute, you have really grown up. When I saw you, you were just a baby, oh the cutest thing I ever did see." Tenka said, making Kishimaru giggle and blush a bit, while smiling. "So what are you doing here, I thought you lived with Naruto now?" Tenka asked.

"I do, but you see we came over here to get directions to the Hokage's house. Were staying over there tonight. So we thought you might have directions to his house." Sakura asked.

"Of course sweetie, now let me get those directions, okay?" Tenka said and went up stairs to find the location of the house. Sakura smiled and went over to Naruto. He smiled at her and Sakura leaned in and kissed him on the lips. They got absorbed in the kiss and n\began to taste each others mouth. Their tongues tasted each others mouth and they bothwere hypnotized by the lust and power the kiss shared. Sakura's mom had found the paper and came downstairs. "I found them Saku-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw the couple kissing, right in her kitchen. She smiled and crossed her arms as she couple continued to kiss. They both separated and looked at Tenka. She was smiling with her arms crossed, and her eyebrow cocked a bit. They both blushed madly and Tenka smiled and gave Sakura the directions. She hugged and kissed her mom and the couple, and Kishimaru were in their way to the Hokage's house. "Sakura, my sweet. To kiss a boy in my house with so much lust and passion in front of me, you must really love him, and he must love you with all his heart. It seems cupid did shoot you with an arrow of live, after all." She said to herself and went back to cooking. They had found their way to the Hokage's house and their eyes widened. It was a complete 4 story mansion house. There were lots of Sakura trees that followed a cobblestone road to the house. On the right side was a training ground by a small river that flowed into a lake that shone in the moonlight making it seem like a very romantic place to take Sakura, Naruto thought. Then on the left side was a hot spring and bathhouse made for two or more people.

"_Maybe I should take a small bath with Sakura, and later go over by the lake and look at the moon. Yep that sounds great!"_ Naruto stated mentally. He looked at Sakura and she looked at him and they both shared a loving kiss. But while the two lovebirds were making out, Minato was on the front porch, smiling and looking at the two. Kishimaru smiled and let go of Naruto's hand and went over to him.

"Hey, Kishimaru glad you could come over tonight." Minato said quietly.

"Yep, I'm glad I got to come." Kishimaru said in the same tone. Minato looked at Naruto and Sakura and smiled.

"Those two are very much in love, I can tell." He said. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto and Sakura let go and a strand of Sakura's saliva had connected them. Naruto licked it up with his tongue and Sakura hugged him. They both shared a small hug, and when they looked over at the porch a big blush spread like wildfire across their faces. Minato smiled and the two held hand-in-hand and they all went inside. The place was huge, even on the inside. There was a large foyer, with a chandelier hanging above. There were two rooms on each side. The living room was on the right side. It held a plasma T.V. and it hung above a fireplace. There were cabinets and pictures of Minato, Kushina, and Noaki. In the left side was the kitchen, which was huge. There were cabinets on the tops above the stove and a see-through fridge next to the stove. The microwave was on the counter to the left and the stove next to the toaster. The window sitting above the stove had a beautiful view of the Hokage Monuments, and of the lake and moon. Then there was spiraling staircase that led all the way to the other stories. The three kids looked in awe as that house made them look like tiny ants. Minato just smiled and looked at their faces, which made him laugh. They all looked at him and laughed too.

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" Naruto shouted, making the house echo his words. He grinned and Minato nodded.

"YA IT IS, THANK YOU!" Minato shouted back, making another echo.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO!" Sakura shouted and made an echo. They all smiled and Naruto kissed her.

"I LOVE YOU TOO SAKURA!" He shouted back.

"KISHIMARU LIKES PEANUTS AND RAMEN!" Kishimaru shouted out, making them all laugh. They all followed Minato into the kitchen and they started to make dinner. Naruto was surprised that even the Hokage liked ramen, more than he did. Sakura and Kishimaru were also surprised. After they sat down to eat, Sakura sat by Naruto, and Kishimaru sat by Minato and they ate the ramen.

"IDAKTADIMASU!" They all shouted, making another echo in the house. Naruto was eating like a pig, and Minato smiled and gave Naruto a look. Naruto looked at him and Minato raised his chopsticks ready to challenge Naruto to an eating contest. Naruto got the signal and Kishimaru stood up.

"Okay, tonight we have special surprise for you. In this corner, the man in orange, the hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the leaf village, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto flexed his arm towards Sakura, making her smile. "And in this corner, the Yondaime Hokage, the leader of the Hidden Leaf village Minato!" Kishimaru shouted. Minato raised his hands and made a ball as if he was in a victory pose. "Tonight's contest is eating ramen! Whoever finishes their bowl first wins!" Kishimaru shouted.

"This is going to be easy." Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

"Really, well did I tell you that I'm the ramen eating champion at Ichiraku's for the 10th year." Minato said. Naruto clenched his chopsticks and Minato did the same.

"READY! GET SET! GOOOOO!" Kishimaru shouted and they both drilled into their bowls. They started eating like no tomorrow, making ramen juice spill on the table and such. Sakura laughed as they both got ramen all over their faces. "DONE!" Kishimaru said and raised his hand. They all looked at him in awe.

"HEY YOU DIDN'T EVEN ENTER!" Naruto said standing up and pointing.

"I didn't say it was only you two, and that we were not able to get in the mix." Kishimaru said rubbing his full belly.

"But, but, aw man! Beaten by a 5 year old!" Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Ya that wasn't fair. You didn't say you wanted to join in." Minato complained. Kishimaru shrugged and used a napkin and wiped his lip. Minato crossed his arms and pouted like Naruto. Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek and he snapped out of his trance. Minato noticed it and Sakura put Naruto's chopsticks in her bowl and Naruto took some ramen out and put it in his mouth. Sakura did the same thing and they both ate the ramen. Soon they came close to each other as a strand of ramen connected them both together. Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes and they both kissed. Minato and Kishimaru smiled as they both lip locked, due to the ramen noodle. Sakura cut the ramen noodle and Naruto slurped it up.

"Mmm, that's good. Taste kind of like strawberries." He said, making Sakura blush. Minato smiled, got up and cleaned up. After all the dishes were clean they all retired to the living room. They sat around the fire and warmed up. Sakura was sitting in Naruto's lap and he had his chin on the top of her head while he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura lay back on Naruto's chest and snuggled into his jacket, since he had it open and she was inside it.. Kishimaru sat in the middle of the two and Minato. Minato was sitting next to Kishimaru and they all just sat and stared at the dancing flames, and the orange aurora illuminating the dark room in an orange, warming glow. It was quiet and no body spoke, until Minato broke the silence.

"So, Naruto, have you two been staying with each other?" Minato asked. They all looked at him and Naruto and Sakura gave him a confused look. "You know, has Sakura been living with you?" He asked.

"Ya, Sakura has been living with me." He answered back. Minato smiled and looked at his ears. They were still human ears.

"You can release that genjutsu on your ears now. No bodies around to see." Minato said. Naruto nodded and Naruto released the illusion and two blond ears popped out of his head. Sakura lifted up her arm and started to scratch them softly. They all heard him start to purr as she continued. Kishimaru still had regular ears and made the same sign Naruto did to release them. They went back to normal and he smiled as his small, cute little wolf ears popped out of his head. Minato smiled and lifted his hand and scratched Kishimaru's small gray ears. Kishimaru must have liked it because he was also purring. Minato and Sakura laughed as the two brothers purred like kitties getting their bellies scratched. Sakura then had an idea. She stopped scratching and Naruto got a look of confusion and disappointment. Soon she had laid him down and she lifted up his undershirt. Sakura smoothed her hands over his developing chest, which now had abs. Then she started to rub his belly. Naruto's leg started to go crazy. He also stuck his tongue out and his fangs showed. Sakura, Minato and Kishimaru laughed as Naruto was enjoying the moment. Sakura then stopped and leaned down and took his lips to her mouth. Naruto's blue eyes opened and looked at the two emerald eyes looking into his blue ones. Sakura licked his fangs and it made Naruto growl at her, seductively. Naruto licked her lip and Sakura opened up and let him in. Naruto tasted like ramen, and Sakura tasted also like ramen. They both stopped as soon as they knew that Minato and Kishimaru were staring at them. Sakura just lye on Naruto's chest and felt his warmth. Naruto smiled and sat back up and wrapped his strong arms around her. She was getting very tired and soon fell asleep in his arms. Minato and Naruto smiled and looked at Kishimaru. The boy was knocked out cold as he sucked his thumb and murmured in his sleep. Minato carried Kishimaru upstairs and Naruto carried Sakura bridal style up into the hallway. "You two can sleep in the room next door. I'll sleep in my room and Kishimaru will sleep in the other bed in my room, okay?" Minato asked carrying a sleeping Kishimaru. They both nodded and went into their designated room. It wasn't small or really big. It was just perfect. The bed was in the middle of the room and to the right there was a double door that went out to another porch that stood 2 stories. The bathroom was on the left and there were bookcases and chests with pictures on them. Sakura got undressed and Naruto did too. Their sleeping had also changed. Naruto no longer wore a shirt when he went to bed, nor pants. All he wore was his boxers. Sakura wore a small shirt, and that was about it. They both got in bed and Sakura snuggled into Naruto's chest, while he wrapped his well-built arms around her. His arms had indeed grown over the past years and they were actually on the point of ripping through his jacket. Sakura just snuggled and Naruto lay on the pillow.

"Pretty nice place here, huh Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes, it is a nice place, Naruto." Sakura said looking at him. He smiled and kissed her, she kissed back and Naruto stuck his tongue inside her mouth, wanting her. She also wanted him, and got a little bit curious. Sakura smoothed her hands over his chest and went down gradually. Naruto stopped and looked to where she was going. Her hand was at the rim of his boxers and he gulped and ejaculated. He sweat dropped and Sakura slowly put her hand down his pants and felt his length. Her eyes widened at how long and thick he was, even for his age. "Your long, and thick." She said and started to stroke his penis.

"I'm at 7' long and 2' thick right now. Oh Sakura." He moaned feeling her hand stroking him. Her eyes widened at the size and length of Naruto's manhood, and started to get a little more interested. She then smiled and started to jerk him off. He moaned even more as he felt himself coming. Soon he could take no more and he grunted and cummed all over her hand. She lifted her hand up to her face and smelt the murky white liquid. It smelled horrible, but Naruto did give it to her, and he was panting over it. So without thinking she liked it all away and went down beneath the covers and licked it all off his penis. Naruto moaned and Sakura came back up and kissed him.

"Did you like that, Naruto?" She asked cupping his face.

"Naruto like." Was all he could say.

"I hope your dad won't get mad if I did that to you." She said and laid on his chest.

"Not as long as you don't ride me like a horse." He said and they both laughed.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Ya Sakura?" He answered back.

"I love you." She said and fell asleep. Naruto smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too, good night Sakura." He said and turned out the light and they both fell asleep, dreaming of their future together.

Well there you go. See you next time for the chapter. See ya!


	4. Years gone and yet to Come

Hello again. This is chapter 4 of Naruto's True Identity" The Opening is YURA YURA: By Hearts Will Grow 

Normal Character

**Demon Talk**

Thoughts, Skips, Song Lyrics (etc.)

Disclaimer- I do not own anybody in Naruto. Except Kishimaru, since I made him up.

Sakura was sleeping, until she felt a soft and relaxing breeze. She had felt it before, and smiled. She was leaning up against something, something hard and warm. She opened her eyes and looked up. Naruto was sleeping silently and was breathing softly on her. She smiled and lifted her head up and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and looked at the person who had their lips to his. He smiled as he saw Sakura. He responded back by pushing against her head. Her eyes opened as she saw Naruto, looking at her. He was so strong that Sakura fell back on the pillow. Sakura then got absorbed into the kiss and cupped Naruto's face. Naruto started to stroke her hair and licked Sakura's bottom lip. She knew what he meant and opened up and let him in. He started to taste her mouth, while she tasted his. They both stayed there for 1 minute and separated.

"Good morning, beautiful." Naruto said and winked at Sakura. She smiled and blushed.

"Good morning, Handsome." She responded back. Naruto got off her and laid on the pillow. Sakura moved over and lay on his hard chest. Naruto stretched and Sakura did to. Naruto put his strong arm around her as she snuggled into him.Well, what are we going to do today?" Sakura asked.

"We, my little pink haired beauty, are going to the small bath house on this estate. We're going to have a nice time in the hot spring today. It's only on the side of the house." Naruto answered back. Sakura nodded and got up to go get a shower. Naruto only slept half naked, and lip locked her. He wasn't ready to have a shower with her, yet. While Sakura turned on the water, Naruto got up and went out to the balcony. The sun was shining brightly, and the birds were chirping. There was a nice view of the Hokage Monument. Naruto looked at it and smiled. _"I'll get my face on that mountain, and I'll be the number one ninja in the village, just like Minato."_ Naruto thought to himself. The sun felt very good on his skin, and he closed his eyes and felt the warmth. Naruto was enjoying the sun and Sakura had gotten out of the shower, She had a towel around her and looked at Naruto. She smiled and walked outside. She went up to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto felt something wet and looked behind him. He smiled and turned around and hugged Sakura back. Naruto kissed her and went inside to go take a shower. Sakura had dried off and got dressed, in her usual two-piece pink dress. Naruto got out and dried off, in the bath room. He got on his regular orange jumpsuit and came put of the bath room. They both brushed their teeth, and went downstairs to go eat breakfast. They found Minato and Kishimaru at the table, eating some cereal. Kishimaru saw them and smiled. Minato looked at who came in and also smiled. Naruto had his arm wrapped around Sakura and he went over to the table and pulled out the chair. She smiled and kissed Naruto, and sat down. Naruto sat down next to her and they both looked into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He said to her. She blushed and kissed him. Minato smiled and got out two bowls for them, some milk and some cocoa puffs. He set the bowls on the table, and Naruto and Sakura poured their milk, and their cereal in the bowl and began to eat. Kishimaru just stared at them both with his small sapphire, blue eyes and smiled wider. Minato sat down, with cereal also, and got the paper out and began to read it. Naruto had finished his bowl and put it in the sink, Kishimaru finished after, and Sakura and Minato. Hey, Minato, can Sakura and I got to those hot springs near the house?" Naruto asked. Minato looked at him and then at Sakura. He smiled and knew that Naruto wanted some nice alone time with Sakura.

"Sure, if you want. Those springs are fresh and haven't been used since Kushina and I went on our first honeymoon." Minato stated, and granted Naruto. But he also left out the part, that it was the hot springs that made Kushina pregnant. Naruto and Sakura smiled and nodded. They both ran upstairs, Naruto picking Sakura up bridal style as they both ran up the stairs. They both got two towels and ran outside. They both made their way over to the bath house that lay, unused since Minato and Kushina, and went inside. The bath water was already warm, and was steaming. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. There was only one bath.

"Well, I guess we're taking one with each other" Naruto said with a small blush on his face.

"Ya, well you get in first. I'll see you when I get out of the changing room, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and Sakura made her way over to the changing room. Naruto got undressed and got inside the, very warm, water. Sakura came out, with a towel around her, and Naruto looked at her. A small blush spread across her face, as well as Naruto's. Sakura gave him a look of embarrassment and Naruto closed his eyes. Sakura smiled and got undressed. She got into the warm waters and went over to Naruto and laid against his chest. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her. She was under the water, and snuggling into Naruto. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the head. They were both in there for a good 2 hours. Naruto, and Sakura had closed their eyes, enjoying the water. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down. Sakura was laid on his strong chest. Naruto shook her a little and she woke up. She smiled as she saw the boy of her dreams, looking down at her. Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She excepted his offer, and they both shared a passionate kiss. Naruto and Sakura separated after a bit and Sakura got out, Naruto closing his eyes. She went into the changing room and washed off all of the water. She came out, dried and Naruto was still inside the springs, waiting for her. She went outside to wait for Naruto to dry off. Soon after 5 minutes Naruto came out of the springs and looked at Sakura. Sakura was just sitting on the small bench near a Sakura blossom tree. She looked over and saw Naruto looking at her. She smiled and went over to him and kissed him for a second and then separated. Naruto smiled and Sakura did to and they both went back to the house. Once they got inside, Minato and Kishimaru were gone.

"Wonder where they went?" Naruto asked.

"They must've left for the Hokage tower." Sakura answered back. Naruto nodded and they both left the house, but not with out locking it first with a key they found under the doormat, Naruto also put the genjutsu on his ears. They both were walking around the village, and the other couples smiled at the small couple. Where do we go now?" Sakura asked.

"How bout' we go to the training field. I could sure use a good work out. I really need a six-pack, and some pecks." Naruto said, making Sakura blush as she saw an image of Naruto having a fully developed chest. She nodded and thy both made there way over to the training field. Naruto took his jacket and shirt off and started to train, while Sakura just sat on a rock and watched as he trained his ass off. Naruto was doing some sit-ups, push-ups, and vertical push-ups. Naruto had been training for 1 hour and he had been sweating for a while. Her eyes drifted over his gleaming chest. She got up and walked over to him. He looked at her and smoothed her hands all over his sweat-drenched chest. She loved it and looked at it. Naruto smiled happily and puffed out his chest so she could get a better look at it. Her eyes widened as she saw that he had gotten close to having some pecks. She smiled and blushed at the same time. "Well, what do you want to do now?" Naruto said putting on his shirt and jacket, much to Sakura's dismay. Sakura thought and shrugged. Naruto thought and couldn't come up with anything either. "Do you just want to spend the day together?" He asked her. Sakura smiled and nodded. She put her arm around his and they both made their way to the academy. But as they both walked out of the training field a pair of red eyes with coma like marks were watching them.

"Naruto, Sakura will be mine. Just you wait, I will get her and you'll be nothing with out her." Said a voice angrily. Naruto and Sakura went over to the academy and saw the swing that they both played on when they first saw each other. Naruto sat on the swing and Sakura sat on his lap. Naruto rocked them slowly and they both just watched the kids play, and the other ninja train. They were just minding their own business when Sakura was swept away from Naruto's warm lap. Naruto jolted up and saw that she had been taken by something. She screamed as whatever it was, had a handful of her hair. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke, with his loves, beautiful, hair. Sakura is going to be mine, you asshole. I won't lose to you!" Sasuke said in a disdainful tone. Naruto's eye turned blood red, and his ears appeared out of his head. Sasuke's sharingan turned on and they both stared at each other.

"NARUTO! HELP ME! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE!" Sakura screamed. Naruto's eyes turned even redder then they were. Soon he lunged at Sasuke and attempted to be-head him with his razor-sharp claws. Sasuke saw it and jumped out of the way, with Sakura, pulling her hair also making her scream. Naruto looked at his poor mate and then at Sasuke. Sasuke was just smiling at her and bent down to her. She looked at him and gave him a dirty look. Sasuke glared at her and slapped her across the face. Her head turned and she fell on the ground, Sasuke still gripping her hair. Naruto got angrier and angrier by the second. Sasuke just looked at him and smirked.

"Alright, bitch, you're going to revive , my clan. Right now." Sasuke said. Sakura's eyes widened and she struggled to get off of her stomach. But she failed as Sasuke had too much of her hair in his hand. Naruto heard him and couldn't bare too see her like that. Soon Sasuke started to pull Sakura's pants down, as well as his own. Naruto soon started to leak out red chakra from his skin. It started to cover him and his fangs grew, his hair grew spikier, his ears grew a little longer than before. The to top it all off, the red chakra surrounded him, giving him chakra red ears, and a tail, as well as chakra red claws on his feet and hands.

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_aita sukima ooki sugite_

_namaiki na kimi no sunao no henji_

_matte dare ga sabishii_

_mirarenai machi de naiteru nara_

_soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru_

_futatsu no omoi_

Naruto looked at Sasuke with hatred and disgust. His eyes were slits, blood red slits that struck fear into Sasuke's eyes as he saw Naruto transform. Naruto then got on all fours and a blinding speed, rushed over to Sasuke and punched him in the face, sending him flying over 50 meters. Sasuke had ripped out Sakura's hair, but not all of it. Her hair was shorter now. It only reached her neck and the rest fell in strands to the ground. She screamed in pain and Naruto looked at her and went down to her and looked at her head. It wasn't bleeding or anything. But the punch had been so strong that Sasuke's hand had pulled her hair too much, making it painful. Naruto wrapped her in a hug. She felt something warm on her body and looked at was hugging her. She gasped as she saw a Kyuubified Naruto, hugging her. She got scared and Naruto saw her fear through her eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't hurt my girlfriend." Naruto said in a very dark and demonic voice. Sakura nodded and Naruto licked the side of her face. She flinched as she saw that she was touching his chakra. He looked at her with confusion, but knew what she meant. Hey, it's okay, my chakra temperature depends on my emotions. "If I'm calm it gets warm, but if I'm angry it gets hot." He said, reassuring her. Sakura smiled and hugged him. They both looked over at Sasuke and Naruto growled at him. He looked at Sakura and looked down. Her pants were all-the-way down and she blushed as he was looking straight at her cleavage. Naruto just took his hands and pulled up her black spandex shorts. When I'm 18, that will be mine. He said pointing at her cleavage. She blushed a bit, and Naruto kissed her. He gripped her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She licked his, newly grown, fangs and Naruto gave her a seductive growl. They both separated when they heard some muffles from the background. Naruto's ears perked up and covered Sakura with his body. Sasuke had landed through 10 trees, breaking them with his body. In his hand was Sakura's beautiful pink hair. He got up and looked at the two. His pants were almost all-the-way down, but not totally. He pulled them up and looked at Sakura, but didn't get that far as Naruto was covering her with his body, on all fours.

"That hurt, I won't let you get away with this!" He said and ran over towards Naruto. Naruto used his tail and grabbed Sasuke's legs and lifted him up, then slammed him on the ground. Sasuke was knocked out and Naruto threw him into a tree, making him lets go of Sakura's hair, which was let go right after Naruto had grabbed his legs.

"Too bad, you fucker, she's mine and I won't let you have her!" Naruto growled. He got up off of Sakura and lifted her up as well, bridal style. The chakra retreated back into his body and he looked at Sakura with a little bit of disappointment in his eyes. Sakura saw it, and cupped his face.

"Naruto, thank you. I'm sorry." She said. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"What are you sorry for? It was my fault that I couldn't see him coming towards me. I don't think I really deserve you. Maybe you and I aren't meant to be together." Naruto said sadly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sakura shouted. Naruto's eyes widened. "YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME IN THIS WORLD! YOU DESERVE ME, AND MY LOVE! DO N'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Sakura said and nuzzled into Naruto's jacket. Naruto's eyes where wider than dinner plates. He just looked at her and saw that she had small tears coming from her eyes. Naruto hugged her tightly and heard her small sobs.

"Okay, Sakura, I won't say it ever again. But I have decided, that I should train with somebody for 5 years." Naruto said. Sakura looked up at him. Tears trickling from her eyes.

"What do you mean, 5 years?" She asked. Naruto frowned a bit.

"I think I should go on a training trip for 5 years, with my dad, and Minato." He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"B-but that means I won't see you for a whole 5 years." She said and new tears formed. Naruto hugged her tighter and looked at her. He nodded and Sakura nuzzled into his chest. "If you decide to go, then at least can we make this day a romantic one, please?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. The sun was almost going down, but still high in the sky and he leapt off, towards Ichiraku's ramen bar. Sakura stopped crying, a bit as she saw where they were going. She smiled as she saw the ramen stand, open. "This was where we had our first date, isn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. It is." Was all Naruto could say. They both sat down and ordered one bowl for each other. It was a very large chicken ramen, and thy both split it between each other. Naruto just sat there, slurping his noodles and looked at Sakura. She was slurping slowly and didn't show much emotion. They were both thinking about the training trip, and their attention was drifted towards each other, due to a noodle that connected them. Their lips came to each other and they shared a nice ramen kiss. "I love you, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura smiled back and hugged him.

"I love you to, Naruto." She said back. Naruto paid for the food and they both made their way to the Hokage Tower to see if Kishimaru had already burned down the place. Knowing he had learned many jutsu from one of the most brilliant minds in the world, his dad. Once they got to the tower, the place seemed fine and they both jumped up to the window and peered in. Minato was doing some paper work, and Kishimaru was just sitting on his desk, watching him do his paper work. Minato lifted his head up and looked at the two. He smiled at the two, also making Kishimaru drift his gaze at them. He smiled and got down from the desk and opened the window. "Hi, Minato, how are you today?" Sakura asked, trying to be as happy as she could be.

"I'm doing just fine. Is there a reason as to why you're so glum today? When you both left for the hot springs you were happy, but now you two look like something had died." He said. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other.

"Minato, I decided that I want you, and my dad to take me on a training trip for 5 years." Naruto said. The Hokage just sat there, not fazed.

"Is there a reason why you want me to take you on a training trip with you and your father?' He asked.

"Today, Sasuke almost raped Sakura, and I fear for her life." Naruto explained. The Hokage's eye widened and looked at Sakura. He saw that he hair was shorter than normal, and she nodded to him.

"Alright, I will. I just need to get in touch with the Sandaime Hokage to take my place while we are gone." He said and got up. C'mon lets go find the old man and see what's he's up to." Minato said and they all nodded. They left the tower and walked all the way over to another big house, just across from Minato's house. Minato knocked on the door and it opened after about 30 seconds. Then an old man with white hair, and a white beard opens the door. His eyes widen as he see's Minato at the door.

"Oh, hello Minato. What are you here for?" The Old man asked.

"Sarutobi, I need you to watch the village while I'm gone." Minato said. The old man's eyes widened.

"Why? What is it that I have to do? Why can't Tsunade do it?" He asked a little grumpily.

"Because, you're the one I know who can handle the job, and I have to take Naruto here for a little trip for 5 years so he can get stronger." Minato answered back. Sarutobi looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled.

"I see, well then I will do it." He said and they both nodded and left.

"Well, now we have to go somewhere else." Minato said as they walked to the hot springs.

"Why are we going to the hot springs?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see, Naruto." Minato answered back. They both entered the springs and Minato looked over at the women's section of the bath. He went over to it and Sakura's eyes widened.

"MINATO! YOU'RE NOT A PERV ARE YOU!" Sakura asked. Minato turned around and shook his head.

"No, but my teacher is." He said and waved his hand for them to follow him. Sakura didn't like the idea, and Naruto just followed, Kishimaru just skipped into the women's side with Minato. They only were about half way into the hot springs when they all see a man with long white hair in a pony-tail looking in the girls bath. He was giggling and Minato slapped his forehead. Sakura and Naruto just stood there in total unbelievably. Kishimaru saw the man and walked over to him. He was apparently on a giant toad.

"Hi, what's you name? Are you a pervert? Are you old?" Kishimaru asks grabbing the mans attention.

"What are you doing in the women's bath little boy?" He asked. Kishimaru got mad and Naruto, Sakura and Minato watched as Kishimaru delivered a searing punch to the mans face. He flew of the toad and Kishimaru got on it and shouted.

"Hurry, there's a nasty old pervert out here and he's peeking on you. Run girls run!" Kishimaru shouted in the bath. All the girls screamed and ran out of the bath.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THAT WAS MY RESEARCH THAT YOU JUST RUINED!" The old man said angrily.

"Well it serves you right for peeping in on girls you nasty old doo-doo head!" Kishimaru said childishly.

"For someone so little they have a bad mouth." He said back, also getting another whack in the face by Kishimaru.

"Alright you two, its time to settle down. Kishimaru, as much as I'd like to see you beat on my teacher, we have some business to discuss. But not after a little punishment. Naruto, Sakura help me with this for a second." Minato said cracking his knuckles. Naruto and Sakura cracked theirs and they made their way over to the white haired man. They started to pound the white man on the head, making him cover it. "I TELL YOU! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE DAMN BIT HAVE YOU! YOU SAID YOU QUIT PEEPING JIRAIYA-SENSEI! BUT I SEE THAT YOU'RE STILL THE NASTY OLD PERVERTED OLD MAN THAT YOU HAD ALWAYS BEEN!" Minato shouted angrily.

"HEY CAN I HELP IT IF THERE ARE SO MANY BEAUTIFUL WOMEN TO LOOK AT!" Jiraiya asked. Naruto, and Minato stopped pounding him. But Sakura got so mad that she punched him in the face, nearly breaking his jaw.

"IF YOU PEEP ON ME AND MY BOYFRIEND IN THE BATHTUB I'LL BREAK YOUR RIBS, ARMS AND LEGS!" Sakura said. The old man got up and dusted himself off. Minato and the man looked at Sakura.

"You know, she reminds me of Tsunade." He said. Minato looked at her and she was holding Naruto's hand.

"Yep, she does doesn't she? But anyway I need you to come with me so we can train this boy right here." Minato said ruffling Naruto's hair. Jiraiya looked at him and went over to him.

"Minato, this boy doesn't look like he could talented at doing anything." Jiraiya said. Naruto held out his hand and thrust a Rasengan into the mans stomach. But he dodged it and his eyes widened. So, you know the Rasengan?" He asked.

"Ya I do you old perverted coot." Naruto said and gripped Sakura's hand. Oh, I see. You also have a girlfriend there. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." She said. Jiraiya nodded and looked at Minato.

"So, we have to train this gaki is that right?" He asked. Minato nodded and looked at Naruto. He could tell Naruto was about ready to punch his sensei's lights out and put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up at him and Minato smiled.

"Well I guess so, and when exactly is this trip going to start?" Jiraiya asked. They all looked at Naruto.

"It starts tomorrow, at the break of dawn." He said. Sakura looked down and gripped his hand tighter. Minato and Jiraiya saw it.

"So how long is this going to be?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's going to be for 5 years." Naruto said. Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll meet you at the gates in the morning. Now go away, I have research to do-." Jiraiya couldn't finish saying his sentence because Sakura had punched his face so hard he went flying in the water that was running to the bath tubs. It was hot and Jiraiya shot out of it. Sakura just smiled and Minato sighed of his embarrassing teacher. They all walked out of the hot springs and went to the hospital.

"Where are we going now?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I saw you back there, and I have the perfect trainer for you." Minato said and they made their way to the hospital. They entered and Minato went up to the lady at the desk. She looked up and gasped.

"L-Lord Hokage! What can I do for you?" She asked surprised.

"I'm here to see Tsunade, I need to talk to her." He said. She looked behind him and saw the three children.

"Are they with you?" She asked. Minato looked back and smiled with his eyes closed and nodded. The lady nodded and looked at her schedule. She's in room 397" She said. Minato nodded and went down the hallway, followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Kishimaru. They found the room and went inside. They saw a blond haired women with two pig tails. She head a small robe on and wore black pants, she was also wearing a green shirt. What caught all their eyes were her humongous breasts. She looked at who came in and smiled.

"Oh, hello Minato what do you need?" The lady asked.

"I need you to train this girl right here." He said and went over and put both of his hands on Sakura's shoulders and smiled. The women looked at Sakura and got up and went over to her.

"So, you need training? Well I might be able to. And who's this?" She said to Sakura and looked at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and the girl you're going to train is my girlfriend." He said. Tsunade looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Alright kid, I'll train you." She said happily. Minato then blushed as he saw Tsunade's breasts.

"So, umm, I see you haven't changed a bit." Minato said getting a nose-bleed. Tsunade looked at him and blushed.

"You haven't either." She said back. Kishimaru walked over to her and Tsunade looked down. Hello there, what's you name." Tsunade asked leaning down.

"My name is Kishimaru, your pretty. How old are you? Are you like that pervert named Jiraiya? Are you strong?" He asked. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at the age question. But then she caught the "Are you a pervert like Jiraiya?" question.

"So he's still a pervert eh? I thought my last talk with him made him promise not to peek on girls anymore." Tsunade asked. Minato sighed and shrugged.

"Well, he's old and well, you gotta know about him. But you don't need to hit him, Naruto, Sakura and I got him good. But Kishimaru here literally pounded him to a pulp for calling him little." Minato said. Kishimaru caught the little" in his sentence.

"I'm not little!" Kishimaru said angrily.

"Whoa there, squirt, nobody said you were little okay?" Naruto said and rubbed his head. Kishimaru calmed down and they all got confused looks on their faces.

"You just sad he was a squirt." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, how come he didn't get mad at you?" Minato asked.

"Well, Kishimaru is my brother, so I can call him squirt, since it's a nickname." Naruto said. Tsunade smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled.

"Well okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Tsunade said looking at Sakura. Sakura nodded and smiled. Then they all left and headed towards the Hokage Tower.

"Hey, we're going to go and be together for the day, okay?" Naruto said and put his arm around Sakura. Minato nodded and Kishimaru ran over and hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged back and Kishimaru went with Minato back to the tower. Naruto looked at the sky, and it was getting dark. The stars were coming out and Naruto wanted to go to the Hokage Monument. So he lifted Sakura up bridal style, making her squeal in the process and leapt away towards the Hokage Monuments. Sakura looked at where they were going and looked at Naruto. He stopped at the stairs with Sakura in his hands and went up them. He go to the top and sat on the head of the Yondaime Hokage. They looked at the stars that were out tonight and Sakura looked at Naruto. She wouldn't see him till she was 17 years old. Naruto wouldn't see Sakura till he was 18 years old. Sakura snuggled into his chest and looked at the stars. Naruto looked down at her and hugged her tighter. "I'm going to miss you, deeply." Naruto said to Sakura. She looked up at him and frowned a bit.

"I'm going to miss you too. Please come back to me." She asked pleading.

"I will come back, I promise." He said and kissed her, while undoing the genjutsu that hid his ears. They both shared a small kiss and looked up. The moon was full, and it shone on them both. "I'll come back, stronger, for you." He said to her. She just smiled and nuzzled into his chest even more. After about 2 hours of stargazing, Sakura had fallen asleep and Naruto sat up with Sakura in his arms, and made his way to the Hokage Monument to pick up Kishimaru. He had arrived and saw Minato outside with Kishimaru, asleep in his arms. Naruto sighed and ushered Minato to follow him. Minato did as told and they made their way out of the village and went to the cave. Once they had gotten there, they saw Kyuubi, Hachibi and the other demons in the family. Minato and Naruto entered and Kyuubi went over to them both.

**"Hello, Minato, are you here to drop Kishimaru off?"** The fox asked.

"Yeah, and Naruto wants to ask you something. Minato said. Kyuubi looked and his son and nodded.

"Hey, dad, I want to go on a training trip for 5 years. I'm going with Minato, some pervert named Jiraiya, and I want you too come along." Naruto told him.

**"As you wish, I have not taught you everything yet, so I will grant that as a reward to you for achieving your goals."** Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled and went over to his mom.

"Well, mom, will you promise to take care of Sakura while I'm gone?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, my son, I will take care of your mate. I will also train her if you like."** The green wolf said.

"Sure, you can train Sakura with Tsunade. Thanks mom." Naruto said and Hachibi bent down and Naruto kissed her in the cheek. The Naruto made his way to his bed, got undressed, with Sakura, and got in bed. Sakura had woken up and saw that she was in the cave. She looked at Naruto and she nuzzled into his chest. They both fell asleep and Minato handed Kishimaru to the Sheichibi and Rokubi. Then they all left and Minato went home. Kyuubi and Hachibi went to sleep and they all dreamed, it was 9:30 pm.

7 hours later

Naruto and his dad had woken up and their mates were sound asleep. Naruto got out of bed and got dressed. Kyuubi reverted to his human form. He had red hair, and red eyes. He wore a red cloak like Minato, and had a red muscle shirt that showed his abs, pecks, and six-pack. He wore sandals and red ninja pants. He also wore red gloves that had their tips cut off, which showed his fingers. (Like Kakashi wears, but only red and without the metal piece to them) His face was cleanly shaved, and he also had black whisker marks on his face. His face was very handsome and looked a bit like Minato's, only his hair was not as messy. His He kissed Hachibi on the nose and Naruto went over to Sakura. He looked at her small frame and leaned down and kissed her lips one last time, which would not be kissed for another 5 years. Naruto separated from her and went to his father. Naruto sighed and looked at Kyuubi.

"Well, good-bye, Sakura. See you in 5 years, my sweet babe." He said and Kyuubi and him left for the gates. Minato and Jiraiya were waiting for them both and they arrived. Minato and Jiraiya looked at the man who was with Naruto.

"Who's this Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

**"I am the great Kyuubi, Naruto's father. You must be the perverted hermit that Naruto told me about."** The handsome demon said. Jiraiya's eyes widened at the demons words.

"So, you're the Kyuubi, this boys father?" Jiraiya said in utter astonishment. Kyuubi nodded. Minato looked at Naruto. Naruto had a sad face on. Minato went over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at him and Minato smiled.

"She'll be fine. Don't you worry about a thing." Minato said reassuring Naruto. Naruto smiled and they all walked away from the gates. But they were stopped as they saw Sakura, right in front of their path.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't say a word and just ran over to Naruto and kissed his lips. Naruto's eyes widened as she licked his fangs. He let her inside his mouth and they both tasted each others mouth for one last time. The adults just watched and smiled. Sakura separated from Naruto and smiled.

"Promise me you'll come back, Please." Sakura asked. Naruto smiled.

"I will come back to you, Sakura. I promise." He said. Sakura then handed him a box. He looked at it and was about to open it, but Sakura stopped him.

"Open it, when you leave the village, okay?" Sakura said. Naruto nodded and thought of something to give to her. He smiled and untied his headband. He gave it to her.

"Here's something that you can remember me by, baby." Naruto said and handed it to her. She took it and held it in her hand. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips once more. She separated and moved over to his dad. She blushed as she saw his chest. Sakura hugged him and Kyuubi looked a little bit shock and so did the others. She looked up at Kyuubi and smiled.

"Take care of him, please. And you all better take care of him. Cause if you don't, I'll hunt you all down and cut off your manhood's. Also, if you, Jiraiya, peep on those girls again, I'll have Tsunade kill you." Sakura said. They all gulped and Naruto smiled.

**"Well, Well, Well. I like my sons mates to be, very serious**.**"** Kyuubi said and gave Sakura a wink. She blushed and hugged Minato. Minato smiled and hugged back. Then she went over to Jiraiya and gave him a small hug.

**"**Well, you should be off now, and Naruto" Sakura said and go of Jiraiya. Naruto looked at her.

"Yes, Sakura my sweet?" Naruto asked.

"I love you, and don't come back perverted like somebody I know." She said looking at Jiraiya. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I love you to, and I won't." He said and they all left, but not without Naruto getting another kiss from Sakura. They all disappeared into the trees.

"Good-Bye, my love. See you in 5 years." Sakura said and went back to the cave, with Naruto's headband and fell asleep.

Well, that as long, sorry it took so long. Christmas and everything was really fun. See ya next time.


	5. Love has RETURNED!

Hello, welcome back. Well his is where Naruto returns from his 5 years timeskip. At the mature age of 18, Naruto has some catching up to do with his 17 year old mate. THE OPENING IS "YOU ARE MY FRIEND" BY: Long Shot Party. Sorry, I will try to find a new opening, so please bare with me. 

Normal Character

**Demon talk**

_Thoughts, Skips, Song Lyrics (Etc.)_

She was sleeping, she was sound asleep inside the humongous cave, right on the bed full of hay. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt the suns heat radiation on her silky smooth face, shine through the cave opening. She heard some rustling and knew that Hachibi was awake and was waiting for his return to her. She slowly sat up and looked at the beautiful demon that they called 'The Psychic Green Beauty.' She had missed them deeply, but she knew that she could not hold onto him forever. The green 8-tailed beauty looked behind her and smiled as she saw the gorgeous girl with bubblegum pink hair, beautiful green eyes, and a beautiful face, looking at her with the up-most concern.

"You miss _them_, don't you?" The girl asked, her face shining because of the suns rays, beating against her.

Hachibi looked down and back at the girl to answer her question. **"Yes, I do miss them, I miss them with all my heart and love. My handsome demon and my son have been gone far to long for a mother to not worry anymore. But in my heart I know that they will return, and you will have the man that you have always dreamed of having. But we must be patient, for their return is up to them, and we must not interfere with it."** The gorgeous demon, that one that head won the heart of the 9-tails, said. The girl only smiled and looked at the cave ceiling, and knew that _he_ would return to her. She shrugged and got out of bed. She had grow tall, willowy and beautiful for only being at the age of 17. Her hair had grown out a bit since, _that incident_, and her eye lashes made her eyes seem like they were a beauty from another world. She had on a pink nigh dress that almost matched her hair, but was lighter. She made her way to the cave entrance and looked outside, up at the sky.

"Naruto, please come back too me soon." She asked and went to go get dressed. She had a shower first, in the nearby waterfall that was only a few meters away from the cave. The warm water washed over her beautiful body. She washed herself and wrapped a towel around her. She made her way back to the cave, after drying off, and put her clothes on. She wore a red shirt, with black spandex shorts. Over the shorts she had a light pink over skirt. On her arms she had included pink arm bands that hugged her arms tightly. She had a pink headband now that tied back her luscious hair. She never knew why, but she was obsessed with the color 'pink' for some oddity. Maybe it was because she looked good in the color, or it made her seem like no ordinary girl. But whatever the reason she concluded that she was obsessed with it, and left it at that. Sakura Haruno had grown to be a very beautiful young women, and she had caught some of the male villagers eyes looking at her body, even adult men with their wives had been caught looking at her, and lot of teen boys. She had been asked out for a date over the years, which in turn ended for them in jealousy since she had already met the boy of her dreams. She was Tsunade's' apprentice and she had achieved massive, and unearthly strength, despite her womanly figure. Yes she had been training her everyday, and also made her way to working at the hospital. But there were some things that she couldn't stand in the world. One was that almost every male in Konoha had asked her hand for marriage even when she told them that she was taken. Another thing was her boss' obsession with drinking sake, when she was in one of her moods, or on her menstrual cycle. Finally, the one thing that she would not stand for, was for a man to say. "Forget that bastard that you loved, leave with me and forget him. He's nothing more than a fool to leave you." was what some of them would say, which ended for them as they were strapped to a hospital bed being rushed to the emergency room by a humongous blow to the face. Those were the only things that she did not like. Hachibi even told Tsunade that she should not be drinking on a regular basis, and Tsunade took her word for it, no matter how much she hated it. Sakura was on her way to the hospital and looked at Hachibi, who was just watching Sakura leave for work. She had a smug face and her eyes full of concern and worry for her beloved Kyuubi. "Don't worry, they'll come back, I know it." Sakura stated making the demon look up at her and smile, which reminded Sakura of her mother. She thought for a second. Her mother did not know that Naruto was the Kyuubi's son, an she would fear for her daughters life, and probably never let Naruto near her for as long as she lived. She shrugged and walked outside the cave to go to work.

_Some few miles away from Konoha_

The four of them were walking. One with white hair that was in a pony-tail and wore a red vest, which underneath he had a brown jacket. He wore a symbol on his forehead that said 'oil' and he had long brown shorts and was walking behind, he was also known as the perverted Sannin of Konoha. One had yellow hair that was very long and made his side-burns reach his chin. He had blue eyes and wore a white cloak with a dragon design on the back of it. He wore a green vest underneath, and black ninja pants. He was known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, for his lightning speed, and wa also know as The Yondaime Hokage. Then there was one with red hair. He had red eyes and wore a red cloak, which in his terms symbolized 'get the hell away from my family of I'll kill you bastards.' He wore a red muscle shirt, and had gloves that were red that were cut off from the top that made his fingers show. He wore black pants and red sandals. He was known as the father of the demon son, he had, had with Hachibi. Finally, there was the one way in the front. He had short blond hair that had grown out a little, and he had blue eyes. He had blond ears on the top of his head that had grown over the years into ears that made him resemble that of a fox. His side-burns had also grown, but were not as long as the Yondaime Hokage of the village. His whisker marks had also grown and he was tall, muscular, and strong for the age of 18. He wore a black, and orange jacket, and black and orange sweats. He wore sandals that had reached his legs, only a few centimeters above them. He had also changed his headband, and it had long straps in the back that waved as he walked forward to the village, he had also lost all of his baby fat in his cheeks, giving him a very handsome appearance. He was the one that Sakura had fallen for in the first place, and was now ready to prove himself to her, not like he had already did with his boyish charm. Yes Jiraiya, Minato, Kyuubi and Naruto were all walking together towards the village of Konoha. They were silent, until Kyuubi broke it.

**"So, son, have you been thinking about her, and your brother?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto turned around and looked at him. His blue eyes focused on his father, the one he respected more of all.

"Ya, but mainly about Sakura. I wonder how she had grown over the years. She might be a very beautiful young women by now. Kishimaru probably has grown up a bit, but not changed from his small and cute, yet annoying sometimes, ways. He might as well have also been very curious as to when I would be getting back. But even though, he's still my little squirt, and I still love him. No, I love them both with all my heart, and will protect them at the cost of my own life." Naruto answered back. Kyuubi smiled and walked faster up to him and put his arm around his son and smiled.

**"I'm proud of you, son. You have made me a very happy father. Also I will need to check something when we get back to Konoha. You have the looks, and the muscle, but I do not know if you have the _right quality_ to be a man yet?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto knew what he meant and looked back at Minato and Jiraiya. They cocked their eyebrows, and gave him a look of determination. Naruto smiled and looked down. He thought he had a big manhood. It was a whopping 14' long 2' inches thick. So he thought and looked at his dad, who's eyes were focused on the road ahead of them. They could see the gates of Konoha and Naruto got very excited that he was going to see Sakura, his Sakura after 5 years. He wanted to feel her lips too him, and finally mark her as his for eternity. He got butterflies in his stomach about what to say to her, and also at what she looked like now, not that it really mattered to him, because in his eyes she was the most beautiful creature on Earth, no in the entire Universe to him. He smiled and Minato broke some of the silence between them all.

"I'm pretty sure she misses you like no tomorrow, so when we get back you can go hunt her down." Minato said smiling. Naruto looked back at him and smiled also and nodded.

"Watch out, Sakura, the fox is hungry, and you are my prey." He said seductively.

**"That's (Sniff) my boy."** Kyuubi said happily, making Jiraiya speak.

"Well, he certainly has his work cut out for him, which I'll give him. But what really scares me is what Tsunade will do to me, when she finds out that I was peeping on the girls, and more importantly Sakura. What will happen to me? She'll find out and cut my cock off and drag it through the streets of Konoha." He said worriedly. Minato put his hand up to cover his face at him embarrassing teachers remark and walked ahead of the worried Sannin. They had just reached the gates of Konoha and Naruto got down low and sniffed the air, till he found a familiar scent. He licked his lips hungrily and found Sakura's sweet, strawberry scent filling his nostrils with pleasure. He growled and The adults watched him as he got on all fours and sprinted like lightning towards where the scent as coming from. He left them in dust as he dashed into the village with lust in his eyes. They just watched and smiled. Kyuubi smiled and looked at them.

**"No, _that's_ my boy right there."** He said and walked into the village with the other men. Naruto was running through the streets and looked ahead. He was going so fast that none of the villagers could see him as he streaked through Konoha at lightning speed. He found himself nearing the hospital and came to a screeching halt. He made tiger seal and put a genjutsu on his ears. He got up on two legs and smelt his breath, which smelt fine to him. One thing that Sakura would enjoy more than his ears, were his fully grown fangs that stuck out of his mouth by 5 centimeters. She would very much like them and want to like them as he gave her a kiss that she had long desired. He went into the hospital and went to the counter. The nurse looked up at him, and blushed madly. She looked at Naruto's chest and his fangs. He gave her a small grin and put his arm on the desk.

"I'm looking for Sakura Haruno, have you seen her?" He asked. She blushed and looked at her schedule.

"Yes, s-she is in r-r-room 101. Are you here to visit her?" She asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm her boyfriend, and I've been gone for 5 years training, and would like to see her very much." He said. She nodded and Naruto smiled at her and went down the hallway, leaving her red faced, and a little disappointed that he had a girl already. Naruto walked down the hallway and found room 101. He opened it and he gasped and his eyes widened as he saw Sakura, healing somebody. She looked beautiful and she had all the right curves, in the right places of course. He smiled and she got done healing the man, who had just cursed Naruto, making her deliver a searing punch to his face breaking his nose, and knocking him unconscious. Naruto smiled and blushed as he saw her get up and walk toward the door. He closed it a little jumped up on the ceiling, making his chakra stick to it. He waited for her to come out, and she did. She stopped as she smelt something, something very _sexy_ and familiar. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Hello? Is there somebody here?" She asked. Naruto grinned and she looked out into the hallway, turning her back. He saw his chance and slowly sat up from his all fours position and walked, on the ceiling, towards her, all the way to where he could smell her hair. She shrugged and turned around. As she turned around her lips met contact with something. Her eyes widened at what she was staring at.

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete baka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de_

_I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE_

_Kore de miosame no FUN DAYS_

_TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON_

_I'LL GO THE DISTANCE_

_mihetteru sora SO FULL norikonda STARTING_

_Ore ga saikou no POWER, FULL TILT!_

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_THANK YOU MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY_

_Whoa, THE DISTANCE_

She was staring at beautiful sapphire eyes that dance with lust for her. Her eyes got lost in them and let go of who she was kissing. She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw her love, standing on the ceiling in front of her. She traced his face and his features. He had a sexy tan on his face and his whisker marks, and fangs had grown. But what caught her eyes were how thick and strong his arms were. His muscles made the jacket literally bulge out in front of her. His chest was something that she could not wait to see. She was speechless, making Naruto look into her eyes, finally breaking the silence.

"Hey, baby, how have you been? I've missed you, and I want a hug and another kiss." He said pouting. Sakura's eyes were wider than dinner plates as she smiled. Tears of joy trickled down her cheeks as she cupped her mouth. Naruto smiled and flipped over and landed on his feet. She ran to him and embraced him in a warm hug, which said "Welcome home, I've been waiting for you." They both shared a nice hug and Sakura looked up at him and she stepped back a little, giving him a confused look on his face, also making his head tilt in curiosity. He was a whole 5 inches taller than her and he smiled at her and put his hands on her shoulders. He bent down and grazed his lips over her soft pink ones, before finally giving her a kiss made of purity, love, lust and passion. They both closed their eyes and both got absorbed into the kiss. She put her arms around his neck, and her gripped her sides. She licked his fangs, making him growl seductively at her. He let her in to taste his mouth that she longed so much for. He tasted so good, and Naruto felt the same way as his tongue had sex with her tongue, which it felt like. They both shared the kiss for 20 whole minutes, before separating for some air. They were both panting and Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto, looking at her with a wide grin, plastered on his face, making it seem like it left a permanent mark on her soul.

"I've missed you so much, when did you get back?" Sakura asked.

"I only got back, like, 10 minutes ago." Naruto said dumbly. Sakura smiled and hugged him, making him respond to her. She smelt his scent, and it smelt very sexy indeed. She felt so safe in his warm hearted, loving embrace. She never wanted the hug to end, but too bad for her, because he let go to look at her. His eyes traced her body and looked at her with love and lust in his beautiful blue orbs. "You look very sexy, can't wait to cuddle in bed with you. I've been waiting to feel your soft skin on my body for a long time." He said, causing her to blush.

"I've been also waiting to fell you warmth, and see how much you've grown in the past few years." Sakura said walking over to him and unzipping his jacket. He didn't stop her and she got it all undone. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt that showed off his abs, pecks, and his six-pack, which he had achieved over his course of training. She smoothed her hands all over his chest and felt the warmth that greeted her mischievous hands. She walked into his open chest and put her hands up his shirt to feel. Naruto let loose a growl and made Sakura giggle. He was so warm and she couldn't wait to cuddle in bed with him tonight. Naruto looked down and her and she looked up. Her hands found their way away from his muscular chest and cupped his face. She saw that he had his whisker marks still, and he had a very healthy tan on his cheeks. She massaged them and he closed his eyes. She smoothed her finger over one whisker mark at a time, making him purr and growl a bit at her, not in a mean way, but in a way to show that he liked it, no, loved it. She stopped caressing his face, much to his disappointment, and now it was his turn to check her out. He put his hand on her sides and leaned in and started. . . . . .sniffing her? She giggled at the touch of his hot breath on her face. Naruto smiled and moved his hands up to her chest. She flinched a bit as he was checking her out and looked at her breasts, which had grown. Not like Tsunade's honkers, but had become a lot bigger over the years. She had a 360 degrees d-cupped breast. Naruto gripped one of them a bit and molded it in his huge hand. She moaned at his touch and Naruto smiled as she was already moaning at him for doing this to her. Naruto stopped and moved his hands up and found her neck line. He leaned in and started, kissing, her neck. She moaned his name as he gave her small, little love nips on the soft silky smooth neck. He licked a spot on her neck and looked at her.

"Tonight, I'm going to mark you." He said. She was confused as to what he had meant by 'mark' her. "Before you ask, marking is something that just makes you mine, and no other man can have you, except me. Don't worry, though, it's just a little bite on the neck. Nothing to worry about." He said reassuring her. She sighed in relief and smiled at Naruto. "I missed you so much, that I couldn't take much of you being away from me any more. But now I'm here and everything's going to be okay." He said and kissed her soft pink lips. Sakura smiled and hugged him as they both engaged in the kiss. As they were kissing Tsunade walked in and saw the two lovers. She recognized Sakura, but saw that Sakura was with another man, or so she thought. She ran over to him and grabbed him by the neck collar. He struggled to get loose from her grip.

"Sakura! How could you cheat on Naruto!" She asked angrily. Sakura put her arm on her teachers shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"That is Naruto. So please put him down." She said calmly. Tsunade's eyes widened as she saw the blonde haired boy she had in her arms. He had his arms crossed and gave her a look that said 'Woman, you better put me down right now.' She smiled and set him down on the ground. He de-wrinkled his jacket and looked at her. "You"ve grown into a very handsome young man. At first I didn't recognized you, but now I kind of do." She said apologetically. Naruto smiled and made a tiger seal, undoing the genjutsu he had on his ears for Sakura to take a look. He knew she was probably curious and wanted to see. Soon two blond fox ears popped out of his head and Sakura looked at them and a tint of red crawled across her face. Tsunade looked at him with her eyes wide open. Naruto went over to Sakura and bent his head down so she could take a look at them. Her eyes gazed as she took sigh of his newly developed fox ears. They had indeed grow over the pass few years. They were also 5 centimeters long, and they, with the rest of his hair, were blond and blended in with his hair. Curiosity go the better of her and she extended her arm and started to scratch the soft fluffy ears. He started to purr at her and Tsunade's eyes just softened and she smiled. She was glad to see them in love, and left the two alone for the day so that they could catch up to each other. Naruto lifted his head up and looked at the beautiful women below him. She smiled and wrapped him inside a hug. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say the words that he had been wanting to hear for 5 years. "Naruto, I love you." She said. He smiled and kissed her head. She looked at him and opened his mouth to say something.

"I love you too, Sakura, I'll never leave you again." He said and kissed her lips. Naruto then got a little forceful and pushed her back. She hit the wall, but Naruto covered her to where he only hurt his own hand, which didn't hurt him at all. He pushed more and moved from one side the other. She moaned into his mouth as her forced his way into her mouth. She cupped his face and she just let him take her lips. Her gripped the back of her head and put his mouth over her mouth. She had her eyes closed as she gave Naruto a welcome home kiss. His mouth separated from her and he was panting. "That's what I needed, and more will come tonight when we sleep." He said. She nodded and he lifted her up bridal style, while also putting the genjutsu on his ears. She snuggled into his chest and he walked to the exit. The nurse at the counter saw him and he looked at her. "Well, you can't blame her. I mean we haven't seen her for 5 years." He said. The nurse nodded and Naruto left the hospital with Sakura in his hands. While Naruto walked the other men that had asked Sakura out saw her in his arms. They started to get very jealous and all 40 of them confronted Naruto, at least those who had the balls to anyway.

"Hey, what are you doing back here you heartless bastard?" One guy asked. Naruto looked at him. The villager was standing there, with a serious look on his face. Naruto turned to him and glared daggers at the man. He looked to see that he was at least in his 20's and 25's, which they all looked like it.

"Are you talking to me?" Naruto asked. Only to get the guy to spit at his feet, which he missed. "I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said. Sakura looked at what was happening and she recognized the guy. He looked at her and winked at her. She gagged a bit, making Naruto laugh and the guy angry.

"Alright, bitch, if you want it that way, then I'll just fuck up your friend here and then you'll see what pain is about." He said. Naruto's eyes turned a blood-red. The guy froze with fear as Naruto's eyes shot the look of death at him.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say about MY girl?" Naruto asked. The guy just lunged at Naruto and cocked his fist back. He thrust the fist forward and was just about to hit Naruto when Naruto just cocked his head to the side. The guy missed and Naruto sighed. Naruto took his fangs and bit the guy in the arm, making him yell in pain. Naruto then locked his fangs in and tore a chink of flesh out of the guys arm. The guy screamed in more pain as blood was spilling everywhere. The others saw Naruto just spit the flesh out and grinned. Sakura looked in some fear of Naruto, and Naruto just looked at her, blood dripping from his fangs. The other males backed away and took the other villager with them. "Now, get outta face, less I bite the fucking shit outta all of you." Naruto said angrily. The others nodded and fled to the hospital, with the injured man. Naruto smiled and wiped the blood off of his fangs. Sakura looked at him and he looked down and smiled, with his eyes closing and walked to one place he wanted to very much go with Sakura. They both had arrived at Ichiraku's ramen bar. They both sat down, but Naruto found that there was a small person in his usual seat. He had a sapphire cloak, and his head was covered by a hood. He had a giant scythe on his back that had a crescent moon on the blade. It also had golden streaks, along with a silver lining. Naruto set Sakura down and she looked at the small person. They both observed him and saw that he had a white ring around his cloaks bottom and where his sleeves ended. Naruto and Sakura then soon thought of Kishimaru, and just sat down, Naruto sat next to the boy while Sakura sat next to Naruto. They saw that the boy was having some chicken ramen, and he did notice Naruto and Sakura next to him.

"You two look very happy. How long has it been, 5 years?" The boy asked. Naruto looked at him with confusion. Sakura also got very confused. The boy just smiled at their remarks and looked at them. They both gasped as they saw Kishimaru, sitting at on the chair.

"S-Squirt?!" Naruto yelled. Kishimaru just smiled and nodded. Kishimaru had also grown. His eyes resembled that of Naruto's and his gray hair had grown longer. He still had the two braids in his hair that were white on the top and bottom, and red in the middle of it. Kishimaru's eyes widened as he took his head off to look at his brother.

"Wow! Big brother, you've grown really big. And Sakura you too!" Kishimaru said, making them both blush a bit.

"Look at you, Kishimaru, you've inherited your father's eyes and I'm pretty sure his ears." Sakura said, also making the small boy blush. He made a tiger seal and undid the genjutsu on his ears, and soon two small gray ears popped out of his head. They had grown a bit, but were still small and cute little gray fuzzies, like they had always been and like Naruto's. Sakura looked at the small cute ears with oft eyes. Naruto got a little jealous and looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Sakura saw him and smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto, I still think your ears are cute to." She said and rubbed his whisker marks. He purred a bit and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru had his small smile, or what they ever thought was his smile, since the cloak still hid his mouth. Naruto smiled and looked at Ayame, Mr. Ichiraku's daughter and she was blushing at him. Naruto smiled and winked at her, only to be nudged in the ribs by Sakura, who shot a glare at Ayame. She quickly turned her head and knew that Sakura was keeping Naruto on a very tight leash. Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto, who was rubbing his rib cage from the very hard, and painful nudge he got from her. She put her hand on his rib cage and her hand glowed with a faint green glow, and healed the, on-coming bruise, that she had made. Naruto and Kishimaru were mystified at this and Sakura smiled. Before they could ask how she learned how to heal, she spoke for them. "Master taught me how to use my chakra to heal other people, which is why I work at the hospital.■ She said. They both smiled and nodded. After waiting around for a bit Naruto and Sakura's large bowl came and they both got their chopsticks and looked at each other.

"This reminds you of when we first met, huh?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and looked at the bowl.

"Yes, yes it does remind me of the time when we first met." Sakura answered back.

"Idaktadimasu!" They both said and began to eat. Naruto still slurped noodles like a pig, and Sakura still had a hard time keeping up with him. They were both eating when thy were being pulled together. They both looked at each other. Sakura's forest green eyes met Naruto's ocean blue ones. They were both kissing while a noodle connected them together. It made them both remember that their first date had been when they were just 7 years old for Naruto, and 6 years old for being Sakura. Sakura took the noodle out of her mouth a bit and cut it. Naruto ate it as he had done with Sakura. After they finished the bowl they looked at Kishimaru. The scythe on his back got Naruto and Sakura both very curious.

"So, squirt, where did you acquire that scythe?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and smiled, or what seemed like it.

"I found it, in the place that I explored." He said happily. Naruto nodded and looked at the weapon, which was used for cutting some ones head clean off with just one swipe.

"Where did you get it?" Naruto asked.

"I found it in a place my father named the 'Crescent Moon Ally.'" The small boy said. Both Naruto and Sakura were mystified at this, but thy just nodded and kept their other questions for later. Kishimaru looked at the time, and had to get going. "Well I have to go, my dad is waiting for me to go explore the ally, and I can't be late, so see you two around." Kishimaru said and put his hood up, covering his ears.

"Tell Sheichibi that I'm back, okay!?" Naruto shouted back to Kishimaru. Kishimaru nodded and continued to walk off to wear he was going. Naruto looked at Sakura and she smiled. "Squirts really grown up. He's nothing like he was back then. Back then he was curious and a little annoying, now he looks totally mature." Naruto said to Sakura. Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto.

"Well, do you want to go to the training fields now?" Sakura asked. She asked out of curiosity because she wanted to gaze upon Naruto's sexy chest. Naruto knew what she wanted and sighed. Then he wrapped his arm around hers and they both made their way the training ground. Once they got there Naruto took off his jacket and then his shirt. Sakura nearly had a nose bleed as she saw Naruto's chest. Her eyes widened as her eyes gazed upon Naruto's abs, pecks, and overall his six-pack. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked like a god. Naruto smirked and looked at Sakura and walked over to her. Puffing out his chest so she could get a better look, she saw that he had a dog tag, and she got curious.

"Like what you see, sexy?" He asked. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stood up. Her emerald eyes gazed over his tanned/toned chest. She smiled and Naruto smirked at her she then took the tag in her hands and looked at it. It said the words 'Handsome Demon' on the front, and on the back it had the imprint of an orange fox.

"So, where did you get one of these?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I got it for my 18th birthday, I got it from my dad, and he said that you would like it, so I went with it, and I kinda got attached to me, so, there you have it." Sakura smiled and nodded and Naruto got down to training while she sat on a small rock to watch him. He began his training with punches and kicks. Then followed off with some push-ups, and sit-ups, some of which he did from hanging upside down from a tree limb. Sakura watched as his dry chest became sweat drenched and dripped with his sleek perspiration. He finished his 100th push-up and got to his feet. Sakura looked at him and blushed, then gulped. Sakura got up from a small rock she was sitting on and walked over to him. She smoothed her hands over his sweat-drenched, muscular chest. He loved as her hands caressed his chest. Sakura leaned on Naruto's chest and closed her eyes, while she let out soft, calm breaths. Naruto looked up at the sky, and it was getting dark, and his mom must be getting impatient with him being gone and not visiting her. So he put on his navy blue muscle shirt, and his black and orange jacket. Sakura had fallen asleep and Naruto picked her up bridal style and he leapt off, but before he went home, he wanted to got to the Hokage Monuments and look at the stars with Sakura. He found the mountain and leapt up the stairs and settled himself on the Yondaime Hokage's head. He sat down and Sakura snuggled into his strong arms. He covered her body with his bulky one. She fit perfectly in his lap and Naruto hugged her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up. She saw Naruto, looking at the sky. She leaned up and stroked his whisker marks with her tongue. Naruto felt her and shivered a bit. She continued to stroke them with her tongue and Naruto closed his eyes and started to purr. Sakura finished licking the third mark and went to the other side of his face. She started to lick the other ones, and Naruto started to purr more and more. He slowly felt his dick start hardening, and was getting turned on. She finished licking the third mark and Naruto opened his eyes. He looked at her and she smiled. Naruto then decided that it was time for a little payback. So he cupped her chin and started to lick her lips with his tongue. Sakura then automatically poked out her tongue and Naruto's tongue started to lick her tongue. She let him get his sweet, sweet revenge and what he had hoped to get. Their saliva covered their tongues and dripped down their chins and into the crack on Sakura's breasts. They both had their eyes closed as Naruto caressed her tongue with his own. She moaned into the tongue kiss and Naruto responded by stroking her hair. Naruto stopped getting his revenge and undid the genjutsu on his ears. She kissed him and Naruto put his whole mouth on her mouth and they both had a long kiss. Sakura started to stroke Naruto's ears, making him growl seductively. After their little make-out session Sakura looked down and saw that Naruto's, as well as her, saliva had dripped into her breasts, between the crack. Naruto smiled at her and bent down and started to lick the saliva off, while replacing it with a nice and rich lather of his own. Sakura moaned and Naruto stopped, and she had a rich, nice lather of saliva that shined in the moon light. Sakura cuddled into Naruto's lap and Naruto cuddled her also, and they both stared at the sky. They were there for nearly 1 hour and Sakura fell asleep, due to how Naruto's warmth felt on her. She couldn't wait to get in bed with him, and maybe in a few days, give him what he deserved all these years, just one thing she wanted him to have, and would not take "no" for an answer. Her virginity. Sakura had fallen asleep and Naruto felt her relax, he smiled and gripped her in his strong, muscular arms and stood up. He started walking and then found himself in a sprint, going to the cave so his beautiful mother could see his long-awaited return. He exited Konoha and sprinted towards the cave, Sakura dangling from his hands and found his warm home on the side of the mountain. He entered the cave and saw everybody inside waiting for him and Sakura to arrive. As soon as they all saw him the room erupted in gasps and compliments about his figure. Hachibi's eyes widened as she saw her son, her 18 year old son and walked over to him and looked at him.

"Hey, mom, how have you been?" Naruto asked. Hachibi started to cry tears of joy and licked her son's face, only to be licked back. She was glad her son was home.

**"My sweet, sweet child. I've missed you so much, never leave home again."** Hachibi said and Naruto smiled.

"Okay, mom, I won't. Never ever will I leave home.' Naruto said and looked at his father, he was in demon form and Minato and Jiraiya were also there to along with Tsunade. Naruto smiled at them and soon Kishimaru came out and smiled. Naruto looked around and got very confused. "What's the big occasion? Is it, like, my birthday or something?" Naruto asked.

**"Son, we are here to see if you're a man. So pull down you pants so I may see your manhood, and decide if it is fully grown."** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Do you want her to see it? Or do you want me to keep it a secret for when we have sex?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi thought and looked at his son.

**"She has right to see it, wake her, and show her."** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and shook Sakura awake. She woke up and looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled at her and bent down and kissed her. He set her down and she rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw every body. All the tailed demons were there, Kishimaru and Minato and Jiraiya also. She even saw Tsunade. She looked at Naruto and he smiled. "Alright, my son, show us that you are truly a man." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and slid down his pants, revealing his huge 14'long and 2'thick penis. All their eyes just about popped right out of their heads and they all got nose-bleeds, except Kishimaru of course, since he was not as perverted as the rest of them. Sakura's eyes widened and she was almost on the verge of getting a nose-bleed. Naruto smiled and looked at her.

"Like what you see, sexy?" He asked. Sakura blushed madly as the tint of red attacked her face, like an angry bull. She nodded and Kyuubi walked over to his son and bent down. He looked at his sons manhood and smiled.

**"My son, I now pronounce that you are a man, and have now been given, the right to mate with Sakura, after you mark her of course!"** Kyuubi shouted. All the demons and everybody shouted and cheered, Naruto pulled up his pants and looked at Sakura. She was smiling and went over to Naruto and kissed him. **"Also, now I have decided that since you love Sakura so much, I have decided to let you stay in Konoha. But only if you promise to take care of Sakura, and of course Kishimaru. Minato has given you an apartment so that you may stay with Sakura. Congratulations, my son. Wear your manhood with pride and show Sakura what it means to be a member of the KITSUNE CLAN!"** Kyuubi shouted, making another eruption of cheers fill the room. Minato walked over to Naruto and held out his hand. Naruto shook it and Minato smiled.

"Congratulations, Naruto, here are your apartment keys. Enjoy living in Konoha." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded, then automatically hugged Minato. Minato was a little shocked, but smiled and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Minato, for everything." Naruto said and went over to his mother and father. He hugged his mom and she shrunk down to her human form this time. When Kyuubi saw her breasts he got perverted thoughts and turned into his human form. Naruto hugged his mom and she cried tears of joy. Naruto looked at Hachibi and she looked at him. Hachibi gave him a small kiss on the lips and Naruto smiled. He let go of his mom and looked at Kyuubi. Kyuubi held his hand out. Naruto slapped it away and lunged in to hug his father. Kyuubi was surprised, but smiled and hugged Naruto back. Naruto looked at his dad and held out his hand. Kyuubi shook it and all the demons turned into their human forms and Naruto hugged them all and shook their hands and they, in return, they complimented him on becoming a man. Once they all shook his hand, Naruto looked around and smiled as he saw Sakura, sitting on the hay bed, staring at him with a smile. He smiled back and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her and they looked at each other. Naruto smiled and leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips. The entire family watched as the young couple gave each other kisses and they all watched with love in their eyes. Naruto and Sakura separated and looked around, they both blushed and Kishimaru walked over to them. They looked at the small boy and he smiled at them both.

"Well, congrats, too both of you. I hope you're still my big brother though." Kishimaru stated. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I'll still be your brother, and you'll still be my "baby" brother." Naruto said, emphasizing the 'baby' in his sentence. Kishimaru gave Naruto a scowl, and Naruto smiled at him and patted him on the head, also rubbing his ears. Kishimaru quickly replaced his scowl with a nice soft purr. If you knew how to work Kishimaru, than you could get him to do mostly a lot of things, but not everything. The one person that Kishimaru only excepted requests from, was Naruto, Sakura, and his family, which included Minato because in Kishimaru's eyes, Minato was like his father when he spent time with the Hokage. Kishimaru, over the years had grown very attached to Minato, and everyday he would go out and keep the Hokage company and Minato, to say the least, actually enjoyed Kishimaru's company, since he told Kushina that he would treat Kishimaru as his own son and protect him with his life. But despite all the promises, Minato knew that Kishimaru was a good kid, and that he and his brother, Naruto, shared a deep bond, so deep that since Kishimaru was born, Naruto had loved him the first day Rokubi gave birth to the little bone manipulator. Kishimaru, over the years, had also been considered, and given the title 'The Young Professor' due to the boys vast knowledge of jutsu, which he inherited from his father of course. Most people would usually go to him in search for the knowledge that he had accumulated over the years while being with his father. But even though Kishimaru knew a lot of techniques, he had a little bit of trouble controlling some. But Naruto still liked him the same way, and for that he was loyal to his big brother. Naruto let go of his ears and stood up. He looked like giant in front of the small boy. Kishimaru was only about, half of Naruto's size. Kishimaru only reached Naruto's waist line, and reached to Sakura's belly button. But despite his stature he acted big, and tough for a little boy, which he was. "Well, I'll see you all later. Sakura and I are going to heck out our new apartment, see ya mom, dad." Naruto said an turned and walked towards the door with Sakura, holding her hand. But before he exited the cave he looked at them all. "Thanks, Thanks for everything." He said smiling. Making Hachibi also smile at her young man, that she had given birth to. Naruto and Sakura left and before they did, Minato stopped them and gave Naruto a sheet of paper. Naruto looked at it and cocked his eyebrow, in a question like state.

"It's the route to take to get to your apartment. Just so you don't get lost." Minato said. Naruto nodded and waved good-bye and Sakura walked after him. Minato and everybody just smiled after them and watched as the loving couple left for their new home in the village. They were walking and Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto rested his head on hers and they both walked, holding hand-in-hand. Naruto then scooped up Sakura like bubble-gum ice cream, making her squeal, and kissed her lips. All-the-while walking to _their_ new apartment. Naruto had followed the directions and found himself going up some metal steps that zigzagged only once into a small hallway that that had 5 doors. Naruto knew which one and took the key, while Sakura held onto him and unlocked the door. They both went inside, Naruto pushing the door open with his foot. Naruto set Sakura down and they both looked around. There was already some furniture in the small place, and over to the left of them was the living-room. There was a black couch and a coffee table in front of it. Then over, flat on the wall, stood a television set. To their left was a walking kitchen. There was a countertop that extended two ways and ended just short, making the other side assessable by walking in. There was also a stove that was pearly white, and two counters on the side of it. One held a micro-wave and the other on the right had a toaster. Next to the Micro-wave was the fridge. Outside of the kitchen was a small table that was right smack dab in the middle of the counter-top. They both looked at each other and smiled. There was also a closet on the wall near the side of the kitchen. They both walked and went to the bathroom. It wasn't small, but big enough for two. There was a bathtub next tot the shower stall that lay next to it on the right side. On the left side there was a toilet, pearl white, and next to it was the sink with a window cabinet above it. Next to the cabinet was the towel rack, which hosted two towels. They smiled and went to their throne room, which was the master bedroom. It curved around the corner two times and they got to the bedroom. They entered it and on the left there was a giant bed, as well as it rested under a window, and there was the closet over to the right. Then that was it, and that was their new home. Sakura smiled and sat on the bed, and Naruto sat beside her. They both knew that this would be the bed where they slept, and where all their love, they would make it here. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled, which he smiled back at her and looked into her eyes. He put an arm around her and she smiled and put her hand on Naruto's chest and looked up at him.

"Well, I'm tired, are you ready for bed?" Naruto asked, also yawning a bit. Sakura nodded and got up and began to undress, right in front of Naruto. She undressed into her pink bra, and her pink panties. Naruto blushed as she looked at him, and also blushed herself. Naruto got up and unzipped his jacket and took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his orange boxers, which had a ramen design with small bowls of ramen on them. Sakura also blushed and Naruto threw a foxy grin at her. She blushed and saw that Naruto had a giant bulge in his pants. She knew that he was ready too make love with her, but to his displeasure, he would have to wait, no matter how much Sakura hated to make him. Another thing that she hated was making Naruto wait for love upon their bed when he most rightfully deserved it. Sakura went over to him and he smiled at her. Naruto pulled back the covers and Sakura got in bed first and Naruto came after her. She cuddled close too him and he cuddled her to his muscular, strong chest. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him. This was there first time in bed, almost naked, and they were actually liking it. Naruto moved closer to her and kissed her lips with the softest and gentlest touch ever imaginable. They separated and Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Well, let me mark you, and then, you'll be ready for me too make love to you." He said to her.

"Yes, just don't bite too hard, please." Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and could tell that she was very scared about Naruto marking her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I be just as soft and gentle as a kitten. But on this special occasion, I think that, since we are a couple, that we should see much, much, much more of each others body." He said. Sakura looked at him, and thought for a moment. She really loved Naruto, and trusted him with all her heart. Well, he did love her, and he wasn't a total pervert, like Jiraiya. So she looked at him and nodded. Naruto winked at her and his hands drifted down the sheets. After much rustling his hands came back up and Sakura was surprised and blushed as he held his ramen boxers in his hands. He tossed them over in the corner and he made his way to Sakura's garments. He ripped off her bra and his hands slid down and also ripped off her panties. They were both left in bed, naked. They both sill had their headbands on. So Sakura reached up and untied Naruto's headband, letting loose his wild hair that she loved, and put it on a nightstand that was next to the bed to the right. Naruto also reacted to her and untied the headband that she had on and let her hair go every which way it wanted. He put her headband over his and he pulled her closer to his strong, muscular, yet naked body. Then he got on top of her and she saw him an squealed as she he started to flash her, his penis showing to her. He bent down and laid small butterfly kisses on her next, with an occasional love nip or two and got up to her neck. He sniffed her neck and dug his head into it and licked it. She moaned as he did so. He sniffed until he found the perfect spot. Then he licked it and sat up, taking Sakura with him. He took her hand and wrapped her small silky smooth hand around his penis. She was confused at him just taking her hand and wrapping it around his manhood. "Just squeeze once you feel some pain." He said to her. She nodded and made herself comfortable as she moved her hand around his very big, and wide dick. He leaned forward and found the spot where he had licked her and bit into her skin. Pain immediately followed and she gripped, and squeezed his manhood, making him groan as he sunk his fangs into her soft silky skin. He started to pump his demonic chakra into her and she felt a burning sensation and gripped tighter, nearly cutting off the blood circulating inside his manhood. Soon a small mark appeared on her neck. There were three small like claw marks that looked to be separated by a three-star shuriekan. Once his slid his fangs out of her neck he licked the small amount of blood trickling from the mark. Then he kissed it softly and looked at her. She stopped her grip on his wiener and she let go. Naruto smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her lips with his tongue. She took his tongue into her mouth and they both shared a luscious kiss. Naruto separated from her and smiled at her. "Now, Sakura I will want to sleep in a strange position with you tonight. Now I need you to lay down on your back, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura only nodded and she laid on her back. Naruto got over her and he laid on her. His dog tag touching her back. He laid on her and she felt his smooth skin touch her. She felt his warmth and relaxed. Naruto looked like his was crushing her. "Sakura, I'm not crushing you, am I?" Naruto asked.

"No, all I feel is your warmth." She answered back. Naruto sighed in relief and slowly felt himself getting hard.

"Umm, sorry if I enter you tonight while we sleep. It seems as thought this position my dad taught me seem to only make me harder. So please forgive me if I _accidentally_ slip inside you, okay?" He asked, and half said.

"I understand, Naruto. After all you love me. So I will forgive you, at anything that you do." She answered back. Naruto smiled and kissed her back, making her moan. "Good night Naruto, see you in the (yawn) morning." She said exhausted. Naruto smiled.

"Good night, my beautiful blossom, see you in the morning." He said and fell asleep. It was only a few minutes before Sakura felt something enter her pussy. She sighed as Naruto _accidentally_ entered her. She smiled and fell asleep.

Whew that was long, but you all like my stories long, I hope. Well see you next time.


	6. Love, that burns Passionantly!

Welcome back to my story. I know I have not gotten any more reviews, but to hell with it. You see, I just finished reading a story made of pure gold. It was called "A Souls Salvation" it was one of the most enterprising, and brilliant work of literature I have ever read. But any way, I hope you enjoy the story. Opening is "YOU ARE MY FRIEND" By: Long Shot Party. One thing though, what do you all think of Kishimaru? I just want to know is all. I will not stop putting him in my stories, I just want to know what you think of him is all. So if you leave a review, please tell me what you think. Oh and his name is pronounced (Kee-she-maruu) just so you know, but enough of this tom foolery, ON WITH THE STORY! 

Normal Character

**Demon Talk, and Inner Sakura**

_Thoughts, Skips, Song Lyrics (etc.)_

Sakura was sleeping soundly, her naked body in sync with Naruto's. She slowly awakened and felt something between her legs. It was long, thick, and overall it felt good. Soon her memory cam flooding back into her mind. She had remembered that Naruto had accidentally pushed into her last night. She smiled and knew he, at least, deserved it and heard him breathing softly on her neck. His warm breath on her neck made her relax and she closed her eyes, slowly. Naruto had found himself back in reality and woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the sleeping girl beneath him. The mark he had placed on her soft, silky skin was ocean blue, like his eyes. He smiled and bent down and licked the side of her face. His warm tongue made her shiver a bit as the air made it chill her cheek. Naruto had felt the shiver and smiled and softly kissed her neck. Her eyes snapped open as she felt soft butterfly kisses on her neck, slowly penetrate her skins exterior layer. She rustled a bit and soon felt Naruto's manhood against her walls. Naruto knew he had purposely entered her last night, just because she deserved it, as he deserved her. Naruto yawned and stretched out, also smacking his lips from the yawn. Sakura giggled and saw that his arms were around her waist. She moved her hands down to her waist and smoothed her hands over his, very muscular, tanned arms. She smiled as she felt his warmth. She also stretched and rustled beneath him. Naruto smiled and leaned down.

"Good morning, you sexy women, you." He said. Sakura giggled and tried to turn around, but Naruto had a strong grip on her, in some place so she couldn't turn around. Naruto smiled and laughed and slid out of her, resulting in a very low moan as Naruto's length left her warm passage. She turned around and saw her smiling man supporting himself and looking down at her.

"Good, morning handsome. How did you sleep last night?" Sakura asked. Naruto was about to answer but she spoke before him. "Oh, let me guess, you slept great since you penis was inside me all night. Am I right?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Naruto blushed and looked at her.  
"Well, I did happen to sleep well inside you. You're very warm, and just touching your oft skin is just not enough, and since I'm a man now, I should be feeling these things, I think." He said as a small blush crept upon his face and he looked up with one eye open, trying to remember when he first had the urge to touch her soft skin. Sakura sighed and pulled his dog tag down and he met her lips. Naruto was still supporting himself, and was desperately trying not to slip and crush her. Sakura smiled into the kiss and Naruto slowly lowered his body too her. He was enjoying the kiss when a frown crept across his face. Sakura felt it and let go. His sudden change in mood surprised her and she cupped his face and looked at him with eyes full of concern for him.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you? Is there something wrong? Please tell me Naruto." Sakura pleaded. Naruto looked at her and swallowed hard.

"Sakura, does it bother you that you're sleeping with a demon? If it does just tell me, and I'll try to solve it, one-way-or-another." Naruto asked. His soft ocean blue eyes pleading to her to answer truthfully. Sakura frowned and kept her hands cupped to his chin, and started to stroke it, gently.

"Naruto, it will never bother me that I'm sleeping, and will soon make love on this bed with a demon. Never, ever, say or ask me if you being a demon bothers me. Because F.Y.I, it doesn't. Besides, you're the handsomest, and sexiest, demon I might add, that I have ever seen." She said to him with love and comfort in her eyes. Naruto smiled and she smiled back. "I don't think I will ever stop loving you the way I do now. So just give me a kiss, good morning, already." She said smiling. Naruto nodded and leaned down and kissed her soft, pink lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he flipped them over, so she was on top and so he could grip her sides. She licked his fangs, making him growl into the kiss. He then forced his tongue into her mouth and she moaned as his head swayed from one side, to another. They both separated and looked at each other with total love in their eyes. Sakura got off him and got off the bad. Naruto's eyes started staring at her ass immediately. She looked behind her and smiled and wiggled herself a little. Naruto jumped out and licked his lips. "Like what you see?" She asked. He nodded and his eyes turned blood-red. Sakura gulped and soon Naruto lunged at her, trying to grab her soft ass. She dodged barely and landed on the floor with a thud. He shook his head and looked at her, his eyes still crimson red. Soon she found her self running from Naruto. They ran around the apartment, strip naked and Sakura tried to get away from him by hiding in the bathroom. She looked behind the corner and Naruto looked around and his ears swerved a little as he listened for his mate. He heard her breathing and smelt her. So he just walked away from the bathroom and turned the corner into the living room. She looked outside and saw that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She slowly crept out the door and looked around. She looked from out behind the corner and her eyes widened. Naruto wasn't there, and she ran and looked around, but couldn't find him. She was about to turn around when she screamed as she was lifted by strong arms to the ceiling. She was strung up-side down and her lips met something else's lips. She opened her eyes and gasped as she saw those crimson eyes, staring into her beautiful green ones. Naruto was holding her waist, so she wouldn't fall, and kissing her. Their hair was hanging off as they both continued to kiss each other. They separated and Sakura looked at him with love, as well as some fear in her eyes. Naruto grinned, showing his fangs to her and looked at her naked body.

"Your body, it looks so, so, beautiful. I can't stop looking at you. You're like a beautiful goddess from heaven, sent down to be with me forever." He said. Her eyes widened at Naruto's strong use of grammar. She also blushed as he had told her about her beauty. Naruto smiled at her and flipped with her in his arms. He landed on his feet and she cuddled into his hands as he carried her bridal style. She nuzzled into his six-pack and he made his way over to the shower. But this time, he wanted a bath. He set her down and ran the water. The bath was fairly big, and fit two people inside it. Once the water in the tub was filled with warm water. Naruto set himself inside the tub, and Sakura was left standing. Naruto looked at her confused and waved his hand to get in with her. She blushed and nodded and straggled in the bath. She moved so she was in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cuddled into his strong chest. He smiled as he stroked hair and she just cuddled into his chest more, and more. "Do you like it when we're in here?" He asked her. Sakura sighed and turned to face him.

"Of course I do, in fact I've never felt more comfortable in my life." She answered back at him, making him smile. He lifted his hand up and gripped the back of her head and leaned in, resulting in him kissing her. They both made out and Sakura put her hands against Naruto's chest, also drifting up to his shoulders, gripping them. Separating, Naruto cupped some water in his hand and started to pour it over her, stark naked body. She smiled and closed her eyes as Naruto kept wetting her body. She smiled and Naruto stopped and grabbed some soap and lathered his hands. Then he softly started to lather her body. He started from her neck, and slowly made his way down to her breasts. She gasped and moaned as her molded them in his hands. Then he made his way down to her legs and started to lather them. She closed her eyes as he soaped her body. Then he lathered his hands again and started to clean her cleavage. "Naruto, that feels good." Sakura moaned. Naruto cracked a wide grin as he had made her moan his name for the first time. He stopped, knowing that she was clean. Then he started to wet her hair and lathered his wet hands with shampoo, which smelt like strawberries, which he had found by the window above the tub. He started to scrub her hair and she opened her eyes and sighed. "Naruto, I can wash my own hair, I'm not a baby anymore, you know." Sakura complained. Naruto just ignored her protesting and rinsed her hair, and his hands. Sakura then, smelling like strawberries, then turned around and lathered her hands with soap. Then she smiled at Naruto, also earning a smile from him and started to soap his neck. He smiled and closed his eyes as she lathered him. She then moved her hands over his wet chest and lathered gave it a rich lather. She then moved down beneath the water and started to lather his cock. He groaned as she moved up and down, cleaning him. She then made her way to his bare legs. She started to move her hands as she stroked the inner thigh of his legs, hoping that she could leave her own mark there. Naruto groaned a bit and smiled wider than he had done before. "Does my little Naruto like that?" Sakura asked. Naruto opened one eye and gave her a narrowed look. She covered her mouth in a playful manner. "Oh, I'm sorry, does my big strong, handsome man like that?" Sakura asked, playfully correcting herself.

"Naruto like, Naruto like a lot." He answered back to her, holding his head up high that she addressed him as a man, instead of a boy. Sakura giggled and stopped rubbing his inner thigh, and located some shampoo, which for some odd reason, smelt like ramen. Naruto perked his ears up at the smell and sat up. His tongue hung out of his mouth and his hands in front of him, like his was begging it from her. Sakura laughed and gave the bottle to him and he grabbed it and. . . . . . .DRANK IT! Sakura gasped as Naruto downed a bit, and then spit it out and wiped his mouth. "Aw man, that fucking tastes like shit!" He said trying to wipe his mouth of from the taste of shampoo. He coughed a bit and Sakura cracked up in laughter that Naruto, her Naruto, had thought that since the bottle smelt like ramen, he thought it WAS ramen. Naruto eyed her and took the bottle and wet his hair. Then he put some of the ramen smelling shampoo, in his hair and washed it. But Sakura stopped him and put his hands down. "What are doing, Sakura? I need to wash my hair." He told her.

"You washed mine, and I complained, but you still washed it. So I'm washing your hair, even if you complain about it." Sakura told him.

"Okay whatever continue." Naruto told her very quickly. Sakura looked at him and found out that he had the best view she could offer him. As she stood up he could see her entire body. He also got front row seats to see her breast. Sakura smiled as Naruto enjoyed his view of her and started to was his, messy, unruly blond hair. After it was all soaped up, and smelt like chicken ramen Sakura rinsed it and leaned in to take a small of Naruto's hair. His hair smelt very rich, as the stench of ramen oozed from his golden locks. Naruto smiled as he would go about the day, his hair smelling like his favorite meal. Sakura leaned down to his level and grazed her lips over his. He smiled and cupped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. Sakura just went with it, even though she didn't enjoy the flavor of shampoo on his mouth. She wanted to pull away, but Naruto was too strong. "Not until you have a good taste of it." He said. Then after 2 agonizing minutes of kissing him. She pulled back and wiped her mouth.

"That does taste like (spit) shit!" She yelled. Naruto laughed and clapped his hands and bent his head back, cracking up in laughter. Sakura got a little annoyed and then smirked as she had found, one of Naruto's strongest weaknesses. "Oh Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto stopped laughing, only with a chuckle or two. "If you don't stop laughing." Sakura said seriously. Naruto chuckled and she leaned into his ear. "No sex for you." She said. Naruto immediately shut up and looked at her like he had just been stabbed in the heart.

"Naruto get no sex." He asked.

"Naruto get no sex if he doesn't stop laughing at his sex mate." Sakura answered back. Naruto pouted, his lower lip showing. Sakura giggled a bit, with a scowl from Naruto's face. Sakura leaned in and gave him a kiss, and he still pouted about Sakura's threat to deprive him of sex. Sakura knew that Naruto didn't like her threat about not giving him sexual pleasure, which he desperately wanted from her, since he was a man now. She looked at Naruto, and he still had the face of a sour lemon, his hands folded across his chest, depriving her view of it's bulging muscles. She looked into his pouting eyes and frowned a bit. "Naruto?" Sakura asked. He turned his head away from her, and she knew that she had hurt his feelings for her a bit. "I'm sorry, I'll give you sex when you want it, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did." Sakura said, her face a small frown. Naruto looked at her with one eye and she tilted her head, and put her hands on his back. She started to massage it slowly and Naruto looked at her and gave her a small frown. She continued to massage and saw that he didn't have his pouting face on, but a frown.

"One thing that a women should never do, my dad told me. Is to deprive her male counterpart of sexual pleasure, it is considered an insult, saying that she doesn't like you, or you're not a man, you're just a kid." Naruto said to her. She stopped and looked at him confused. "My dad once told me, that if a male does not get what he wants from a girl, or his mate. He'll think he won't be wanted, and thoughts of displeasure go through his mind. My dad told me that the male could even commit-" He gulped and Sakura looked at him. "Suicide." He told her.

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete baka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de_

_I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE_

_Kore de miosame no FUN DAYS_

_TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON_

_I'LL GO THE DISTANCE_

_mihetteru sora SO FULL norikonda STARTING_

_Ore ga saikou no POWER, FULL TILT!_

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_THANK YOU MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY_

_Whoa, THE DISTANCE_

_Flashback_

_Naruto was lying on his sleeping bag, thinking of Sakura and how she had grown as a women. Tree's surrounded them from all sides and he would be going back tomorrow. He was thinking when his father, dressed in nothing but red walks up to him and sits down beside his boy._

_"Hey dad, what's up? Something you want?" Naruto asked the man that he respected. Kyuubi looked at his son and sighed._

_**"Son, there is something that you must know about a male, and when a women tries to deprive him of, something we call, sex."** Kyuubi said, looking at his son. Naruto sat up and crossed his legs and looked at his father. His fathers blood-red eyes had worry in them. Naruto gave him his full attention, which also garnered Minato and Jiraiya's attention to. Kyuubi continued. **"You see, son, when a women decides not to give her man the things, which in this case is sex, he needs from her, he starts having distraught feelings over it. I've seen it myself, it was when another demon from a different clan asked his new mate for pleasure. She turned him down and told him that she wasn't that kind of women. He nodded, his heart broken and left. I followed him and saw him, near a cliff. He was cursing at himself for not giving her all the things that she needed, and then-" Kyuubi stopped and gulped. Naruto, Minato and Jiraiya continued to stare at him. "He, jumped off, and killed himself."** Kyuubi said. Their eyes widened and were fixed on Naruto. His eyes full of terror and fear. Minato looked at the boy and Naruto looked at him. Naruto, even though he was not considered a man, yet, looked at him with fear in his ocean blue eyes as the fire made them dance in the night air. **"You could have knew what my face was like, I was in this form when it happened, he and I were close friends, and when I told his girl what he had done, she broke down in tears full of sorrow and hated herself for depriving him of what he needed. That women, son, was your mother."** Kyuubi told him. The three gasped as Kyuubi nodded and Naruto gulped. **"She found herself very guilty about what she had put him through, and then decided that she would change her ways, and soon she fell for me. Then, that's when we had, you, my son." **Kyuubi said and rubbed Naruto's head. Naruto was shaking violently and Kyuubi wrapped him in a small hug to try and calm him down. Minato and Jiraiya's eyes widened and their mouths open. They looked at the young man as he wept tears in his dads coat. Trying not to believe a word that his dad said to him, but failed. Kyuubi looked at Minato and Jiraiya. They sighed and kept the fire going._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto had told her, the exact same story as what he had remembered. (Naruto was telling Sakura about what happened, as the flashback was going on, I the same way) She looked down at the water and small tears fell from her eyes as she had, maybe almost, killed Naruto. Naruto turned toward her and wrapped her in a hug. She hugged back, and gripped his shoulders tightly, just so he wouldn't leave her to go kill himself for what she said. Naruto rubbed her back and softly rocked her, back and forth whispering words of comfort in her ear. She looked up at Naruto and held her hands together, one over the other as small tears ran down her cheeks. Naruto sighed and Sakura just continued to let her feelings out in his strong chest.

"Just try to watch what you say, okay Sakura?" He asked her. She looked up into his smiling face and nodded. Naruto took his thumb and wiped her tears away as she continued to make more for the ones that he had smeared over her face. Naruto bent down and licked the salty, bitter tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe, I almost killed you, Naruto." She said gasping for air as he comforted her with his warm body. It took a whopping 10 minutes before she calmed down. Despite Naruto getting a little sick of her crying he just let her cry and cry as much as she wanted, trying to forgive herself as well as get Inner Sakura to kick the shit out of her mind for saying what she said.

**"Idiot! You should have known not to hurt Naruto's feelings! You almost killed our man! If I was in the real world I'd fucking beat the hell out of you for saying that!"** Inner Sakura said angrily at Sakura. Sakura nodded and looked at Naruto again. He kissed her forehead and Sakura spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't (sob) know how much words (sniff) could really hurt you. I was just joking (sniff) around with you. I would never want (sob) to deprive you of what you need.' She squeaked out, trying not to form anymore tears. Naruto nodded and gave Sakura a warm hearted smile, which made her calm down.

"I know Sakura, don't worry, I won't leave you to go kill myself. But just try to watch what you say from now on, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto drained the water and carried her out of the bath, sopping wet. Naruto took a dry towel and dried her off. He also dried himself and they both got dressed, Sakura had calmed down, but she still couldn't believe what she had said to her man. "So, are you hungry?" Naruto asked smiling at her, trying to forget what she had said to him. Sakura nodded and walked over to Naruto and wrapped him in a small hug, trying to get him to forgive her for insulting him that she would deprive him of sex, which she also wanted. He had not said that he had forgiven her, and she was willing to make up for it by taking him too bed and letting him get at her. She almost did take his hand and walked toward the bedroom so they could make love, when Naruto stopped her. "Sakura, you don't need to say sorry by having yourself get naked again and take me too bed and make love with me, just for me to forgive you. Because I know you didn't mean what you said, and you were just joking around with me. So I forgive you for what you said." Naruto told her.

"But, I haven't forgiven my self yet. The only time when I will forgive myself is when I'm in bed, making love to you." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes opened bigger as she had not forgiven herself. His dad told him that females would usually forgive themselves and just make love with their men, but Sakura had something special that Naruto noticed. She wasn't greedy and stupid or anything to that matter, she was just what Naruto wanted in a women. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Sakura, only if you promise to forgive yourself as well." Naruto stated with a smile on his face. Sakura nodded and smiled back at him, also leaning up to her tippy toes to give Naruto a kiss. He accepted her offer and they both had a small kiss, but went to go brush their teeth, since Naruto had drunk almost one bottle of ramen smelling shampoo, and shared it with Sakura. They made sure to get their tongue's well and Naruto brushed his fangs, also filing them making them sharp, and smoother. Sakura just brushed, and when she saw Naruto filing his fangs, she got confused, and yet excited that Naruto was doing this too himself. She noticed around town that some of the village men were slobs, and when one of them went up o her after not brushing their teeth, smelling their breath made her want to puke. Just thinking that their cute looks alone would hide their horrible breath, she thought they must have been stupider than, well, Naruto downing a bottle of ramen smelling shampoo. After Naruto had checked that his teeth were clean, sharp and well filed. He looked at Sakura and gave her a toothy grin. She smiled and blushed. She then moved his face towards hers and she started to lick his, sharpened, fangs, which were sticking right out of his mouth. He growled at her seductively and she giggled. Naruto smiled and was proud of himself that she liked his fangs. Naruto then took a small brush he had in his pocket and began the brush his blond, furry ears. Sakura giggled as she saw that he was smiling as he continued to brush out his ears. Sakura then took the brush from his hands, making him look at her with a confused face.

"I'll brush them out, Naruto. After all, you soaped my hair, and I insulted you, so I must do this, just for you." She said and started to brush his ears. The brush was bristly and Naruto's ears were a little sensitive at the moment. Sakura started to brush them, and made Naruto flinch in pain. She gasped and checked the fuzz on his head. They were bleeding a bit and Sakura took her tongue, with out thinking, and licked the ears. Naruto slowly felt the pain go away and closed his eyes as Sakura was licking his ears. Sakura stopped and found that his ears were groomed to his liking, since he took the brush from her hand and set it inside the open-mirror-cabinet. Naruto gave her a look that said _'What did I tell you about being gentle with my attributes'?'_ Sakura looked down and glared at the ground, also cursing under her breath at what she did. "See, I can't do anything right, just like I told you." Sakura said and turned so her back was facing him. Naruto walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders. He sighed and started to slowly rub her shoulders, giving her a massage. She closed her eyes and moaned as he continued to rub her shoulders with his large, strong hands. He stopped and turned her around so that she was facing him. Naruto looked at the frown on her face and wrapped her in a nice, warm hug.

"And I want you to know, that you're not supposed to curse yourself, just because you made my ears bleed." Naruto told her, his voice gentle and caring. Sakura looked up at him and frowned even more.

"But, Naruto, I got kidnapped, and nearly raped years ago, insulted you about depriving you of sex, and finally I make the one of three things that make you look so handsome, bleed by just brushing them out. I'm a failure Naruto, I'm starting to think that you might deserve someone better than me." Sakura said lowering her head. Naruto shook his head and gripped her shoulders tightly. She looked at him and Naruto had a look of seriousness on him.

"Sakura, I told you to watch what you say, as far as I'm concerned, you deserve everything I have to offer to you, got it. I won't have you put yourself down just because you made my ears bleed, or anything like that. I can't stand it." Naruto said to her harshly. Sakura nodded and Naruto smiled at her and took her lips to his. Sakura got absorbed in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto gripped her back, just so he wouldn't fall as she tilted back. Sakura moved her hands up to his ears and started to rub them softly, earning her a nice small growl from him. They both separated and Naruto smiled at her. "Now, how about we have something to eat, and just forget that this ever happened. Okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded, but before he walked out the door, she gripped his head and put her soft hands on his ears. Then she started to heal them with her green chakra. After they were healed Sakura smiled and Naruto smiled back as he felt his newly healed ears.

"It's not much, but it's the least that I can do for you." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and Sakura walked in front of him. Naruto saw his chance and reared back his hand, placing a smack on her ass. She yelped and Naruto ran in front of her. She rubbed her behind and ran after him. He ran on one side of the table and she ran on the other side, blocking his means of escape from her. Naruto moved to one side, she moved to the same side and they kept doing the same thing. "Alright, now I'm going to get my revenge on you" She said, making Naruto smile and chuckle.

"Well, you can try all you want, but you'll never catch me, I'm to quick." Naruto said. Sakura got angry and lunged at Naruto, he dodged a take town to the ground, but she grabbed the rim on his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, exposing his large cock. Sakura blushed at what she saw. She saw the perfect view that she had longed for. Naruto had his legs spread a little and she was looking straight up. Naruto blushed as Sakura smiled, content with her revenge.

"Do you see what I see. I see a large pee-pee." She sung, making Naruto blush. Sakura rose to get a better look and she smiled. "So, this is the famous pride and joy of the Kitsune clan?" She asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head and sweat dropped.

"Well, do you like what you see?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Then tackled him to the ground, resulting in a loud thud. Then she gripped part of his jacket, the black part that showed one of his abs, and pecks and ripped it off with her teeth. They both heard a rip and Naruto groaned. "Sakura, this was my favorite jacket." Naruto whined. Sakura smiled as she tasted the piece of cloth in her mouth. Naruto cocked both his eye brows and Sakura smiled, content with her revenge and got off Naruto. Naruto reached out and tried to take the piece of cloth that was between her teeth. But she growled at him and he cocked one eye brow and looked at her. "Are you. . . . . .challenging me?" Naruto asked, holding out his arms as if he was going to be shot with a kunai. Sakura cocked both her eyebrows as she saw Naruto, pull of his pants, leaving his boxers on. Naruto then got on all fours. "So, you want to challenge me for dominance, huh?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled and was then taken to the ground and landed with a thud. She had her eyes closed and opened one eye. Naruto grinned, still having a large hole inside his jacket. He bent down and licked her face. Then he took the piece of clothing that Sakura had in her mouth, to his mouth and took it from her. She opened her mouth and gave it to Naruto, his own cloth inside his mouth. He then bent down and whispered in her ear. "You don't want to challenge me for dominance. Because if you do, I'll have no choice but to wrestle you for it." Naruto told her. Sakura giggled and held her hands up, that said that she surrendered defeat. Naruto sniffed hardly, then kissed her mouth, and got his pants and put them back on. Sakura got up from the floor and looked at Naruto. "You got guts though, I'll give ya that, sexy." Naruto said. She blushed and walked into the kitchen, and Naruto went to go change his jacket, which he found lots of them inside it. He found the same jacket that he had worn and shrugged. Minato must have ordered more of them, just for Naruto. He smiled and changed his shirt, also making sure that his dog tag was straight and not flopping around everywhere, then put on his navy blue muscle shirt, and then his orange jacket. He walked into the living room, also grabbing their headbands and saw Sakura making some breakfast. He put his headband on, and then walked up behind her and put the headband on her, pulling back her hair, making her look beautiful. She smiled and looked at him, turning her attention to him.

"Thank you, I really needed that on my head." She said and kissed him. He kissed back and started to help her. After they had made their breakfast and sat down to eat, Naruto had a stack of pancakes, and Sakura had a basic breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon and some sausage. As they both ate, they thought about what they would do today. Sakura needed to go to the hospital for work, and Naruto didn't have anything to do all day. "Naruto, I have to go to work today, so I need to know what you're going to do." Sakura said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Hey, Sakura, can I come to work with you?" He asked her. Sakura thought and smiled as she looked at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, you can come with me to work." She said, Naruto smiled, as he chewed his pancakes. "But you have to be on your best behavior, okay?" Sakura warned. Naruto nodded and smiled, also making her smile as she chewed her food. After they were both finished with their breakfast, Naruto took both of their plates into the kitchen and washed them. Then Naruto walked over to Sakura and held out his arm. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and they both left, but not before Naruto put the genjutsu on his ears. Naruto locked the door and they both made their way to the hospital to see if their were any patients. As they walked they saw that Naruto was watching out for the males around Konoha. Naruto didn't want any of them trying to take Sakura, especially since they were about to mate. They found themselves near the hospital and they both walked in. Sakura went up to the desk and signed in, she also put that Naruto was her guest. She turned and smiled as she saw Naruto looking at her, and giving her a wink. She took Naruto's hand and led him to go see Tsunade, who was very pissed right now. They both went into the head medics room and saw a very angry, and annoyed Tsunade. "Master, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she walked over to her pissed teacher. Tsunade looked up and shook her head.

"No, I'm not okay, I haven't had any sake since your mother, Naruto, told me to hold back." Tsunade said angrily, and crankily.

"Looks like some bodies on their period." Naruto said quietly, but Sakura could here it and gave him a glare. Naruto shrugged and Sakura sighed, and knew he was right. Sakura searched the room, and eventually found what she was looking for. She fund a bottle of sake and put it on her teachers desk. Her teacher sighed in relief as she found a small cup and Tsunade poured herself a drink and downed it in one gulp, Tsunade then smiled as she looked at the couple.

"Alright, thank you Sakura. Now what do you two want?" Tsunade asked.

"Are there any people that need to be healed today?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her schedule and saw that there was one person that needed to be healed. "Yes, he came in yesterday with the most horrible gash in his arm. It seems as though he had been bitten by something." Tsunade said. Sakura looked at Naruto and he turned around so they couldn't see him.

"Well, master, you see, yesterday Naruto was protecting me from a man that told him that he was mine. So Naruto told the guy off and the guy got mad. So the guy tried to punch Naruto, and instead got bit to wear Naruto tore a gash in his arm with his teeth." Sakura said. Tsunade looked at Naruto, who was not looking at them, but picking the floor with his feet. Tsunade sighed and got up and went to Naruto.

"Is this true, Naruto. Did you do this to the man?" Tsunade asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto shrugged it off and looked at her and nodded silently.

"Yes, I did, but I was only trying to protect her, from him." Naruto answered back and walked over to Sakura. "You know that t was because I needed to protect you, right?" He asked, and half said. Tsunade looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded. Naruto looked at Tsunade and she sighed.

"Well, Sakura, you should go heal him, and Naruto." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at her and Tsunade looked at him. "Try not to kill anyone, okay?" Tsunade asked. Naruto just looked at her with his ocean blue eyes.

"I can't promise that, but I'll try to hold back." He said and walked out the door.

Tsunade sighed and poured herself another drink, also downing it. "Well, at least try to not kill anyone, or I'll be up to my eyebrows in healing needs." She said and gulped another drink. Naruto was walking behind Sakura. She was going to the room where the man that was bitten by Naruto lay. She found the room and looked at Naruto. He just leaned on the wall with his arm crossed over his chest.

"You go ahead, I can wait, but I'll be watching and listening so tell him to be on his guard." Naruto warned. Sakura sighed and shook her head. She entered the room and saw the guy with a mask over his face. She went over to him and he opened his eyes. He gasped at who it was he saw.

"No, don't get your boyfriend to hurt me!" The guy asked trying to guard himself.

"It's okay, but you know. You had no right to come up to him and tell him off like that. He's very sore at you, and told you to be on your guard, since he's listening to every word I'm saying to you. But don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore." Sakura said comforting him. The guy sighed in relief and Sakura healed him and she got up to leave.

"Tell, him, I'm sorry for what I said, please. You're right, I had no right to say those things to him, so tell him I'm sorry." He said. Sakura opened the door and Naruto walked in and shot the man a glare. Sakura hit his arm with her fist, making him grip it. Naruto sighed and walked over to the man that was on the bed. The guy just said nothing. Naruto leaned in and whispered to the guy.

"I'll forgive you, but when you get out, tell your buddies that I'll be watching them." Naruto said and smiled. The guy nodded and Sakura smiled at Naruto. Naruto looked at her, and she nodded. Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura and kissed her lips. She smiled and pushed him away and gave him a look that said not to rub it in. Naruto shrugged and walked out the door. Sakura smiled and looked at the man, he had fallen asleep and Sakura walked out the door, and silently closed it. She looked at Naruto and she saw him leaning up against the wall, picking his teeth for left over pancake. He saw her and smiled at her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and they both left the hospital. They walked around and Naruto perked up. "Sakura, how about we go visit Minato." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and nodded. She squealed as Naruto picked her up and put her on his shoulders. He gave her a piggy back ride all-the-way to the tower. She laughed and he did too. He ran around in circles and they, eventually, got to the tower. Naruto jumped up and found Minato at his desk, and Kishimaru helping him. Kishimaru saw them and gave away their position and Minato looked behind him and smiled. He got up and opened the window.

"Hey you two! How are you today? You two seem like you're happy." Minato said happily. Naruto and Sakura came inside through the window and Naruto set Sakura down.

"Ya, we're happy alright, just came by to same 'hi' was all." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and Kishimaru did too and walked over to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto smiled and happily accepted the hug. Sakura and Minato watched with smiles on their faces as the two brothers shared a 'brother-to-brother' moment. They separated and just smiled happily at each other.

"So, squirt, have you been bothering Minato?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No, the boys been fine. He's been helping me sort out papers and other things, so he's been a really great help." Minato said proudly. Naruto smiled and nodded. "Oh, Naruto, have you told Sakura's mom that you're not a total human being yet?" Minato asked crossing his arms and cocking his right eyebrow. Naruto looked down at the ground, and Sakura did too.

"I take that as a 'no'." Kishimaru said. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, she was not liking this one bit. She looked at Naruto and he walked over to her and put his arm around her. "You two know that when she realizes that Naruto and I are demons, she won't let you around Sakura anymore, right big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at him and saw that he, in face, also had a sad face plastered on him.

"I know, squirt, and then Sakura and I will never see each other again. Also her father will be walking with her everywhere she goes, like a stalker." Naruto said. They all knew it was true, hell even Sakura knew that her father could be an ass at times. He could be an ass every time he gets home from work, drunk from drinking, or just plain angry at something illogical.

"Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto turned his undivided attention to the young women who he won the heart of. "I love you." Sakura said and cuddled into Naruto's lap, praying that her mom, and dad will accept Naruto for who he is, and turn him down for what he really wasn't, which was a blood thirsty demon bent on taking over the village. Naruto massaged her back and she calmed down a bit. Kishimaru then looked up at them and went over to Naruto. Naruto and Sakura looked at him, and then Kishimaru struck Naruto across the face with the back of his bare hand and gripped his jacket with both hands. They all couldn't believe that a 10 year old boy had struck an 18 year old, especially one who was by far, bigger, and stronger than him. Sakura's eyes widened and looked at Naruto, Naruto's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and looked at Kishimaru. He had a serious face on him, and Naruto looked at him with awe as Kishimaru gave Naruto a glare with his sapphire eyes, gleaming with rage. Minato just looked at the younger boy with his mouth wide open and his eye wider than coconuts.

"Listen to yourself, you sound like they're going to take Sakura away and slit her throat afterwards. It disgusts me, too see a man and his mate like this. Tell me when you grow enough balls, and a dick to go with it, to say that you're a man. Because one thing I know, is a man fights for what is rightfully his. Right now I could be looking at the future Hokage, as well as Sakura Uzumaki Kitsune. But all I'm seeing is a dickless man, who might be scared to fight for what's his. Now you're sure as hell aren't going to let someone else get in the ay of your love, are you?" Kishimaru asked. Their eyes widened as Kishimaru, the small boy had just almost cursed in front of them, they knew he wasn't stupid, or small for that matter. But they all knew, especially Naruto, that Kishimaru did have enough balls to almost curse in front of them, especially the Hokage. "No! You're going to act like a man and fight for what's yours, damn it, IS THAT CLEAR!" (what do you think of Kishimaru now?) Kishimaru yelled. They could tell he was angry, since he did curse, making Naruto nod and Kishimaru let go.

"Well, that was a very enterprising brother-to-brother moment. So, Naruto, do you understand what Kishimaru is saying to you, and have you learned you lesson that a man fights for the things he loves?" Minato asked. Naruto looked at him and gulped a bit, less e get struck across the face with the hard hand of a 10 year old.

"Yes, I do. Squirt, you're trying to say that since Sakura's mine, then I have to fight for her, even if her parents say that I can't be around her anymore. Then yes, I have learned a lesson in rights, and I've also learned a lesson that you never piss off a 10 year old, or you get slapped in the face with the back of his hand." Naruto said rubbing his right cheek. Kishimaru just smiled and nodded. Minato ruffled his hair and walked over to Naruto and ruffled his too. Sakura smiled and Kishimaru held his head out high, like he had just changed the world, well Naruto's world at least. Naruto sat up, Sakura still in his arms, and looked at her. She smiled and Naruto cracked a good grin that he shot her,

"Well, now that, that's over. How about you two go around and do something, okay?" Minato asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded and Kishimaru smiled and gave Naruto a glare that just screamed 'If you lose her, I won't go easy beating the shit out of you.' Naruto smiled and walked over to his baby brother and bent down on one knee.

"Thanks for snapping me out of that moment." Naruto said softly and hugged Kishimaru, his face still stinging with anger, from the slap. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"I figured that I had to slap it out of you, or I would have punched you. Just don't lose her, okay big brother. She's like a sister to me." Kishimaru whispered.

"I won't lose her, I promise." Naruto said back and kissed the side of Kishimaru's head. "Now you be good now and help Minato okay, he's like a second father to me." Naruto whispered back.

"I will, I promise." Kishimaru said and gave Naruto a small peck on the cheek. Naruto smiled and stood up, towering over the small boy. Naruto smiled and it made Kishimaru smiled too. Naruto walked over to Sakura and kissed her lips. Then they both waved and Naruto picked Sakura up in his hands, making her giggle, then jumped out the window. Minato smiled and looked at Kishimaru, proud that he had slapped some sense into his brother. Kishimaru just stood there, next to Minato and his eyes gleamed with bright sapphire orbs. Naruto and Sakura were walking, and Naruto thought that today would be a good day to go somewhere, nice and romantic. So he started to run ahead of her, making her run after him. He turned a corner and Sakura turned the same corner, but stopped and gasped as she saw Naruto, kissing another girl with blond hair. Her hair was in a pony-tail, and one stand came over her eye. She had a purple outfit on and it was positively showing skin every which way. Sakura recognized her and got angry.

"INO YAMANAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura yelled. Ino separated from Naruto and looked over at Sakura, who looked pretty pissed.

"So, forehead, this hunky man is yours?" Ino asked, making her blue eyes gleam into Sakura's emerald green ones.

"YES, THAT HUNKY MAN IS MINE SO STEP AWAY FROM HIM INO-PIG!" Sakura commanded. Ino just sighed and looked at Naruto, who was in a daze. Ino smirked and looked at Sakura.

"Tell me, Sakura, does this man ever fall into a daze when you kiss him?" Ino asked. Sakura's eyes widened and thought. She looked at Ino and frowned.

"No, he doesn't. . . . . . .fall into a daze when I kiss him. He just smiles,. . . . . . . .or grins at me." Sakura said slowly. Ino smirked and looked back at the boy she just kissed. He had snapped out of his daze and was looking at Sakura, like he had just hurt her. Ino got confused and looked back at Sakura she was staring at the ground, whispering something to herself. Ino couldn't hear, but Naruto could, and frowned at what she said.

"I'm a failure, a failure at everything I do. I can't even make Naruto fall into a daze like Ino can when she kisses a boy." Sakura said sadly, and quietly. Naruto walked over to her and bent over to her. Her emerald eyes lost some of their gleam and shine. They looked like they were dull, and brittle looking. Naruto frowned and cupped her chin so that she was looking at him.

"How, many times do I have to tell you, you're not a failure. In my eyes, you're just perfect." Naruto said and kissed her softly. Naruto blushed madly as Sakura returned the kiss forcefully, making him fall back. Ino looked at her and saw Naruto's deep cut blush that spread like wildfire across his face, she also gasped and saw Naruto close his eyes and fall into a deep daze, also cuddling Sakura with him. Ino smiled and began to get jealous.

"How come Sakura gets the big hunk, and I get nothing? Nothing but a lazy commoner." Ino asked. Sakura and Naruto had separated and Naruto felt dazed with Sakura on top of him. Sakura just looked and smiled, proud that she got something to work out right. She got off Naruto and Naruto stood up. They both looked at Ino, who was talking to herself. Ino noticed and stopped saying that she was very jealous and smiled and looked at them. "So, Sakura, What's your boyfriends name?" Ino asked. Sakura was about to answer her question when Naruto interrupted.

"My, name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said ahead of her. Ino looked at Sakura and she nodded.

"Oh, so you're Naruto Uzumaki, the one I've been seeing run around with little forehead over there." Ino said, acting like she did see them, when she actually didn't.

"If you must know, her forehead makes her look like an angel from heaven." Naruto snapped back. Ino looked at him and her widened eyes drifted over towards Sakura. She knew that Sakura was a beautiful 17 year old girl, which she was too, and loathed her for that. But she never imagined that Sakura would be able to get a boy to say that about her, especially a handsome one.

"So, Naruto, how old are you? Are you maybe, six-teen, seven-teen, nine-teen, or are you maybe twenty years old?" Ino asked curiously.

"I'm eight-teen years old, just bloomed into it. Why do you ask?" Naruto told her, and half asked.

"Just a little curious that an eight-teen year old is my best friends boyfriend, is all." Ino said waving her arms about, shrugging.

"So, how are you and Shikamaru working out? Any fights yet, or maybe a little bit of deep love between you two?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we are happy, and there was love in the air last night, in our bedroom." Ino said snickering over it like it was the talk of the town. Sakura gasped silently and smiled. "What about you, Sakura? Have you and this, god, of yours been in bed lately, filling the room full of moans, groans and gasps?" Ino asked in a perverted tone. Sakura just looked down and knew that she and Naruto hadn't really made love yet, but were working on it. But then she perked up and smiled, since Hinata Hyuuga had not lost hers to Kiba yet, so it was all good, she thought. "Oh, and by the way, Hinata lost her virginity two weeks ago, and Tenten to Neji three weeks ago. Almost every body had lost theirs, all except you." Ino said. Sakura looked at the ground and Naruto sighed. Ino had already figured out, by the way Sakura was looking at the ground, that she was still a virgin and Naruto was too, despite his handsome looks, and maybe abnormally large penis, which she had no idea of that concept. Sakura just looked at the ground, but then smiled as she had probably the man with the largest manhood, besides his father, in town.

"Well. Ino, we have to go so see you around okay?" Sakura said and wrapped her arm around Naruto's strong arm and they both walked to where ever Naruto wanted to guide her. Ino just sighed and continued walking to Shikamaru's house. Naruto walked out of the village, and Sakura had no idea where he was going. She soon had her eyes covered and she had no idea where Naruto was going, or why he had her eyes covered. Naruto then found a small clearing in which he saw the perfect place for Sakura and him to be.

"Okay Sakura, take a look at this." Naruto said. He took his hand off of Sakura's eyes and she gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She saw a grove of Sakura trees and Sakura blossoms in the field, falling to the ground. She looked at Naruto and he smiled at her. She hugged him and kissed him, just for taking her here, to this romantic spot.

"Naruto, it's beautiful. Where did you find this beautiful place?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked and looked at Sakura.

"I found it when I left to go train with my dad and the Hokage, and the perverted hermit." Naruto answered her. Sakura smiled, and the remembered.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sakura asked. He looked at her and smiled at her, showing his fangs.

"Hold that thought Sakura. Why don't we sit down, and then you can say what you want, okay?" Naruto asked. Naruto sat against a tree, and Sakura sat on his lap and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Naruto, you know that box I gave you before you left?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and then remembered and smiled.

"Yep, I sure do! What about it?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Did you open it?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and held his hand up in front of her face. "Is this what you gave me?" He asked. Sakura smiled and nodded as she saw a silver band ring around his finger that said 'I love you' in bright, gold letters. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "I've never taken it off since you gave it to me." Naruto said. "By the way, where did that headband I gave you go?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and held out her left arm band that wrapped snuggly around her. She moved it and there it was, the first headband Naruto had gotten from Minato, wrapped snuggly around her arm. Naruto smiled and saw the letters that were written on it. They said 'I love you with all my heart' on it. Naruto smiled and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and held it in front of Sakura. She looked at the box confusingly, and looked at Naruto. "You can open it, I got it for you." He said smiling. Sakura took the box and opened it. She saw another box inside the big one and took it out. She opened it and gasped. Naruto smiled and she took out a silver ring that had a small diamond on it, shaped like a heart. Then in the middle of it the letters, and symbol said 'I Heart U' which meant, I love you in symbol and single letters. She looked at Naruto and smiled, then kissed him on the lips he owned. The kiss lasted for nearly 10 minutes until they separated.

"You didn't have to do this you know." Sakura said.

"I know, but when I saw that you had given me a ring, and I only gave you a freakin' headband, I thought and decided that you should have a ring to, so here we are." Naruto said smiling.

"Oh Naruto, you're so sweet. Any girl would love you, but I love you more. Thank you so much." Sakura said and started to place kisses on his lips. One after another she placed on him and he took it all, smiling. Sakura smiled and put the ring on her finger and held it up to Naruto's, large hand. They both smiled as they saw the two rings, glitter in the sun like two diamonds in the sky at night. Naruto smiled and held her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, leaning up against the tree. Sakura looked up at him and her lips met his and they both kissed. Naruto held her and Sakura held his hands to her chest.

"I'm pretty sure Kishimaru has a small ring on his finger, to symbolize the Kitsune clans power." Naruto said in the kiss. Sakura nodded and they both separated from each other, Sakura and Naruto both needing some air to breath. Soon Sakura petals started to blow as the wind shook them lose from their perch in the tree. The petals fluttered around them, and they got stuck in Naruto's hair. Sakura laughed as he tried to disperse tem from his head by using his hands to wipe them off, but kept failing. Sakura laughed even more and Naruto smiled at her and just let them fall into his spiky, unruly, and tangled golden locks that smelt like ramen. They both looked at the sky, and saw that it was getting to the point where sundown was imminent, so Naruto looked at Sakura and she had closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He smiled at her and leaned back, and then closed his eyes as the Sakura petals made them both drift off into a land of slumber and peace. Meanwhile, as they were sleeping, red eyes were watching them through a bush, glaring at Naruto.

"So, Naruto, you thought you beat me last time, did you? It also looks like you and Sakura have, grown together over the years. Well anyway, I'll kill you, all I have to do is tell Lord Orochimaru to attack Konoha, and you and the rest of these fucking people, will die, and I'll have Sakura all to myself." The eyes said. The figure jumped away, and Naruto cocked an eyebrow, since he had heard the voice, only moments before he did drift off to sleep. _"Sasuke, you will never get your greedy, fucking hands on my girl. So if you know what's good for you, you'd better stay away."_ Naruto said mentally, and then fell asleep, Sakura snuggled in his strong arms.

_1 hour later_

Naruto had woken up, and looked at the sky. It was still light out, and Sakura remained in his arms, as he heard her soft breathing. He smiled and stroked her as she slept. Naruto then lifted Sakura up, and used his legs to support her, she was locked inside her dreams for all he could see. Naruto unzipped his jacket and took off his muscle shirt and then put the jacket back on, but not the shirt. Then he took Sakura and leaned her back, so that she was asleep in his naked chest. She smiled and snuggled in his chest, also making her turn around and sleep, so that her face was against his chest. Naruto smiled and rubbed her back as he stared at the sky, also seeing the sunset. Sakura moaned in her sleep and snuggled into his strong chest. Naruto continued rubbing her back, and soon the sun set, and the stars came out of hiding and shone in the sallow moonlight. Naruto got up, also grabbing his shirt, and put it over Sakura's body, hoping that it's warmth kept her from shivering while he made their way back to their cozy apartment. He then leapt of and the wind rushed through his hair, and Sakura's also. Sakura didn't wake up, due to the warmth of Naruto's muscle shirt, keeping her cozy. He found the apartment and used the key that Minato gave him, after situating Sakura in his arms, by how he could, which he did by holding Sakura with one of his strong arms and using the key. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked in, then closed the door with his foot by pushing it closed behind him. He made his way to the bedroom, and undressed himself for bed, and then finally Sakura. He took everything off, and gazed upon her beautiful naked body. He smiled and lifted her up and in his arms and sat himself on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. She was laying directly on him and she just smiled and snuggled as she used his chest as a pillow and his naked body as her mattress. Naruto smiled and stroked her hair.

"Good night, Sakura, sweet dreams. See you in the morning." He said and drifted off to sleep, holding her back, pushing her body more and more, with his hands to his chest, and fell asleep, dreaming of her, and his future together with each other.

Whew, that was a very, very long story, But i still managed to get it done, did I not? Well anyway, I want to know what you still think of Kishimaru, I'm dying to know your opinions, so please tell me with your review's. Than you, see you next time!


	7. A Kitsune's love, and a Sakura's Blossom

After a unanimous decision the tallies. After all the counting I'm sorry to say. . . . . . . .Kyuubu no Kituson. But EVERYBODY VOTED YES FOR LEMONS! You do not have to read this chapter if you do not want to, but also thank you for the reviews. After all, stories are not about sex, as another person said. It is only something that is made to strengthen a bond between a couple. That is what I understand. If you read, "A Souls Salvation." By Lady Kogawolf, who is an awesome writer like all of you who read my stories (even though she didn't). In her stories, she is right. Sex is something that increases a bond between two people that love each other. So there shall be a lemon in this. After all, there was one in the first one, between Kyuubi and Hachibi. BUT ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY! (Also, Sasuke won't see day when Kishimaru meets him) (evil Laughter) Enjoy the Story. Opening is "YOU ARE MY FRIEND" By: Long Shot Party. And the tallies!

19-yes

1-no

Normal Character

**Demon Talk**

_Thoughts, Skips, Song Lyrics (Etc.)_

Naruto had woken up. Something had been pinging inside him for most of the night. It was 6:00a.m. in the morning, and Naruto had no why he couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking, thinking to where his brain was choking on it's own thoughts. Then he looked down at the sleeping beauty that lay on him, dreaming peacefully in slumber. Naruto smiled and hugged her in his strong arms. Soon something hit Naruto like a ton of bricks, right out of nowhere.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was having a hard time sleeping that night as he prepared to go back to Konoha to see his beloved Sakura. He thought about what his dad said, and it only worried him more. Naruto tried to fall asleep, and his chakra kept spiking out like an angry dog as thoughts of his own death came upon him. He started shaking, but then he felt something on his back. It was large and warm, and was very comforting. He looked behind him and saw his father, with concern and worry deep within his, blood red, eyes. Naruto tried to smile and hide his worries, but his father saw through it and sat up from his sleeping roll. Naruto also saw that Minato and his perverted sensei had also woken up and were worried about him. __**"Son, I know what you're going through. I went through it too. I thought that your mother wouldn't take me up on my offer to mate with her, but she had said that she changed her ways, and she did mate with me." **__Kyuubi said, trying to comfort his son. Naruto smiled and Kyuubi thought. Something had crossed his mind, and he desperately needed to tell Naruto what it was. __**"Son, if you two do actually mate together, you might experience a hard time sleeping at night. This is because your body says that the time is right, and you and your mate, which is Sakura, are now ripe and ready to rumble under the covers."**__ Kyuubi said smiling. _

"_You didn't have to make it seem that perverted, dad." Naruto said at his fathers comment. Kyuubi growled and glared at his son, who was snickering over calling his dad a pervert. Kyuubi coughed and continued his sentence._

"_**Anyways, as I was saying. Your body will automatically know when it is time to mate with her, so you don't have to worry about anything."**__ Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed in relief, but still had thoughts about Sakura hating the way he mated with her, and wondered if she might dump him and, go with that fucking bastard, Sasuke. Kyuubi put his hand on his son's shoulder. Naruto looked at him and saw he was smiling. Naruto smiled back and nodded. _

"_Okay dad, I believe you." Naruto said with a grin. But then his grin faded and Kyuubi got a look of confusion. "But what if Sakura hates the way I mate? Or worse, she decides not to mate with me at all?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi just smiled and patted his son on the back._

"_**Son, there's no doubt in my mind, that you will be able to mate. After all, you got my looks, my muscles and your mothers kind heart, and warm smile. So I pity the girl who doesn't want to mate with you." **__Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed and felt better about himself. _

"_Thanks dad, you're always there for me." Naruto said happily. Kyuubi smiled and looked at Minato and Jiraiya. Minato was looking away from Jiraiya, who was taking notes on his note pad for his new book "Icha Icha Fox." Jiraiya looked at them both and Kyuubi and Naruto were glaring at him. Jiraiya looked at Minato, and he also shot a glare at him. _

"_What! I'm just doing my research is all!" Jiraiya complained. They all slapped their heads at how nosy and perverted he could be and fell asleep._

_Flashback Ends_

Naruto sighed in relief, and knew that it was just his body that was making him want Sakura. He just looked at her, and he saw the mark glowing a faint red.

"It looks like she's ripe. I'm guessing that the glowing is just supposed to attract me, or…..something." He said slowly. He liked the faint color and looked at Sakura. "Man, I want, no, need to mate with her. But not while she's sleeping. Maybe tonight? Yeah, tonight we'll mate, and Sakura will be mine forever, and that asshole won't be able to lay a single finger on her." Naruto said. Then he wrapped his love into a nice, warm, loving hug and fell asleep with her in his arms, not knowing that outside the window was somebody with red eyes, looking at Naruto with hatred.

"Naruto, Sakura will be mine, because once I tell her mother and father what you truly are, she'll have no choice but to love me. And you (pfft) you'll won't be anything good but dead. Buried in the ground to rot in hell for the rest of you pitiful life." Said a voice. But the voice didn't know that he was also being watched. It was a small figure that was watching him. A scythe on his back (Trust me, this scythe was not made for cutting crops people) with a crescent moon design that gleamed in the sallow moonlight like a ghost. He had gray hair that extended down past his chin, and wore a cloak that was bluer than he and Naruto's eyes combined. His eyes gleamed with a dark sapphire. He was only about the height of Naruto's waist, and up to Sakura's belly button. He just stood on the roof as the interloper watched his dear brother and Sakura sleeping, feeling the jealousy, anger, and loathsome emotions illuminating from him.

"You know, interloper. You shouldn't be peeking on my brother and Sakura like that. You might get hurt if you do, Sasuke." The figure watching Sasuke said. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had been watched this whole time and didn't even know it. He calmed down and looked behind him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke said disdainfully. The figure just chuckled and looked at Sasuke with sapphire eyes, into Sasuke's red ones. The chakra signature the boy was giving off was enormous and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Oh how rude of me, please allow me to introduce myself." The figure said taking a courtly bow. "My name, is Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki Kitsune." Kishimaru said introducing himself. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"You have four maiden names? I thought people usually had three, and three only." Sasuke said.

"I have four names because I am apart of my brother, Naruto, and also part of the Kitsune clan, which he and I originated from." Kishimaru said angrily. "As to what I am doing here. I was just walking when I saw you, peeking like a pervert in my brothers window. I know where my brother lives, because the Hokage told me." Sasuke just snorted at the small boys words. Kishimaru was getting a little sick of Sasuke, and pulled out a platinum flute. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at it, and Kishimaru smiled, or what Sasuke thought he did. "Death of the loved 9th passage." Kishimaru said and began to play. Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as the music made its way into his ear canal. Kishimaru smiled and continued to play. Sasuke fell to his knees and was then caught in a genjutsu. His hands were held up by what seemed like threads coming from a red atmosphere. Sasuke looked over at them and his eyes widened more as his arm began to melt. Sasuke screamed, but no-one heard him. Kishimaru smiled and watched as Sasuke fell to the ground. He had died from stroke, or a heart attack from what he was witnessing from the genjutsu's effects. "Bad dreams, Sasuke." Kishimaru said. But then Sasuke poofed and turned into a log. "What!? He got away!" Kishimaru almost shouted. He looked around and saw nothing. He sighed and jumped over to the window and saw his brother and Sakura, sleeping silently. Kishimaru smiled and put his flute away, in his cloak's inner pocket. "Sweet dreams guys. See you on morning rise." Kishimaru said and jumped away.

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete baka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de_

_I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE_

_Kore de miosame no FUN DAYS_

_TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON_

_I'LL GO THE DISTANCE_

_mihetteru sora SO FULL norikonda STARTING_

_Ore ga saikou no POWER, FULL TILT!_

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND _

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_THANK YOU MY FRIEND _

_Aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY_

_Whoa, THE DISTANCE_

_2 hours later_

Naruto had woken up and yawned, also stretching out his arms and legs. Sakura just lay there, unmoved as she slept on him like a mattress. Naruto looked down and gave a wide smile as he saw Sakura lazily snuggling in his strong chest. Naruto just laid his head back and closed his eyes and drifted back off to slumber land. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was shining very brightly and she was laying on something, something hard, warm and strong. She looked and saw that she was lying naked, on Naruto and using him like a mattress. She stretched and looked at Naruto. He was still sleeping and Sakura smiled as she saw him peacefully dreaming. Then she felt something, and it hurt quite a bit. It was coming from her neck. It started out small, and Sakura didn't mind it. But then the pain began to grow on her neck, making her feel a burning sensation that was too much. She started to struggle as the pain increased. Finally she let out a piercing scream. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he sat up in bed and saw Sakura, gripping her neck.

"Sakura! What's wrong? Is something going on with your neck?!" Naruto panicked. Sakura looked up at Naruto with pain filling her eyes, and soon small tears. "Aww, fuck! What to do!? What to do!? What to do!?" He asked over and over again. Sakura started to gasp as the mark was glowing redder and redder by the minute, increasing the pain ten-fold on her small body. She screamed more and more as the pain increased as each minute passed. Soon with out thinking Naruto took her hand off and put his whole mouth on the mark, making saliva drip from the ceilings of his mouth. Sakura felt the wet saliva drop on her mark, and soon felt the pain leave her body, but slowly. Naruto still felt her shaking like a leaf, and then started to lick the mark with his tongue. Sakura stopped shaking after he licked the mark. She was gasping for air like she had been deprived of it. Naruto took his mouth off of the mark and hugged her tightly. She responded back and hugged him tighter than he was her. "Sakura, are you okay? I was just sleeping and then I heard you scream in pain and agony. I woke up too see you gripping the mark, as though you were in pain." Naruto said in a worried tone. Sakura just kept gasping and shaking violently.

"N-Naruto, w-w-why? What's h-h-happening to me?" Sakura asked as she gripped Naruto tighter. Naruto bent down and kissed her head. He sighed and scratched his head in confusion.

"Maybe, well, it's a sign that, umm, you're ripe." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him, small tears trickling down her shining emerald eyes, also giving him a confused look at what he meant.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and then came to a conclusion after 1 minute of straight, hard noggin knocking.

"Well, when I say 'ripe' I mean as if you're ready, to mate with." Naruto said. Sakura stopped her tear streaking and Naruto wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"So, you mean that all the pain is because I'm ready to mate with you?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sakura sighed in relief and smiled as she looked at Naruto and breathed out loud. "Well, I guess we'll finally be able to be happy, huh?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and leaned down and gave her a good morning kiss. Sakura smiled and they both separated. "Well, are you ready to get a shower?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sakura got off him and he got out of bed and they both walked down the hall, turning the corner two times and made their way into the bathroom. Naruto opened the shower door and turned on the water, testing it to make sure that the water was perfectly warm. Naruto let Sakura in and Naruto then let himself in. The warm water washed over their naked bodies, soothing their muscles and their emotions, and whatever else was restless, which was made since Sakura had, had a mark attack (Heart attack, mark attack bare with me everybody) Naruto sopped his hair wet, and found the ramen smelling shampoo, and didn't drink it, this time. "At least you didn't drink it, eh Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and shampooed his hair, while Sakura shampooed her own hair using the shampoo that smelt like heavenly strawberries. After both their hair was washed, Naruto then grinned and lathered his hands and then as Sakura's back was turned he slowly lathered her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt his large hands, lathering her neck. She moaned as he started to rub her neck, then going down and lathering her nicely-shaped breast. She leaned back into his body and he continued to wash her body. The water rinsed it all off, and Naruto rubbed his hands everywhere to make sure that all the soap was off her body. Naruto smiled and she turned around and smiled back at him, also cocking her eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Me to become Hokage? I'm next in line to be washed, ya know." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and grabbed the soap and then lathered up his neck. She started with his shoulders and worked her way down his arms, smothering them in a rich layer of soap. Then she scrubbed his chest, followed by cleaning his member. She wanted to make sure it was thoroughly clean for when they made love upon their bed. Then after his body was clean she rinsed it off, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed her washing his body. After they were both cleaned they both spent some quality time, together, in the shower in the shower. Naruto wrapped both his arms around Sakura as she had her back turned and started to rock them both back and forth. Sakura smiled and put her hand on his arm and they both snuggled in the shower, and Sakura then looked at Naruto and he looked at her and grinned. Then he leaned in and kissed her soft, pink lips and they both enjoyed a kiss as the warm water rinsed both their bodies. After spending 2 minutes kissing they both separated and got out of the shower. Naruto grabbed the other towel and dried them both off. Then they went into the room and got dressed in their usual attire. Naruto wore his orange jacket with black stripes, and black striped pants, also going with black sandals that matched his headband that had longer straps in the back. Sakura wore her red shirt and pink armbands, along with Naruto's first headband with it fitting snuggly around her arm. She also wore her black spandex shorts with a pink over-skirt. She also wore a red headband that pulled her hair back. She wore her blue sandals and looked at Naruto.

"_He looks so handsome. He's a regular man, just like his dad, and will continue to grow. Just like our children that we'll have." _Sakura said mentally, Inner Sakura also agreeing. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"_She's so beautiful, hot and sexy even. Any girl that we have will surly be beautiful, just like her." _Naruto said mentally. Naruto walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before they both walked out to the living room to have breakfast. They both started cooking and Sakura looked at the handsome demon, with fox ears and fangs, next to her, flipping a pancake. She blushed and laughed as the pancake Naruto was flipping went to high in the air and landed on his head. Sakura cracked up laughing and Naruto just groaned and grabbed the pancake off his head and put it back in the pan. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw that she was holding her gut. She looked at him and continued laughing. "Are you done laughing yet?" Naruto asked crossing his arms, with the spatula in his hands and tapping his own shoulder with his finger. Sakura stopped and looked at him. She straightened herself up and smoothed out her skirt and smiled at him and returned to cooking the eggs, and bacon and toast she was going to have. Naruto sighed and began cooking the pancakes again and they soon sat down at the table and began to eat. Naruto was, as usual, eating like a pig and Sakura was eating normally. She looked over and saw him scarfing down the pancakes like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow at all. She just shrugged and smiled at him. He looked over at her and she was just staring at her food. Naruto put his stack of pancakes down and looked at her and put his hand on her back. She looked at him with sorrow and unhappiness in her gleaming emerald eyes. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, worried about her. She looked at him and sighed then opened her mouth to speak.

"It's just that……..well, what about my parents?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and rubbed her back. "Even if my mother accepts you, my dad will never let me be with someone like you. He won't care if you're sweet, of kind or any of that sort. He's an ANBU black-op, and for all I know he might alert the other ANBU members and tell them to kill you." Sakura said. Naruto just scooted closer to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. She was worried about him. It was true, her father was a complete, and total ass. Each night he would come home, drunk or tired and start yelling for no reason at her mother, and Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Sakura and her mother were making dinner, for when Sakura's father got home. She was 17 and very beautiful, and knew that Naruto would be coming back tomorrow, or the other day. Tenka looked at her and smiled. She knew that Sakura had fallen for Naruto, and he was a sweet boy, despite his, sometimes odd behaviors around her. But she knew that Sakura would never let anything et in the way of her and Naruto, especially her father. Sakura looked back and smiled to see her mother smiling back and continued making dinner. Soon they both jumped as they heard the door slam, rocking the house. They looked back and gasped. Sakura's father had walked in, and by the looks of it, was very drunk. He was carrying a sake bottle and leaning over and swaying, mumbling curses under his mouth. _

"_Sakura, hurry and go upstairs and lock your door." Tenka said. Sakura nodded and slowly crept over to the stairs, trying not to get her father to notice her, but failed miserably. _

"_Young (hiccup) lady! You stay right down here (hiccup) dammit! I need to talk to you and your mother!" He said. Sakura stood there stunned, and turned around slowly to see her father eyeing her angrily. She nodded and went back to her mother and her mother snatched her and held her tightly. The man walked over to the both of them and sat down on the chair and looked at them both. "Where's my fucking dinner! Get moving you whores!" He shouted. Sakura's eyes widened, but her mothers didn't and just nodded. Sakura's father eyed her like Kishimaru having gotten angry for being called 'Small'. _

"_Honey, go up-stairs now, I'll deal with you father, just go up-stairs , Okay?" Tenka asked. She nodded and ran up the stairs, and shut her door and locked it and sat in her bed. She was getting scared with her mother down there alone, with her father. She looked at the nightstand next to her and saw a picture of her and Naruto. Naruto and her were kissing and the frame was shaped like a heart. She smiled and picked up the picture and held it to her chest. _

"_Naruto, please comeback soon." She pleaded. Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts as crashing was heard from downstairs. She jumped up and was now scared. She opened the door slowly and saw her mother, fending off her father. Her father had gone berserk because Tenka refused to make him his dinner, and was now going wild. Sakura ran downstairs and ran into the kitchen. Her father looked at her and smiled. He had a handful of her mothers pink hair. "LET GO OF HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Sakura shouted. She reared back her fist and punched her father in the back. Her father gripped his back and let go of her mothers hair. He looked at her and saw the hatred in her eyes of him. He just glared at her and lunged at her and grabbed her beautiful pink locks. She screamed, and tried to be heard. Hachibi was walking over to Sakura's, just to make sure she was alright and she heard a scream coming from her house. The women in green ran inside the house and gasped. She saw her son's mate in the hands of her father. Her father looked at the women and smiled. _

"_Hello there, B.E.Autiful. Want to go upstairs and umm, go to bed." He asked. Hachibi just looked at Sakura and her mother._

"_**You asshole, how dare you hurt them!" **__Hachibi growled and lunged at her father. Sakura's father just smiled and pulled more and more on Sakura's hair. She screamed and Hachibi stopped in her tracks. __**"Let go of her." **__Hachibi growled, her eyes turning into a darker shade of green. Mr. Haruno just snickered and pulled Sakura's hair even more. Sakura winced and Hachibi growled. Soon Sakura's father was hit in the back by Tenka's fist. Her let go of Sakura's hair and Hachibi ran over to Sakura. Sakura had tears dripping from her eyes. Hachibi hugged the girl and Sakura looked up at her. Her green eyes full of worry and concern for her, as well as her mother. Glass was everywhere and Mr. Haruno just looked at Hachibi, her eyes full of anger. Hachibi rubbed Sakura's back and stood up. Mr. Haruno lunged toward her, attempting to grab her hair too, but Hachibi kicked him in the stomach, her high heels burrowing into him. He fell to the floor, gripping his stomach. _

"_**Sakura, you're coming home with me tonight, okay?"**__ Hachibi asked. Sakura looked at her mother and she nodded, holding her father by his shoulders. Sakura nodded and Hachibi looked at Tenka, and Tenka nodded to her. Hachibi nodded back and stood up, Sakura in her arms. __**"Come, we must go tell the Hokage." **__Hachibi said. Sakura and Tenka just nodded and they both ran out the door, leaving Tenka to deal with her husband. They both ran to the Hokage tower. The Sandaime was just leaving when he saw them both running toward him. __**"Lord Hokage! Lord Hokage!" **__Hachibi yelled. Sarutobi walked over to her and saw Sakura crying in her arms. _

_  
"What is going on here?" The Sarutobi asked._

"_**Sakura's father just attacked her, and her mother. I order him to be locked up, until my son gets back from his training with the Yondaime Hokage."**__ Hachibi said. Sarutobi nodded and called for ANBU. They all appeared and stood before him. _

"_Alright, go to the Haruno residence and take care of Sakura's father. He is to be locked up until further notice." Sarutobi said. They all nodded and ran toward the Haruno residence. Sarutobi bent down and looked at Sakura with a smiled. She looked at him, tears welled up in her eyes. "Everything will be okay, Sakura. Just calm down and get some sleep." Sarutobi said. Sakura nodded and Hachibi left with her to go back to he cave._

_Flashback ends (Damn that was long)_

Naruto's eyes widened and they turned blood red. Sakura had told him what had happened, and now, he was pissed.

"Sakura. I won't let him take you away from me." Naruto said and hugged her. She hugged back and gently nodded. He started to rub her back and comfort her with words. "I'm pretty sure your mother will understand, right?" Naruto asked.

"She might, but my father won't understand any of it, no matter what you say." Sakura answered back. Naruto sighed and continued to comfort her. She looked into his crimson eyes and he looked into her forest green ones. He leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. She let him take her lips for a ride and they soon separated. Sakura finished her breakfast, and Naruto did too, his hand wrapped around her and only eating with one hand. After they ate Naruto put the dishes in the sink and washed them, and they both made their way to the bathroom and brushed there teeth, and used the toilet. Naruto also let Sakura brush out his fuzzy ears. She did, and she did it gently to where Naruto purred for her. After they were done Naruto put the genjutsu on his ears, and locked the door. They both looked around Konoha and saw the other people looking at them with bright smiles. They both smiled back and walked to the Hokage tower to see what was going on, and if Kishimaru was bugging the hell out of Minato yet. They both reached the tower and jumped up on the window seal and looked in. Something was going on between the two and Kishimaru noticed Naruto and Sakura. Minato looked and went over and opened the door. Naruto and Sakura walked in and they saw Kishimaru's face. It was very pissed to what they could tell. They looked at Minato, and could also tell that he was pissed about the current issue.

"We have a situation on our hands. It concerns you both, Naruto, Sakura." Minato said. "Right now we are waiting for the other people I have called to arrive. They are chunin, just like you Naruto, Sakura." Minato said. Kishimaru groaned and they all looked at him. "Sorry, Kishimaru, but you're still a genin. But you cab still help out." Minato said with a smile. Kishimaru smiled back and looked at him. They heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Minato yelled. The door opened and soon, 10 people walked in. They all looked at Sakura, and Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, getting in defensive position the guard Sakura.

"Naruto, it's okay. These are just friends of ours." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and they all waved. "Naruto, I want you to meet, Ino, Shikamaru. Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Sai." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Sakura, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Hinata said with a small blush.

"Ya, I thought ugly mugs like you couldn't get a dickless man." Sai said. Naruto growled at him and Sakura walked over to Sai and punched him in the face. He flew into a wall.

"You don't know anything about him, So shut up Sai." Sakura said and walked back over to Naruto.

"Wow, you're a cutie. Sakura ho come you never told us that you had such a cute boyfriend." Tenten asked. Sakura gave her a glare and it told her to drop the subject.

"We can continue this little chat later, right now we need to get down to business and as to why you called us here, Yondaime Hokage." Neji said. They all nodded and looked at the Hokage.

"Alright Kishimaru, tell everybody what happened last night." Minato said. They all looked at the small boy and Kishimaru cleared his throat.

"Last night I saw Sasuke, looking at you big brother, Sakura. He was whispering how much he hated you, and said that he was going to kill you and take Sakura from you." Kishimaru said. Their eyes widened and Kishimaru continued. "I tried to defeat him myself, but I failed. Big brother, make sure that you keep Sakura with you at all times. I don't want her too be used for merely pleasure for that idiot." Kishimaru said angrily. Naruto nodded and Sakura moved closer to him.

"There was also this one time, after Kishimaru backhanded me." He said looking at his baby brother.

"You deserved it for being such a baby." Kishimaru said. Naruto groaned and continued.

"It was when Sakura and I entered the cherry blossom field not to far from the training grounds. Sakura had fallen asleep, and I was about to go to, when I heard Sasuke lurking like a stalker in the bushes." Naruto said. "He said that he was going to tell some guy named Orochimaru to plan an attack on the village." Naruto said. Minato's eyes widened. They all saw him and his face was reeking of anger and bloodlust. Naruto could feel it and huddled Sakura close to him. "Then he said something about killing me, and ran away." Naruto explained. Minato sat up and walked over towards Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Naruto. We now know what that bastard is planning, and we must prepare ourselves. I've been loathing from losing Kushina and Noaki. And I sure as hell aren't going to lose you all to this ass. Orochimaru is one of the three legendary Sannin. He was also considered to be apart of an organization called 'Akatsuki.' He was originally taught by the Sandaime Hokage, the one who took my place after we left to go train with you Naruto. We must tell the others to brace the village for attack. They should be attacking in about 3 days. He's had enough time to plan this, and I'm sure that they've been practicing for the occasion. I've also called in the Kazekage of the Sunagakure village. He and his brother and sister should be here in a moment." Minato said. Soon a knock on the door is heard. "Come in!" Minato shouted. Soon three sand ninja walked through the door. One in the robes of a Kazekage and had red hair and under his eyes looked like there were black circles, and two other people. The girl had a long blue dress and a giant fan on her back. The other one had on a black jumpsuit that had a hood on it, and a circle with yellow on the top, and purple on the bottom. He was carrying scrolls on his back and had purple paint on his face. Minato walked over to the Kazekage and shook his hand. "Welcome to Konoha. We were just discussing the issue here, please sit down." Minato said.

"Thank you lord Hokage, but please call me Gaara. And you may refer to them as Temari." He said pointing at the girl. She smiled. "And him Kankuro." He said pointing at the boy.

"Hello, Lord Hokage, it's a pleasure to meet you." Temari said.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard this place isn't too shabby." Kankuro said. Minato smiled and nodded.

"Kishimaru." Minato said. The small boys attention drifted toward him, so did the rest of everybody. "Tell our friends what happened so they know what's going on, please." Minato asked with a smile.

"Okay, well this guy named Sasuke, was peeking on my brother and Sakura and loathing them because he didn't have a girl to go to and now he wants to kill my big brother, Naruto." Kishimaru said pointing to Naruto. "Then I tried to kill him using my flute but it turned out to be a substitution and now my big brother says that Sasuke is going to tell a guy named Orochimaru to plan an attack on Konoha. So yah, that's pretty much it." Kishimaru said. The siblings nodded.

"Very well, we will help you and defeat this Orochimaru. I will send over my forces from Suna and we will prepare a battle with the sound village." Gaara said. Minato nodded and Kishimaru thought.

"But wait. Orochimaru could also have another ally with him. So we have to be cautious to any other village shinobi, or kunoichi that comes within the walls of the leaf village." Kishimaru said.

"He does have a point. Until then we know nothing of what Orochimaru plans to do with the other surrounding nations, and so we have to be cautious." Shikamaru said.

"But we also have to know what village is on his side." Rock lee stated. "It may be the waterfall, rain or any other village."

"Yes, but you have to know something else. The land of fire is the most powerful of all the other bordering nations and countries. So we have got to think outside the box. Orochimaru could also be planning to have other bordering lands and villages to attack us." Naruto said. Minato thought, and they all had a point.

"Also don't forget that you have some other help." Kishimaru said. They all looked at him.

"What do you mean." Minato asked. Kishimaru dispelled the genjutsu and revealed his ears.

"You have our family, Minato." Kishimaru said. Minato knew what he meant, and with the power of the tailed beasts, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Do you think your aunts and uncles, mom and dads with oblige to this Naruto, Kishimaru?" Minato asked.

"Yep, because if it's one thing, is that parents, especially ours, will get very protective of their offspring, it's actually very simple, so yes they should agree." Naruto said. Minato nodded and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru looked at him in return and smiled. Minato bent down over the boy and smiled. He had heard something about young Kishimaru that he simply could not pass up to use against the opposing enemies.

"Kishimaru." He said. Kishimaru focused his eyes on Minato and Minato spoke. "I'm very sure I have heard that you can do powerful genjutsu with that flute of yours, am I right?" Minato asked. Kishimaru took out the platinum flute and looked at Minato and nodded.

"Yep, used one last night on Sasuke, but he got away." Kishimaru said. Minato nodded and thought.

"Could you use a genjutsu that is layered over the other one at least 5 times?" Minato asked. Kishimaru thought.

"Well, I'll try, but putting one genjutsu on top of the other isn't like picking daisies. It's very hard, but still worth it, so I'll try." Kishimaru said.

"Good, now lets get to business and concentrate on the main problem, or rather problems. We also have to deal with Orochimaru, and Sasuke themselves." Minato said. While Minato was explaining Naruto had his left arm around Sakura and she was just listening to the plans. Soon the neck started to have a small burning, which started out small, but grew at quick speed. She recognized the pain and gripped her neck where the mark was, also trying not to attract any attention to herself. She tried to hold in the pain, but, alas failed and the pain was too strong, and she let out a piercing scream. Every bodies eyes shot right over too her and Naruto gasped.

"FUCK! THE MARK!" He yelled. Sakura was thrashing about and Naruto gripped her and moved her hand away from the mark. The pain only increased more and she screamed again. Naruto bent down and licked the blood red mark on her neck. She calmed down after a while, but the pain was still great. Naruto kept licking and the others watched as Naruto soothed the savage mark with his secretions. Sakura stopped and gasped for air. Naruto kept his tongue on the mark, and hugged her tightly, just so she knew he was there for her. Sakura gripped his shoulders and leaned into his chest. Naruto took his tongue off of her slowly and looked at her with worry and concern in his eyes. He unzipped his jacket and let her in to his warmth, which he had stored for her. He wrapped the jacket around her and then his arms constricted her. The others watched as the two of them stayed that way. Naruto looked at Minato and he was looking at him, and so were the rest of the group. Kishimaru sighed and walked over to where he was in the center of the room.

"What? You've never seen the love of a Kitsune before?" He asked. They all looked at him with confusion. "Well, it starts like this. When a Kitsune has attracted a mate, which is my big brother in this case, he gives her a mark that marks her as his territory and no-one can object to it. If you think of it, it's kind of like getting married." Kishimaru said.

"So Naruto and Sakura are married!?" Kiba yelled, making Hinata blush. Every bodies eyes widened.

"Well, if you think about it, but it's a whole lot different than the natural way. You see after the mark has been placed the mate, which is Sakura, gives in to the make mate, my big brother. Thus this takes us to their mating dance. I call it the 'fox trot' because it sounds really, really cool, and my big brother is part fox, like his dad. The dance is supposed to show the female that the male will look out for her in every way, and she will have to promise that they will live together for ever. So no taking a bite of the forbidden apple, or sleeping with someone else." Kishimaru said. (If you read the Wish Granter you would know what I'm talking about, and yes the 'fox trot' is a dance, but this time it's a mating dance, are ya still with me here?) "So the pain that she's going through is something that means that she is ready, to umm, do that thingy with my brother." Kishimaru said forgetting. They all looked at Naruto and he nodded. "Hey, big brother, can I ask you a question?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and smiled.

"Whatcha wanna know squirt?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru seemed a little embarrassed about asking his brother this, but swallowed hard and spoke.

"I-I want to know, how I was made. Like how I was born, and how it all happened." Kishimaru said, a small blush crossed his face. Everybody except Gaara, Minato, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee and Kishimaru started to giggle. "What? I was just curious you know. My dad really never told me where, well, we all came from and how we were made. Sorry if I embarrassed you." Kishimaru said and looked down in disappointment. Naruto's face turned from stunned and shocked to understanding and looked at Minato, who was also shocked. Sakura had fallen asleep in Naruto's arms and was peacefully sleeping as she felt his warmth envelop her body.

"Well, it's kind of really hard to explain. But I'm sure your dad, who's my uncle which oddly for some reason make you my baby brother, can tell you, right?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought and looked down.

"Oh, well, okay I was just really curious was all." Kishimaru said in disappointment about embarrassing his brother. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I'm really sorry, uh, maybe I should go." Kishimaru said and walked out the door.

"Squrit come back." Naruto said reaching out his hand to try and grab Kishimaru, but was too late.

"It seems that the boy wants to know knowledge that concerns everything. He is very intriguing. It seems as though he know a lot about the things concerning everything else, but the cycle in which birth starts. After all, in once of our life-times we have asked the hindering question about hw life came to be, correct?" Gaara asked. They all nodded and felt a little ashamed about being immature about Kishimaru's question.

"Well, that is true Gaara, we've all asked that question and we shouldn't be ashamed of it." Minato said.

"Kishimaru does indeed have youth that is young and free spirited, and I will make sure that he is satisfied with all the knowledge that I know." Rock Lee said putting a thumbs up.

"Yes, he is, well, in some ways just like you Naruto. Always free spirited and very curious." Neji said.

"I would also prefer that no-body laughs because that would make it seem very immature." Shino said coolly. They all nodded and looked at the rest of every body, who were looking down at their immature behavior. Gaara looked at his siblings and they were doing the same. Minato sighed and walked over to Naruto. Naruto looked up and Minato was smiling.

"He'll find out on his own, don't worry about it, okay?" Minato said. Naruto smiled and nodded and felt Sakura rustle inside his jacket. He had zipped it up without them looking or even noticing, just so that she would stay warm and cozy. She opened her eyes and felt warmth incase her bodily figure. She opened her eyes and saw felt that she was leaning on something very hard and muscular. She tried to sit up but couldn't and saw that she was wrapped in Naruto's jacket, which smelt very nice. It smelt like Naruto after he had just worked out, and it smelt very nice. She moved up to where she was facing him and blushed as her lips grazed over his. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips that were grazing his soft red ones. They both separated and Sakura yawned and stretched inside his jacket. Naruto unzipped his jacket and let her out. She looked around and noticed that one small mini-Naruto was missing.

"Where's Kishimaru? Did he go somewhere?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he was very curious and asked Naruto about the question about life, and which it originated." Minato said. Sakura nodded and looked around.

"Why is every body looking so down?" Sakura asked. Minato sighed and sat down in his chair.

"After he asked the question, very, unnecessary, giggling and laughter erupted from the room and embarrassed Kishimaru, causing him to leave the room." Minato answered. Sakura glared at them all. "But at least there were mature men and women, which is you, here. They are Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino and you." He said correcting himself. Sakura nodded and situated herself in Naruto's lap.

"Well then, I do believe that we owe him an apology for embarrassing him, and Naruto." Sakura said. Every body sighed and nodded. Sakura smiled and looked at Naruto. Then everybody stood up, at lease those who laughed at Kishimaru and Naruto and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, we are sorry for embarrassing you." They all said at the same time.

"Thanks guys, I forgive you." Naruto said smiling. "Now all we have to do is find squirt, and you all have to apologize." Naruto said again. They all sighed and nodded.

"Well, where do you suppose Kishimaru could be?" Minato asked. They all thought and shrugged. "Well, if I was embarrassed and I wanted to be alone. I would go somewhere peaceful, and with no-one around all the time." Minato said again. Sakura and Naruto thought very hard and soon they came up with a place. They both looked at each other and smiled, then nodded.

"Hey Minato, you know that lake over by the training ground?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked curiously.

"Well it seems to me that it is one of the most peaceful places near the training ground is the lake. So squirt could be there relaxing, alone." Naruto said. Minato nodded and smiled.

"Well, get to it, were burning daylight!" He shouted. They all nodded and everybody, including Minato and the sand siblings made their way over to the training grounds. It took them a full twenty minutes to arrive to the lake. They were just walking, until they heard a soft sound coming from the lakeside. They walked through the trees and brush and found Naruto's little brother, playing his flute on the giant dock near the edge of the lake. The sound had a good beat and was also soft and gentle. Naruto walked over to Kishimaru and sat down beside him, hoping to get the little boy to notice him, which he succeeded in doing. Kishimaru looked over at him and looked down to the water in disappointment. Naruto looked at him and put his arm around his little brother. Kishimaru looked back up and Naruto was sending a wide grin at him.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you, big brother." Kishimaru said looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it squirt, I could never get mad at you for no reason. Besides everybody came to apologize to you." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked behind them and saw everybody, staring at the two brothers. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto got up to his feet and Kishimaru also and they walked over to the rookies that had to apologize. Once they got there everybody looked Kishimaru in the eyes and sighed.

"Kishimaru, we're sorry for embarrassing you." They all said, ironically just like they did Naruto. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I forgive you guys, after all no body wants to hold a grudge, not like I was anyway." Kishimaru said and pulled out his flute and began to play. The sounds were very quick and his fingers were nimble to the holes of the wind pipe.

"Hey squirt, what's that song you're playing called anyway?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru stopped and looked at him and smiled.

"It's called Sacred Power of Raging Winds" He said. (By Rhapsody, I think is how you spell it) and continued to play. Naruto smiled and everybody just watched the boy play at blinding speed, getting all the right sounds in the right laces they needed to be. They all smiled and sat down on the ground to listen to Kishimaru play like he was in a real concert. He played faster and faster, making the sounds go crazy, also not even flinching to breath. They were all amazed at his stamina and his will to play. After nearly ten-minutes Kishimaru stopped and they all clapped. Kishimaru blushed and bowed to them for clapping.

"That was awesome squirt! Your sure know how to play that flute. I bet the genjutsu you lay with it is deadly and great in battles!" Naruto said hugging Sakura, who was sitting in his lap smiling. Kishimaru blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, thank you big brother, I guess I'm pretty good at it, I mean I practice." Kishimaru said blushing. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura. She was relaxing, and then he looked at the mark. It didn't seem to bother her at the moment, but he would make sure it didn't hurt her, at least till they mated. Sakura was just sitting in his lap and snuggled more into it. Naruto smiled and looked at the sky. The sun was still bright and shining, and Kishimaru looked around. Everybody was just communicating amongst themselves and some of the couples were giving each other kisses on the lips, and hugs. Kishimaru smiled and looked at his big brother and Sakura. They were just snuggling together and Minato was sitting on the dick, by himself. Kishimaru walked over to him and sat down beside him. He was looking at his reflection until he saw Kishimaru sitting next to him. He looked at the small boy and Kishimaru was kicking his feet over the water. Kishimaru looked at Minato and smiled at him. Minato smiled, but then frowned. "Hey Minato, what's wrong?" Kishimaru asked curiously. Minato looked at the boy and sighed.

"I was just thinking about Kushina and Noaki." He said with a frown and another sigh. Kishimaru looked at his reflection in the water. He was indeed very troubled, and was grieving.

"Well, maybe I can help you. Even though I'm just a kid. I'm still very reliable." Kishimaru said. Minato looked at him and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, Kishimaru. But I'm fine, it's just I can't think of losing you, your brother, or Sakura. You're all like family to me, and I really appreciate that from you." He answered back. Kishimaru smiled and nodded. Minato noticed the scythe on the boys back for some reason, and couldn't help but wonder about it. "Kishimaru?" He asked. Kishimaru looked at him. "Do you use that scythe to cut overgrowth and crops?" He asked. Kishimaru just smiled.

"This scythe isn't used for cutting crops and growth like regular ones are. This is used as a weapon, because it was designed for executions back then. Even thought you think it is used for cutting overgrowth, it isn't. It is used in battle, unlike others. My dad told me the difference between this one and other regular scythe's. This one has powers beyond comprehension. But I don't know what they are, and I don't want to make a mistake and destroy the village. So don't ask me to practice with it." Kishimaru explained. Minato nodded and looked back at Naruto and Sakura. They were kissing passionately, and Minato smiled. Kishimaru looked back and saw the couple and a small smile crept it's way on his face.

"I tell you, your brother sure knows how to handle her. I never doubted him for a single second about winning a girls heart." Minato said. Kishimaru nodded and smiled. Naruto and Sakura were just kissing, and Ino noticed them and smiled. Naruto licked the bottom of her lip, and she let him in her mouth. Sakura started to suck on his tongue, making him give a small growl. Naruto then held her back and leaned more and more into the kiss, almost making it seem like she had a ramen noodle in her mouth, and he wanted it. But little did she know was that she was the ramen noodle, and Naruto was hungry for her. They separated after a bit and looked at each other and smiled. Naruto looked around and everybody was staring at them and smiling, also chuckling a bit.

"Hey, haven't you guys ever heard of privacy, or is that another new concept of you?" Naruto asked blushing a bit.

"But you two just looks so cute together. Sakura, I wish I had a man like you have." Tenten said looking at Naruto. Neji coughed a bit and Tenten looked at him. "Oh Neji, do you have a cold?! I'll pick up some cough drops for you when we get back to the village, okay?" Tenten said perkily. Neji just sighed and nodded. He only coughed because Tenten was looking at another male, but just nodded at her. She smiled and hugged him lovingly. Naruto just sighed and looked at Kishimaru and Minato. He could tell Minato was talking to Kishimaru, but couldn't hear a thing. Sakura just lay there, in his arms. She was being hugged and pushed into his chest by Naruto's arms, and she had her arms around his neck holding him to her as well. She just smiled and nuzzled into his chest further. He smiled and looked down and saw her comfortable. The sun was going down, and Naruto started to have those feelings again. He could tell it was almost time to mate by how hard his cock was getting. Naruto sat up with Sakura in his hands and she looked at him with confusion.

"It's almost time for the dance. There are two parts to it. First we get naked, check each other out, and we wait for the sun to go down. Then we go back home and have the night to ourselves, okay?" Naruto explained. Sakura nodded. She could understand why Naruto had to do this. It was because he chose to do it, so she could see what he's like on the inside. But she didn't know why the dance was called "Fox Trot" It just seemed a little odd to her in a way. But she just let it go, and knew that Naruto might not have been able to explain it and dropped it, leaving her staggering question to rot. Sakura looked around and saw everybody was going home, and Kishimaru and Minato were still talking. Naruto saw it and looked at the sky. The sun was above the horizon, and Naruto nodded. Slowly he gripped Sakura's hand and slowly walked away so Minato and Kishimaru wouldn't see them. Minato knew what they were up to and just smiled. Sakura and Naruto went into the woods and found a gorgeous spot near a lake to start. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked at him with a smile. Naruto, however, was not smiling but gave her a small frown. She looked at him with worry and cupped his face.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. He looked at her, still frowning and she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes that could brighten anyone's day. "What's wrong, are you worried?" Sakura asked. Naruto still said nothing and looked down at her. "Please tell me. Whatever it is I won't laugh or get mad at you. Please tell me what's bothering you." Sakura pleaded. Naruto sighed gently and looked at her forest green eyes.

"Sakura, you still love me, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura gasped in shock and looked at him. She then found out what he was going to do and ran into give him a hug.

"Of course I love you Naruto!" She shouted and hugged him tightly. "Please don't kill yourself!" Sakura shouted. Naruto's eyes shot open in shock. He looked down at Sakura, and noticed she was crying. Naruto cupped her chin with his index and pointer fingers and made her look up at him.

"I'm not going kill myself, so don't worry." Naruto said and kissed her softly. Sakura felt relieved and stopped crying. "What I wanted to know, was would you still love me, even if I was bad at mating with you?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and looked at him.

"Naruto…" She said. He looked at her. "I wouldn't care if you were the worst man to ever mate with on earth. I would still love you. I would love you till the end of time, and my heart would always belong to you." She said to him smiling gently. He gave her a grin and nodded.

"Okay Sakura, I believe you. But you also said the you would forgive yourself when we were in bed." He said. Sakura nodded and Naruto shot her the foxiest grin he could ever make, which made her blush. "Be prepared to forgive yourself tonight, because I'll be like a fox on the hunt. A wild animal waiting to pounce on its prey and play with her." He said licking his fangs and giving her a look that said, "You're going to be like a feast to me" Sakura smiled and blushed. The sun was going down and Naruto perked his ears, which had been released from the genjutsu since they were at the Hokage tower and looked at Sakura, then smiled. "Are you ready to begin the dance?" He asked. She nodded and Naruto stretched out and cracked his neck and loosened up a bit. Then he looked at Sakura and grinned wildly, like he was under the spell of his father. He stood right in front of her and she looked up at him. He was licking his lips and then started to unzip his jacket. He took it off and lifted the navy-blue muscle shirt over his head, revealing his tanned/toned muscular chest. Sakura blushed and looked upon his golden features. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows so they were going up and down at the same time. Then he proceeded to take off his pants and Sakura saw a giant bulge in it, just waiting to be released from its' prison to use. Naruto then took the rim of his pants and ripped them off, revealing his naked body to her. Sakura gazed over it and Naruto looked at her and held his head up high, proud of wearing his features. Sakura walked over and Naruto puffed out his chest, almost causing Sakura to get a nose-bleed, but maintained her excitement. "Go ahead, it's yours to see, use and do whatever." Naruto said his eyes closed. Sakura gave him a look as he said whatever. His eyes shot open and covered his balls. "Except kneeing, kicking, biting me, or anything else like that, in the groin." He stated. Sakura nodded and Naruto took his hands away so she could see his full extent. Her eyes gazed over the long, thick piece of art that Naruto's father had passed on to him. She smiled and nodded as if she had approved of him. Naruto grinned and walked over to her and took her red shirt off, revealing her pink bra. "Man that's hot!" Naruto sat tossing the fabric away and rubbing his hands together and looking to see what to take of next. He made up his mind and took off her over-skirt and black spandex shorts, getting him to gaze over her pink panties. "This looks like I needs the good ol' Naruto touch up." He said and grabbed her panties and bra, before ripping them off her, revealing her beautiful body. Naruto tossed the, ripped, fabric away and looked at her body. She blushed and started to get wet from him looking at her. Naruto took his hands and put them up to her face, before moving down, inch-by-inch, her body. He cupped her breasts and looked at her. She smiled and he growled. Then he moved down to her cleavage and clit, moving his hands over it slowly. She moaned a bit and Naruto smiled and moved back up and kissed her lips softly. "You're the most beautiful women on Earth. I simply must have you in my grasp." He said and kissed her again, but with a lot more force. He started to move his hands all over her body, also making her do the same thing. They both explored each other, making sure that not one ounce of skin was left untouched. They both separated and Naruto looked at the sky. The sun was still up, but gradually sinking below the surface of the mountains. He looked at Sakura and she was also looked up to. "How about we watch the sunset until it's time, k?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled, then nodded. Naruto lifted her up bridal style, his eyes glued to her body, and her wrapping her arms around his neck, then leapt to a high branch near a tree in the forest. He found a branch that was sturdy, large enough to hold 20 people and had a breath-taking view of the sun. Sakura nuzzled herself between Naruto's legs and got herself comfortable. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closely to his chest tightly for comfort and warmth. They both just stared at the sunset, watching the sky turn darker and the stars some out to dance and play in the night sky. Naruto looked down and stared at the pink hair that lay snuggled close to him. He smiled and bent down and kissed her head and then she looked at him, and their lips met. They both closed their eyes and deepened the kiss between each other. Naruto forced his tongue into her mouth, tasting her deliciousness and her saliva. Sakura tasted Naruto's mouth and felt the long, wet tongue glide over her own, and it made her feel like their tongues were making their own love. Naruto's saliva dripped into her open mouth and she tasted it, getting all the pancakes and syrup he had eaten. She smiled and they both stayed attached to each other until Naruto got a very strong urge. He hardened so quickly that it took him one-minute to find out he was hard and ready to embrace Sakura in his cloak of play, mingle, love, joy and pleasure. He separated from her and looked at the sunset. There was nothing left of it. The stars were out, shining and playing in the sky, the moon, sallow, watched over the stars and the loving couple. The moons rays shone on Sakura and gave her silky skin the glow of a goddess. Sakura looked at Naruto and the moons rays gave him a perfect appearance. His skin shone like pure ashes from a volcano, giving him the appearance of, what seemed like, a lone gray fox, looking for love. His whiskers complimented his features and his hair made him look as though he was human, which he was half of. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her half-man-half-fox demon male. She smiled and he also cracked one. Naruto stood up, the air warm and no breeze. He had her in his arms bridal style and looked at her. Love, passion, and determination shone through his soft blue eyes. She could see it very well and had to admit, he was not one for doing something wrong when it came to their love. She knew that he knew how he was going to work her tonight, and it would be pure lust and love. Naruto smiled widely and Sakura smiled back. Then Naruto jumped away to head to their apartment. The warm breeze rushed through their naked bodies, their clothes were back at the place where Naruto had done the first step, but they couldn't care less about their garments. Naruto jumped from one tree-branch to another, swiftly making his way to home. They were like ghosts as Naruto streaked through the village like lightning. No-body was on the streets that night, and Naruto thought that he should stop, but didn't less people see him and Sakura, nude. He finally found his way home and stopped at the door way silently. It only took him a while to figure out that his pants had the apartments keys inside them! "Fuck!" He almost yelled. Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. He looked at her and sighed.

"I forgot the damn keys, and now we can't go inside." He said to her. She sighed and thought.

"Maybe Minato put a spare key somewhere. Try looking on top of the door." Sakura said. Naruto sighed and put her down and looked at the top of the door.

"There isn't going to be one up here." He said, doubting her inference. Sakura cocked an eyebrow, and Naruto felt something. He looked at Sakura and sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You found one, didn't you?" She said proud that her "women's intuition" came true.

"It was only dumb luck that it happened to be here." He said and showed her the key. She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, not like they were already when Naruto said he had forgotten the key. He unlocked the door and Sakura walked, naked, inside and Naruto looked at her ass, enjoying the view she gave him. "I going to get me some of that." He said, Sakura hearing him and smiling.

"Well, if want it, come get it big boy." Sakura teased. Naruto grinned and closed the door. Sakura moaned a little to rile Naruto up a bit, and it worked. Mostly because he was drooling at the mouth and on all fours looking at her with blood-red eyes. Sakura, seeing the dark red eyes inside the darkness, got very frightened and Naruto licked his lips. Sakura backed away a bit and ran into the bedroom. She hid inside the closet, her heart racing, and listened. She heard nothing and peeked out from the door. She saw nothing, but soon looked up thinking Naruto was on the ceiling. But he wasn't there and Sakura got very worried and walked out the closet door. The room was empty and no-one was to be found. She looked around, but Naruto wasn't there. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled. No answer. Sakura got very worried and ran into the living room. She looked around and he wasn't there. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. She ran around and looked where ever she could. But Naruto was nowhere to be found. She looked everywhere and found something on the ground. It was a note and Sakura picked it up and read it. "GO TO THE BEDROOM." It read. Sakura got scared and walked to the bedroom, also keeping an eye out for Naruto. She walked into the bedroom and looked around. On the bed there was another note. She read it and it said. "GOT YOU NOW." Sakura didn't know what it meant. That was until she felt something on her neck. It was warm, and the breathing was soft and delicate. Her body froze up as she felt something caress her body. She turned her head and was gazing into ruby red eyes. It startled her so much she jumped back and landed on the bed, facing up. She looked and there he was, standing on the ceiling grinning at her.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you." He said and jumped down from the ceiling and walked over to her. Her crawled on the bed and looked into her eyes. "You look so beautiful. Can't wait to make you a real women tonight." Naruto said. He was on top of her, his hands supporting his weight. He bent down and kissed her lips, then lowered himself on her. They both shared a kiss full of lust with each other. "Are you ready now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Sakura said.

"You better be, because I'm going to fuck you like a rabid animal tonight." He said, also giving a low, seductive, growl. Sakura gulped and Naruto started by trailing kisses down her neck, along with a little love-nip or two, maybe five. He then made his way down to her breasts and kissed them softly. Then he stuck out his tongue and started to swirl it around her nipple, making hr produce a low moan. Naruto then took the entire nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it, also taking his hands and massaging her right breast, being busy with the left one. Sakura closed her eyes and groaned and moaned, also hearing the suckling going on. Naruto then switched to the other nipple and changed hands. Sucking her right breast, and then massaging her left one. She smiled and knew that Naruto was content with her moaning for him. Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura, she had her eyes closed and was enjoying what Naruto was doing. Then he went down further and saw her cleavage. He placed licks on it and she gasped a little, also groaning his name. After placing ten licks he spread her legs, out and buried his face into her clit, sticking his tongue out licking her wet own juices. She gasped and held the sheets of the bed as Naruto fucked her pussy with his tongue also placing a small nip here-and-there. She was enjoying the pleasure Naruto was giving her, and Sakura then felt something ignite inside her clit. Sakura kept moaning and moaning, feeling Naruto's wet tongue pushing in and out of her.

"Naruto, I'm (gasp) I'm going to cum!" Sakura warned. But Naruto kept going and then smelt her juices flowing down her passage. He smiled and let the juices splash over his face, also hearing her moan loudly. He felt the white cream wash his face, and then licked it all away, till there was nothing left. Sakura was panting heavily and Naruto crawled back up to her and gave her a passionate kiss, also giving her the last tiny bit of cum he had in his mouth to her. He separated from her and flipped them over, Sakura on top now. She had to catch up with her breath, and laid on Naruto's six-pack. After she caught up with her breathing she looked at Naruto and kissed his lips. She separated and crawled down to his rock-hard dick. She started the kiss up and down his shaft, hearing the groans coming from him. Then after she got to the bottom she stuck her tongue out and started to drag it up his shaft. He smiled and leaned his head back as he was enjoying the lick she was giving his member. She licked all the sides, and then she licked the tip of his dick and blew on it, sending shudders up and down Naruto's spine. Then she took in the meat and started to bob her head up and down, wetting him. He groaned out her name and grabbed her, pink, hair. She started to move faster and faster. Naruto stuck his tongue out and panted. Sakura then started to suck his cock, making him want to thrust completely into her. It took almost his entire will power, and strength for him not to thrust all the way down her throat. Sakura then wanted to feel the whole 14' long 2' thick penis down her throat. So she pushed his member deeper down her throat and felt 5 inches enter her throat. He had already had nearly 4 inches down her throat in the beginning and she soon started to gag a little, but relaxed her throat and went in more. Naruto was in such pleasure that he couldn't take anymore and thrust the remaining inches down her throat, causing her the almost choke, but maintained herself. She started to bob up and down faster, harder and started to swirl her tongue around his cock. He groaned and moaned, and soon he felt himself coming. As she continued to bob her head he could feel the rushing liquid almost exiting.

"Sakura! I'm going to (groan) cum." He said and cummed into her, spilling his juices, which she had gotten out of him when he was thirteen. He growled and was panting from a little bit of exertion. Sakura felt the bitter, salty white liquid pour down her throat. It was so strong that she literally coughed. Naruto patted her back and she nodded to let him know she was fine. Naruto looked at her, and wrapped his arms around her body giving her a hug. "Now, it's time for me to take you, and make you mine permanently." He said. Sakura looked at him and she nodded. Naruto laid her down to where her back was facing him and Naruto got ready for entry. She settled her head on the pillow and waited for Naruto to end her virginity. Naruto smiled and spread her legs out, looking at her small pink pussy. He sighed and slowly pushed into her, making her groan as she felt his shaft rub the walls of her pussy. Naruto went in, and then out making each inch increase by 1 each time. Sakura knew that Naruto wanted to be gentle with her since it was their first time, and just went with it, knowing her would be drilling into her like a wild animal in just a few minutes. Naruto then pushed in more and started to go a little faster, getting Sakura to moan his name. Naruto, while still pushing into her, then lifted her body and Sakura set her hands on the wall and Naruto pushed in harder and faster, getting her to gasp. Naruto then hit her g-spot and she moaned in pleasure.

"Naruto! Hit that spot again!" Sakura pleaded. Naruto shrugged and hit the spot repeatedly, making her gasp and moan his name more. Soon Naruto had stopped and both their eyes shot wide open. Naruto then cuddled near Sakura and she gripped his arms, which were fastened to the wall in front of them. Sakura swallowed hard and looked behind her. "Go on Naruto, break it." She said. Naruto obliged and pulled back out a bit. Sakura gripped his arms tighter and Naruto slammed into her, breaking her barrier. Naruto immediately started to kiss her neck as tears ran down her cheeks. Naruto started to massage her back and comfort her as the pain slowly dissipated from her body.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you badly did I?" Naruto asked worried. Sakura shook her head and ushered Naruto to continue with their love mating. Naruto nodded and soon she was in an oasis of pleasure as Naruto started to fuck her like a rabid dog. Faster and faster, harder and harder he went as Sakura gasped, moaned and groaned. Naruto's eyes turned blood-red and went faster than ever before. Sakura couldn't believe the stamina he had achieved over the years. Naruto licked his lips as her continued to eat her pussy alive with his huge thick rod. They both soon felt them selves having a familiar feeling coming, and knew that this was the moment of truth. Naruto growled and Sakura moaned. Soon they both orgasmed and fed each others moans. Naruto spilt his seed into her body and Sakura also came all over his dick. They were both panting and sweating from their love making. Naruto slid out of her and laid them both down. Sakura nuzzled into his chest and looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled, then kissed her soft, cherry red lips. Naruto slid his tongue into her and Sakura reached up and started to stroke his ears and whiskers, making his purr into the kiss. Naruto then stuck out his tongue and they both tongue kissed. Their saliva also dripping down their chins and onto Naruto's body. Their tongues swirled over one another and they both sealed it with one final lip lock, then separated. Sakura smiled and licked his sweat drenched chest of their saliva, the laid on him like he was a mattress and fell asleep, her head directly below his chin. Naruto smiled and pulled the covers over them and kissed her head. He knew that in the months to com, she would soon be pregnant with their first child, and felt happy about it. "Good night Sakura, sweet dreams." Naruto said and fell asleep, waiting for what would be in store for the future, and tomorrow. But, as they slept, red eyes were watching them from a distance, and had saw the whole thing between them.

"Tch, this will be good when I tell Sakura's mother and father." Sasuke said and jumped away, snickering over what he was going to tell what they had done. Naruto and Sakura just slept, unaware of who, or what had saw them and dreamed of each other.

Whew, now that was a long chapter. I wrote exactly 12887 words, all in that story, well see you next time.


	8. Naruto's new look, and Sakura's comfort

Hi everybody! Well hope you enjoyed the last story, but also be warned that there are one more lemon in this one, and that's it. So it you don't want to read it the please return to the main stories page and read another story till I get another of these up. Opening is YOU ARE MY FRIEND by: Long Shot Party. SURPRISE AT THE END!

_**K'SN&S-Hello, how are you all doing?**_

_**Naruto-I'm doing great, how bout you?**_

_**K'SN&S-Fine, but did you know that Kyuubi owns you and Sakura?**_

_**Naruto-The fox doesn't own me, or Sakura!**_

_**K'SN&S-Really, well then we'll just see about that**_

_**Sakura-Hey what are we talking about guys?**_

_**Naruto-This guy says that the fox owns both of us**_

_**Sakura-I am not anybodies toy, only you own me Naruto**_

_**Naruto-Ha! See, what about dat brotha?**_

_**K'SN&S-KYUUBI! SHOW THEM THAT YOU OWN THEM!**_

_**Naruto-What the….my body? Sakura I must have you!**_

_**Sakura-What are you waiting for big boy, have at me then! (Both start making out and taking clothes off)**_

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Naruto, except Kishimaru since I made him up. Please Kishimoto-Sensei, let Naruto and Sakura be together!

Kishimaru was just walking like any other person out on the streets in the moon light. His father had wanted him to meet him in Crescent Moon Ally for more excavating. Kishimaru was just walking when he saw him. Sasuke was leaping from roof-top to roof-top. Kishimaru looked in the direction he was heading away from, and the direction he was headed. "Hmm, he's heading away from big brothers apartment, and going towards Sakura's house." He said. He thought a moment, and then his eyes shot open and it hit him like a tone of bricks. "NO! HE DIDN'T! HEY YOU PERVERT GET BACK HERE!" Kishimaru shouted and ran after Sasuke. Sasuke looked behind him and saw Kishimaru, his eyes sapphire dark and angry about him peeking on Naruto and Sakura.

"Shit! The little bastards following me. I'll have to shake him off." Sasuke said and started to turn any way he could to try to get Kishimaru off track. But Kishimaru wasn't stupid and he kept Sasuke's pace and turned every corner like a pro. "Shit! He won't get off me!" Sasuke shouted. Kishimaru made some hand-signs and inhaled deeply.

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete baka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND_

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de_

_I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE_

_Kore de miosame no FUN DAYS_

_TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON_

_I'LL GO THE DISTANCE_

_mihetteru sora SO FULL norikonda STARTING_

_Ore ga saikou no POWER, FULL TILT!_

_YOU ARE MY FRIEND_

_Aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND _

_Whoa, ima tabidatsu yoi_

_THANK YOU MY FRIEND _

_Aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara_

_YOU ARE MY DREAM_

_Aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY_

_Whoa, THE DISTANCE_

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" He shouted and blew. A streaming flame headed right toward Sasuke. Sasuke could feel the heat and jumped out of the raging infernos' way.

"You want fight fire with fire do you. Well fine!" Sasuke shouted in the air. He made hand-signs and inhaled. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted and exhaled a gigantic fireball. The ball of raging flames spun toward Kishimaru.

"Tch, is that all you got! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted. Sasuke snickered at him. There was no water around them for him to use the jutsu. But his face turned in disbelief as a giant dragon made of water made it's way towards him. Sasuke barely dodged to water enhanced dragon, but his clothing was cut due to one of the fangs on the dragon. Sasuke landed on a roof and looked at the small boy.

"How? How could you do that jutsu without any water?!" Sasuke shouted. Kishimaru smirked and looked at Sasuke.

"I can manipulate my chakra to become any type of elemental jutsu I desire. My big brother also has the ability as I do. It's kind of like a blood-line ability that we can use. We use our bodies chakra and get it to flow throughout our body, increasing or decreasing the speed of the flow. Depending on the current we decide to mold in our bodies depends on the jutsu that we can use. But this also requires us to manipulate hand-signs, as all ninja do to activate jutsu, to use the technique thus us being able to use the jutsu, even if the element is not currently present." Kishimaru explained. (I made it up) Sasuke glared at the boy and he received daggers back from Kishimaru's sapphire eyes. Kishimaru lifted his hand and grabbed the scythe on his back, and pulled it off its perch. "Just to let you know, before you ask." Kishimaru said, holding the scythe vertically. Sasuke looked at him with sharingan eyes. "This scythe wasn't made for cutting growth. It was used in an ancient ritual which involved beheading and offering the head of a family member to the goddess of the moon, Luna." Kishimaru coolly said. Sasuke got in defense stance. "One slice of this above your shoulders will behead you in a single shot, and Luna will taste your blood." The small boy, 8 years younger than Sasuke, said.

"Yah, but that's if you can get me, little freak." Sasuke said. Kishimaru got angry at Sasuke calling him little and gripped the scythe harder. Sasuke smirked and then looked Kishimaru in the eyes again. "Little weirdo." Sasuke said. Kishimaru was getting madder by the second, but calmed down. Sasuke was trying to provoke him to make a move, and in the end he would regret it. Kishimaru smirked, having found out about Sasuke's plan and looked into his red eyes.

"You're an embarrassment to your clan, Sasuke." Kishimaru said back. Sasuke glared at him and gritted his teeth. "You're weak, it's no wonder your brother killed the entire clan. Itachi is a lot stronger than you by far. You're a pathetic excuse for a weakling, I pity you fool." Kishimaru said. Sasuke yelled and lunged toward Kishimaru, his eyes filled with anger. Sasuke reared his head back and tried to punch Kishimaru, but Kishimaru just tilted his head and Sasuke missed. Sasuke knew what would happen. Naruto did this in the fight over Sakura years ago. Sasuke reared back and flipped, getting away from Kishimaru and his blade that reeked of his own death. Kishimaru sighed and vanished into thin-air. Sasuke looked around and saw nothing. Sasuke then saw the scythe heading right toward his neck and ducked under it. Kishimaru had gotten to the side of him and swung the death blade to kill him. Sasuke then grabbed the scythe and yanked it out of Kishimaru's grasp, then swung it back at Kishimaru to kill the boy. The boy just stood there, not dazed. The blade was about to hit when it stopped. Sasuke tried to get it to go further, but it just stopped it mid-air. Sasuke let go of the weapon and Kishimaru just stood there and held out his hand. The blade lowered itself to his hand and Sasuke jumped back. "This blade was given to me by my father. You can't kill me with something I already have control of." Kishimaru said. Sasuke gritted his teeth and Kishimaru lifted the blade from the ground and reared it back behind him. Sasuke saw it and jumped back more to where they were nearly 5 houses apart. But Kishimaru just smirked and threw the blade at Sasuke. The blade was spinning madly as it spun around and around. Sasuke jumped out of the way, but his leg was cut in the process, spurting blood. The scythe made its way into the air, but Kishimaru just lifted his fingers and swung them downward. Sasuke, still in the air, looked behind him and saw the reaper blade heading right toward him. He tried to jump out of the way, but his leg was severely gashed as the blade cut his thigh. Blood rained on the ground below, giving it a crimson red glow in the moonlight. Kishimaru caught the blade and put it back on his satchel on his back and dashed toward Sasuke. Kishimaru punched Sasuke in the stomach and kicked his shin, then jumped over the teenager and landed, also taking Sasuke's body and rolled over, sending Sasuke in the air. Kishimaru got up then jumped and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's legs and started to spin around. Sasuke was caught in the momentum and they hurled toward the Earth. Sasuke then slammed hard on the ground, making a crater. The impact was so severe that it damaged Sasuke's back in the process. Kishimaru then jumped and landed on Sasuke's stomach, making him cough blood. Sasuke was then thrown in the air and Kishimaru jumped up and kicked Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke hurled toward the ground and was then kicked somewhere else by one of Kishimaru's shadow clones, which he had made secretly. Sasuke was then kicked all over the place repeatedly by shadow clones made by the small boy. Finally one shadow clone flipped and landed his leg on Sasuke's stomach, sending him toward the ground. Sasuke hit the ground and the real Kishimaru lifted up his heel. (You know what's coming if you read the Wishing Star) "Painful Sky Leg!" Kishimaru shouted and slammed his heel into Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke's hands and legs flew up and his eyes shot open. Sasuke threw up blood as it washed over the ground, also flowing into the crater made by Kishimaru. Kishimaru was panting heavily, since the painful sky leg had such a big impact on his body that it stressed his body out more than usual. Sasuke fell back and lay there, in the crater. Kishimaru straightened up and smirked at Sasuke. "How is it that an 18 year old boy is getting his butt beat into the dirt by a small 10 year old boy?" Kishimaru asked. Sasuke said nothing and Kishimaru sighed and looked at his handy work. Kishimaru was about to leave when he heard something. His eyes widened and saw, in the crater, a log. "What!? NO! That piece of garbage got me again!" Kishimaru shouted into the night air and ran to find Sasuke. Sasuke was long ahead of Kishimaru, but the gash Kishimaru's scythe had made was still on his leg, but Sasuke could manage.

"_I can't believe it." _Sasuke said aloud mentally. _"That boy is something else, Orochimaru might have trouble with him and that loser, Naruto, and that Sakura. We'll sure be getting a run for our lives against those three. But anyway, there's Sakura's house right there." _Sasuke smirked and landed, ignoring the pain in his right leg. H knocked on the door three times and Tenka opened the door.

"Well hello there Sasuke, how are you doing." Tenka asked smiling.

"I'm doing fine, just came to tell you something. Can I come in please?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Yes, please come in, what do you want me to know?" Tenka asked. Sasuke sat on the couch and Mr. Haruno walked downstairs.

"Dear what is this boy doing in our house?" He asked.

"This is Sasuke honey, he needs to tell us something important." Tenka said. Mr. Haruno nodded and walked over and sat on the couch opposite of Sasuke. "Well then son, what is it?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"It's about your daughter, Sakura." Sasuke said, a sly smirk forming across his face. The two looked at him with worry. "Sakura, your daughter Sakura is the girlfriend of a demon." Sasuke said. Both of the Haruno's eyes widened.

"You mean Naruto?" Tenka asked in disbelief. Sasuke smirked and nodded. "Oh no, my daughter is in terrible danger!" Tenka said.

"Where is this boy? I'll kick his ass if he ever hurt her!" Mr. Haruno shouted. Sasuke smirked at what he was going to tell them next.

"But there's more." He said. They both listened. "I saw Naruto and Sakura having sex together. Sakura looked like she was a sex slave to him." Sasuke said and lied. Their eyes widened and looked at each other.

"What? Our daughter s having sex affairs with a boy, a demon no less!?" Mr. Haruno shouted, rocking the house. Sasuke nodded and saw the anger in the two parents eyes. "How dare my daughter be used as a sex slave against her will to that piece of garbage!" Mr. Haruno boomed. Tenka was thinking the same thing and Sasuke knew that his plan, had succeeded and smirked.

"Mr. Haruno, I think that Sakura should stay with me. I'll treat her right, and I promise to love her forever." Sasuke said. The parents nodded and Sasuke sat up. Tenka saw his leg and gasped.

"Sasuke! What happened to your leg?" Tenka asked. Sasuke looked at his leg and smirked.

"Kishimaru attacked me for helping you two out and made this gash with that reapers tool." Sasuke said. Tenka eyes widened.

"Is Kishimaru a demon to?" She asked. Sasuke nodded and Tenka sat down. Mr. Haruno sat up and held his wife so she wouldn't faint.

"Well then, thank you and I will see to it that the Hokage knows about this, and that this Naruto boy is eliminated immediately!" Mr. Haruno said angrily. Sasuke nodded and smirked wider than ever done. After Sasuke left the house, also getting some medicine from Sakura's mother. He looked up in the sky and laughed.

"Sakura will be mine Naruto, and you'll be as good as dead!" Sasuke said wickedly and jumped off, laughing.

_7 hours later_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the, still bare, Sakura that rest on his chest. She was sleeping happily and Naruto was proud of their love making last night. It was the best he had ever had before, not that he could compare it, but he didn't want to. He lifted his large hand and rubbed Sakura's back and heard her small breaths that she made. She looked so peaceful, using his larger body as her bed. Naruto could tell she loved sleeping on him and he smiled at her. Sakura felt something strong on her back and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Naruto, smiling at her. She smiled back and stretched, also yawning a bit. Then she wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck and looked up at him and smiled.

"Good morning, my handsome demon." Sakura said.

"Morning sexy, did you sleep well last night?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and stroked his cheeks. He responded with a growl and closed his eyes and relaxed. Sakura giggled and turned around, also taking her hands off of his face. She crawled up to his face and gave him a good morning kiss. He accepted it and they both shared a nice good morning kiss, also remembering last night. They both separated and Sakura smoothed her hands over his rock hard chest. The skin was soft, but his bulging muscles were rocks. Sakura then started to rub his belly, and it resulted in a small growl from Naruto. She smiled and then started to scratch it, softly. Naruto smiled and his leg started to jerk around. Sakura laughed and knew that Naruto liked her scratching his belly. Naruto's eyes clamped shut and smiled as his leg bounced around like crazy. Sakura stopped and Naruto opened his left eye. "That's what just made my day." Naruto said and grinned at her. Sakura smiled and looked outside. The sun was shining brightly and it was clear, not a single cloud in the sky. Sakura smiled and Naruto stretched, his arms expanding outward. Sakura saw his huge muscles that were well-built and ran her fingers over them. She felt them and her hands moved up and down as her hand glided smoothly over his arm. Naruto smiled and looked at the time. It was 9:00 and time to get up and start the day good. Naruto sat up and Sakura clung to him like cotton lint, so she wouldn't tip over as he rose up, without any trouble with Sakura on him. "Well, let's get a nice shower and get somethin to eat. I could eat a whale." Naruto said yawning, showing his fangs to her.

"You probably could with that pit of a stomach you've got." Sakura said smiling. Naruto nodded and stood up, giving Sakura the view of a lifetime. He looked at her and saw her blush as she saw Naruto standing butt naked in front of her.

"Like what you see? Or do you want a better view?" Naruto said winking at her. Sakura blushed and stood up, her silky body shining in the suns light. Naruto's eyes traced over her and she blushed. "Well I don't know about you, but I know what I'm gonna have for desert tonight." He growled at her, also winking again. Sakura smiled and Naruto chased after her. She screamed playfully as she headed toward the living room, Naruto chasing after her. He tackled her on the couch, but she was fine he could tell by her giggling. Naruto just down at his beautiful girl. He could not have had anyone better than Sakura, ever. He was on top of her and she was nuzzled into the couch and looked into his eyes. Naruto bent down and kissed her softly. Sakura licked his fangs, earning one of his growls to take as hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto flipped them over, so she had top privileges. They both separated and Sakura just lay there on Naruto's bulky body. To him she was like a feather, he smooth, silky beautiful body gave her the distinct glow of a goddess. While to her his tanned, muscular body made him look like a god. "Well, lets hop in the shower. Gotta get cleaned up you know." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and got off Naruto. Naruto stared at her ass and couldn't resist. "Move it girl we don't have all day!" Naruto said getting up and slapping her ass, making her yelp and chase after him. He ran while laughing, but couldn't see where he was going and hit the door to the bathroom face first. He landed with a huge thud and fell on the floor. Sakura gasped and ran over to him and bent down beside him.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sakura asked cupping his cheeks.

"Thursday's…free….ramen day." Naruto said dumbly, his head moving back and forth confusingly.

"Yep, you're alright." Sakura giggled and looked at him. Her eyes softened and bent her head towards his cheek, placing her tongue on the thin whisker lines gently and licked the whisker marks on his cheek. He snapped out of his daze and growled happily as she stroked his cheeks with her wet tongue, then blew on them. He shivered and got up and Sakura smiled then went into the bathroom, Naruto following her. They both got in the shower and started washing each others bodies, Naruto getting perverted thoughts about Sakura and him cuddling, naked, in the shower with only the warm water as their heat source. He cast aside the thought and wrapped his arms around her she looked up at him and smiled, but she also noticed that he still had his headband on and forgot to take it off last night. "Naruto you forgot to take your headband off, you know." Sakura told him.

"Oh well look there, well it looks like I'll be wearing a sopping wet forehead protector today, eh?" Naruto asked smiling. Sakura sighed and took off the, now sopping wet, protector and placed it on the soap dish near them. His hair fell down and Sakura smiled.

"You look handsome with and without the protector on anyway, but you need to was your hair from the sweat last night." Sakura said. Naruto moaned and sighed. He took the ramen smelling shampoo and wet his hair and shampooed it. "Besides I don't want my handsome demon going out with his hair smelling like sweat from our making love last night, now do I?" Sakura asked. She did have a point. Naruto smelt like sex and even though he enjoyed it on both of them, Sakura's parents would get very skeptical about them, and he might not be able to see Sakura ever again. So he just nodded and washed his hair, Sakura washing his body and as she washed her hair, with shampoo smelling like strawberries Naruto washed her body. After that they just cuddled up against each other, Naruto wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny frame. Naruto looked like a big foot compared to her. He was at the least 6' foot 4' inches. She only rested at 5' foot 9' inches and Kishimaru, well he was almost like a shrimp compared to both of them, only resting at a tiny 4' foot 9' inches. But Naruto and Sakura licked him the way he was, a lemon squirt. Naruto then thought about what he had done to Sakura last night and his smile quickly turned to a frown. Sakura looked at him and could tell something was wrong by the way his eyes were soft and not wild, and he didn't have a smile on his face. "Naruto?" Sakura asked turned towards his big body. Naruto looked own at her and could tell she was worried about him. "What's wrong, is there something that's the matter?" Sakura asked. Naruto stood silent and then spoke.

"Sakura, does it bother you that you had sexual intercourse with a……" Naruto swallowed hard. "Demon." He said, his voice cracked a bit. Sakura thought about last night and knew that their son would be either half-demon, or whole demon. But she just looked up at him and shook her head silently.

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. In fact I wouldn't care if you were a demon with blood red eyes, or a tail, or anything. Your kindness is what really won my heart Naruto." Sakura said and hugged him. Naruto was surly shocked at her answer, but smiled and hugged back. "Besides," Sakura said. "Those ears and fangs make you look like a hunk to me." Sakura said. Naruto chuckled and grinned at her and flexed his arm for her, making his arm look huge. Sakura could see the well-built biceps, triceps he had earned and smoothed her hands over it. Sakura smiled and gave him a hug, but was then lifted in the air and swung around. She squealed and laughed and Naruto smiled as he thought of her enjoying his swinging her, but also was enjoying the thought of their baby that she would have. He looked at her stomach and set her down. Sakura knew what he was looking at and smiled. Naruto bent down and kissed her stomach softly and started to rub it with his large hands. Sakura smiled and rubbed her hands through his hair. Naruto looked up at her and stood on his legs. He walked behind her and started to rub her back and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I wonder what I made? Did I make a boy, or did I make a girl?" He asked. Sakura sighed and smiled then looked at him. She saw the curiosity in his eyes and just smiled wider.

"We'll have to find out when I get the results, my love." She answered cupping his cheek. Then she kissed him.

"But I wanna find out now, I just, argggh! I'm just so damn curious!" He shouted making an echo. His eyes opened as he heard the echo, and smiled. "I love Sakura!" He shouted. A small echo filled the shower room. Sakura smiled and laughed.

"I love you to Naruto!" She shouted back. They both laughed and thought of what Kishimaru would say. "Kishimaru likes peanuts!" Sakura shouted again.

"And ramen!" Naruto shouted back out. They both laughed and looked at each other. The shower water was running cold and Naruto turned it off and they both walked out of the shower. They both fried off and got dressed, Naruto wearing his original Black and Orange jumpsuit, and Sakura wearing her regular red sleeveless shirt with black spandex shorts, and a pink skirt over them, and her pink arm bands, also Naruto's genin headband that fit snugly around her arm. She smiled at the headband and kissed it, and looked at Naruto. He was looking at her and smiling. He then thought about something. If she had something of his that she carried around all the time, then why doesn't he have something of hers to carry around all the time. He looked at his finger and saw the silver band that had the words 'I love you' engraved on it and smiled. Sakura looked at her ring also and saw the words 'I love you' (the word 'love' being replaced with a diamond heart) engraved in the middle of the other diamond square that was the dominance of her ring. She looked at Naruto and noticed that he was gone. She ran into the bedroom and saw Naruto, looking around for something.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto moved about quickly and searched some more. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked as Naruto went through her dresser. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his hand with one of her pairs of pink panties. "Naruto! Put those down will you?" Sakura shouted. Naruto let go of the garments and looked around and then thought. "Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I was just looking for something that I can wear on my arm, like you wear my genin headband on your arm. I just want to carry something with me, other than the silver band." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and thought.

"Well I don't have any- Ah Ha!" Sakura shouted. Naruto was confused and she began rummaging through her stuff. Naruto wanted to help and put his hand in the dresser, but Sakura slapped his hand and Naruto shot it back. "You're not going through my stuff again mister." Sakura said and pulled out a small wooden box. Naruto got curious and bent down and started sniffing the box. He loved the smell, because, well, it smelt like his love. Sakura knew Naruto could smell her scent and laughed. She took the box over to the bed, Naruto following her with curiosity beyond belief on what was in that box. Sakura opened it and Naruto looked in. He saw small brads shaped like butterflies, and other things, he also saw many pink ribbons in the box, as well as a picture of Sakura's mother and father. She looked around and tried to decide on what to give to him. Naruto was just looking when an idea popped into his head.

"Uh, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him with disappointment on her face. "It's okay, I know what to get that I can carry on my arm." Naruto said. Sakura was confused and just shrugged and left the subject in his hands. "But, you'll have to be away while I get it, okay?" Naruto told her. She smiled and nodded. She was curious about what Naruto was going to do. They both went into the kitchen and Naruto put some water on the stove to make some instant ramen. Sakura smiled and walked over to him, watching him boil it. Sakura was to caught up in what Naruto was going to do, and couldn't help but ask.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled at him and spoke.

"I was wondering." Sakura said. Naruto kept his attention on her. "What are you going to get on your arm, that reminds you of me?" Sakura blurted out. Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry Sakura, but that's for me to know, and for you to find out when I get it." Naruto answered. She groaned and Naruto put his arm around her. She sighed and Naruto got out a large package of ramen and put it in the pot to boil, while he flicked the seasoning package. After the pot was finished they both sat down to eat. Naruto ate like a pig, as always, while Sakura tried to slurp faster to keep Naruto from hogging all the noodles. They were both sharing a bowl and Sakura was about to slurp a long noodle into her mouth when Naruto grabbed the other end of the noodle. He made his eyebrows go up and down, and Sakura smiled ad started to slurp, Naruto also doing the same thing. They both knew the noodle was going to end with a kiss and they both just went with it. After they had a small kiss Naruto finished off the bowl, Sakura to full to even take another noodle. Naruto walked into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes that were stacking. After that they both walked into the bathroom and started to brush their teeth. Naruto checked his fangs to make sure they were white and perfectly filed. He looked at his ears and took the brush and started brushing them out a little. Sakura looked at him and he looked over at her. He smiled and handed her the brush. "Just remember, be gentle." Naruto said in a loving tone. Sakura nodded and Naruto bent down a little bit so she could brush his ears out. Sakura nodded and softly started t brush the fuzzy ears that poked out of Naruto's head. He purred and Sakura giggled and knew he loved it, and that she was doing it the right way this time. After his ears were groomed he looked in the mirror and he moved his ears and looked at her. She giggled as she saw him showing off at how he could move his ears. Naruto then made a tiger seal and put the genjutsu on his ears. Sakura went into the shower and grabbed his headband, still a little damp. She returned and gave it to him. He took it and found the blow dryer and started to dry the Konoha symbolic band. After it was dry Naruto put it in and Sakura went into the room and grabbed hers as well. They were both ready and walked out the door, Naruto also locking the apartment door with the key he had found on top of the door. Then Naruto held out his arm and Sakura wrapped hers around it and they both walked throughout the streets. "So, want to go see Minato today, and also see if Kishimaru is bugging the hell outta him?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded at him.

"Sure, I was wondering what they were doing anyway." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and they both walked to the tower. As soon as they got there Naruto jumped up on the window ledge and looked in. Minato was in his chair and was apparently busy with somebody. He was busy with a man, and Kishimaru was next to Minato and listening to the man bickering at the Hokage, and by the look on Kishimaru's face, it wasn't good. Sakura looked at the man and gasped. "Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him with shock and worry in her deep green eyes. "That's my father talking to Minato." She said. Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura had a look of worry on her face. "If he finds out that we had sex, then he'll kill you," Sakura said on the verge of tears. Naruto hugged her and looked inside the window. The man didn't seem to notice they were there. Minato however, knew they were there and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru could sense his brothers chakra from a mile away and looked at Minato and nodded.

"Well, Mr. Haruno, it really isn't my decision to deal with your daughters behavior. If she and Naruto had sex than so be it." Minato said. Mr. Haruno had anger flowing through him as he looked at the calm Hokage.

"What the hell do you mean! My daughter is being used against her will and is going to become a sex slave to that fucking demon!" Mr. Haruno shouted. Minato looked at Kishimaru, and could feel Kishimaru about to get ready to kick the guys ass for saying that.

"Well I know that you want to protect your daughter, and that you love her. But this should not call for hostility, as well as the garbage emanating from your mouth around my son." Minato said. Kishimaru looked at Minato and Minato looked at him and winked, as if to say 'we don't want him to find out that you're Naruto's brother.' Kishimaru nodded and looked at Mr. Haruno. Mr. Haruno was currently fixed on Kishimaru with wide eyes.

"Y-You have a son now?" Mr. Haruno asked. Minato nodded and Mr. Haruno gulped. He had just cursed in front of the Hokage's son. "One Thousand pardons honorable son of the Hokage, please except my apologies for using such discriminating language." Mr. Haruno asked bowing to Kishimaru. Kishimaru smiled and looked at Minato, who was also smiling.

"Umm, sure, but will you step outside for a minute or two, I, uh, need to talk to my dad for a second. Uh, right daddy." Kishimaru asked cocking both eyebrows.

"Sure son. Mr. Haruno if you would be so kind." Minato said. Mr. Haruno nodded and walked out the door. Minato turned around and saw Naruto hugging Sakura. She looked like she was crying. Minato got up and walked over to the window and opened it. "Hey, you okay Sakura?" Minato asked worriedly. Sakura turned to him and Minato saw that her eyes were indeed a little puffy and were swollen red. Minato looked at Naruto, who just held her in his arms as if never to let go of her, which he wouldn't. "Come on in you two." Minato said. Naruto nodded and walked in, with Sakura still in his arms. Minato sat down and Kishimaru looked at Naruto and Sakura. Kishimaru remembered about last night, and knew that Sasuke went to the Haruno residence and told the two parents about what they did last night. Minato sighed and took in a deep breath, then looked at the two. "You two know that Mr. and Mrs. Haruno aren't happy about this, correct?" Minato asked. Naruto glared at the ground and looked at Sakura. He could tell that she was even more worried about their relationship than he was.

"Yes, we know, and I don't care what they say. They're not taking Sakura away from me." Naruto growled. Minato took a deep breath and looked at Sakura. She looked back at him and nodded. Minato also had the look of worry and concern for them in his eyes. This was making him remember when Orochimaru took Noaki and Kushina away from him.

"Sakura." Minato blurted out. Sakura looked at him, her eyes still red. "I know you don't want to be separated from Naruto, and neither do I want you to be separated from him either. But there is a problem, and it does concern you two, you know." Minato said. They both nodded. "Some how Mr. and Mrs. Haruno found out about you two. But the question is how they both found out when you two certainly didn't tell them." Minato said. Naruto and Sakura looked at him in confusion, and Kishimaru sighed, then spoke up.

"I know how they found out." He said. They all turned their attention toward the little demon boy. "Last night I was told by my dad to meet him in a place called Crescent Moon Ally. As I was walking there I saw Sasuke heading away from the apartment complexes last night, and in the direction of the Haruno residence." Kishimaru said. Sakura's eyes widened and all of them looked at Naruto, and could tell he was pissed. He was gritting his teeth and his eyes were blood-red. He was clenching his fist and Sakura got a little frightened. They all looked at Kishimaru and felt blood-lust coming from the two demon brothers. Kishimaru was more pissed because Sasuke had been a perverted asshole and spied on his big brother and Sakura last night while they made love. Kishimaru spoke up again. "I chased after him and tried to teach him a lesson, but after I was done he poofed into a log. I saw that there was a trail of blood leading away from the area we fought, and knew that Sasuke was meters ahead of me. I tried to go get him, but I couldn't because my dad had found me and I had to go. I'm sorry for letting you two down." Kishimaru said a hung his head low. Naruto sighed and bit his lower lip.

"Squirt." Naruto finally said. Kishimaru looked up at him and saw Naruto walking over to him. Naruto bent down and looked at Kishimaru in the eyes. "I know you tried your best, and for that I'm proud of you. Oh well if they know what Sakura and I did. I still won't let them take her away from me, never." Naruto said. Kishimaru smiled slightly and Sakura also did to. Minato, however, hung his head low.

"_I won't let them take her away from me."_ Naruto's voice rang throughout Minato's mind. Over and over it rang, and Minato was almost on the verge of tears over the loss of his beloved son and wife. Small tears ran down his cheeks, and he himself knew, that he had lost the battle of controlling his emotions, and the tears ran freely down his cheeks, proud of their win over him. Minato closed his eyes and turn around so the three couldn't see him in his state. Sakura looked over and could see Minato's tears flowing down his cheeks. She knew that Minato was grieving badly, and Sakura started to worry very much. She looked at Naruto and Kishimaru, who were looking at the chair Minato was sitting in. They both looked at Sakura, and saw that she had a face of worry. Naruto stood up and walked over to her and sat down, and stared at Minato with shock. He, a grown man, was spreading tears of remorse and regret, and both Kishimaru and Naruto, even Sakura, could feel it. Sakura stood up and walked over to the grieving Hokage. She bent down and stretched out her hand, placing it over Minato's heart. Minato's eyes shot wide open and looked up, small tears still escaping him, no matter how much he tried to stop.

"It hurts inside, doesn't it?" Sakura asked, her voice soft and calming. Minato silently nodded and Sakura started to rub the place his heart rested. She could feel his muscles under the clothing and looked at Minato. "Don't worry, Minato. I'm here for you, and I will make you feel better anyway I can." Sakura said and hugged the Hokage. Naruto looked at her in awe and Kishimaru also had a face full of pain over Minato's loss of his beloved ones. Sakura gripped Minato's shoulders and started to rub them gently, trying to calm him down. Minato wrapped his arms around her and gave her an embrace. Sakura was going to make Minato stop grieving any way she could. She looked at him and saw that he had calmed down, and looked at Naruto. Naruto was smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, okay?" Minato said, and asked. Sakura looked into his eyes and saw that he needed to be healed of his mental wounds from his pitiful past.

"Yes, you go ahead and go. You need some sleep, you look as though you haven't gotten any." Sakura concluded. Minato rubbed his forehead and nodded.

"It's because I haven't gotten any sleep at all." He answered back to her. Sakura nodded and was getting worried about him. She wanted to go with him, just to make sure he would be okay. Minato stood up and walked out the door, also followed by Kishimaru behind him. They both ran into Mr. Haruno in the hallway and Minato told him to retire for the day and go home. He obliged, having no idea his daughter was in the Hokage's office, and left. Sakura looked at Naruto and Naruto could see the worry in her expressions. Naruto got up and walked over to her and looked at her.

"I'm worried about Minato, Naruto." Sakura said looking up at him.

"I know, I'm worried about the guy to." Naruto said with a sigh. Sakura nodded and thought about why Minato was grieving so much. It took her a very long time to think until she thought of it, but what she thought of seemed very personal. Sakura cleared her throat and looked at Naruto, who already had his eyes fixed on her.

"Naruto, I think Minato needs to have a good day wth someone." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and thought even more. "We need to think of something that will make spending the day really nice. But what should we do?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged and Sakura groaned at his gesture. She thought for another 2 minutes before she came to a conclusion. "I know what I can do to cheer him up." Sakura stated. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and Sakura whispered in his ear., about her plan, and Naruto smiled.

"I bet he'll like that Sakura." Naruto said smiling.

_With Minato and Kishimaru_

Minato was just walking and Kishimaru tailed right behind him, trying to comfort the man. Minato looked at the small boy as he rambled on about something that involved using peanuts for glue, and ramen for rope. Minato sighed and Kishimaru looked at him.

"Sorry I was boring you with all those useless thoughts." Kishimaru apologized. Minato looked at him and cracked a smile. Kishimaru gave him a wide, unseen, smile that spread like wild fire across the boys face.

"Oh, it's okay there Kishimaru. They're very interesting facts you've got there. Who knew you could use peanuts for glue, and ramen to make rope." Minato said. Kishimaru smiled and looked ahead. They had already made their way over to the Namikaze estate. Kishimaru knew Minato wanted to be alone for a while and looked at the man. He was lost in deep thought about something, and Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow, but let go of his question about what Minato was worried about, go.

"Well Minato, I'm going to leave you alone for now, okay?" Kishimaru asked and said. Minato looked at the younger boy and nodded. "Bye Minato, I hope you feel better!" Kishimaru said and waved, then ran away making noises and spreading his arms out and shouting 'WEEEEEE!' out loud. Minato smiled and shook his head.

"What a character he is." Minato said and opened the gate to his house. Minato went inside and went up stairs. He got undressed, leaving his boxers on, and climbed into bed. He stared at the ceiling and put his arms behind his head and sighed. "Kushina, what I would give for you to come back to me, just this once. I need you more than ever, so please goddess Amaterasu, Kami. Please give me what I need." Minato asked. (Amaterasu is known as the sun goddess in Japan, not the jutsu Amaterasu used by Itachi)

Minato sighed deeply and then heard something knock on his door. He perked up and supported himself with his elbows. "You may come in!" MInato shouted and the door opened. Sakura came in the door and smiled. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"Oh, well when i saw you i got worried and decided to come spend some of the day with you. We can do a lot of things that you want to do." Sakura said smiling. Minato smiled back and knew Naruto was looking out for him, so he sent Sakura to help him with his problem.

"Why thank you Sakura, i really appriciate that. Let me just get dressed and 'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Minato said. Sakura smiled and nodded, then she shut the door and went dowstairs to give the Hokage his privacy. Minato put his clothes back on and walked downstairs and saw Sakura sitting on the couch waiting for him. Minato smiled and walked over to her. "So what i wanna do today eh?" Minato asked. Sakura smiled and nodded and Minato thought. "Well we can go get some lunch if that's okay wiith you?" Minato asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Where do you want to go Minato?" Sakura asked. Minato thought deeply and then got the perfect place to go to. He cracked a wide grin and chuckled.

"Ichiraku's ramen sounds like the best place to go on a beautiful day." Minato answered back. Sakura nodded and stood up and walked over to the door. Minato looked at her and Sakura smiled and held out her hand. Minato got a confused look on his face.

"What, I can't hold a friends hand? It's not like i have cooties you know." Sakura said. Minato smiled and took her hand like a gentleman. He let Sakura out first and locked the door behind him. Sakura let go of his hand and looked around. It was a beautiful day, the birds chirping and everything seemed so fresh and great. Sakura looked at Minato and he was frowning and looking at the ground. Sakura frowned and walked over to him and put herhand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw her smiling at him. "Don't worry, i'm here for you and i'll do my best to see that you feel better by brightening your day, so don't worry okay?" Sakura said in a comforting voice. Minato smiled and nodded and they both exited the Namikaze estate and walked to Ichiraku's ramen. The girls all blushed as they saw Minato walking down the street. Minato smiled and nodded at them, making them totally swoon over him. Sakura smiled and knew that Minato was indded a handsome man. He looked like the one she loved, Naruto, and was like him in almost every way. They found the ramen house and sat down. Teuchi saw the Hokage and smiled and also Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how's it going?" Teuchi asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Every thing's going great, i'm just taking Minato out for some lunch and spending two hourse with him." Sakura said. Teuchi nodded and looked at Minato, and could see him smiling.

"So, what'll it be today?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll have the shrimp bowl of ramen today please." Sakura stated. Minato smiled.

"I'll have an extra large miso ramen thank you." Minato said. euchi nodded and went to making their ramen. As Teuchi was making their ramen Sakura looked at Minato and he had a frown over his face. Sakura frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. Minato looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes.

"So tell me, Minato." Sakura said. "What's been going on that's wrong with you lately?" Sakura asked. Minato looked at her, his blue eyes full of remorse and sadness.

"Well, you see, Sakura." Minato said. Sakura sat silent. "I've been thinking about Kushina lately and have been grieving over the loss of her and Noaki. I don't know what t do. I just lost my spririt, and my heart long ago." He explained. Sakura understood and cleard her throat, grabbing Minato's attention.

"Minato, you are a kind-hearted man with many fans, and people that respect yu for who you are. I respect you and so does Naruto. Kishimaru looks t you like his second father really, and so do i." Sakura said. Minato's eyes widened and Sakura smiled. "You see we all lose someone or something once in a while and we just don't let go of it. But you have to know that that person will always be in your heart, no matter what and they will always love you. So you have to trust yourself and know that we are here for you, and that even though you may think you're in the darkness and alone, we will always be there for you, and never forget that." Sakura said. Minato looked at her in awe and then smiled.

"Well, i feel a lot better now that you said that really. Thank you Sakura. But another question." Minato asked. Sakura looked at him. "Do you think Kushina's out there somewhere, watching me?" Minato asked. Sakura smiled.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she is thinking of you and what you've grown up to be like. So yes, i think she is out there watching you." Sakura stated. Minato smiled siftly and their ramen came. Minato ate exactly like Naruto and Sakura was choking on her noodles from laughing in her mouth as Minato drained the bowl, then asked for another. After they were done Minato had eaten nearly 30 bowls, and Sakura 3. Minato got out his wallet, but Teuchi wouldn't accept it, and told them it was free and that Sakura's words shed tears of purity in his heart. She smiled and they both walked away. Minato was enjoying his day with Sakura so far, and Sakura knew where to go next. They both entered the park and sat down on th bench near a Sakura tree. Minato felt relaxed and Sakura smiled.

"This is one of the best places in the park. It feels so relaxing." Minato said smiling. Sakura smiled and loked at the trees. They were losing their petals and a shower of pink rain washed over them, and some got stuck in Minato's hair, but he didn't care. They both sat for while and both stood up and started walking through the park. Some of the fan girls were spying on Minato in the bushes and Minato knew they were there and just grinned. But Kushina was really the one for him, whether she was alive, or actually deceased he still had the feelings he had for her when she was alive, and Noaki to. They both exited the park and it had been one hour already. Sakura thought and probably knew that Minato wanted to go somewhere nice.

"There's somewhere i want to go, just for the next hour is all." Minato said. Sakura smiled and nodded and followed him. They both found them selves at a store and Sakura looked at him in a bit of confusion. Minato went in and Sakura followed. The store was amazing. there were charms and statues, and even rings and many other things in here.

"Why are we here Minato?" Sakura asked. Minato looked at her and smiled.

"Well this is where i first got Kushina's wedding ring. So i come here some of the time and just remember what her expression was like, as odd as it sounds." Minato answered back. Sakura smiled and looked around. There was jewelery everywhere and it was all beautiful, and everything was neatly cut inside the glass and shining. They both spent the last hour inside the store and both went back to Minato's house and just sat around and waited for Naruto to get back. They both were just talking when the doorbell rang. Minato stood up and answered it. Naruto was leaning on the side of the door, his hands in his pockets. Minato smiled and looked at his arm. His eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"Like it, i got it today. Pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked. Minato just looked at it and scratched the back of his head.

"Wow, Naruto, that's quite a big jump for you to be getting one of those." Minato said surprised. Sakura got curious and walked over to Minato and found Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sakura.

"Hey baby, how did your day go. Did it go good?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura smiled and Naruto looked at Minato.

"Don't worry, she and i had a great time, we went out for some lunch and had a nice time. She reallt is the best when it comes to healing things like your heart." Minato explained. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura and gave her a sexy growl. Sakura blushed and giggled.

"So Naru-" Sakura stopped when she saw what he had on his arm. "Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and winked, then flexed his right arm. "Naruto, is that a tattoo?" Sakura asked pointing at the ink on his arm. Naruto grinned at her and nodded.

"What do ya think Sakura?" Naruto asked. The tattoo, to Sakura, looked very sweet and kind. He had the words 'I LOVE SAKURA' in a big, red, heart. Sakura smiled and walked over to him and looked at the ink. "Like my new ink?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled and blushed. Naruto looked at Minato, and Minato was smiling. "So, Minato." Naruto said. Minato looked at the boy and he was grinning. "So what did you two do today, did you help him with his problem Sakura?" Naruto asked putting his arm around her. Minato smiled and looked at Sakura with thanks in his eyes.

"Well, we had a great time. We went all sorts of places and Sakura even let me figure out what was wrong with me. She said that I was just lost without Kushina with me, so she told me that Kushina will always be in my heart, and as long as i believe it, she will continue to be there." Minato said. Naruto smiled and nodded and Sakura smiled also.

"So how was your day today, was it good maybe, or did it go bad?" Naruto asked.

"She took me to someplaces and we just had a good time was all." Minato answered back. Naruto smiled and nodded, and looked at Sakura. He gave her a look and she knew that he was proud of her for helping him, and she smiled at him. "Well good luck you two, and Sakura?" Minato asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at him. "Thank you for helping me." He said with a warm smile. Sakura smiled back and gave him a hug. Minato hugged her back and Naruto smiled.

"Well, baby, are you ready to go?" Naruto asked holding out his arm. Sakura looked at him and blushed. She wrapped her arm around his and they both left, also waving to Minato, who waved back and went inside. As thy were walking Naruto looked at Sakura, she seemed to be staring at the ink on his bicep. "Like it?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"No." She said. Naruto looked at her with shock. She turned and smiled at him, he was about to say something when she interrupted him. "I love it." She said. Naruto just stared at her, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground, but he regained his composure and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, after all." He said stopping in front of her. "I got it for you." He finished. Sakura looked at him and stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. Naruto kissed back and wrapped her in his arms. They both separated and Naruto rubbed his cheek against hers, showing her his affection for her. Sakura giggled and rubbed back, also holding his hands. "Tonight we have to go to my parents house and tell them about the plan that Orochimaru is going to try and destroy the village." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and they both walked to the gates of Konoha. Naruto, with his new ink, was attracting some of the attention of the other females in Konoha. He looked at them and grinned, making them faint, blush and turn their heads. But they only turned their heads when Sakura glared at them, and told them to back off her man. Naruto and Sakura reached the gates of Konoha and both started to sprint, Naruto also taking the genjutsu of his ears. To Sakura he looked ever more handsome with his genuine fox ears. Once they found the cave they both went in. Kishimaru was talking to his aunts and uncles, and his mom and dad until he saw Naruto come in with Sakura.

"Big brother! Where ya been?!" Kishimaru asked and ran over to Naruto.

"Hey! There's my squirt! How ya been buddy!?" Naruto asked kneeling down and catching Kishimaru in his hands and swinging him around.

"I'm doing fine, you know that big brother." Kishimaru said. Kishimaru's gaze was adverted to Naruto's tattoo and Kishimaru looked at it. "Wow what's that you got big brother?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto set him down and walked over to his family so they could see.

"Hey guys, mom, dad. Look at this, I got it today, for someone special." Naruto said and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled and walked over to Naruto and held his hand. Kyuubi looked at the tattoo along with Hachibi and the other tailed demons.

"**So, what is the relevance of this ink?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Well it's just basically to show off. I got it for Sakura, since you could tell." Naruto explained. Kyuubi nodded and Hachibi looked at her boy.

"**You're growing up to be a fine man my son. I'm very proud of you." **Hachibi said and liked her son on the face. Naruto kissed her lips back and looked at his dad.

"Why don't you get one of these dad?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi shrugged and looked at Hachibi.

"**Hmm, I don't know, maybe because some people tattoo their entire bodies, it kind of creeps me out. But, then again, I was never a real fan of body art."  
**Kyuubi explained.

"Aww, c'mon dad, you know you want to get one and show it to mom don't you." Naruto said. Kyuubi looked at Hachibi and she was just sitting there looking at him. Kyuubi looked at his son and shrugged.

"**Well, maybe I could get one, but I would have to be in human form to get it."** Kyuubi said. Naruto gave him a thumbs up and looked around.

"So what are we talking about anyway?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru cleared his throat and everybody looked at him.

"I was telling them about the attack on the village. Innocent lives will be lost, and we can't let that happen. So I ask that we all pitch in and help defend the village." Kishimaru said.

"**But why should we help this wretched village. They only care about themselves and hate us demons."** Gobi said. Kishimaru sighed.

"Well then, what will happen if Sakura or big brother dies in the battle. Orochimaru is one of the three legendary Sannin, and is incredibly powerful. We must kill him and set thins right." Kishimaru said. The room went silent. Kyuubi looked at Hachibi, who was stunned at the thought of losing her only child.

"**Hmm, well that depends thought."** Kyuubi said. **"If this Orochimaru is as powerful as you say. He could very well kill off our offspring, unless something is done. So we will help the village, but we will only do it in human form. No exceptions."** Kyuubi explained again. The other demons nodded and Naruto looked at Sakura. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and so did everybody else. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura glared at the ground and Naruto could feel that something was wrong with her.

"Naruto." Sakura spoke up. Naruto looked at her and she had a lot of worry in her eyes. "About my parents, what are we going to do?" She asked. Naruto sighed and bit his lip. He thought and looked at everybody else.

"I don't know Sakura." Naruto responded back. Sakura hung her head low and Naruto hugged her. "But I promise, I won't let them take you away from me." He said in a loving tone. Sakura felt his warmth and sighed. The demons looked at the loving couple and Hachibi looked at them with more concern.

"**What's going on? Is there a problem between Mr. and Mrs. Haruno again that I should know about?"** Hachibi asked. Naruto looked at her.

"Again?" Naruto asked. Hachibi sighed and spoke.

"**When you were gone for training Sakura's father came home drunk and started to fight with her and Tenka. He grabbed Sakura by her hair and wanted to take her upstairs to bed and claim her himself. But Mrs. Haruno would have none of it and he attacked her first, then Sakura. I notified the Sandaime Hokage and they locked him up until you got back. Now I'm hearing another problem has unfolded. What troubles you two?"** The caring green wolf asked.

"Sasuke told Sakura's parents Kishimaru and I are demons and are now attempting to break us up, kill me, and get Sakura with that bastard." Naruto explained. The room erupted in complaints and Kyuubi looked at Hachibi, who was very pissed off.

"**SILENCE!" **Kyuubi roared. The room fell silent. **"I will show this man never to get in between the love of my son and his mate! I will not allow it at all! It is a disgrace that someone like him should get in the way of true love! We will defend the village to defend our children! We will show this man Orochimaru that we are the Kitsune clan! And he is our prey, and we will feast on the marrow of his bones, and feast on his flesh, thereby letting the world know of our power!"** Kyuubi shouted. The room erupted with battle cries and shouts and cheers. Naruto looked at Sakura and she smiled.

"My family has always been the dictative type. Well at least my dad since he has total control of our clan, my beautiful Kitsune." Naruto said smiling. Sakura was shocked. He called her his Kitsune. She smiled and hugged him.

"I thought you were known as Kitsune?" Sakura asked.

"Correction, I am a male. So that makes me a KIT. You're the female so that makes you a KITSUNE." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and started to stroke his ears, earning a growl from him.

"So, my handsome KIT. Shall we go home now?" Sakura asked.

"Thought you would never ask, my beautiful KITSUNE." Naruto said and carried her bridal style. It was dark out and Naruto looked at his aunts, uncles and parents. "We're going home now, okay? Gonna have some dinner, than go to bed and have my desert." Naruto said. Sakura hitting his bare arm playfully. Kyuubi smiled and knew what was for desert on his sons' list. It was a heaping pile of Sakura. Naruto left with Sakura in his arms and they jumped away into the moon-lit night. They had arrived at the village and went to Ichiraku's for dinner. They both ordered an extra-large bowl and ate it. They both left and found their cozy apartment. They went in and Naruto looked at Sakura. "You wanna know what I see right now?" Naruto said, taking off his shirt. Sakura looked at him and saw him toss his shirt on the floor.

"What?" Sakura asked. Naruto walked over to her and kissed her.

"I see (kiss) Sakura on the plate smothered in old fashioned Naruto (kiss) sauce." Naruto said. Sakura, for some reason, thought that tasted good.

"What flavor (kiss) of sauce?" Sakura asked. Naruto continued to give her butterfly kisses.

"Well I can tell (kiss) you. It ain't strawberry, if that's what you're thinking." Naruto answered back. Sakura smiled and Naruto started to take off her shirt, showing her Orange bra. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw her, wearing his favorite color. "Well, well. Looks like my Kitsune is wearing my favorite color." Naruto said checking out the bra.

"Only for you, Naruto." Sakura said and kissed him. Naruto made his way over to the couch and they both started making out. They both tasted each others mouths. Sakura lifted her hand and started to scratch his ear, making him growl and his leg start spasming. He licked the inside of her mouth. Every nook-and-cranny of her mouth he found, was instantly covered in his saliva. There was so much that some even started drooling out of their mouths. But Naruto didn't mind, as long as he was with Sakura forever. They both separated and Sakura smiled and him. Her hands wandered over his body and then up his arms. Sakura looked at the tattoo, and Naruto grinned as he could see she liked it. She looked at him and gave him a look. Naruto looked at her and gave her a surprised look of confusion. "Get a piercing anywhere, and I will rip it off. Even if it's located on your penis." Sakura said. Naruto gulped and tossed that idea away. He thought about getting his ear pierced.

"Can I get my ears pierced at least?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought and giggled a bit.

"You can get your ears pierced, just as long as you don't get anything else. Also no tattooing your body all over. It creeps me out when I see men showing their whole body covered in tattoo's. But you can get two more if you want." Sakura said. Naruto thought and just nodded. He was going to get a fox on his right ab, and a symbol that was a orange circle with a pink cherry blossom on it on his left arm. Naruto just nodded and looked at Sakura, she glided her hands down to his pant line and tugged on it. Naruto nodded and Sakura started to undo the button and then pulled down the zipper. She saw his boxers. They had a heart design on them, and Sakura giggled. Naruto started to take Sakura's pants of and saw that she had a black pair of panties on.

"Looks like you're copying me, but only using garments." Naruto said using his nails and ripping the soft piece of cloth in half, then ripping it off. Naruto leaned in and bit the middle part of her bra, and snapped it in half. He pulled the clothing off and discarded it by throwing it somewhere in the room.

"You're a messy man aren't you?" Sakura asked with a playful sigh. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, when it comes right down to it, you gotta be messy." Naruto answered back and kissed her. Sakura giggled in the kiss and started to take Naruto's boxers off, revealing his erected member. She grazed her hands over the large, and in charge, muscle.

"Well, is my Kit playful tonight?" Sakura asked.

"The Kit is ready to rumble, but the question is, are you playful tonight? Or are you just calm and gentle?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"The Kitsune is ready to give everything she's got to give to her handsome man." Sakura stated. Naruto growled and took his member and started to rub it against Sakura's pussy. She moaned and laid down on Naruto's chest as her continued to rub her with his dick. Naruto started placing small little love nips, and kisses in her neck. She sighed and Naruto groaned. Then he entered her and started to move in and out of her walls, getting his desert. Sakura moved her head into Naruto's neck and nuzzled into it as Naruto went faster and harder. Then he flipped them over and Sakura was on the bottom, facing him. Naruto slid out and turned her over to her back. He entered again and went faster and harder while he grabbed her sides, also a small smack on her ass. She moaned and Naruto got an idea. He heard about someway to fool a girl for when he was done. He bent over and gathered saliva in his mouth. Then he gave her a small spit on the back and Sakura's eyes shot open. "You're already done Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and knew it had worked. He had fooled Sakura into thinking he was finished. Then he thrust all of himself into her. Sakura gasped loudly and Naruto chuckled. "You liar." Sakura mumbled. Naruto bent down and used his hands and started massaging her back, also rubbing the spit on her back, all the while pushing in and out of her at the same time. Sakura was in heaven and groaned a bit for him, making Naruto grin. He went faster and faster, hitting her g-spot over and over again. Sakura squeaked, grunted, groaned, gasped and moaned for him as he continued to hit the same spot over and over. Naruto felt himself about to climax and Sakura also felt the same thing. Naruto pulled all the way out, and then thrust back in, hard and fast cumming into her. She also came and splashed her juices all over his dick. Sakura moaned, and Naruto grunted as each shot came out of him. After about 3 shots into her, he saw that she had fallen asleep, tired from paying him back. Naruto smiled and slid out of her and carried her bridal style to their room. He put her tiny frame on the bottom and Naruto climbed on her and gently pushed himself into her and laid down on her, making him her personal blanket. He also used his bulging arm, that was almost bigger than her head, and let her lay on his bicep. He laid down and put his head into her neck and gave her kisses as he head her breathy muffles in her sleep. He laid down on her fully and closed his eyes, and then fell into dreamland, waiting for what would come tomorrow, and then fell asleep.

_Five miles away from Konoha_

Sasuke had snuck out of Konoha undetected and ran. He found the campsite of over hundreds of thousands of ninja from the sound, earth, and grass villages. He walked throughout the camp and saw Lord Orochimaru.

"Master Orochimaru, the leaf village has not detected us yet. We should march in and storm the village right now." Sasuke told the snake charmer. Orochimaru just chuckled evilly.

"My dear boy. You should be smarter and know that there's one person in that village that has the power of sound, and elemental jutsu at his control. Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki Kitsune. We will attack near the afternoon, as much as I hate to say it." Orochimaru explained. Sasuke scowled at him.

"So, this Kishimaru kid is really that powerful eh? I fought him before, and if I didn't get out of there I would have died." Sasuke said. Orochimaru chuckled and flashed a toothy grin at his pupil.

"I know, but he is still weaker than me. And that wretched brother of his has the ability to control elemental jutsu without even making a hand-sign. They are very worthy foes, and will be glorious experiments, just as you two did, right Kushina? Noaki?" Orochimaru said. Kushina and Noaki, now 19 years old, looked at Orochimaru and nodded. Kushina was 36 and was still beautiful. Orochimaru laughed evilly. "MINATO YOU FOOL! YOU WILL DIE ON THE BATLEFIELD AND I WILL CLAIM YOUR BODY AS MY OWN!" Orochimaru laughed. Kushina and Noaki just stood there, watching the evil man laugh. She looked up at the sky and saw the stars twinkling in the sky.

"_My dear Minato. I will not let him harm you and soon, we shall be together forever again, with our son." _Kushina said mentally. Noaki looked at his mom and she looked back and smiled, making him smile back.

"_I can't wait to see you dad. I've grown into a man now, and I'm going to make you proud."_ Noaki thought ad looked at the sky as his mother did. Little did they all know that they were being watched by a small 10 year old boy. He held a flute in his hands and jumped away. Orochimaru just chuckled and knew he was there.

"Looks like we were being watched. Kishimaru, you will pay dearly for this." Orochimaru said. Kishimaru jumped from tree to tree and knew that Orochimaru was going to attack the village in the morning. He held the flute up to his lips and blew. A haunting tone filled the area as 5 layers of genjutsu were added. Kishimaru ran to the gates.

"I will never be yours Orochimaru, never." Kishimaru said and ran back home. Naruto and Sakura just slept, not knowing about what will come of tomorrow, but they would soon find out in the morning.

Well thanks for reading, hope you all read again bye.


	9. Leaf vs Sound!

Hey, how's it going? I know that the last chapter got kind of out of tune with the whole plot. I'm really sorry about that. But anyway. No opening this time, I'm going to get a new one. But anyway enjoy. No more lemons for now, enjoy.

_**K'SN&S- Hello again.**_

_**Naruto- Hey**_

_**Sakura-Hi**_

_**Kishimaru-Hello!**_

_**K'SN&S- So are you guys ready for the next chapter?**_

_**Naruto, Sakura, Kishimaru- You bet!**_

_**K'SN&S- Great! But this one is kind of annoying at the end, though.**_

_**Naruto- Why?**_

_**K'SN&S- There's a cliffhanger at the end. (sticks his tongue out in hate)**_

_**Sakura- Well it's your story and you do what you want with it.**_

_**Kishimaru- Did you know you can make glue out of peanuts, and rope out of ramen?**_

_**Naruto- That was random squirt, but hey you can tell us all about it. **_

_**Sakura- Yes, please tell us about it, it seems really interesting.**_

_**K'SN&S- Well anyway I'll catch up with you later, okay?**_

_**Naruto- Alright man, see ya! Now squirt, how do you make rope out of ramen? **_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, only Kishimaru. (If I owned Naruto I would have Sakura fall in love with him. And Kishimaru would actually exist) since I created him.**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and felt something warm laying on her body. It was big and very strong. She also felt herself lying on something else but the pillow. It was tanned and the muscles on it were practically bulging out. She knew what was laying on her and smiled. She felt the soft breaths of Naruto, kissing her neck. His cheek was smashed up against hers and he was lying on her, in the 'fox' position. Sakura smiled and rubbed her cheek up against his and showed her undying affection for him through fox-like antics he used with her. He opened his eyes and found that Sakura was rubbing his cheek against hers. He smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers and showed his undying love and affection for her as she did the same to him. She smiled and kissed her big teddy bear and he growled at her seductively. She giggled and laid her head on his strong arm, and looked into his beautiful ocean blue orbs that showed every bit of concern and worry for her when needed. Sakura cupped his face and stroked his cheek and he cupped her china and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I'm so lucky to have a beautiful girl like you living with me." Naruto said, his blue eyes twinkling. Sakura blushed and gave a small smile.

"I'm lucky you had rescued me from those boys years ago, and now look at us. We moved from a small love, to a symbiotic relationship that showed how much we love each other." Sakura said. Naruto moved his ears and cocked both of his eyebrows and gave a confused look. Sakura giggled and put her words in English for him. "I'm a lucky girl to have ever had you in my life." Sakura spoke. Naruto nodded his head and pulled her close to him and gave her a hug full of love and compassion. She felt completely safe in his arms and never wanted the moment to end. But unfortunately for her they had to get a shower. They both stank from sweating and they both smelt like sex. So Naruto stretched and yawned and Sakura copied him and they both waddled out of bed. They both walked into the shower and let the warm water wash over their naked bodies in delight. Sakura started washing her hair and Naruto washed her body. For some odd reason he could just never let go of her. It was as if she was a beautiful witch that had cursed him to never let go of her. But in any case any spell, enchantment, or charm she put on him worked, and he knew he had fallen hook-line-and sinker. He washed her body, molding its form into his own shape, as thought she were clay. She smiled and sighed as he caressed her tiny frame with his large, mega-sized hands, stronger than that of oxen. As he washed the soap off of her she couldn't help but feel that something wrong was about to unfold, as though she had a clairvoyance. Naruto could feel it to and knew that soon, the smell of blood, and the sight of blood-shed, falling corpses and screaming agony would befall them one day. But they cast aside the thought and Sakura washed his larger frame, while Naruto soaped his hair with the ramen smelling shampoo, which he drank the first time, and lathered his hair. Sakura could feel his rock-hard muscles, and soft, tanned skin under her sift, gentle touch. Every-time she touched him he calmed down and felt peace, and tranquility within every fiber of his being. To say the least he loved the way she touched his burly skin. Sakura looked at the tattoo on his right arm, and knew that the ink was permanent, and that he would soon have other ones coming for him, and eventually attack his body, leaving their scars for him to show off to her, and for her to look at anytime she ever wanted to see them. She also knew he might be getting his ear pierced, and she could imagine him wearing one. She thought of the designs that he would be able to get. But she would have to find out when he showed her. Sakura washed his body and rinsed it. They both stepped out of the shower and shared a towel. Sakura dried off first, and Naruto second. They both got dressed in their usual uniforms and Sakura put on Naruto's genin headband under her arm cloth. They were both ready and were hungry.

"So, what are you hungry for anyway?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura thought and shrugged.

"What are you hungry for, Naruto." Naruto thought and copied her movement and also shrugged at the thought. He could name one thing that would be good right now, but decided to keep it to himself, less he start acting perverted in front of Sakura. They both then decided to have some ramen and after they ate they both wandered into the bathroom, again, and brushed their teeth. Naruto needed to file his fangs and did, leaving them nice and sharp looking. He let Sakura groom his messy ears as small strands stood out from the top of his head, giving him the appearance that he had a cow-lick. After his ears were groomed her made a tiger seal and hid them with the genjutsu and they both brushed their teeth then walked outside, Naruto locking the door behind them. They both walked, hand-in-hand towards the Hokage tower to find Minato, and Kishimaru to see if he was bugging the hell out of the 38 year old man anytime soon.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto asked, his voice blunt. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her, his face full of serious emotions that practically screamed.

"Yes, my love?" Sakura asked, her voice full of concern and worry for her lovable demon mate.

"Do you have a strange feeling that something……. Well….bad…might…happen?" Naruto skipped. Sakura sighed and put her hands on his arm as they walked.

"I have….had that………distinct….feeling before, Naruto." Sakura answered back. Naruto nodded and looked ahead, also telling Sakura that, that was all he needed to know and nothing more and dropping the topic. They found the tower and jumped up on the window latch and peered inside. They saw the entire Konoha 11 inside the room with the other sensei's and Minato the sand trio and Kishimaru telling them something that seemed important. Minato looked at the window and waved, also attracting the attention of Kishimaru and the other sensei's in the room. Naruto opened the window and let Sakura in first, following her.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura. Your just in time." Minato said smiling. They could tell he was transformed, thanks to Sakura's helping him.

"In time for what?" Naruto asked cocking his head to the right.

"Kishimaru here has information, that is extremely important, at least he told me it was." Minato said.

"Really? How important is it?" Sakura asked.

"More important to smack a guy in the face with a door as soon as he's about enter the room when a, impatient, ten year old met him there first." Minato said rubbing his forehead.

"Hey I didn't know you were there! It's really important, so can I tell you guys about it now?!" Kishimaru asked, practically begging. Minato nodded and Naruto sat down with Sakura on his right thigh, putting her hands on his chest and an arm around his neck. "Okay, last night I was walking through the woods, trying to find a good spot to place the genjutsu I had cooked up for those pieces of poop. But I found their camp about 5 miles away and spied on them. I found the camp because Orochimaru's fat mouth is so loud, he could wake the dead with that annoying laughter." Kishimaru said. They all sighed and nodded in return. "But the thing that really surprised me was that there were grass ninja, sound ninja there. Orochimaru must be using those villages to do his bidding and then he will destroy the rest of the village. So it might be good to start will a plan that will throw off any hostile ninja from the other borders, by placing our ninja and the hidden village in the sand ninja on all our perimeters so that the other grass and sound ninja don't sneak in and take over half of the village." Kishimaru explained. Minato liked the sound of what the kid was thinking and stood up.

"Okay then, but maybe you should go out and place more genjutsu out there just so they don't expect it. It may just work if you can put a little over, mmm, about a little over two genjutsu on each side of the perimeter." Minato said. Kishimaru smiled and got out his flute and looked at it.

"I can do other genjutsu with a different instrument if you want." Kishimaru said. Minato smiled and nodded.

"Sure as long as it's powerful. We're dealing with jonin level or higher so you guys will have to be on the alert. Neji you might be okay since you're a jonin and the rest of you are okay because you're all chunin." Minato said. They all smiled, but Minato frowned when he looked at Kishimaru. "Although, Kishimaru you are, however, still a genin and you might have trouble dealing with-" Minato was about to finish when Kishimaru cut him off.

"You know, I can hold my own even against my father." He snapped back. Minato eyes widened a bit as well as the others. Kishimaru, of only about 4'9 feet tall, could hold his own against his father who was at 6'3 feet tall? Minato sighed and bit his lip. "Also if you were there when I was fighting Sasuke, he didn't stand a chance against the son of 'The Nightmare' as my dad is called. My dad calls me 'bad dream' because I am one if you underestimate me. I can even imitate my fathers S-rank jutsu." Kishimaru said. Minato leaned forward and Kishimaru could tell he was interested in it. Naruto leaned in to and then a thought came up in his mind. If Kishimaru's father had a jutsu that was passed on to him, then his father must have passed on an S-rank jutsu to him to. "The jutsu is very strong, and very scary to use as it causes endless nightmares, that will be real in the mind of the other person the jutsu was used on." Kishimaru explained. They all nodded and he continued. "The jutsu is called **Demon Arts: Nightmare Howl **because of it's special ability to produce endless nightmares to people. It is even said that it could kill somebody if used well by a master." Kishimaru said smiling. They all looked at him confused, as well as shocked.

"But, squirt, how can a nightmare kill somebody?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru smiled at him and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Like I said before. The jutsu had the ability to produce such a horrible vision in the persons mind that it actually becomes reality. Therefore whatever the person is dreaming about will become real, and well, let's just say that the person is immobilized so the nightmare and rip, shred, pull apart, or eat that person." Kishimaru explained. They all had goose-bumps as they imagined a man getting ripped limb from limb by a ferocious beast that was his nightmare. "Also the jutsu has the ability to make the persons worst nightmares come to life. Which, in my case, is just a bonus." Kishimaru said. They all still had goose-bumps, but nodded. Naruto then thought about his technique.

"Hey, squirt?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at him and gave a small hidden smile. Naruto smiled back and continued. "So if you have a jutsu that your father passed down, does that mean I also have a jutsu that was passed down to me by my father?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru closed one eyes and put his hand up to his chin, as though he were a genius thinking. He smiled and closed both eyes.

"Well it is possible that uncle Kyuubi did give you his prized S-rank jutsu for you to discover. But first you have to think though." Kishimaru said. Naruto listened closely. "What is the Kyuubi really good at, or what or how does it attack?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto thought and Minato looked at Naruto.

"_Surly the boy would know what his fathers specialty is. I mean he nearly destroyed the village using that move."_ Minato said mentally. Naruto thought deeply and then his eyes popped open.

"I think I saw my dad use that move once when I was a child. It was really weird to. My dad screamed and a big red wave of pure chakra blasted right out of his mouth." Naruto said. Kishimaru smiled and Minato imitated him and cracked a small smile. "So then I guess I can scream and produce shock waves with sound, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yep that's the one!" Kishimaru blurted out. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who was still on his lap. She was staring off into space and Naruto saw the dullness of her green eyes, like she wasn't human anymore.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't answer and Naruto shook her a bit. She snapped out of her daze and looked at him. "Sakura, what's wrong? Somethin' bothering you?" Naruto asked, his eyes reeking of worry and concern for her. Sakura hung her head low and frowned a bit.

"I was just……..thinking about…..something." Sakura answered. Naruto looked at her and rubbed her back a bit. He could tell she was worried about something. Hell he could smell her fear, it reeked of her.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him with her beautiful green emerald eyes. "You can tell me what's bothering you, you know that, right?" Naruto calmly said, his blue eyes pleading to her for an answer. She looked at him and nodded.

"Well I." Sakura said and I her bottom lip. "I was thinking about my parents again. What will they do when they find you. My dad, for all I know, might know what you look like because of my mom. She knows what you look like and could have told my father. I'm just (sniff) worried about you." Sakura said getting choked up. Naruto hugged her and brought her body down to him and she buried her head into his neck as small tears ran down her cheeks, and onto his tanned skin. He rubbed her back and Sakura continued to sob lightly into his neck, hoping her parents would let her stay with Naruto, although she highly doubt it. When she was just a girl they wouldn't even let her go to the playground, which was only a hop, skip and a jump from her house. She had snuck out of her own house so she could go see the park, and that's where she met Naruto. Her mother Tenka didn't wan to admit that her daughter had snuck out because that would symbolize her bad parenting skills to the whole village. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto stood there, holding her tiny frame against his large, massive, and far more bigger body. She was like a fragile doll that would break easily if dropped on the floor by her parents making her separate from the one she loved. Naruto held her waste and rubbed his cheek up against hers. She responded back and rubbed hers against his. Kishimaru tuned towards Minato, who was staring at the two loving teens. Minato looked at Kishimaru and smiled.

"Umm, Minato?" Kishimaru asked. Minato turned his attention to the small boy who fought like a wild wolf. "I'm going to go lay that genjutsu, okay?" Kishimaru said. Minato nodded and Kishimaru walked out the door, gripping the platinum flute in his hands. Minato looked at everybody else. Their eyes were fixed on Naruto and Sakura as they both cuddled together, Naruto trying to comfort Sakura by rubbing his cheek against hers. Sakura looked at Naruto as he stopped rubbing his cheek up against hers. They both looked at each other and Naruto leaned in and Sakura just stayed were she was as Naruto leaned in more. His lips met hers and they both closed their eyes. Naruto lifted his right hand and gripped her head as they both shared a kiss. Sakura put her hands on both of his shoulders. Everybody in the room smiled and Neji looked at Tenten, who was smiling at the two. Neji never really showed much emotion to anybody except with a small smile. Tenten made his emotions sky-rocket and he became loud and obnoxious and totally free caring. Tenten looked at Neji and he smiled at her, and she hugged him. Ino and Shikamaru seemed very attached to each other. Ino had the same effect on him and whenever she would "ravish" him he would become carefree and happy. Also he would be loud and obnoxious as well. Hinata and Kiba were just as happy as could be and Hinata still blushed and stuttered when talking to somebody. But when she was with Kiba she straightened up and didn't even stutter when talking. She loved him and nothing else would ever change that. Hinata looked at Kiba and saw him petting Akamaru. He looked at her and smiled. Akamaru tilted his head up and walked over to Hinata and put his head on her thigh. She laughed and petted him and Kiba wrapped Hinata in a hug, causing her to giggle a bit. Naruto had gotten Sakura to calm down and she separated from him for some much needed breath. Sakura felt better and Naruto smiled and wrapped her in a hug. She felt safe in his strong, large, muscular, warm arms. Minato smiled and walked over to the two teens and they looked up at him.

"You two should get ready now. They'll be attacking in an hour and they still don't realize we know about it, even though Orochimaru does. He would never tell them about the traps laid, he has to cruel of a heart to." Minato explained. They both nodded and Minato dismissed them all. After they all left Minato looked at the picture of Kushina and Noaki on his desk. "Orochimaru, I will kill you. And in the end I will avenge the death of Kushina and Noaki." Minato said and went to his closet and opened it. Inside was his combat suit he used to fight Orochimaru when Kushina was taken away from him. It was a two-piece suit that was very light and had good defense. Minato sighed and took off his cloak and his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers and a fish-net shirt. He put the bottom of the suit on and it had metal plates on the sides and it was the color green, to represent the leaf village. The then put on the top which had a soft mesh under-layer for comfort and had a hard steel covering which held three-layers. He sighed and picked up the special sword he had costumed to fight. It had the orange imprint of a dragon on it and the handle itself was comfortable and easy to grip. Minato looked in the mirror and smiled faintly. He looked outside and saw that the woman and children were making their way towards the Hokage monuments for shelter. He walked over to the window and glared at the gates. Right now the Sandaime was also getting ready to battle. Even though he was an old man he knew a lot of jutsu, as Kishimaru did. He was an excellent person to have on the battlefield. "I just hope you three survive. Naruto, Sakura, Kishimaru, you will do great in the future." He said and gave a small smile and walked out his office, but not without putting on a helmet that gave him freedom. It had plates in the back and a leaf symbol imbedded on it, also having long bands in the back. Naruto and Sakura also had on armor that fit snuggly. Naruto had an orange suit that had the imprint of a fox on the back of it. Sakura had a regular suit that was red and had the design of the Haruno crest on it. They both looked at each other and smiled. Naruto sighed and worried about Kishimaru. He knew Kishimaru could handle himself, but Kishimaru usually refused to wear armor. But that was because he couldn't move freely and as fast as he could normally, and also because, well, he didn't have any armor that was made specifically. Besides, Kishimaru had another defense, the flute. It was said that it could control many objects using sound enhanced chakra. Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and she looked at him. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. They both smiled and walked out the door and went to the gates where they saw Minato waiting for them, but not Kishimaru. Minato looked behind him and saw the two teens walking along with the rest of the village. He looked the other way and saw the rest of Naruto's and Kishimaru's family come out of the bushes. Minato walked over to the human/demons and they smiled.

"Orochimaru should be attacking in a bit." Minato said. Kyuubi nodded and Minato looked at them all. They had no armor, just clothes on. "Shouldn't you be wearing armor?" Minato asked.

"**We do not need to wear armor. It only slows us down."** Kyuubi explained. Minato looked at the woman and saw that they had dresses on and Hachibi looked at him and smiled. Rokubi wore a purple dress, while Nibi and Sanbi wore dresses that were blue, and Sanbi's being a light gray, which seemed beautiful on her. Minato smiled and looked at Naruto and Sakura. They were looking around and Minato and the other demons got skeptical and walked over to them.

"**What is it you're looking for Naruto?"** Sheichibi asked. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I was looking for Kishimaru. Have you seen him around?" Naruto asked. They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"**Well why isn't Kishimaru here?"** Kyuubi asked.

"Well Minato sent him to put genjutsu layers around the village. And we haven't heard from him." Naruto answered back. They all nodded and looked at Rokubi, who was about to go on a rampage. Her face was redder than a cherry tomato in anger at Minato.

"**You idiot! You sent my baby to put fucking genjutsu on your perimeters!"** Rokubi yelled in anger. They all backed away from her in fear, except Hachibi who just walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. The angry demon looked at her and Hachibi sighed.

"**I'm sure you are angry, but I'm sure that Kishimaru is fine. He can defend himself and you know it. After all, you did pass down everything you know, right?" **Hachibi asked. Rokubi thought about it and sighed, then nodded. Hachibi smiled and then everything got very quiet, and not a sound was heard. Naruto looked around and saw nothing moving.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Naruto said looking around. They all then heard screams of pain and agony. They all chuckled and knew that Kishimaru's genjutsu had worked. Soon an entire army cam out of the woods and started rushing towards the gates. All the leaf and sand ninja started to fight. Naruto shoved Rasengan through a mans' stomach, and Sakura used her brute strength to punch a ninja nearly across the border. Minato jumped up and used a Rasengan and slammed into the ground, creating chakra shock waves that pierced the other ninjas' feet, cutting them off and then killing them with a stab to the heart by the Yondaimes' katana blade. Soon their ninja started falling from something that was to fast to see. It was blue and looked like lightning streaking across the field. Naruto recognized it and knew it was Sasuke using the chidori. Sakura saw it also and looked at Naruto, who nodded and he looked at his dad. Kyuubi grabbed one of the ninjas' head and twisted it, breaking his neck, then using it as a club and bashing every body. His mom was using her telekinesis and started shoving people out of the way. Sheichibi and Rokubi used Nightmare Howl and Naruto and Sakura saw what it was about. Purple and blue sound waves started to fill the battle field. Naruto and the others looked at the other ninja and they fell, screaming. Soon frightening creatures appeared and started to rip them apart. Blood was washing over the battlefield. Naruto smiled and looked his father and saw that his arms were crossed over his chest. Ninja rushed over to him and Naruto yelled. "Dad! Watch out!" He shouted. Kyuubi inhaled and in one scream shot out a red shock wave that cut the all apart. Naruto looked at his dad and his dad smiled. Just then a ninja cam out of nowhere and almost cut Naruto's throat with a kunai, but missed and Naruto grabbed him and spun him around, throwing him to Sakura who ounched him in the air, and then Kyuubi jumped up and grabbed the ninja and threw him to the ground head first. His head slammed into the ground and killed him. Kyuubi smirked and looked at Naruto and Sakura, who were smirking just the same way. Naruto looked at Minato, who was busy dodging some punches and kicks from an enemy. Minato just smirked as he grabbed the ninja and and threw him to the ground, also shoving a rasengan in his bakc, making him scream in pain and die. Hachibi was using her mind to throw people everywhere. She was very busy and didn't see the ninja behind her. The ninja then took out a kunai and prepared to kill the beautiful demon, but was then hit with a giant fist to the face by Kyuubi. Kyuubi thn grabbed the man and started kneeing him, then grabbed him and jumped in the air, followed by a 360 degree spin and sent him towards the ground, smashing his head into the ground. Hachibi looked behind him and he went over to her and checked for wounds. She was fine and he kissed her and then went back to fighting. Sakura smiled and saw a ninja heading her way with a kunai. She jumped and landed on the ground. The ninja turned around and came at her again. She then cocked her fist back and punched the guy right and left followed by jumping and keening him and spinning wertically and slamming her heel on his head, also followed by landing on his back and punching the ground, causing a crater to form. She looked at Naruto and Sakura ran over to him. He hugged her and checked for wounds, but found none. Naruto looked at his dad and was intrigued by the jutsu he used. He ran over to his dad, followed by Sakura and looked at Minato, who had joined them. His eyes' brightened and sparkled at his dads special jutsu.

"**Well, what do you think? Do you like that jutsu?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke, who was smirking. He gritted his teeth and his smile turned into a scowl quckly. Kyuubi looked in Naruto's direction and glared at Sasuke. Sakura gave a glare at Sasuke also, and Minato was not to fond of the last Uchiha either. Sasuke chuckled and Naruto growled at him and looked at the three he was with.

"Dad, Minato, Sakura. We have to follow Sasuke. He might be where Orochimaru is." Naruto said. They all nodded and Sasuke knew what was going to happen and jumped into the forest. "AFTER HIM!" Naruto shouted and they all ran in after Sasuke. It took them a good 30 minutes before they found a small clearing. They found him smiling and Naruto gritted his teeth. "Where's my little brother?" Naruto asked, his eyes turning blood-red. Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan. Naruto was about to rush and kill him when they all heard a chuckle, and evil chuckle. They all looked in the direction and gasped as they saw Orochimaru and Kishimaru. Orochimaru was holding the sword of the Kusunagi, to his neck.

"Big brother." Kishimaru said, his tone shaking from fear. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his baby brother being held and a sword up to his neck. "Help me." He squeaked out.

"Squirt." Was all Naruto said and Orochimaru gave an evil chuckle, and Sasuke smirked.

Oh boy, this does not look good. Well I'm sorry that I had to have a cliffhanger, but well this was planned, see ya next time.


	10. Kishimaru&Minato vs Sasuke&Orochimaru

Well hello again. I think I will put different openings in the stories later as I progress through here at my pace. Now the opening is "YURA YURA" even though it was originally when Naruto was 13, but oh well, to heck with that rule. It is by: Hearts Will Grow

_**K'sN&S- Hey everybody!**_

_**Naruto- Hi**_

_**Sakura- Hello**_

_**Kishimaru- HELP!**_

_**Naruto- Squirt! I'll save you! Don't worry!**_

_**Sakura- Naruto! Wait for me!**_

_**Minato- You'll die here Orochimaru, count on it**_

_**Orochimaru- (evil chuckle) Well, if you want to kill me, go ahead and try.**_

_**Naruto- Minato, don't remember my baby brother's in his clutches!**_

_**Kyuubi- Okay now we can do this either the bloody way, or the nasty violent way. Either way it won't be good for you, Orochimaru**_

_**K'sN&S- Well good luck, and hurry! If my creation dies, I'll go MAD! **_

_**Naruto, Sakura, Minato, Kyuubi- (look at him in fear) Okay, we'll try.**_

_**K'sN&S- Okay well enjoy the story, and kill them both! Now go, and show me your worth!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or anything, except Kishimaru (since I created him) Special notice at the bottom of story after reading it. **_

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Aita sukima ooki sugite_

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao no henji_

_Matte dare ga sabishii_

_Mirarenai machi de naiteru nara_

_Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai _

_YURA YURA to yuganda sora e_

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru_

_Futatsu no omoi_

Kishimaru stood there, in fear as Orochimaru held the sword of the Kusunagi to his tiny throat. Kishimaru had fear, deep within his small sapphire eyes and Naruto, Sakura, Kyuubi, and Minato could tell he was scared. Sasuke just stood there, giving off a wicked smile as he saw their faces.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Minato." Orochimaru said wickedly. Minato gritted his teeth at the pale snake charmer. "I suppose you're here to kill, right?" Orochimaru asked, his voice hissing as of that to a snakes. Minato scowled and Orochimaru chuckled. "Well, if you want to kill me, then go ahead and try." Orochimaru said. Minato looked at Kishimaru, who was looking down at himself.

"_Why?" _Kishimaru asked himself _"Why am I such a burden? I-I-I…….will not give up, but I'm hopeless. Without anything to use against this poop-face. But what can I do?"_ Kishimaru mentally asked himself. He thought and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"You'll pay for this you know, you sick fucking, bastard." Naruto growled. Sasuke glared at him and looked at Sakura, giving her a wink and a smile. She shivered as his cold eyes traced her bodies form. Naruto got in the way of his eyes so he couldn't scare her anymore than he already was. Sasuke scowled and looked at Minato and Kyuubi. One person Sasuke or anyone could not out-match in staring a person down, was Kyuubi. His blood-red eyes pierced Sasukes' very soul. But he didn't show any fear to the demon. He looked at Minato, and Minato stood there, his hands to his sides as he stared at the 18 year old with daggers. Sasuke just cracked a smile and Orochimaru chuckled.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Orochimaru asked. Minato looked at the man with death and Orochimaru just sighed. "Oh Minato, you still cant forget what I did to Kushina and Noaki can you? You really need to let it go and get another girl." Orochimaru calmly said. Minato gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, making them turn white.

"You'll die today, Orochimaru. Now let go of Kishimaru so we can fight like men, or are you a big sissy to fight the Yondaime?" Minato mocked. Orochimaru chuckled and looked at Kishimaru, who was still in deep thought. His head hung low and a sword at his throat. Kishimaru thought and knew he really screwed up. He opened his eyes and looked at everybody.

"Everybody." The small boy said. They all looked at him. "I'm sorry if I………messed up." Kishimaru said slowly, a tear falling down his cheek. Naruto looked at his poor baby brother and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Kishimaru looked at Minato, Kyuubi, Sakura, Naruto and then at Sasuke, who was smirking at him. Kishimaru gritted his teeth and his eyes turned a dark sapphire. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at him. Orochimaru held the sword there still, and Kishimaru started to shake uncontrollably. Orochimaru knew what was coming and jumped back from being killed. Spikes, bone spikes sprouted out of Kishimaru's body. Their eyes widened as they saw the boy, using his own body structure. Kishimaru grinned and looked at Sasuke. "You!" Kishimaru said. Sasuke looked at him, his Sharingan eyes meeting Kishimaru's dark sapphire ones. "When I get done with you. Your blood will be spread over this field, and will be my forgiveness to everyone I let down. You, Sasuke, will die here today!" Kishimaru shouted. Sasuke crinkled at him and knew that he would be in for a fight for his life. Sasuke smirked and rushed over to Kishimaru and tried to punch him in the face, but before he could punch the small boy, he had vanished. Sasuke looked around and Kishimaru was right behind him. Kishimaru grinned and punched Sasuke in the back, then followed with a spin and elbow to the vertebrae, then jumped and spun around, landing his hell on Sasukes' back. Sasuke fell to the ground. Kishimaru took his scythe from the ground where Orochimaru had put it when he got captured. He hadn't told anyone because he didn't want them to think he would let his guard down so easily. Sasuke rolled over before Kishimaru slammed the point into the ground, and try to kill him. Sasuke tripped Kishimaru and followed with an upper-cut to the boys chin. Kishimaru was sent flying. But then poofed into a log. Sasuke looked behind him and was punched in the chest and stomach, followed by a rotating air kick to the face by Kishimaru's foot, then Kishimaru used his right leg and tripped Sasuke, also pulling out his scythe and using the opposite of the point and smash Sasuke in the back, sending him air-born. Kishimaru jumped and spun then smash Sasuke in the stomach with the same end of the scythe. Sasuke shot toward the ground and Kishimaru did a series of hand-signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!" Kishimaru shouted. A huge flame blew from his mouth. The flames spewed all over the ground, and on Sasukes' body. Kishimaru landed and waited for the flames to clear. Naruto looked at the small boy with wide eyes.

"T-T-That was, amazing." Naruto said. They all looked at him and looked at Kishimaru. He was grinning and the flames cleared. But when the smoke cleared they saw not a body, but a log, roasted. Kishimaru gritted his teeth and looked around, trying to fine Sasuke. Sasuke was hiding behind a tree and looked at Kishimaru, watching him.

"Man, that would have been a deadly combo if I hadn't used a substitution at the last minute. I would have been dead." Sasuke said quietly. Kishimaru looked around, but saw no sign of the last Uchiha. Kishimaru smiled and bit his finger and drew blood. They all looked at him in confusion, but were still alert.

"Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon!" Kishimaru shouted and hit the ground with his right hand. Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"Why would that little freak use a last defense jutsu? And far off how did he learn it?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke was then ripped from his thoughts as the ground below him started to shake. His eyes widened as a towering shrine-like building appeared under Sasukes' feet sending his body into the middle of the field. He flipped and landed on his feet. Orochimaru grinned and knew how the boy had learned his last defense.

"So, that's how the little brat learned the Rashomon." Orochimaru concluded.

_Flashback 1 year before Naruto's return_

_A shadowy figure was sneaking around in the dark forests near Orochimaru's lair. The guards had fallen asleep and the figure grinned. He rushed passed them without a sound and entered the gaudy house. The figure looked around and ran down several hall-ways to find what it was looking for. The figure stopped and saw that one door, unlike the others, was guarded by at least 5 guards or more. The figure chuckled and made some hand-signs. _

"_Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness." It said. The guards were just minding their own business when the whole room turns completely dark, also making their shadows white._

"_W-What is this?" One of the Ninja asked. "Tch, you ass, this is a genjutsu, and a good one. My guess is that whoever cast this is pretty well-trained. Be alert, we must not let them n the scroll room. If anybody gets their hands on this jutsu in here, they won't have even a scratch on them, and will have strong fighting abilities. We don't want Lord Orochimaru and Lord Kabuto getting pissed at us." He said. Low mumbles of 'yeses' filled behind him. It was quiet and the naïve sound ninja waited. Soon one of them fell dead to the floor. The others looked and saw that he had been impaled in the back with something. Soon one of them let out a scream. Something was stabbing him in several places in the chest. Blood washed over the dark field and the ninja fell dead. The other two, except the leader, were shaking in fear. Soon they heard a sound, that was haunting. "Whoever they are, they seem to be very good at playing musical instruments. That's a flute I hear, and the song. Demon Song- Seventh passage" He concluded. They other two looked around, but only heard the haunting melody and saw only darkness. Soon one of them screamed and his body lay there, crushed, bones jutting out here and there. The other two looked at each other and the leader looked at his last man, who was eye widened. "What's wrong with you!" He said in a commanding tone. The ninja didn't answer, but only fell over as his soul had been sucked out of his living body, by some beast. It was white, and looked like a ghost. It had sharp teeth and they were in several rows, three rows of teeth to be exact. The man just looked at it and the darkness cleared. What the man saw was what seemed like one of Orochimaru's personal servants jutsu being used by someone else. He looked and only saw a small boy looking at him. Blood had been smeared all over the floor and the leader got out a kunai and held it in defense position. The small boy just smiled and played his flute. The ninja jumped back from the two other things, which appeared to be ogres. They didn't move, and the ninja got confused. Then he was impaled in the back by the third ogre, about 3 times his size. He looked at it, and saw it was blind and it wore pants that were black, and in it's arms were, what seemed like, giant knifes. He looked at the other two and saw that one was bound and it's head turned upside down and facing the opposite direction, looking behind it. The other one had ling brown hair and a giant club that had spikes on it. It wore a simple black suit, and they all had the purple ropes around their bodies. Before the ninja could say anything to the boy, the knife had pierced through his body, and fell dead. The ogre disappeared and the small boy walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was a giant scroll which was laying side ways on a pedestal in the shape of a hand. An isle of torches lit the way as the boy walked up to the scroll and opened it. He bit his finger and started to write his name in blood. "K.I.S.H.I.M.A.R.U. K.I.T.S.U.N.E" He wrote. Kishimaru smiled a held up the victory sign and closed the scroll, after acquiring the appropriate hand-signs from a nearby wall, which had them written in it in blood. He memorized the seals and left. He chuckled and went back to the gates of Konoha. _

"_Okay, now lets see this so-called Rashomon Orochimaru uses as a last defense." Kishimaru said and went to the training grounds to test his newly acquired jutsu, which he had worked painstakingly to achieve._

_Flashback ends_

Orochimaru just smiled and looked at Sasuke, who was panting at almost being hit by the Rashomon. Orochimaru raised his hands and started to clap them. They all looked at him and saw him giving a look that meant he was impressed.

"I must say Kishimaru, you certainly have proven yourself to become a worthy opponent. I wonder though, how did you know about the Rashomon?" Orochimaru asked. Kishimaru just grinned.

"Well I heard it existed and knew that it would be very valuable to the village in aiding its defense. But I wanted to set up genjutsu because the Rashomon takes up too much chakra to even hold it there all day." Kishimaru explained. Orochimaru just chuckled and looked at Sasuke. He had stopped panting and was holding his hand out. Orochimaru just flashed a toothy grin. Sasuke held open his hand, and a ball of lightning formed into it. Kishimaru looked at it and knew what was coming.

"Squirt!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru looked at him and Naruto had worry in his eyes. "Get out of the way, now!" Naruto shouted, but was too late as Sasuke rushed towards Kishimaru with the Chidori at full power. Kishimaru just stood there, as though he were paralyzed. Sasuke got nearer and nearer to the small boy. Naruto's eyes' widened as the Chidori was thrust forward. Kishimaru only closed his eyes and waited for impact. Soon the Chidori hit Kishimaru in the chest. Their eyes' widened as Naruto's baby brother was hit by one of the worlds' deadliest moves. "KISHIMARU!" Naruto shouted and tried to run to Sasuke and kill him, but was stopped by Minato and Kyuubi, who were having a hard time holding the pissed off, now man, back from grappling Sasuke.

"**Son, don't go! This is Kishimaru's fight! You'll only get in the way!"** Kyuubi said, struggling to hold his son back.

"Your father's right Naruto! This is Kishimaru's fight! He needs to pay you back for all the times he thinks you all looked down on him! We all looked down on him! You need to settle down!" Minato stated. Naruto looked at him with tears flowing freely from his light blue eyes. Minato sighed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You know, Naruto. When you always left, Kishimaru would start talking about how he's to small to be like you." Minato said. Naruto gave a small gasp and his eyes' widened a bit. "Yes, Kishimaru always thought that because of his stature, and age, that you and all of us always looked down on him. But the words he said to me, made me think about you." Minato stated.

_Flashback 1 year before Naruto returned_

_Kishimaru was sitting on Minato's desk, swaying his feet back and forth. He had failed to remove some of his childish antics, but he didn't care. He looked at Minato, who was busy filling out papers on his desk, which was overly crowded paper that reached Kishimaru's height. Minato sensed Kishimaru looking at him and looked up to see small sapphire eyes staring at the man._

"_What's up Kishimaru? Do you need something?" Minato asked. Kishimaru looked down and hung his head a bit. Minato got a confused look on his face and wondered what was wrong with the boy. Usually the boy was very energetic and rushing wildly around the room helping Minato with his work. "Kishimaru?" Minato asked. Kishimaru looked at Minato with eyes full of sadness. "What's wrong?" Minato asked. Kishimaru sighed and looked at Minato. _

"_Minato?" Kishimaru asked. Minato had his full attention on the small boy. "Do……people look down on me because I'm short, or because I'm only 9 years old?" Kishimaru asked. Minato was stunned at his question. _

"_Why would you ask a question like that?" Minato asked. Kishimaru looked at the ground, and then back at Minato._

"_Do you think my brother, and everybody treat me like I'm a shrimp?" Kishimaru asked. Minato looked at he boy with confusion. "You know…………has anybody ever probably thought I was too small, or I was to young to do something, like something dangerous, or I was too small to go on a mission?" Kishimaru asked. Minato now fully knew what the boy was referring to and sighed. He put his brush in the ink bottle and looked at the boy, his hands crossed over the desk. _

"_Well, maybe but I wouldn't really know." Minato answered back with a grin, showing his teeth. Kishimaru looked out the window. _

"_Well, if they do look down on me." Kishimaru said. Minato looked at the boy in a bit of confusion. "I'll show them all that Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki Kitsune, isn't afraid of anything." Kishimaru said getting up and looking out the window. Minato was a bit shocked about the young boys' statement. But he smiled and nodded, also making Kishimaru copycat him and do the same thing. _

"_Well anyway, can you run these over to Tsunade in the hospital for me?" Minato asked handing a stack of papers to him. _

"_Oh, you mean the old lady? Sure I'll hand the briny old hag these for ya. After all at the age of fifty-eight, she'll get and ulcer, and maybe hurt her back. But what can you do, old ladies are so nice to me." Kishimaru answered back. Minato looked at the boy and smirked. Kishimaru left and Minato started cracking up and hitting his hand to the desk. He was laughing so hard he accidentally fell out of his seat on the floor, but still kept laughing._

_Flashback ends_

Naruto looked at Minato with deep blue eyes. Minato had a serious face on him and Naruto nodded and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru had taken the full blunt of Sasukes' second greatest weapon and was hunched over. Sasuke smirked as his Sharingan flashed in the suns' rays.

"Well, you little loser, that shut you up." Sasuke said and pulled his hand out of the boy. But the problem was that he couldn't get it out. He looked down and gasped. Kishimaru had used his rib-cage to stop the Chidori before it had made impact on his body. The bones were twisted round his fist, and were wrapping Sasukes' fist tightly so he couldn't eject his hand. Kishimaru looked up at him with a smirk, but then an angry frown.

"I'm not little, you rotten piece of garbage." Kishimaru said. Sasuke gritted his teeth and Kishimaru glared at him. "The only people who are garbage around here are you, and Orochimaru. You traitors think you're better than the rest of us, but guess what? You're not. You're the weakest of the Uchiha clan. Your ancestors were stronger than you." Kishimaru mocked. Sasuke gritted his teeth even more, and Kishimaru smirked. "You're nothing, when I said you'd die here today. I meant YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Kishimaru shouted and grabbed Sasuke by the neck and kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke coughed and Kishimaru let go of his arm. Kishimaru punched Sasuke in the gut, and then upper-cut him, then followed by jumping in the air and grabbing him by the legs. He started to vertically rotate towards the ground, Sasuke flapping like a piece of paper as he was sent hurling toward the ground. Kishimaru reached the ground and slammed Sasuke onto the earth, making it crack under his weight. Sasuke coughed blood as Kishimaru let go of his legs and pulled out his scythe. Sasuke saw the gleaming blade shine death. "Good night, don't let the bed-bugs bite." Kishimaru mocked and swung to point down. Sasuke barely dodged it, but got his shoulder severely cut, producing blood. He moved out of the way and punched Kishimaru, then flip-kicked him and then spun around and kicked him in the stomach again. Kishimaru was sent towards a tree and crashed into it. Sasuke smirked and Kishimaru got up. Sasuke saw no scratch on the boy and the boy chuckled. "Well, that was all you got?" Kishimaru mocked. They all wondered what went wrong. Orochimaru just sighed and knew what was happening all the time. "You see, I had my bones form an armor-like shield made out of my skeletal system to protect me. The bones are harder than steel, and you can't break them, idiot." Kishimaru explained. Sasuke gritted his teeth and rushed towards Kishimaru screaming at the top of his lungs. Kishimaru just sighed and wound his fist back, and punched Sasuke with the back of his hand, sending Sasuke spinning backwards also following up with a 360 degree spin and smacking Sasuke again. He hit the ground and Kishimaru chuckled. He then pulled out his shoulder bone, which made Naruto, and Sakura sick to watch. "Dance of the Camilla!" Kishimaru shouted and Sasuke sprung up before Kishimaru could impale him with the bone. Kishimaru slashed and slashed, cutting Sasukes' clothing, as well as his skin sometimes. Kishimaru jumped and flipped over Sasuke and slashed his back. Sasuke yelled in pain and Kishimaru was about to stab him in the back, but Sasuke dodged it and Kishimaru grunted. He put his shoulder blade bone back in and held out his hands. "Dance of the Thorned Rose!" He said and spiky bones jutted out of his skin, and cloak. He then started to spin at high speeds and soon the bones came hurling at Sasuke like tiny needles. Sasuke got hit a couple of times, but managed to dodge some of them. Kishimaru smirked and reached back and pulled out his spinal-column.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, I don't feel so good. I shouldn't have seen that." Sakura said queasily almost falling, but was caught by Kyuubi and held up. Minato had a look of astonishment as he saw the boy pull out his spinal-column.

"I wanna do that!" Naruto shouted and reached back. But found nothing but the soft bone holding his skeletal system up. He groaned and Minato laughed a bit, but then they all turned their attention towards Kishimaru. He slung the soft bone at Sasuke and it wrapped around his body. Sasuke was bound and restricted from movement. Kishimaru smiled and lifted Sasuke up, using all of his strength and started to slam Sasuke on the ground, back and forth. Sasuke hit the ground over and over and over again. He was nearly knocked out as Kishimaru gritted his teeth.

"It's time I think this ended, Sasuke." Kishimaru said. Sasuke grunted and looked at him. Kishimaru inhaled deeply and held his breath. Sasuke looked at Kishimaru in hatred and also inhaled his breath. He tried hard to mix his chakra with out hand-signs. They both exhaled.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and blew a dragon made of flames at Kishimaru, who just smirked and exhaled.

"Demon Arts!" Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him and his eyes widened. "Nightmare Howl!" Kishimaru shouted and a bluish/purple sound wave erupted from his mouth, giving off and eerie tone. The two jutsu's collided and Sasukes Dragon Flame headed towards Kishimaru, and his sound waves headed towards Sasukes' ears. Kishimaru closed his mouth and ran out of the way of the jutsu. Sasuke, however, heard the haunting tone and his eyes widened. Everything went silent as the flames dissipated and Sasuke fell to the ground. Kishimaru was panting and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sweat-dropped and looked around. Nothing was headed his way and he sighed in relief.

"Foolish little brother." Said a voice at his feet. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Itachi, standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Y-Y-You!" Sasuke gasped. Itachi sighed and looked at Kishimaru, who smiled back at the 23 year old Uchiha with Mangekyo Sharingan. He just looked at Sasuke and did some hand-signs.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi yelled. They all watched as black flames erupted from Itachis' mouth and engulfed Sasukes' body. They heard nothing as the flames dissipated, and nothing remained, not even ashes. Sasuke had been burned alive and the flames, being hotter than the sun, burned every fiber of his being. Kishimaru sighed and looked at Itachi who was looking at him. "Well done, I must admit that now my idiot of a brother will not be interloping again, and I will be leader of my clan. Now if you excuse me, I must go find a woman now." Itachi said. Kishimaru looked at him with confusion.

"Hey!" Kishimaru yelled. Itachi looked at him. "Aren't you supposed to be an illusion!" Kishimaru yelled. Itachi smirked and went over to Kishimaru and kneeled down.

"I became real and was teleported here for some unknown reason and I felt that I was sent here to help you. I killed my clan because they were weak, and I will take responsibility now for my actions, and rebuild it, and make an even more powerful clan. Far more powerful than what the Uchiha clan was before." Itachi said. But Kishimaru still didn't understand. "Only a real master of that jutsu, can use real things to fight for them, if those things are real." Itachi said and walked away. His words ran throughout Kishimaru's head and Kishimaru smirked and then smiled. Orochimaru clapped and walked forward. Kishimaru looked behind him and ran over to Naruto.

"Squirt!" Naruto shouted and hugged his baby brother. Kishimaru hugged back. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you here me?" Naruto said. Tears rolling down his eyes. Kishimaru hugged tighter and Minato smiled and looked at Orochimaru, whom was chuckling.

"Bravo, Kishimaru." Orochimaru hissed. Kishimaru gasped and hid behind Naruto's back. Sakura walked forward and Naruto put his arm around her as she looked at the pale faced man. Minato stepped forward and glared at the snake-charmer. "I didn't even think that you, of all the ninja in the world could beat my highest pupil. But oh well, there are more brats out there anyway hmm?" Orochimaru chuckled and half said. "I was also surprised that the foolish boy didn't even use that curse-mark I put on his neck, what a waste of talent." Orochimaru hissed again. Minato glared at him and Orochimaru just flashed a toothy grin. "Well, Minato, shall we get started?" Orochimaru asked. Minato grunted and closed his eyes and sighed.

"You, Orochimaru, will die here today. Count on that." Minato said. Orochimaru chuckled and stuck his tongue out and licked his lips.

"Well then, entertain me." Orochimaru said and rushed forward like lightning. Minato jumped and Orochimaru looked up and held his arm out, making a big snake crawl out of it and rush towards Minato. It opened its mouth and tried to bite Minato, but he dodged it like lightning and appeared right behind Orochimaru. He looked behind him and Minato grabbed the man and threw him in the air. Minato jumped and punched Orochimaru in the stomach, then formed a Rasengan in his hands and rushed towards the ground. He slammed the swirling ball into Orochimaru's stomach. It caused a crater in the ground. But Orochimaru just turned into mud and Minato gasped and looked behind him. Orochimaru just yawned and Minato grunted. "Are you done playing yet?" He asked wiping his eyes. Minato chuckled and Orochimaru looked at him.

"Nope, are you?" He asked and poofed into thin air. Orochimaru smiled and looked up. Minato came down and kicked Orochimaru then followed with a solid blow to the face. Orochimaru blocked the kick, but the punch hit its target and send Orochimaru twirling. Minato flashed like lightning and threw the man in the air, then made some hand-signs. "Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" He said and a giant wall made of mud was thrusted up from the ground, hitting Orochimaru. Minato jumped up and saw the man, lying there. Orochimaru slowly got up and Minato glared daggers at him. Orochimaru stood up and checked his wounds. He had a busted cheek and rubbed it, followed by spitting out a tooth, which grew back. He smiled and chuckled evilly.

"Well haven't we been the one training." Orochimaru asked. Minato smirked.

"Well you'd think that I wouldn't forget what you did to my family, did you?" Minato asked. Orochimaru cracked his neck and opened up his mouth. A snake came out of it and spit the sword of the Kusunagi out. Orochimaru caught it and Minato gritted his teeth. Orochimaru then ran toward Minato and tried to hit him with the sword. Minato grabbed his own and the metal clanged together. They both started sword fighting and Orochimaru got very confused.

"Why? Why isn't your sword breaking? This sword is supposed to break any other kind of metal. Why isn't it breaking your sword?" Orochimaru asked jumping up to dodge a slash to the gut.

"Because, this sword is made of one of the chakra metal you fool. This blade is made of pure chakra, not even Tsunades' brutish strength could break it." Minato said jumping as he dodged a slash to the neck. He landed on Orochimaru's sword and punched the pale man in the face, the kneed him in the stomach, followed by and upper-cut to his jaw, and then taking his legs and throwing him to the ground. The others watched as Minato was kicking Orochimarus' ass. But by some trees in the bushes a red-haired women was watching. She had beautiful crimson eyes, and wore a suit that was one piece. It had excellent defense and her hair tied up in a bun in the back of her head.

"Minato, don't die, please don't die." The woman pleaded. Minato slammed both feet into Orochimaru's stomach. Orochimaru looked Minato and a sword shot out of his mouth and impaled Minato in the left shoulder. He winced and jumped back from his position. Orochimaru stood up and Minato saw that the sword was connected to his mouth, so Orochimaru went deeper into Minato's shoulder. Minato closed his eyes and soon found himself in his own conscience. He looked around and saw a woman. She had long red hair that flowed to her back. She had silky smooth skin, and she had a beautiful figure. She wore a nice blue skirt and she had beautiful crimson eyes. Minato gasped as he saw Kushina, staring at him with a warm smile on her face. She started walking towards him and Minato found himself stunned. She got in range to where they were both, almost face to face. "Hello, Minato." She said, her voice sweet and warming. Minato choked on his own words and looked at her.

"K-K-Kushina?" Minato asked. Kushina nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't let Orochimaru kill you, please." She pleaded. Minato looked at her and she leaned in and closed her eyes. Their lips met and they both shared a kiss. Minato had tears streaking down his face. She separated and was slowly gliding away from him. He looked at her and tears streaked down her eyes as she disappeared in thin air. Minato looked at where she had been and tears freely roamed his face.

"KUSHINA!" Minato yelled and woke up from his conscience. He ignored the pain and wiggled free and ran towards Orochimaru, who was shock and grabbed the man by the neck and threw him on the ground. Orochimaru couldn't move and Minato started to beat the living shit out of his face. Minato punched Orochimaru in the face, making his knuckles smear blood over Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru's blood also got smeared on Minato's knuckles and Minato kept punching him. He picked up the man and threw him in the air and jumped, flipped and landed his heel on Orochimaru's stomach. They crashed into the earth and Minato picked Orochimaru up and head-butt him and punch him in the chest, followed by two 360 degrees spin kicks to the face, then tripped him and upper-cut Orochimaru. He was sent flying in the air. Minato held out his hand and a Rasengan rested there, swirling. Minato jumped up and slammed the ball into Orochimaru's stomach. The chakra engulfed him and sent him spiraling to the ground. It created an explosion and everybody covered their faces. Kushina, who was behind a tree, closed her eyes as the impact blew massive winds. She crouched against the tree and Minato looked at Orochimaru, who was bleeding from the stomach and face. Minato was panting and Orochimaru coughed blood. Minato closed his eyes and picked the man up and threw him in the air, also grabbing the sword that had fallen next to the earth wall and threw it towards Orochimaru and stabbed him in the stomach, going right through him. He landed and Minato clutched his arm. The sword did more damage than he thought it did. Kushina looked at Minato and then Orochimaru. She smiled but then her eyes widened and Orochimaru's head stretched out and shot a single sword in Minato's direction. Kushina acted without thinking and Minato saw a bunch of red hair get in his way. The sword hit Kushina in the chest and she winced. Minato, his eyes widened looked at the figure standing before him. He stood up and looked at her face and gasped. "K-Kushina?" Minato asked. Kushina was gasping as the sword had implanted itself in her right lung. She looked at him and gave a small smile. She was about to fall when Minato caught her form. He removed the sword from her and she looked at him with one eye open.

"My sweet Minato. I found you at last." She said weakly. Minato had tears roaming freely as he saw his love.

"Why? Why did you do that? How did you survive?" He asked. Kushina coughed blood and looked at him.

"I-I love you………that's why I jumped in your way. I couldn't stand to see you die." She said trembling. Minato wiped the tears from his eyes, but they were soon replaced with new ones. "Orochimaru (cough) used our son for his experiments (cough) Noaki didn't survive. I wasn't used for the experimentations, I was just lucky that he didn't use me. He wanted to see my suffering from our son dying. It worked." She said. Minato hugged her and looked behind him and glared at the man. Kushina closed her eyes and Minato looked at her and his eyes widened. "Kushina?" He asked. No answer. "Kushina please don't leave me again! I love you Kushina don't leave me!" He pleaded, tears dripping from his eyes. She didn't answer. "No. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled into the air. Naruto looked at the angry man and then at the woman he loved so much.

"She gave her heart for him, and now she's gone." He said. Sakura had small tears coming from her eyes and Kishimaru was just stunned. Naruto looked at Orochimaru and walked over toward him, Kishimaru following behind him. Minato looked behind him and saw the two brothers and felt their killer instincts and vicious chakra. Naruto's eyes red and Kishimaru's a dark sapphire. Orochimaru dropped his head and opened his mouth to shed his skin. Naruto saw it and ran over to Orochimaru and squeezed his neck so the new one couldn't be born. "Squirt!" Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at him. "Kill Orochimaru now, and end his life!" Naruto yelled. Kishimaru nodded and grabbed his scythe. Minato stepped forward and Kishimaru looked at him. Minato looked at Kishimaru and Kishimaru shrugged and handed the weapon to Minato. He took it and walked over to Naruto, who was struggling with stopping Orochimaru from healing.

"Now, you die demon!" Minato said and lifted up the scythe. Everybody watched as Naruto let go of the neck and crossed his arms and breathed heavily. Kyuubi looked at his son and knew what he was going to try and do. But he kept silent and watched. He looked at Kushina, who lay there with Minato's helmet at her side. Minato had taken it off and was now walking around like a regular bed-head. Orochimaru's head had popped out and Minato yelled and swung the scythe, cutting Orochimaru's head clean off. Naruto then exhaled his held breath and jumped backwards and screamed, and released a beautiful red-colored wave of chakra that cut Orochimaru's body to pieces. The man fell dead and Minato dropped the scythe and fell to his knees. Naruto ran over to him and helped him up. Minato looked at Kushina, who was being brought over by Kyuubi, in his arms. He set Kushina down and Minato took her in his hands bridal style. Minato held Kushina tightly in his arms and closed his eyes, and passed out from blood loss. Sakura ran over and looked at the two.

"Hurry, we need to get them to the hospital, stat!" Sakura yelled. They all nodded and Kyuubi took Kushina and Naruto and Kishimaru helped Minato up and they all lifted off, leaving the blood covered field. They ran to the gates and saw thousands of men dead on the ground, but they had won the war and the rest of the sound ninja had retreated as soon as they caught sight of Itachi, fearing for their lives. They all saw the demon family looked at Kyuubi and saw Minato and Kushina in their hold. Kyuubi nodded toward the hospital and they nodded and followed. As soon as they got to the hospital Naruto burst in and shouted at the nurses.

"Hurry! We need to get Minato and Kushina to the emergency room, NOW!" He yelled. The nurses gasped and took out to beds and Minato and Kushina were laid on one each and rushed to a room. Tsunade was walking down the hallway when she saw Minato and Kushina being rushed to the emergency room. She gasped and ran with the nurses to help them both. Naruto and Sakura, also followed by Kishimaru and the other demons rushed toward the room. They stopped and saw that Tsunade was giving orders left and right, telling the nurses to get their asses moving. They all ran about the room, and Tsunade walked out the door and looked at them all.

"What happened out there?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"We were fighting Orochimaru and Minato was about to be killed when Kushina jumps out of no-where and blocks a solid hit to the right chest. Then they both passed out after Minato killed Orochimaru by using squirts scythe to cut his head off.

"Oh no!" Kishimaru shouted.

"What's wrong!" Naruto asked.

"I forgot my scythe!" He said and ran back like lightning to go back and get his blade. Rokubi and Sheichibi followed and Naruto looked at the other demons and waved his head. They could tell he wanted to be alone and only nodded and left. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and smiled. He put his hand on Naruto's head and Naruto looked up at him.

"**Son"** Kyuubi said smiling. Naruto looked at him and gave his full attention o his father. **"I'm proud of you."** He said. Naruto smiled and gave his father a hug. Kyuubi accepted it and they both shared a father/son moment.

"Thanks dad." Naruto stated. Kyuubi nodded and then went to go catch up with the rest of his clan, leaving Naruto and Sakura behind. Sakura looked at Naruto, and could tell that he was worried. She walked over to him and he looked at her.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. He turned his attention towards her and saw her with a worried expression on his face. "I know you're worried. But things will be fine, I know it." Sakura said giving a warm smile. Naruto smiled back and looked at Tsunade who nodded.

"Now you two. You should go change and come back tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be fine." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura, who also nodded in return. He smiled and also nodded his head and looked at Tsunade.

"Don't leave them for a second. Minato's like a second father to me, close to a brother." Naruto said and walked with Sakura, who followed right behind him. Tsunade smiled and went back into the room. Naruto and Sakura got home and changed. The sun was going down, and the village only had a few spots that needed rebuilding, but would soon be fixed. Sakura and Naruto had some ramen for breakfast, took as shower and got in bed, with only their skin, and blankets covering them. Sakura cuddled into Naruto's chest and he kept looking at the ceiling, his hands behind his back. Sakura was lying on his chest and she looked up at Naruto with worry.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and she was rubbing his chest with her gentle hands.

"Yeah?" was all he said. Sakura sighed and spoke.

"Everything's going to be fine, you have to trust Tsunade. After all she is one of the worlds best medical ninja you could have." Sakura answered back. Naruto nodded and sighed. He put his arm around Sakura and she just lye there and closed her eyes. He looked at her and smiled and leaned down and kissed her head. She looked up and kissed his lips, giving him a kiss goodnight. Naruto smiled and accepted the kiss and they both fell asleep. Waiting for what would happen tomorrow.

**Well how was it? Well you know the drill. Please review for me and I will get back to this story. See you all later.**


	11. Dispute! Haruno Family vs Naruto's rage

Hello again! Sorry to say that this, unfortunately, is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed it, and I will catch you all next time you read my stories. Also just to let you know. Before I joined this site I have concocted over 19-21 stories in my head and wrote them all down. I hope you enjoy the last, and final, chapter. No Opening this time.

_**K'sN&S- Hello again**_

_**Naruto- Hi**_

_**Sakura- Hello**_

_**K'SN&S- I have terrible news**_

_**Naruto and Sakura- What?**_

_**K'sN&S- This is the last chapter.**_

_**Naruto- Aww man, I loved this story.**_

_**Sakura- Well all things have to come to an end eventually**_

_**K'sN&S- Yes, but I will be writing a one-shot before I get into depth with another story.**_

_**Sakura- Oh okay, Wait is that my dad and mom?**_

_**Naruto- Oh shit! Sakura I won't let them take you away from me!**_

_**Sakura- Naruto, I don't want to be separated from you! I LOVE YOU! (Kisses Naruto)**_

_**Naruto- I know you do, I love you too. (Kisses Sakura back and both runaway)**_

_**K'sN&S- Hey! Wait for me! I have to run and write this story, get your asses back here!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only Kishimaru. If you want to use Kishimaru in your stories, consult me and tell me how you plan to use him. Other than that enjoy the last, and final chapter.**_

Sakura had woken up and the memories came flooding back to her head. She remembered everything that went on yesterday, and worried about something else. Her parents were what worried her. She never wanted to lose Naruto and he said he would do everything to stop them before they could take her away from him. She was stuck to him like cotton lint on clothing and looked up at him. He was already awake, and stared at the white ceiling above them. She took her hand and cupped his face, and noticed that he had his ears on his head. He must have released the genjutsu while she was asleep. Naruto looked at her and felt her warm hand stroking his whisker marks. She smiled and crawled up and gave him a good morning lip-lock, which he very much desired from her. She smiled and rubbed his strong muscular chest, and he gave her a nice small growl that just said 'good morning you sexy thing you' and she smiled back and him and he gave her a small hug. Sakura stretched out and Naruto yawned and copied her. They both waddled out of their warm bed and walked into the shower and let the warm water rinse their bodies. For some reason Sakura just wouldn't let go of Naruto. Naruto looked at her, and could tell she was worried about her parents. She had been worried about them since her got home from training. She had her arms wrapped around his body and her head rested on his wet chest. Naruto rubbed her back and she looked up and smiled. She let him go and started to wash her hair, and him washing her body. He lathered his hands and gave her a rich think lather everywhere on her body. She giggled when Naruto tickled her belly and rubbed it. She looked down and knew that life was taking its toll on her, and she would soon be having on of her mood swings soon. But she cast aside the thought and continued to wash her hair with strawberry smelling shampoo. Naruto rinsed her fragile body off, not that it was fragile, and she rinsed her hair, also washing his body and him wetting his hair and washing it with the shampoo that smelled like ramen. Sakura ran her soapy hands over his chest and over his body, and he enjoyed it to say the least. After they both rinsed off and got out of the shower. Sakura got dressed in her usual attire. But Naruto decided to put something else on. He wore camouflage pants and a sleeveless orange muscle shirt. He wore his head band and Sakura looked at him and blushed. He winking at her and gave her a foxy grin, showing his fangs. She giggled and they both walked into the kitchen and started to fix breakfast. Sakura scrambled some eggs and Naruto just stood behind her and watched her cook. He lifted his large hands and started massaging her back. She closed her eyes and Naruto grinned as she groaned a bit, feeling his large, warm hands rubbed every inch of her back. She smiled and Naruto put his head on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers to show affection, the fox way. She giggled and rubbed her cheek to his and Naruto gave a growl that just reeked of 'seductiveness' Sakura smiled and went back to cooking while Naruto got out two glasses and put Orange Juice in Sakura's and milk in his. After Sakura was done they both at and brushed their teeth, Naruto checking if his fangs were sharp and needed any filing, and Sakura brushed out his ears. They both headed outside, Naruto also locking the door behind them and putting a genjutsu on his ears. They both wanted to go see Minato and Kushina and se if they were both better. They both reached the hospital and went inside and went to the counter to speak with the lady. She looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura at the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, we would like to visit Minato and Kushina Namikaze please." Sakura answered back. The lady looked at her schedule and nodded.

"Yes they're in room 126 on the third floor. But if they're sleeping, please be quiet." The lady stated. Naruto and Sakura nodded and went down the hallway and up stairs and reached the top of the floor. They found room 126 on the left of the hallway and opened the door. They peered inside and saw the two sleeping in their separate beds, resting from yesterday. Naruto and Sakura quietly walked in and shut the door behind them. Naruto grabbed two chairs and Sakura sat down as well as accompanied by Naruto who sat net to her. Minato and Kushina's beds were right near each other.

"I guess granny moved the beds so they could be near each other." Naruto stated. Sakura smiled and looked at Kushina. They were both wearing masks that supplied oxygen and had only a few cords hooked up to their bodies. Minato slowly opened his eyes as he sensed a familiar chakra near him. He looked and saw the two teenage lovers looking at him. Minato smiled and looked at Kushina, who was still sleeping. He clenched his fist and reached over to her with his arm, since their beds were exactly near each other. He put his hands on her cheek and she just laid there, sleeping. Naruto looked at Minato and saw him rubbing Kushina's cheek with his thumb. Sakura smiled and went over to Kushina and checked everything to see if she was alright. She looked at Minato, who looked at her, and Sakura smiled and nodded.

"She'll be okay, so don't worry." Sakura said comforting him. Minato sighed in relief and looked at his sleeping love. Kushina opened her eyes and found something touching her soft skin. She looked over and her eyes widened as she saw Minato, looking at her with his blue eyes fixed on her form. She lifted up her arm and held his hand that was touching her cheek. Sakura and Naruto smiled to see the two finally re-united with one another. "You two seem to be okay. So as Tsunades' apprentice and medic ninja you two can take off the masks. Your breathing was a bit staggered, but you'll be fine now." Sakura said smiling. Minato removed his mask and Kushina also did.

"Kushina, at long last we're together again." Minato said, his eyes twinkling. Kushina smiled.

"I'm glad we're together again. I was so happy that I could finally see you, Minato" Kushina answered back. Sakura smiled and checked Kushina's wound. It still hurt her a bit but she seemed fine.

"You can go ahead and move to his bed if you want." Sakura said smiling. Kushina nodded and scoot over to Minato. He held her and kissed her lips, which he needed badly. Kushina accepted it and let Minato taste her mouth. He slid in and tasted what he wanted for years and Kushina put both arms next to Minato's chest and they both shared a kiss. Naruto smiled and looked at Sakura, who seemed to be staring in space again with a look of worry spreading like wildfire across her face.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at him. Minato and Kushina looked at the two. "I know you're concerned about your parents……and me. But don't worry." He said getting up and walking over to her. He grabbed both of her hands and held them up to his chest height. Sakura looked at his serious face and Minato and Kushina looked at them both, who were right in front of their bed. "I won't let them take you away from me. Even if they do, I will be around to take you out of that house and bring you back to our apartment, no matter what." Naruto boldly said. Sakura smiled and Naruto leaned in and kissed her lips. Kushina smiled and Minato grinned as they saw the young couple kissing.

"That reminds me of you and me when we were younger Minato." Kushina said smiling. Minato looked at her with a grin.

"Really, when?" He asked. Kushina play hit him on the chest and giggled.

"Remember when we were on our team and you kissed me the first time when you were twelve and I was ten." Kushina asked. Minato looked up and tried to remember.

"Oh yeah I remember, it was in the Sakura blossom meadow, when the Sakura blossoms were in bloom and falling." I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Minato dragged Kushina along with him. Kushina was running as Minato held her arm out and ran in front of her._

"_Minato?" The ten year old Kushina asked. Minato looked behind him, his short spiky hair making his smile look like it was from heaven. "Where are we going?" Kushina asked the twelve year old boy. Kushina was wearing a red two-piece dress and with black shorts underneath. She had her headband wrapped around her neck loosely. Her red hair only reached the back of her neck. Minato wore a white cloak and had a blue shirt underneath it. He wore black pants and his hair wildly blew in the breeze as they both ran to wherever Minato was taking Kushina. "Minato?" Kushina asked again._

"_I'm taking you somewhere. I found it yesterday and want to tell you something important." Minato said back to her. Kushina just trudged behind him. They both entered a field of Sakura blossom trees and bushes that were in full bloom. Kushina gasped as she saw the beautiful trees standing tall above them._

"_Minato………this is……beautiful." Kushina said choking on her own words. Minato smiled and looked at her and grabbed her hands and held them up to his chest height. Kushina looked at him with confusion as Minato had a look of seriousness on his face. _

"_K-K-Kushina?" Minato stuttered. She looked at him, her small crimson eyes looking into his ocean blue. "I-I-I L-L-Love Y-You." Minato stuttered. Kushina felt her heart skip a beat. Her eyes were wider than dinner plates._

"_W-What?" She asked in astonishment._

"_I love you, Kushina. I want to be with you forever, until I die." Minato answered back. Kushina just looked at him with her eyes wide. _

"_I-I love you too, Minato I-" She was cut off as Minato had taken her soft lips too his. Kushina was surprised, but then closed her eyes and shared a kiss with her one true love. As they were kissing, for the first time, a small breeze blew, sending sakura blossoms to the ground, covering them in a shower of pink, light, feathery rain. They both separated and looked as the blossoms fell over them. Kushina looked at Minato, who looked back at her with love in his eyes. They both sat down by a tree and looked at each other. Minato wrapped an arm around Kushina and she snuggled into it and put her head on his shoulder, as Minato put his head on her head also. _

_Flashback ends_

Minato smiled as he saw the two kissing, right in front of them. Kushina just laid her head on Minato's shoulder, and he laid his head on Kushina's beautiful red locks. Naruto and Sakura separated and looked at each other. Minato chuckled and it got their attention and they both blushed madly.

"Well, that was a good moment, eh you two?" Minato asked. Naruto gulped and Sakura swallowed hard.

"You two look like you'll be a very happy couple." Kushina said. Naruto smiled and looked around and took off the genjutsu that hid his ears. Kushina saw the blond ears disappear from the sides of his face, and appear on his head. She gave a small gasp, and looked at Minato who just smiled. "So, you're a demon?" Kushina asked.

"Actually yes, my mom and dad are the Kyuubi, and Hachibi. Also the tailed demons are also my family." Naruto explained. Kushina nodded and looked at Sakura, who was smiling.

"You are a very lucky girl, aren't you?" Kushina asked winking at Naruto. Sakura giggled and nodded. Kushina just smiled and looked at Minato, who was looking at her. "What is it Minato?" Kushina asked. Minato just grinned and put his hand on her belly and rubbed it. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear. Sakura couldn't hear a thing, but Naruto could and blushed as he heard Minato's words clearly. Kushina's eyes widened and looked at Minato, who was smiling at her.

"Okay! C'mon Sakura, let's leave these two love-birds alone!" Naruto shouted out loud, grabbing all their attention. Minato raised an eyebrow and looked at his ears and blushed. Naruto grabbed Sakura and they both staggered out the door. But before Naruto left he looked behind him and gave them both a wink and a chuckle, also putting his thumb up in the air. "Good luck! Hope we see the delivery!" Naruto said and closed the door. He left Kushina and Minato blushing at least 10 shades of red. Kushina snapped out of it and smacked Minato on the arm.

"Ow! That hurt! What was that for?!" Minato asked rubbing his arm. Kushina gave him a stern look.

"That was for talking about having sex with me near a demon who has ears like a fox and can hear every word you're saying." Kushina said and turned her body so her back was facing Minato's. Minato gave look of animation making his eyes turn completely white and sweat-drop.

"Well sorry, it's just that I haven't seen you for nearly twenty years baby, I was just asking." Minato said. Kushina looked at him and gave a small smile. She crawled over to where she was actually on him and whispered in his ear.

"Well then, what are you waiting for, death. I want to feel you inside me after all these years I've been gone." Kushina said and Minato grinned. But then he popped a vein and looked in the corner. Kushina looked and sighed and got off of him.

"You know what? You're the biggest pervert I've ever been with." Minato said. At first Kushina was about ready to smack him, but then she heard giggling from the corner. She looked at recognized it and popped an anger vein. Jiraiya was using the invisibility jutsu and trying to peep on his pupil and wife while they made love. Kushina looked under the covers and saw that she had a down on and got out of bed, and wobbly made her way over to the corner. Minato just grinned as Kushina grabbed Jiraiya and cocked her fist back. Jiraiya had appeared and held his hands up in defense as a look of fear spread across his face. He looked at Minato who looked at him with his eyebrow cocked and just shrugged. "Hey, it's your funeral, you big pervert." Minato said with a shrug and looked at Kushina. She grinned and punched Jiraiya and he flew out the window and landed on the street below. Kushina walked over and shut the window and closed the blinds, also locking the door. She made her way back to Minato who was just looking at her. She crawled on the bed and kissed him. Naruto and Sakura had been outside and saw Jiraiya get punched flat out the window. Sakura had yelped and jumped into Naruto hands. Jiraiya had scared the shit out of her and Naruto just looked at the room he was sent flying from.

"You're the biggest pervert I've ever had the knowledge of knowing." Naruto said with a grim look. Jiraiya just got up and looked at him. "Tch, trying to peep on Kushina and Minato while they had sex is not cool!" Naruto said allowed. Minato and Kushina could here him and blushed, then continued to make love. Jiraiya just groaned and walked away. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, who was looking at her belly. Naruto smiled and set her down. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her belly. She smiled and looked up at him and he looked down at hr and they kissed. They both then started walking around town. The villagers smiled and said 'hello' and they smiled and said it back. Sakura looked at Naruto and he had his muscle, bound arm wrapped around her.

"How about we go to the training field so you can work out?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. She blushed and turned her head.

"Okay Sakura, if you want to see my sweaty chest that badly, then okay." Naruto answered back. Sakura flinched and looked at Naruto who was walking towards the gates, and Sakura followed him. They both reached the training grounds and Naruto, like he always did, took off his shirt and began practicing his fathers jutsu. Naruto gave one scream after another as blades of pure red chakra shot from his mouth. Sakura smiled and just watched him. He grinned at her and she saw what she wanted. The sun made Naruto sweat, and that's what she wanted to see. Naruto then started doing other jutsu that Sakura didn't know he could do. Sakura was amazed at his abilities and Naruto just smirked. He looked at Sakura and walked over to her. She looked at him and he got an idea, a mean one, but it was hot out and she looked too hot. So Naruto held out his hand and she took it, but was then whipped from her spot on the rock and yelped. Naruto grinned and turned toward the lake and Sakura looked at him in confusion. It took her a while until it hit her.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura said as Naruto smirked and ran toward the lake Sakura begged him to stop, but Naruto had reached the dock. Sakura looked at him and scowled. "I hate you." Sakura said and Naruto grinned, and she was thrown in the lake. A big splash occurred and Naruto laughed and held his gut. Sakura came up to the surface and saw him laughing at her. She grunted angrily and splashed water at Naruto. He got wet and looked at her. She stuck her tongue out and Naruto held out his hands.

"So, you challenge me again for dominance eh!?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and he ran and dove right into the lake, making a splash. She looked around and saw nothing. Naruto rose up from behind her and moved his hands back. He pushed them forward and splashed her. Her eyes widened and looked as he splashed her again. She responded back and they both started throwing water at each other. After they both got out, Naruto still having his dominance and walking out of the lake his head held high, like he was mighty. Sakura just walked out, soaking wet and looked at Naruto, who looked at her and smirked. She sighed and Naruto walked over to her and puffed out his chest. Water ran down it and Sakura looked a it and smoothed her hands over it. They both found a nice warm spot so they could dry off and Naruto lay on his back, and Sakura next to him. They both let themselves dream as the sun dried them.

_7 hours later_

Naruto opened his eyes and felt the warmth of the sun, beating his tanned skin and warming him. He was dry and looked at Sakura, who was comfortable and snuggling up against him, under his arm pit. He smiled and looked up at the tree they were under. It was shielding them as the suns rays dried them off. The sun peeked through the trees leafs and Sakura opened her eyes. She rustled a bit and Naruto looked down at her and smiled. She stretched and yawned and Naruto copied her. They both sat up and Naruto grabbed his orange sleeveless, muscle shirt and put it on. It was warm from baking in the sun all day. Sakura sat up and wondered what would happen when they got back to the village, but was snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto picked her up and smiled at her. She gripped his shirt and gave him a stern look.

"If I'm going you're going with me." Sakura sternly said. Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, lets head back to the village." Naruto suggested and Sakura agreed. Naruto set her to the ground and they both walked back to the village. The sun was setting and Naruto was a bit tired, and Sakura walked, her hand gripping his larger one. They stopped by Ichiraku's for an hour and headed back to the apartment. But they stopped as something called out to them.

"Damn demon! Get you hands off my daughter!" The voice yelled. Naruto looked in front and saw Mr. Haruno, and Mrs. Haruno glaring at him. Sakura gasped and Naruto gave a stern look at her father.

"Excuse me, sir?" Naruto growled. Mr. Haruno gritted his teeth and glared at the boy.

"I said get you dirty hands off my daughter." Mr. Haruno growled back. Sakura huddled close to Naruto and Tenka saw it. Naruto held Sakura close to him, and looked at her. She wasn't worried, she was scared. Naruto looked at Mr. Haruno, who was still glaring death at him.

"Do you see this, you're scaring her." Naruto said, Sakura cuddling close to him. Mr. Haruno gritted his teeth and looked at his daughter.

"Sakura!" Mr. Haruno yelled. Sakura looked at her father and saw the anger swelled in his eyes. She could tell his temper was flaring. "Get over here! You're not aloud, starting today, to be near this demon, am I clear!?" Mr. Haruno bellowed. Sakura looked at Naruto, and then at her father.

"No dad, you're wrong!" Sakura shouted back. Mr. Haruno looked at his daughter in shock. "Just because somebody is different, doesn't give you the right to judge them!" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and saw that she was on the verge of tears. Tenka looked at her daughter and stepped forward.

"Young lady, I will not have you yell at us like that!" Tenka said. Sakura looked at her mother.

"But mom!" Sakura shouted. Tenka looked at her daughter. "You accepted Naruto for who he was, not what he is!" Sakura explained, tears trickling down her face. Tenka looked at Naruto, and saw that he was eyeing Mr. Haruno. Sakura looked at Naruto, and he shot Mr. Haruno a sharp glare. Mr. Haruno scoffed at it and looked at Sakura.

"Well, demon, are you going to show your true form!?" Mr. Haruno snared. Naruto growled deeply in anger and protection for his mate. "Come now demon! Don't be a damn coward, show yourself!" Mr. Haruno shouted. Naruto looked at Sakura, who shook her head. Naruto leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Sakura, I'll handle this, okay?" Naruto whispered gently. Sakura looked at him and he made a tiger seal and dispelled the genjutsu on his ears. Two small, blond ears popped out of his head and the Haruno's looked at him. "Well, this is it, what are you going to do, kill me just because I have different ears than you?" Naruto mocked. Mr. Haruno growled and looked at Sakura again. She was staring right at him, and Mr. Haruno gave her a look that said 'get over here now' but she didn't move.

"Sakura, please we an find you another man, one who actually treats his woman good, instead of using her as a sex slave." Mr. Haruno said. Naruto and Sakura gasped and looked at each other.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. Mr. Haruno and Tenka looked at him in shock, Sakura gasped. "I'd never treat Sakura like that! Never would I! You have a lot of nerve to say that!" Naruto growled angrily. Mr. Haruno looked at Sakura, and her eyes were widened.

"Oh please!" Mr. Haruno shouted. Naruto looked at him and gritted his teeth. "Sasuke told us all about it. He saw you two having sex and said that our little girl was being forced against her will and being used by a demon as an eternal sex slave! So don't start that bullshit with me!" Mr. Haruno bellowed. Sakura had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now look what you've done demon, you made my daughter dry!" Tenka shouted. Naruto looked at her and she looked at him.

"What! My fault! It was your husbands mouth and shouting that made her cry!" Naruto shouted holding up his fist. Mr. Haruno scoffed and eyed Naruto angrily. Naruto was about to run over there and beat the shit out of him.

"Stop it!" Sakura shouted clamping her ears shut. They all looked at her and Sakura looked at Naruto, tears streaming from her eyes. "I go with you okay! Are you happy now!" Sakura shouted. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and Mr. Haruno smirked. "Naruto, I'm sorry, but we have to do this. I can't bare this arguing everyday." Sakura cried. Naruto looked at her with pain and hurt.

"S-S-Sakura, but…………why do we have to?" Naruto asked. Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Naruto (sniff) I love you so much (sob) but I………I'm sorry!!" Sakura said and ran over to her parents, but passed them and ran to her house, tears leaving a trail behind. Naruto held out his hand as he had just lost his one-true love. Mr. Haruno grinned and Tenka smiled.

"Well demon, I see that our daughter has made her decision. Now go to hell you piece of shit!" Mr. Haruno spat and walked away. Tenka looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at her and his eyes turned blood-red. She gasped as though they were piercing her very soul.

"I smell your fear." Naruto growled. Tenka backed away and Naruto kept his eyes on her as she made her way back to the house. Naruto growled and walked away, the villagers watching the angry man walk away, his heart broken. They actually felt sorry for him and the other girls tried to ask him out, but he turned them down and walked back to the training grounds, to release his built up rage and fury. Sakura had gotten home and was up-stairs crying her eyes out. She heard the door open and knew her parents were home. Mr. Haruno walked up-stairs and Tenka sighed. Sakura heard a knock on her door and knew it was her father.

"GO AWAY!" Sakura shouted. Mr. Haruno then burst through the door. Sakura gasped and held her knees to her chest. Mr. Haruno walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"Sakura, you know I was only doing this for your protection, right?" Mr. Haruno asked.

"You know nothing about Naruto." Sakura snapped back. Mr. Haruno sighed and lifted his hand out to touch her. She slapped his hand away and Mr. Haruno got angry.

"YOUNG LADY! DON'T YOU SLAP MY HAND AWAY!" Mr. Haruno shouted in anger.

"I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME! SASUKE LIED TO YOU! I WAS HAPPY WHEN YOU CAME, LIKE AN ASSHOLE, AND SEPARATED US. I HATE YOU, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sakura shouted.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, AND WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE. I WON'T HAVE THAT IN MY HOUSE!" Mr. Haruno yelled back.

"WELL THEN LOOK WHO GREW BALLS TO SAY THAT TO ME! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, BECAUSE ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS DRINKING AND GETTING DRUNK. THEN YOU WOULD TRY AND TAKE ME UP-STAIRS AND TAKE MY INNOCENSE AWAY FROM ME! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shouted. She was struck across the face and turned her head. Mr. Haruno started to beat her with his fists, leaving bruises on her soft skin. She cried out for help, and Tenka came up and restricted her husbands rage. Mr. Haruno stomped down-stairs slamming the door behind him, causing the house to shake. Tenka looked at her daughter and sat on her bed. Sakura cried and wanted Naruto there with her. "Naruto (cry) please help me!" She cried, tears flooding her face. Tenka sighed and Sakura looked at her in anger. "Get………out………of my room." Sakura snarled. Tenka sighed and got up and opened the door and gently shut it. Sakura, her face swelled in tears continued to cry. She looked outside her window and saw that the sun was setting. "Naruto (sob) please come save me (sob) I beg you." Sakura said. "I shouldn't have come here, or (sob) I would be happy with you, and you would be happy to." Sakura said. Every time she thought of Naruto she broke down into tears and soon, after nearly 2 hours, the sun had set, and Sakura was only weeping small trickles of tears. She heard a knock on her door and Tenka came in and saw her daughter, mourning over the loss of her one true love. Tenka sat on her daughters bed and Sakura looked at her.

"Dinner's ready, are you hungry?" Tenka asked. Sakura sniffed and shook her head.

"I just want Naruto to come and get me out of this place, I only came back because you two wouldn't leave me alone. You would never leave him or me alone. But now I regret that I ever chose coming back here." Sakura answered back. Tenka sighed and nodded.

"But sweetie, he was a de-" Tenka couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't you dare say that about him." Sakura snarled back. "He was the only one for me, and that won't change. I'd kill myself before I find another man. The only man I want is Naruto, nothing will change my mind, and nothing will change my feelings for him, never." Sakura said. Tenka was shocked, and just got up and walked out of the house. Sakura knew that she couldn't go back to the apartment, but she knew that Naruto wouldn't give up easily, and would come for her. She was tired and laid on her bed, and slept. Naruto had been at the training grounds, punching trees and making them fall before his might. He was so angry that he had to do something about it, so he decided to take it out on something that would grow back. He had spent his anger and walked home and sat on his bed. He was thinking about Sakura, and knew she was thinking about him.

"Sakura, I love you." Naruto said to himself. He sighed and looked out the window. He saw the stars shining and the moon gleaming down upon the village. He sighed and hung his head low. "What do I do? Should I go get her? But her parents will find out and probably send out other ANBU to kill me." Naruto reminded himself. But then an idea panged into his head. "Wait! What am I saying!?" Naruto asked himself. "I have enough strength to beat the hell out of any ANBU." Naruto reassured himself. He nodded and opened the window and jumped outside. "Sakura, I'm coming, just sit tight okay?" Naruto said and jumped from roof to roof. Sakura was just sleeping, her parents had gone to bed and she had woken up. She felt the bruises her father had given her, and hated him for it. It was his fault that she was afraid of him. She sighed and closed her eyes, and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a small tap on her window. She opened her eyes and gasped. Naruto was right outside and tapping on her window. He was smiling and Sakura got up and opened the door. Naruto was standing with his knees bent and had perfect balance. "Hey, baby, miss me?" Naruto asked. Sakura stepped aside and Naruto quietly jumped in. Sakura hugged him and Naruto wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She smiled and felt safe in his arms, and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She cupped his cheeks and moved her hands from them, to around his neck. They both kissed passionately. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she accepted it and tasted his mouth, also making mouth smacking sounds. They both kissed and fell on the bed. Naruto on top of her and Sakura underneath his warm body. They both had separated and looked at each other. "I'd never leave you." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you didn't" Sakura said. Naruto smile and looked at her body. His eyes caught something. It was blue, and black. Naruto looked at Sakura, and she looked away. He took his hands and lifted up her shirt, revealing her bruises. Naruto gasped and looked at her, his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened. He swallowed and looked at the rest of her body. She had bruises every where and Naruto looked at her.

"Who gave these to you?" Naruto asked, his eyes turning red. Sakura frowned and hung her head, but was taken back up by Naruto's pointer finger and thumb. "Sakura, who gave these to you?" Naruto asked again, his voice serious in tone. Sakura swallowed hard and sighed a bit.

"My……dad gave them…….to me." Sakura answered back. Naruto's eyes were fierce in anger and a killer instinct came on. His eyes turned blood-red and his whisker marks darkened. His finger nails grew and were sharper than razors. Sakura cupped his face and he looked toward the door.

"Give me two-minutes with that fucker, and I'll show him how to make a real bruise, one that he never forgets." Naruto growled. Sakura turned his head toward hers and she looked into his red-eyes.

"Naruto," Sakura said calmly. Naruto fixed his eyes on her, they turned to slits and Naruto showed his fangs as he gritted his teeth. "I know you're angry, but you have to calm down." Sakura said.

"Calm down, calm down? That fucker gave you bruises, and I won't allow that to happen to my girl. He knows how to tick me off well. Although he's gonna wish he hadn't." Naruto said and started walking toward the door. Sakura tried to go after him, but couldn't move. Naruto looked at her and saw her trying to move. He blew her a kiss and walked out the door and down the hallway. He could hear Mr. Haruno snoring in the room just down the hallway. He put on a frightening face and walked into the room. His eyes were able to see in the dark and saw him sleeping, Mrs. Haruno having her back turned. He found the light switch and turned it on, casting a bright light into the room. "WAKE UP YOU FUCKER! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU, MR. HARUNO!" Naruto bellowed. They both woke up and saw the frightening boy. Mr. Haruno got out of bed and approached the 18 year old.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Mr. Haruno boomed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DOING HERE! I'M HERE TO TAKE SAKURA HOME! AND YOU HAVE JUST PISSED ME OFF!" Naruto boomed back.

"HOW DID I PISS YOU OFF BOY?!" Mr. Haruno shouted.

"I SAW HER BODY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! SHE HAD BRUISES ALL OVER HER FUCKING BODY! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, AND SHE'S COMING HOME WITH ME!" Naruto shouted. Mr. Haruno gave the 18 year old a glare.

"SHE WON'T GO HOME WITH YOU! SHE WANTS TO STAY HERE! YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE MY DAUGHTER!" Mr. Haruno yelled.

"SHE'LL COME HOME WITH ME, BECAUSE IT'S WHERE SHE BELONGS! SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, AND I WON'T LEAVE HER TO A SON OF A BITCH LIKE YOU!" Naruto said and punched Mr. Haruno in the mouth. He flew back on the bed and Mrs. Haruno looked at the boy. 'Now you know not to piss me off." He said hoarsely from yelling. Naruto walked out of the room and turned off the light and slammed the door, casing the house to rock. Mrs. Haruno cupped her husbands face. He was knocked out, and Naruto did deliver a good punch to his mouth. Mrs. Haruno sighed. She had thought wrong about Naruto. No-body would have enough guts to punch her husband. Naruto, though, did have them, and it was to protect Sakura. Mrs. Haruno got out of bed and walked down the hall into Sakura's room. Sakura was crying and Naruto had wrapped her in a hug to comfort her. He rocked her back and forth slowly, making comforting words for her as she wept her tears. Tenka walked into the room and Naruto looked at her. Sakura looked at her and was breathing through her mouth. She had lost her ability t breath because her nose was congested.

"Naruto," Tenka said. Naruto looked at her, not taking his eyes off of her form. She took in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip. "I would, just like to apologize, in advanced for the way my husband treated you, please except my sincere apologies for his behavior." Tenka apologized. Naruto looked at her and cleared his throat.

"I will accept your apology, as long as Mr. Haruno stays away from Sakura. I heard that while I was gone training he tried to take away Sakura's innocence. Am I right?" Naruto asked. Tenka sighed.

"You are correct, Naruto." Tenka answered back. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura, who had fallen asleep.

"Well, you two had better be going home now." Tenka said with a sigh. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sakura had grown tired and fell asleep in his arms. Naruto stood up and walked towards the door Tenka smiled and Naruto, with Sakura in his hands bridal style, left to return to their cozy apartment. They had arrived home and Naruto undressed Sakura and himself. He put her tiny, naked, frame down gently on the bed and Naruto crawled in himself. He took his large hands and moved her closer to his muscular body. She seemed to have noticed his warmth and snuggled closer to him. She opened her eyes and looked at his face, which shone in the moonlight. She crawled up and kissed hi on the lips, and he responded back by wrapped his arms around her body. She lifted her hand up and scratched his ears, making him growl into the kiss. They both separated and Sakura lay on his body like a mattress.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too Sakura, and goodnight." Naruto answered back and they both fell asleep. Outside Kishimaru was looking at his brother and Sakura sleep. Right behind him was his father and family. Kishimaru smiled and turned around and crouched leapt off, and Naruto's mom and dad smiled.

"**Our, once boy has now grown into a real man."** Hachibi said. Kyuubi looked at her and smiled, and also wrapped his arm around her.

"**Yes he has. I'm proud of him, aren't you Minato, Kushina?"** Kyuubi said looking behind him. Minato and Kushina were there, and Kishimaru had been caught and was holding Minato's hand and explaining why he had been out late.

"I was just making sure they were okay." Kishimaru said. Minato smiled and Kushina sighed.

"We know, don't worry." Minato said. He looked at Kyuubi and Hachibi. "Well, yes, I am proud if him as well as you are, Kyuubi. He was like a second son to me, as well as this little troublemaker." Minato said rubbing Kishimaru's head. Kishimaru smiled and Hachibi smiled at him. She turned her head back to her sleeping son and his girl.

"**Sweet dreams my son, I love you" **Hachibi said. Kyuubi smiled and Minato looked at Kushina, who looked at him and kissed her man. Naruto and Sakura lay sleeping and waited for their future to come.

**THE END**

WELL THANK YOU FOR READING, R&R PLEASE! HOPE TO SEE YOU FOR ANOTHER STORY! SEE YA!


	12. The Delivery of above

Well hello again, well this is the FINAL FINAL chapter of this story, and it will be very short so please don't be mad. I know I loike to write long chapters, and you must all understand that I write short chapters, and long chapters, but try to make them s long as I can. Also there wil be a pole at the end of this chapter. But enjoy the story.

K'sN&S-Well hello again

Naruto- Oh my god! Sakur don't worry, i'll get you to the hospital!

Sakura- Naruto! (pant) I'll kill you for this, you here me!

Naruto- But even if you kill me, my love for you will still burn passionately.

K'sN&S- Well good luck not dying Naruto gotta write this story. Oh and try not to get your dick cut off when she gives birth.

Naruto- Wow thanks for the support! Sakura just hang in there!

Sakura- OH NARUTO I FELL IT COMING!

Naruto- OH SHIT! (faints)

Sakura- Naruto!? Wake up i fee it coming AHHHGH!

Naruto- (hops to feet) okay Sakura push! PUSH DAMMIT!

K'sN&S- Oh boy,she'll be sore at you for weeks with her moods swings, and I should get writing this story.

Naruto- SAKURA! (Sakura screams) ITS A BABY...

K'SN&S- Oh the babies a demon and it's a...

disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or I would make Naruto and Sakura fall in love in Shippuden! I do own Kishimaru however and if you want to use him, make sure you tell me first.

Sakura had woken up and found Naruto, cuddling her small, tiny frame to his tanned body. She smled and heard a small snore from himand gigged. Naruto opened one eye and craced a grin. He had been awake the whole time nd heard Sakura giggle. He sed his hand and started to tickle her. She erupted with a squeal as Naruto got on top of her and started to tickle her like crazy. She laughed ad laughed as Naruto attacked her body with his fingers. He grinned and and laughed along with her. Small tears trickled down her eys as she tried to pry Naruto'shands from her.

"N-N-Naruto! S-S-Stop! I beg y-y-y-you!" Sakura said through her giggles and laughs. Naruto smiled and stopped so he could catch her breath. She looked at him and he bent down and kissed her lips. She kissed back and Naruto got of of her and looked at her whoom, or the skin. He used his hands and smoothed them over her belly, and she looked at him and smiled.

"I can't wait till it comes, our little demon." Naruto and ent down and kised her belly. She smied and ruffled his hair.

"Well if he's like you, he'll be protective of his girl." Sakura said smiling.

"And if he's like you," Naruto said. He got close to her face and put his forehead to hers. "She'll be beautiful." Naruto finished. Sakura smiled and nodded. They both kissed and got out of bed and walked, hand-in-hand to the bathroom. They both got in the shower and washed each others bodies. Sakura washed his bdy and Naruto washed his own hair with the ramen smelling shampoo. Sakura then washed her own hair with shampoo that smelt like strawberries. Narto washed her body and after they were done they both got out and dried off. Naruto got dressed in his usual attire andSakura also did too. They both walked outside and Sakura looked at Naruto an remembered what happened last night.

"Hey Naruto,can we go to the hospital?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her with confusion. "I want to see my father, just to make sure he's alright, please?" Sakura asked looking at him an putting her hands on his chest. Narut looked at her ad her eyes showed worry. e sighed and smiled, and nodded. Sakura smild back and kissed him, thn they both made their way to the hospital. They had entered and went up to the desk. The lad looked at them and smiled.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm, yes i was wondering if anybody came in today at all last night, or today?" Sakura asked. The lady looked at her schedule and nodded.

"Umm, oh yes. There was Mr. and Mrs. Haruno that came in last night. They're in room 110." She said. Sakura sighed in relief and nodded, they both made their way to the room and found it. Tsunade had came out and saw the two teens walking toward her.

"Well hello you two, can i help you with anything?" Tsunade asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Umm, how's my dad?" Sakura asked. Tsunade looked at her clip-board and looked at Sakura.

"Well his jaw was broken in at least, about, four places, and he'll be in a coama for about two-weeks." She said looking at Naruto, who just crossed his arms and grinned. "I take it that it was you, who did this?" She asked cocking her eyebrows.

"Well he deserved it, look at Sakura's body." Naruto said. Tsunade looke at Sakura and ushered her to pull up her shirt. Saura did and Tsunde's eyes widened and she gasped.

"These bruises are among the biggest i've ever seen, who did this to you?" Tsunade asked appliying chakra to heal them.

"My father gave them to me. We got in a fight ast night and he gave these to me. Nruto came over and looked at them, got mad and then he did that to my dad." Sakura quickly explained. Tsunade sighed and nodded. Shelooked at Naruo and shook her finger at him, and he just held is head, up like he was high and mighty. Sakura went inside and saw her mother sitting in a chair next to her husband, who as in a coama thanks to Naruto. She looked bhind her and saw Sakura enter the room. She smiled and waved her over. She looked behind her daughter, and saw Naruto walking in behind her. Naruto looked at Mr. Haruno, wh was clearly kocked out cold. They both grabbed chair and sat down. They were slent and said nothing, onl hearing the heart monitor keep beeping. Tenka bit her lip and sighed.

"Well, he'll be fine. Though he'll be out for nearly two-weeks." Tenka said. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was looking down at her belly. Sakura sighed and looked at her mom.

"Mom?" Sakura asked. Tenka looked at Sakura and smiled. "I think i might be, umm, promise not to freak out?" Sakura asked. Tenka smiled and nodded. Sakura sighed and held Naruto's hand. "I think i might be (gulp) pregnant." Sakura said. Tenka's eyes widened and looked at Naruto, who was just as happy as could be and rubbing Sakura's belly. Sakura giggled and hit his hand playfully.

"I see, so you think you're pregnant, right?" Tenka asked calmly. Sakura smiled and nodded. Tenka sighed and looked at Naruto, who was siling at Sakura, his blond ears poking out of his head. "Well, i guess this should be expected, but make sure that you get tested to see if you're pregnant." Tenka said. Sakura smiled and nodded. They all sat there just talking and nearly 1 hour passed and the teens left. They both made their way to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She bellowed. They both walked in and she lookd up at them and smiled. "Hey you two, what can i do for you?" Tsunade asked smiling.

"Umm, master, I want to have a pregnancy test." Sakura asked. Tsunade's eyes widened and looked at Naruto, who just smiled and winked at her.

"So, you want a test, eh?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smiled and nodded, and Naruto also nodded. Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Alright, Naruto, I would like for you to leave for a bit. You're both luckyi have spare time." Tsunade groaned. Naruto smiled an kissed Sakura and left. It had been about only 20 minutes and Sakura came out, frowning. Naruto saw the look on her face and jumped up and rushed oer to her.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Naruto asked gripping her sides. She had a frown on her face and Naruto's eyes sadened. "I, failed didn't I?" Naruto asked. He hung hs head in shame, and Sakura looked at him and smiled. But Naruto turned his back to her and she looked at him. "I'm a disgrace, i can't even make a baby." Naruto groaned. Sakura put her hand on his shoulderand he looked at her with sadened eyes. He saw he smiling and he got confused.

"Naruto, i was just playing with you. I am pregnant." Sakur said and Nauto's eyes widened in amazement. He looked at her and she smiled. He lifted her up in the air and swung her around. Hehad a good grip on her hips and she laughed.

"YES, I DID IT! HA HA! WE'RE GOIN' TO HAVE A BABY!" Naruto shouted and hugged her. Sakura smiled and wrapped hr arms around his ack and he smiled. "Sakura, i'm glad you're pregnant, i'm so happy for you." Naruto said looking at her and kissed her softly.

"It was you who did it, Naruto." Sakura softly said. Naruto shookhis head and put his hand on her belly. Sh looked at him and he smiled.

"No, baby, we did it." Naruto corrected. Sakura smiled and hugged him. "C'mon, i want to go tell my mom and dad." He said, and she nodded. They both ran out the doors and exited the village and found the cave. Hachibi and Kyuubi were inside and saw hem both come in.

"Hello, my son." Kyuubi said.

"Welcome home sweetie." Hachibi said and gave her son a lick to the face for a welcoe home. Naruto gave her a lick back and wrapped his arms around Sakura, who blushed.

"Mom, Dad?" Narutyo asked. The two demons looked at him and he smiled. "Saura, and I are going to have a baby." Naruto told them. The demons eyes widened and Naruto smiled.

"That's wonderful! I've always waned to be a grandmother demon!" Hachibi shouted with glee and rubbed her nose to Naruto's own nose. Kyuubi just looked at Sakuraand she looked at him and approched the demon.

"Well, what you heard was true, sir. I am baring your sons pup, as you call them." Sakura said shyly. She never talked to Kyuubi with out Naruto holding her.

"Do you mean pups?" Kyuubi said. Sakura looked at him with confuion and he chuckled.

"Ah, a Kit is able to produce many children, depending on how many times intercourse was taken." Kyuubi explained. Sakura was surprised and shocked at the demons words.

"We had intercourse twice, how many children?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi thought and bent down and sniffed her body. She felt his hot breath on her skin, and he felt like a regular heater.

"Well, about two to four children." Kyuubi said. Sakura hung her head low and looked at Naruto who heard his father and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and put her hand on his larger one and looked at him.

"Well get through this, together." He stated. Sakura smiled ad kissed him, and returned it and gave her a seductive growl. Kyuubi and Hacibi smiled and Naruto and Sakura left. They were going to tell Minato and Kushina the good news. Theyboth bolted like lightning towards te Hokage tower and Naruto grabbed Sakura and jumped up on the ledge. Kishimaru and Minato and Kushina were talking and Mnato saw the two and smiled,then opened the window.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Minato asked smiling.

"Minato, we hav something good to tell you!" Naruto shouted happily. Minato looked a him and at Sakura, who was blushing.

"Well then boy, out with it!" Minato shouted back.

"We're going to have a baby!" Naruto shouted. They all looked at Sakura and she just nodded. Kushina walked over to her and looked a her.

"So, you ave a child on the way?" Kushina asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto put an arm around her and looked at Minato and cocked an eyebrow, and slightly titled his head toward Kushina. Minato blushed and scratched his head, and sweat-dropped. Kushina smied and nodded. They all looked at Kishimaru who was about to explode with joy.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kishimaru shouted and ran to hug his brother. "You did it big brother!" Kishimaru said hugging Naruto and smiling. Naruto grinned and bent down.

"No squirt, we did it."Naruto corrected looking at Sakura, who just smiled and nodded. Kishimaru's eyes sparkled and Naruyto chuckled. "Well w gotta do somethings so see ya later, sorry we couldn't stay longer. My birthday's in thre months!" Naruto shouted and left with Sakura. Minato just smiled and looked a Kushina and rubbed her belly. Kushina giggled and looked at Kishimaru, who smiled. Minato rubbed he belly and she put her hands on her hips and Kishimaru laughed.

9 months later.

Sakura, now 18, and Naruto, now 19 years old were both walking. Sakura's belly had grown bigger and she was big and Naruto knew that the baby could come at anytime and was vigelent. Naruto still wore his orange and black jumpsuit, and Sakura wore a pink dress. They were just walking when Sakura's eyes shot wide open and she stopped. Naruto looked at her and got a confused look on his face.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and Naruto gasped. He smelled her and kne her water had just broken. He picked her up and ran to the hospital. She as panting and Naruto high-tailed it all the way to the hospital.

"Sakura just hang in there!" Naruto shouted and she looked at him and nodded. Naruto burst through the doors and everbody looked at him. "I NEED TO GET SAKURA TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM FAST! THE BABY'S COMING!" Naruto shouted. The nurses got out a stretcher and rushed Sakura to the room. She lay there panting and looked at Naruto who was write by her side.

"You did this to me, YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shouted and screamed. Naruto held her hand and dismissed the insults she gave him. They all stood there and the nurses and Tsunade were in front of Sakura who was giving birth to her child. She screamed and Naruto grabbed her hand and she squeezed like hell. Naruto could've swore he heard his knuckles pop a few times.

"OKay Sakura, need to to push!" Tsunade shouted. Sakura screamed and pushed. "PUSH!" Tsunade bellowed, and Sakura did as commanded. Naruto got curious and looked at saw the babies head. He fell back and fainted and Sakura gasped.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura it's okay, they always do this!" Tsunade said. "Now PUSH!" Tsunade instructed and Sakura pushed and the baby came out, but Sakra wasn't done yet. Another one was still on the way and Tsunade handed the baby to the nurse and wrapped it in a blue blanket, since it was a boy. Sakura sceamed again and the room beame filled with crying sounds, which Naruto woke up to and smiled. He looked like he had rose from the dead and looked at the baby in the nurses hands. She smiled and handed the baby to him and Naruto cradled it in his arms and looked a Tsunade and saw another one in her hands. He almost fainted again, but held up. Sakura was panting and Tsunade handed the baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, to Sakura. Sakura was crying and saw the baby girl she held in her arms. She looked to Naruto and he held the other one and smiled, then walked over to Sakura and bent down to her side.

"They're beautiful, baby." Naruto said softly. Sakura smiled and something occured to her.

"Naruto, we aren't even married yet!" She shouted. Everybody looked at them, but Naruto shook his head.

"Oh Sakura, my sweet." Naruto said, and he held up the ring band he had on his finger and Sakura looked at him and held up her finger. "We were already married, just not proposed that way is all." Naruto said and in-twined his fingers with hers. Sakura was a bit shocked and Naruto smiled and looked at their children. The boy had small little whisker marks on his face and two small blond ears. The girl had two smaller pink ears and smaller whisker marks on her cheeks. Naruto chuckled and looked at Sakura and she smiled as she saw their features.

"Well, well. Looks like we have something special here." Somebody said. They all looked at the door and saw Minato and Kushina, Kishimaru and the demons right behind him. Kishimaru squeezed through the crowd, and the 11 yearl old made his way to see the babies. Hachibi and Kyuubi were cut off by the nurses leaving and the others entering the room. The room was fillied wth compliments and names to name the two. They all glared and Sanbi and told him not to give out any names, and he just shrugged. Minato and Kushin walked over to them and smiled. "Now those look beutiful." Minato said smiling and looked at Kushina, who was also bigger. Sakura smiled and nodded. Nauto grinned and looked at his mother and father. Kyuubi pushed his way throgh the crowd and looked at Naruto and the babies.

"You made me a proud father, son." He said an ruffled his sons hair. Narut smiled and handed the baby boy to his dad, and his father looked at him confused.

"Go ahead, you can hold them to." Naruto granted. Kyuubi took the child and Narutolooked at Sakura and Hachibi waked over and Akura handed the baby girl to her and she smiled and took the baby. Kyuubi looked at the small infant and they all could have sworn they saw a tear or two trickle down his cheek. He hel the baby upand Hachibi copied him.

"BEHOLD! THE NEW MEMBERS OF THE KITSUNE CLAN!" Kyuubi bellowed. The room filled with shouts and glee. "Now my son, name these infants. NO HELP FROM NEITHER OF YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU SANBI!" Kyuubi shouted, and Sanbi crossed his arms an groaned. Naruto and Sakura thought and Naruto came up wit a name for the bay boy.

"We'll call ths little tyke here, Tenchi Uzumaki Kitsune!" Naruto declared. The room erupted with shouts of glee. They all looked at Sakura and she smiled.

"I'll call her, Tomomoe Uzumaki Kitsune." Sakura declared. The room came up wih shouts again and Kyuubi looked at his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now lets leave them alone now." Minato said calmly. Kyuubi and the other demons nodded and they all left the room. Hachib looked at her son and smiled.

"Good job, you've made me a very proud mother. And always remember, however old you get." She said alking over to him and kneeling dow to him. Naruto looked at her, his mout hanging open a bit. "You'll alway be my little boy, in heart." She sai and gave him a small kiss and left. Kishimaru walked over to him an smiled.

"Good job, big brother. Hop I can see them every day." Kishimaru said and hugged Naruto.Naruto smiled and hugged Kishimaru and th small boy left. Naruto stood up andlooked at Sakura, who had fallen asleep. Naruto smiled and took off his sandals and got in bed with her He cuddled up to her and smiled as they both held the two infants. Naruto kissed Sakura and fell asleep, waiting for the future he had with Sakura.

POLE- NOW I WILL NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORY YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT. THEY ARE IN CATEGORIES AND I WILL NEED YOU TO CHOOSE. PLEAE PICK ONE-AND-ONLY ONE.

1. ONE-TAILED KYUUBI NARUTO AND SAKURA

2. DEMON WORLD FIC. (EVERYBODY IS A DEMON, NO HUMANS)

3. HIGH SCHOOL FICTIONS

4. HEALTH AND CARE FICTIONS (NARUTO, SAKURA, AND KISHIMARU GET SICK AND ONE OR TWO HAVE TO TAKE CAR OF THE OTHER)

5. KISHIMARU GET'S PISSED FICTIONS (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS)

6. OTHER HARACTER FICTIONS. (ANOTHER GIRL TRIES TO GET WITH NARUTO AND IN BETWEEN SAKURA'S LOVE FOR HIM)

7. FAMILY FICTIONS (MINATO AND KUSHINA LIVE AND NARUTO AND KISHIMARU ARE NOW A COMPLETE FAMILY, WITH SAKURA AND NARUTO TOGETHER)

CHOOSE WISELY AND LEAVE A VOTE WITH YOUR REVIEW. IF THERE'S A TIE I WILL PICK WHICH EVER ONE COMES TO MY MIND. IF NO-ONE VOTES, WICH I'M HOPING WILL NOT HAPPEN, BECAUSE I WANT EVERYBODY TO VOTE PLEASE. WELL SEE YA NEXT TIME, AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING HIS STORY IS FINISHED. I HAVE NO MORE IDEAS. SORRY, BUT PLEASE VOTE! 


End file.
